Blood and Booze
by nightfallsupernova
Summary: Damon and Caroline bump into each other in the grill for not so different reasons and start talking.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****The sacrifice is over, Damon is cured and somehow manages to get Stefan back from Klaus. Set after Season 2.**

* * *

><p>Damon sat in the grill downing another glass of bourbon from the bottle sitting on the bar beside him listening to the lyrics of in the end by Linkin Park playing softly on the jukebox.<p>

He couldn't help but feel like he was just a punching bag for people since all he received was betrayal and rejection built up over the years which formed an endless abyss of pain and misery deep inside of him that no one would ever see or understand what it felt like to have that locked away inside you for 146 years.

He was rejected by Katherine who told him it was Stefan she loved and then thirty minutes later Elena tells him it will always be Stefan. Could his life get any worse and they wondered why he was the way he was but he had his reasons, not that they would ever want to understand or even try to, but then they wouldn't know where to begin All he ever got was reasons to not trust people and even though he tried to trust people, he thought why should he when they never choose him over anybody.

He felt that he was just picked up as something when all the other choices were gone, in other words he concluded he was the left over in the bottom of the barrel when all the good choices were gone.

Actually no, he thought he was the scum on the bottom of the barrel when there was nothing left but only to be useful when he was needed to clean up someone's mess or someone needed killing like Klaus.

He started into the glass swirling the drink in his hand wondering why he stayed in this miserable town considering the way he was constantly treated like shit by everyone except Caroline, Jeremy and Alaric.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked into the grill not noticing Damon as she stood beside him compelling the bartender to give her a bourbon as a glass of the brown liquid was put in front of her.<p>

She sat down and noticed Damon looking at her as he quipped "_bit young for that don't you think"_ firmly.

She retorted with a hint of aggression "_in Europe I'm the legal age so who cares, plus its either that or someone loses a throat"_ icily to which he nearly spat his drink out at her comment.

She looked at him continuing "_why are you so surprised"_ taking a drink from her glass "_your not going all Stefan on me are you"_ disdainfully.

He retorted with a raised eyebrow "_hell no"_ defensively with a raised eyebrow.

She softened replying "_good"_ before whispering "_I'm going over to the corner seats so no one can see me"_ and walked off.

He shook his head in disbelief of what just happened as he heard her whisper "_I didn't say you couldn't join me"_ and he wasn't one that needed telling twice before he lifted the bottle and left the bar walking over to sit across the table from her.

She spoke softly with a hint of flirtation "_you came"_ with a soft smile.

He retorted with shameless seduction in his voice "_you ask…I come…I'm easy like that"_ as she laughed out loud at his suggestion as he started to chuckle at her reaction.

Their eyes locked as neither of them could look away as their laughter died down as he thought how Elena would be disgusted at the comment but not with Caroline.

She was different as she was more laid back, she always had fun whereas Elena was always doom and gloom, it was no wonder her and Stefan were so suited.

They were the reason he didn't stick around the boarding house tonight, he couldn't stand the sickly sweet Twilight thing they had going on between them.

After a few moments of a comfortable silence he spoke "_how come your in here doing what I do"_ tipping his glass towards her signaling why she was in here getting drunk.

She replied "_everything"_ raising her eyebrows and shrugging her shoulders continuing "_I went over to your house to see Elena but she was going somewhere with Stefan"_ rolling her eyes adding "_but I wont bore you with the details"_ as he refilled her glass with the bottle he took over with him from the bar.

She added looking at him "_what brings you here"_ taking a drink.

He shrugged his shoulders mumbling "_trying to get away from them"_ rolling his eyes as she let out a small laugh.

She replied "_that bad" _with a smirk.

He looked up from his glass retorting "_I'm sick of Elena being all" _with air quotes "_be the better man Damon"_ rolling his eyes adding "_you cant feed on innocent people Damon"_ sarcastically continuing "_I'm a vampire, its my nature and I have to feed or I'll die"_ with a frustrated groan running his hand through his hair.

She softly added "_yeah have to say I'm with you on this one" _as he looked at her in surprise.

She raised her eyebrow adding "_ don't be so surprised"_ firmly.

He interrupted "_but you're her best friend"_ in a confused tone.

She replied "_but I don't always agree with her" _finishing what was in the glass before refilling it and refilling his glass.

He took a drink as she continued "_we're vampires we need blood" _raising her eyebrow_ "but she doesn't understand that" _firmly.

He retorted with a scoff "_as if she ever could"_ shifting in his seat.

She responded "_think about it, all she sees is Stefan who is in complete denial about who he is" _as he looked at her.

He quipped "_that's an understatement" _she agreed with a slight motion of her head.

She continued "_she thinks all vampires can live on animal blood but they cant and she doesn't even realize just how bad he gets when he is on the human blood"_ with a hint of anger.

He quipped back "_hence the reason why he's called a ripper"_ angrily.

She replied "_exactly"_ tipping his glass with hers.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes as he spoke softly "_I think I'm over her if she wants Stefan so much she can have him"_ in a whisper.

She looked at him in shock retorting jokingly with a smile putting her hands in air quotes "_Damon's over Elena alert the media"_ as she started to laugh to which he let out a small laugh looking right at her.

She spoke genuinely "_but seriously I thought you loved her"_ softly.

He shrugged his shoulders replying in a soft voice and if she weren't a vampire she wouldn't have heard it "_so did I but her and Katherine are the same plus they both choose"_ rolling his eyes_ "Stefan and it will always be Stefan for them"_ widening his eyes drinking down the rest of the drink in the glass.

He refilled the glass adding "_maybe it was a rebound thing"_ looking at his hands adding "_the fact that she looked exactly like Katherine was a dead giveaway for it being a rebound"_ as he looked up at Caroline.

He whispered more to himself "_maybe I don't deserve her because of what I am"_ not hiding the hurt in his voice much to his anger.

Caroline looked at him with her jaw slightly dropping before she spoke "_don't ever say that"_ leaning across the table slapping him on the arm adding "_if anything she doesn't deserve you" _as he looked up at her in surprise.

She quipped "_don't look so surprised I've seen the way you look at her even though she treats you like something she stepped on"_ looking at him with a genuine expression.

He replied "_how do you know"_ with a look of surprise on his face wondering just how much she knew about him.

She continued "_she told me about the time you snapped Jeremy's neck"_ softly.

He replied softly "_did she tell you what happened before it"_ softly.

He nodded her head replying "_no tell me"_ as he topped up their glasses with the bourbon.

He sighed looking at the glass and started "_Katherine came over that night and we started"_ pausing "_doing stuff but I stopped and said I was willing to forget the last 145 years if we could start again and stupidly asked her if she loved me"_ as Caroline nodded her head.

He continued "_then she said she never loved me and that it was always Stefan and it always would be"_ as Caroline put her hand to her mouth in shock as she had a feeling where this was going.

He added "_then I went round to Elena's and told her she was lying to herself and Stefan and that there was something going on between us" _raising his eyebrow adding "_and naturally she said it would always be Stefan"_ rolling his eyes.

Caroline responded in shock with "_oh my god"_ getting up and moving round the table to sit beside him before giving him a tight hug burying her head in the crook of his neck as he looked at her in surprise as to her reaction.

After a few minutes she sat back and pulled herself together as he whispered "_what was that"_ with a genuine expression.

She hesitated replying "_it was a friend comforting a friend when said friend needs a friend" _as she looked at him.

He let out a small laugh filling up her glass and handing it to her retorting softly "_I knew there was a reason I haven't killed you yet"_ as he wondered just why she stayed considering the way he treated her when she was human.

She moved back around to where she was originally sitting as she spoke hesitantly "_I just thought you needed it"_ as she got up to leave.

He stood up putting his hand on her arm as he whispered "_you don't have to go I was just surprised you'd do that considering what I did when you were human" _looking at her with an apologetic expression.

She sat back down as he sat in beside her turning to face her as she swirled the drink in her hand before looking up at him speaking softly "_I hated you for what you did but when I became a vampire I could understand why you did it as you had your emotions turned off but I really did think I was just shallow and useless_" as he realized just how much of an effect them words had on her.

She looked away and took another drink from the glass as he spoke "_I was an idiot back then for saying that" _pulling her face to meet his with his hand as she was met with a genuine expression as he continued "_I'm sorry for doing what I did to you"_ genuinely.

She gave him a small smile knowing he meant it replying softly "_you don't know how much that means to me"_ as he thought just what an idiot he had been to think she was what he said she was.

He looked at her before adding "_why did you think that before I said it"_ curiously.

She shrugged her shoulders replying "_you don't wanna know"_ looking at him with a faint smile.

He replied softly "_I do so tell me"_ looking at her with an expression showing he was being serious "_you can trust me this time"_ as she let out a sigh wondering if she should really say anything at all and did she really want to go down this road again.

She took another drink as she slowly started "_I've always been second best, actually not even that_" raising her eyebrows looking at her drink.

She paused before continuing "_I've just always been compared to Elena and I've never met the standards that she set"_ shrugging her shoulder continuing "_everyone looks at Elena and they fall over her like you and Stefan and everyone else in this town"_ pausing as she thought she already said too much she might as well keep going.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as he whispered "_keep going"_ softly.

She started "_no one ever sees me and I don't mean physically I mean as a person, all they see is this ditzy blonde but never the real me"_ hesitating as she looked up at him adding softly _"I'm nobody's choice, no one ever chooses me"_ trying but failing to hide the emotion in her voice and the abyss of pain in her eyes.

She tried to push past him to leave but he wouldn't budge putting his hands on her shoulders to get her to sit as she sighed sitting back down beside him as she flustered "_I know I'm shallow and pathetic so just let me leave"_ in a flustered tone.

He replied genuinely "_no I wont"_ his eyes meeting hers adding "_I'm sorry for saying that, I didn't think you'd take it to heart that much"_ feeling like an idiot for saying it to her back when she was human.

She replied "_that's what everyone thinks but they're wrong" _defensively.

He replied "_I know"_ as she took a drink from the glass.

She looked past him and rolled her eyes as she noticed Elena and Stefan walking in the door as she mumbled "_great looks who is here"_ in a defeated tone.

He turned to see who she was on about as he spoke "_you want to get out of here"_ curiously.

She replied glancing at him "_yep, preferably before they see us"_ as they got up to leave but it was too late as they both spotted them and were on their way over.

They both sat back down as Stefan and Elena slid into the seat on the other side of the table as Stefan spoke with a smug expression "_have you not learned from him using you as a chew toy when you were human"_ looking at Caroline.

She glared back at him retorting "_shut up" _raising her eyebrow_ "what I do and who I talk to and if it happens to be Damon is none of your business"_ angrily.

Damon thought she never lost her feistiness that she had when she was human.

Her comment didn't stop Stefan from adding "_and should you really be drinking since your underage"_ in a superior tone.

Elena added "_how did you even get it, they know your mother is the sheriff" _condescendingly.

Realization dawned on Stefan as he finished with "_you used compulsion" _pointing at her "_didn't you"_ with a disapproving expression.

Caroline rolled her eyes and retorted with a cold expression "_so what if I did"_ icily.

Damon added sarcastically "_at least she knows how to enjoy being a vampire "_raising his eyebrows_ "unlike you brother who just sits around all day brooding and denying your nature and trying to feel human but you never will be human"_ with a smirk as he looked over at Elena who was not impressed.

Damon spoke up "_you want to get out of here Caroline"_ looking at her.

She quipped "_sure where too"_ looking at him.

He replied "_somewhere more fun then here"_ in a humored tone and expression to match.

She replied "_hell yeah"_ as they got up from the seat.

Damon went over to the bar to buy a few bottles of bourbon and tequila as Elena grabbed Caroline by the arm speaking firmly "_are you sure that's a good idea"_ as the blonde turned to look at her friend.

Elena added "_you know since what he did to you when you were human"_ in a whisper to which Caroline shook her head and Damon rolled his eyes at the bar.

He heard every word of it and he knew what Elena and Stefan were getting at and he was sick of it as he thought he was no longer goning to be Elena's little lap dog, he was over her if she wanted Stefan, well then she could have him but he was moving on.

He heard Caroline answer back coldly "_what I do with Damon is none of your business and not everyone is into the little puppies and rainbows romance like you both have"_ disdainfully.

Damon came back over placing his arm around the blonde as he quipped light heartedly "_ready" _looking at all three of them.

She looked at him retorting playfully "_I am now"_ as they turned and left.

* * *

><p>They got outside as she quipped "<em>I need to feed"<em> looking at him with a disgruntled look.

He answered back "_did you have blood at all today"_ curiously with a raised eyebrow looking at her.

She replied "_I did but I meant straight from the source but I don't know how to do it without killing someone"_ as he moved to stand in front of her.

She added "_I mean last time didn't go so well so I haven't had the nerve to do it on my own and Stefan is no help and he'd disapprove"_ hesitantly.

Damon replied sincerely "_I can show you how to use the snatch, eat and erase technique I've been using since I turned"_ softly.

She kept her eyes on his as he added "_I would have shown you sooner but I didn't think you wanted to do it"_ as she thought about what to say next.

She replied "_I think the blood bags were the easy option but I have been thinking about it more and more lately"_ as he nodded his head in understanding.

He looked at her for a few seconds to see if he should go where he was going with this and if she would want to as he quipped "_so lets do it now"_ softly.

She looked at him in surprise replying "_are you sure"_ as he rolled his eyes.

He spoke putting the bottles on the ground and placing his hands on her shoulders "_you gotta learn how to do it sometime"_ as she nodded her head to which added "_I wont let you kill someone, I know you don't want that"_ firmly.

She replied "_lets do it"_ as he smiled at her.

They noticed a girl stumbling out of the grill as he quipped "_looks like we got our first volunteer"_ to which she let out a small laugh at his effort to calm her down which she admitted to herself was working.

Before she knew it he was over talking to the girl and getting her to follow him to the dark ally beside the grill and Caroline went over to them as he compelled the girl to stand still and not be afraid.

He showed her where the main artery in the neck was and explained if you do it wrong it will end up being messy and painful which you don't want.

He bit in to the exact spot on the girls neck taking a good drink before pulling back and showing her how to do it on the other side of the girls neck as she let her fangs sink into her neck and taking a good drink before pulling back when she heard the girls heartbeat start to slow down.

He pierced his thumb with his fang as he rubbed his blood on the puncture wounds compelling the girl to back to what she was doing and forget she ever saw them as the girl looked at him blankly and left.

Caroline quipped "_I'm so glad I done that, it was awesome"_ trying to hide her excitement.

He replied "_well you needed to know how to do it because you might end up in a place where you cant get access to blood bags"_ in a knowing tone. She looked at him replying "_thanks for that"_ in a whisper.

He smirked replying "_my pleasure but tell anyone and I'll deny it"_ in a mock threatening tone of voice.

She laughed at him replying "_we wouldn't want to damage your reputation"_ in a humored tone.

He eyed her warily retorting "_nope"_ before laughing and throwing his arm around her.

They left the ally and picked up the bottles as he threw his arm over her shoulder and she put her arm around his back before walking back to the boarding house through the forest as the house came into view as she quipped "_I hope the morality police aren't there" _disdainfully.

He listened for movement before adding "_I don't think they are"_ as they both let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>They walked into the house going over to the living area where he lit the fire as she went over to the CD player in the corner looking at the records pulling out a Greenday record letting her fingers trail over the cover taking it in before taking it out and putting it into the CD player and pressing play.<p>

He walked over to her as he spoke "_I didn't know you were an Greenday fan"_ handing her a drink.

She took it off him replying "_hell yeah I am"_ shaking her head slightly looking at him continuing "_people think because I am a girl and blonde that I don't like rock or punk music but I love it"_ as he nodded in approval at her.

She turned up the volume a bit as she quipped "_you ever meet them" _with interest.

He slightly laughed replying "_I partied with them a few times and shared a few joints with them"_ with a smirk before walking over to sit on one of the sofas in the room.

She followed him over sitting beside him quipping "_that is so cool"_ swirling the drink in her glass continuing_ "I wish I could have been there"_ looking at him adding "_they are one of my favorite bands" _shrugging her shoulder.

He looked at her replying "_mine too" _with a soft smile regretting that he didn't get to know her better when she was human.

He added "_its not the only rock n roll story I got"_ raising his eyebrow suggestively.

She quipped "_tell me more"_ as he rubbed his forehead with his hand. She finished with "_don't tell me you partied with Bon Jovi"_ in disbelief.

He looked at her in horror replying "_no way that's Stefan's thing not mine"_ as they both started laughing.

They drank and talked some more about music and found they loved most of the same bands as he told her stories of just who, where and when and what bands he partied with and drank with as she laughed all night at his decadent and outrageous stories of famous people that he had to offer.

She had never seen this side of Damon before as she wondered just why he was the way he was as she figured it was for the same reason she was so defensive and it was because they didn't want to get hurt but she didn't know he was wondering the same about her and put it down to the same reason he was so defensive with people.

* * *

><p>After a few more hours they moved the party up to his bedroom as they were both drunk enough to clean out a brewery as he led her up the stairs as she stumbled a bit tripping up the stairs as he laughed before quipping "<em>some vampire you are you cant even get up the stairs without tripping"<em> holding her hand and pulling her up beside him.

She laughed as she quipped "_I done it all the time when I was human"_ looking at him. He shook his head quipping sarcastically "_you're a disgrace to your species"_ as they both started laughing before he picked her up and sped them to his bedroom shutting the door behind him and throwing her onto the bed landing on top of her as she giggled with laughter.

They stared at each other intensively with lust in their eyes as his lips crashed down on hers to which she responded as she pulled his t-shirt off before his hand slid up her sides pulling her t-shirt off over her head staring down at her. He pulled off his jeans along with hers and wasted no time in ripping off her underwear as she ripped off his boxers to which he let out a soft moan as she smirked at him with a slight laugh.

He left kisses down her neckline and down her torso before moving up to catch her lips and moving himself into her as she put one hand on her shoulder and the other hand on his hip. She flipped them over straddling him as she moved back and forth gripping her hands just above his hip bones as she moved faster and faster to which he moaned while closing his eyes.

She looked down at him and was surprised to see him like this as it was normally the other way round when she was human as she held back a small chuckle at the effect she was having on him. As she moved faster he pulled her down harder on him with her leaning back slightly as he arched his hips into her as they both got nearer to their climax as he flipped them over pushing harder into her near bordering vamp speed as she let her vampire face show.

He rested his forehead on hers letting his own face come through as he muttered "_bite me"_ to which she let out a small smile quipping "_I will if you will"_ wasting no time in biting into his neck as he done the same thing to her as they both got lost in a haze of intense pleasure and a white out followed by stars.

He lay on her as they got their breath back resting his head beside hers as he thought in all his years sex was never this intense as she mumbled "_I don't think its ever been this intense for me although it is my first time since I turned"_ softly.

He replied "_it was intense for me"_ earning a look of surprise on her face. He rolled of her lying beside her as she said "_is it meant to be like this with vampires"_ curiously.

He thought about it before replying sincerely "_don't know"_ pausing as he thought about it before adding "_with Rose it wasn't like this"_ raising his eyebrow "_this intense I mean_" as she replied "_maybe it was the blood you know because I have your blood in my veins or something"_ trying to get her breath back.

He thought about it considering her theory before adding with a smirk "_ready for round two"_ looking at her intensively doing the eye thing. She retorted seductively "_always"_ before crashing her lips on his.

* * *

><p><strong>If you made it this far thanks for reading and don't be afraid to leave a comment.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I cant believe the response I got for the first chapter and thank you so much. Enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>The next day he woke in the late afternoon on his side to find her staring at the ceiling as he looked at her for a few minutes until she quipped "<em>stop looking at me its creepy"<em> looking over at him with a smile.

He rolled his eyes quipping "_you weren't saying that last night"_ as she let out a soft giggle before rolling onto her side leaning in to kiss him on the lips tangling her hand in his hair as he repeated the same motion on her.

They pulled away as he noticed they way she was looking at him as he felt like she was looking down into the very depths of his core that he spent his whole life building defenses to protect himself but he didn't realize that she felt the same about him as they lay there in silence.

She broke the silence with "_I suppose I should go now"_ not moving.

He replied softly "_no you don't have to"_ trailing his fingers through her hair adding with a soft smile "_I want you to stay"_ in a whisper.

She replied "_then I will"_ looking over at him moving closer to him under the sheets.

He planted a burning kiss on her lips pulling her into him as he quipped "_I think we should keep this thing we have going"_ catching her lips with his.

She mumbled against his lips "_you mean like friends with benefits or something more" _responding with an intense kiss moving her tongue along his teeth piercing it on his canine letting her blood flow into his mouth as he let out a soft moan tightening his grip on her hair.

He rolled on top of her placing himself in between her legs as she felt him against her wet center, she let out a soft moan as he replied softly "_well if we start with the friends with benefits and see where it goes from there" _pushing himself into her keeping his eyes on hers.

She moaned before replying "_I like that idea"_ with a smirk before pulling him down for another kiss. He moved in and out of her slowly as she felt her self get wetter with each thrust as every nerve in her body stood on edge at the intense pleasure he was giving her as she started to move faster to which he responded as he drove them both over the edge like they had all night.

They lay in silence before he spoke "_what are you going to tell Elena and Bonnie"_ raising his eyebrow.

He looked at heras he added "_you know they will have something to say about it"_ firmly.

She replied "_they can go to hell"_ icily.

He laughed before adding "_I think that's what I'll tell Stefan"_ raising his eyebrow as they both started laughing.

She went to speak as he put his finger to her lips as he silently spoke "_Stefan and Elena are just outside" _and she wasn't long hearing them come in the door as she rolled her eyes thinking that this wasn't going to be good.

Damon spoke low enough just for her to hear "_you want to get out of here"_ I na low whisper.

She replied with a low whisper "_yeah okay" _as they both got up and got dressed using vampire speed as they walked out the bedroom door.

* * *

><p>They walked down the hall with silent footsteps and down the stairs and turned to go out the front door as they thought they were free from bumping into Stefan or Elena they heard Elena speak" <em>Hi Caroline" <em>as they both froze on the spot.

They turned around to face her and Stefan as Caroline spoke "_Elena" _as Damon stayed silent thinking he just wanted to get the hell out of there and away from the two of them as he was sick of them to death.

Elena continued walking over to Caroline as she spoke "_what are you here for, were you here all night, are you okay, did he do something on you" _with a quizzical expression and an accusatory tone in her voice that didn't go unmissed by Damon or Caroline.

Damon couldn't believe she had the nerve to think he forced her to be here since Caroline was with on her own free will but Stefan and Elena seemed to think that the only reason Damon could have company was either by force or compulsion and he was sick of it and their accusatory questions aimed at him.

He could handle the accusations as it was something he was well used to and had over 150 years to learn how to deflect them with sarcasm but when they brought Caroline into it, it pissed him off to no end.

Caroline stood up straight putting her shoulders back quipping "_like I said last night, what I do and who I do it with are none of your business" _with a firm tone of voice.

Elena faked hurt replying "_Caroline, I'm just trying to be a friend" _defensively.

The blonde just replied "_whatever" _not believing a word of it with a hint of anger before turning to leave taking Damon's hand in hers giving him a soft smile and walking out the door leaving both Stefan and Elena shocked as it baffled them that Caroline was hanging round with Damon.

* * *

><p>They got into his car and drove off as he quipped "<em>where do you want to go" <em>curiously.

She replied dejectedly "_wherever I don't care" _looking out the window.

He decided to go to a small bar on the outside of town replying "_don't let them get to you so much"_ looking over at her.

She replied "_yeah easy for to say" _looking over at him adding "_you had 150 years plus to get used to Stefan and whatever length of time Elena's been there with Stefan to get used to them" _icily.

He retorted "_doesn't make it any easier all it does is make it harder to fight the urge to kill them" _as they both laughed.

They sat in comfortable silence before he asked "_why do you not want to talk to Elena, I thought you were good friends" _curiously.

She shrugged her shoulders thinking about her answer before adding "_I don't know" _looking at the radio continuing "_before I was a vampire it was always her and Bonnie and they would never tell me they were going out or ask me to go with them and when I'd ask them about it or if I'd bump into them in the same place they would just say oh we forgot or we thought you were busy" _with bitterness in her voice "_but they knew right well I wasn't" _looking out the window.

She sighed before adding "_then when I became a vampire they started avoiding me especially Bonnie because it wasn't long after you tried to get Katherine out of the tomb when her Grams died"_ softly to which he slightly winced at the memory of that night.

She added "_I don't think it was your fault her grams died and from what Elena told me it was Bonnie that wanted to take the seal down to get Stefan out so if it was anyone's fault it was Bonnie's" _looking at Damon as he slowly nodded his head.

He quipped "_did she tell you it was her that forced me to give you the blood after the car accident but Elena refused" _looking at her.

She replied softly "_no I didn't know that_" as she realized just how much they kept her out of the loop on so many things as they pulled into a car park outside a bar on the outskirts of Mystic Falls.

They went inside and Damon ordered two bourbons and paid for the bottle as they went over to sit in one of the seats as she looked at him with a small smile quipping "_you know Stefan tried to get me on the bunny diet" _disdainfully.

He scoffed rolling his eyes adding "_why am I not surprised" _with sarcasm.

She replied "_I just couldn't kill defenseless animals, its unfair so I switched to human blood" _shuddering in her seat at the thought.

He smirked before adding "_I thought it was you pilfering my stash"_ in a knowing tone.

She looked surprised before adding "_you knew" _in a surprised tone.

He rolled his eyes "_of course I knew, I have to keep and eye on it incase our resident ripper decides to make an appearance, plus its safer if your on the human stuff" _before finishing his drink.

She replied raising her eyebrows "_he wasn't too impressed when he caught me pilfering your stash" _rolling her eyes.

He quipped "_id say that was some lecture"_ sarcastically.

She scoffed adding "_yeah it was but I told him it was my decision and not his and walked out of the cellar" _to which Damon started laughing as he thought what he would have given to see the look on his brothers face when that happened.

She replied "_I didn't want to ask you for the blood incase you said no"_ hesitantly.

He replied "_its okay but I really was shit to you so Im not surprised you took them without asking"_ kicking himself inside for not treating her better when she turned at not only that but leaving her for Stefan to try and brainwash into going on the bunny diet.

He was glad that she had the balls to speak up and say she didn't want to kill defenseless animals and that she was going to learn how to control herself on human blood and he was quite proud of her for being able to do so on her own.

He curiously asked "_how did you manage to get control so quick" _curiously.

She thought about it before replying "_well when you've organized school events on your own you become an expert at control so I treated the blood thing like that" _as he rolled his eyes at her comment and laughed to which she couldn't help laugh at her statement.

He was about to apologize again for ignoring her when she turned but she sensed it as she spoke "_if you apologize again I'm walking out" _in a serious tone.

She added "_I already know you are but you made it up to me twice already" _softly as he looked up from his drink.

She downed the contents of her glass and refilled it as he asked in a soft whisper "_how" _keeping his eyes on hers.

She replied softly "_well when Jules had me in that cage and when you rescued me from the tomb even if it was to delay the sacrifice for Elena" _refilling his glass.

He replied sincerely "_I would have come for you anyway" _softly.

She looked at him for a few seconds before adding "_I know and I'm glad you did come"_ in a soft tone of voice as they fell into a comfortable silence.

He was about to speak again as her phone rang taking it out of her pocket looking at the caller ID as she mumbled "_its Elena" _both rolling their eyes.

She answered the phone speaking "_hello Elena" _in a bored tone much to Damon's amusement as she noticed him smirking but she couldn't look away from him. Elena spoke "_where are you, is Damon with you"_ icily.

Caroline retorted "_look Elena I'm busy so what do you want" _dismissively.

Elena replied "_I'm worried about you Caroline"_ firmly.

The blonde thought there was a hint of jealousy in Elena's voice but just replied "_well don't be, I can take care of myself" _looking at her glass whispering not that you'd notice so low only Damon could hear it as he noticed the look of hurt flash across her face but it was gone just as quick.

He admired her now as he wondered how he never seen this side of her before and kicked himself again for treating her the way he did but he was so lost in his reverie that he didn't notice Caroline was finished on the phone and looking right at him.

She spoke softly "_hey you okay"_ finishing off her drink before refilling it.

He asked "_what did she want" _finishing his drink.

She refilled his glass before adding "_she wanted to talk to you to find out just what your doing with me and what you are going to do now that Katherine is back" _as he looked up at her scoffing in anger running his hand through his hair in frustration putting his head on the table letting out a soft growl only she could hear.

She leaned forward putting her hand in his hair asking "_are you okay"_ in a whisper.

He replied dejectedly "_no I'm not" _groaning "_why did I ever come back here"_ looking up at her with defeat in his eyes.

She replied "_you came back to give Stefan another few years of misery or so you told me" _with sarcasm.

He replied "_that I did"_ letting out a small laugh before sitting up taking a large drink out of his glass.

He looked at her and smirked letting his gaze fall to the table as she added "_I'm so glad its your blood in my veins and not hers__"_ softly.

He looked up at her in surprise replying "_really__"_ with a confused expression.

She looked at him in disbelief adding "_you not the worst company in the world Damon__"_ shaking her head continuing "_you never were"_ with a smile adding "_anyway its not me she can trace because of the blood link__"_ winking at him as he laughed bitterly and humorlessly.

He retorted refilling his glass "_yeah which is why she looked for Stefan every few decades but not me" _raising his eyebrow tipping her glass with his before finishing it off as she let her jaw fall slightly as she couldn't believe that Katherine really was even worse then what she had heard.

Caroline couldn't believe just how much she had learned about him in the last twenty four hours and decided she was wrong about him and so was everyone else when they said he had no redeemable qualities and she figured that he was just misunderstood just like she was.

Her phone rang again about an hour later and when she looked at the caller ID realizing it was Elena she switched her phone off as he mumbled "_Elena" _as she nodded her head as he thought Stefan wont be long ringing him now.

A few seconds later right on cue his phone rang and seeing Stefan number he switched it off before standing up and going over to the bar for another bottle of bourbon mumbling something about staying here till closing time.

* * *

><p>When the bar closed around midnight they got back into the car driving back home to the boarding house.<p>

Caroline drunkenly mumbled "_can I stay with you tonight I don't really want to go home and explain this" _about not being home looking over at him.

He glanced at her replying "_you can stay all you like"_ as she smiled at him putting his hand on hers.

When they drove up to the house he whispered "_we better sober up, the gruesome threesome are here" _as she let out a small laugh as she opened her eyes to look at him as he leaned forward putting his hand in her hair placing his lips on hers to which she mirrored his action deepening the kiss and pulling him closer.

He felt himself physically wanting her but stopped as he mumbled "_as much as I'd love to carry this on unless we want an audience we better go in" _in a regretful tone.

She moaned in frustration replying "_suppose so" _resting her forehead against his before getting out of the car as he followed her. He caught up to her as she walked in the door throwing his arm around her as they both walked into the living area where Stefan and Elena were sitting with Katherine in what looked like an uncomfortable situation.

Stefan was the first to speak "_where were you guys" _curiously.

Caroline simply replied "_we had things to do and people to kill" _with humor as she noticed a slight smile appear on Katherine's face but it was gone as quick as it was there as Damon tried to hold back his laughter as he thought he never laughed so much in the last day or two that he was with Caroline.

He thought she was a refreshing change from the drama that seemed to follow Katherine and Elena and decided he was done with the two of them and he was moving on to better things and who better to do it with then with Caroline but he wondered did she see him the same way.

Before Stefan could speak again Damon interrupted "_what do you want Katherine" _shooting daggers at her with his eyes.

She replied "_its not what I want_" pausing for effect as she stood up walking over to him adding "_I escaped from Klaus"_ as they were all silenced by her words.

Caroline was the first to speak "_how" _icily.

Katherine looked at her "_he is too preoccupied by Elijah plus it was Elijah that helped me escape" _smugly.

Elena screamed "_but he's going to come back here for me" _glaring at her. Katherine quipped "_better you die than I" _smirking at her coldly.

Stefan added "_there is no guarantee he will come back he doesn't even know your alive"_ pulling her into his arms as Damon and Caroline exchanged glances of disgust.

Katherine sauntered over to Damon much to Caroline's disgust as Katherine leaned into Damon purring "_I came back for you"_ seductively.

He coldly pushed her away from him spitting "_well I don't want you" _disdainfully.

Katherine straightened herself before adding "_I came back for Stefan too but if you don't want to be with us" _pausing before finishing with "_your loss" _turning and looking at Stefan before leaving the house.

Before they could question him Damon sped down to the basement for two bags of blood, heated them and came back motioning for Caroline to follow him upstairs to which she did before she was give the inquisition by Stefan and Elena.

* * *

><p>The next day Damon and Caroline were sitting on his bed watching his True Blood DVD's accompanied with their own bag of blood, she watched the TV noticing how the vampire used his fang to pierce his thumb and using his blood to seal the bite wounds.<p>

Caroline's jaw dropped before quipping "_that's what you did the other night, I knew you got it from True Blood but I didn't think you watched it" _looking at him with surprise.

He looked at her before adding "_I love this show its only Twilight I hate" _softly.

She replied "_yeah I kind of hate Twilight now" _firmly.

He sarcastically quipped "_about time" _leading her to punching him playfully on the arm.

She asked "_do you do that all the time now with the little bit of blood on the wound" _looking at him.

He replied "_its easier as you just compel them to forget and they aren't wondering where the marks came from"_ turning his head to face her adding "_its also less suspicious especially with the council back on alert" _as she nodded her head.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of comfortable silence watching the show they heard Elena and Stefan arguing about Damon, Caroline and Katherine and what to do with them.<p>

Damon rolled his eyes as Elena was shouting that Damon was back to his usual ways by manipulating Caroline and telling Stefan to do something about it while Stefan argued that he could never tell Damon what to do because Damon does what ever he wants when he wants plus Damon is much stronger then him because he drink human blood.

The row only escalated when Elena told Stefan maybe he should drink human blood and learn how to control it while Stefan argued he didn't want to drink human blood because he couldn't, he was too afraid he would turn into a ripper as Elena called him spineless for not even trying and that there is no way he could be worse then Damon. Stefan tried to reason that when he is a Ripper he has no control whereas Damon has control when he feeds.

He argued when he is a ripper its not about feeding and stopping when you've had enough, its about the thrill of the hunt, hearing your victims heart rate skyrocket, hearing their blood race through their veins at light speed. But Elena didn't want to hear the truth about him as a Ripper and moved onto the issue of Katherine and why was she back in Mystic Falls to which Stefan said he didn't know why she was back.

Elena continued her rant accusing Stefan of still wanting Katherine around and defending Damon by not telling him to leave town after he fed her his blood before the sacrifice to which Stefan argued that Damon done it because he was desperate to keep her alive and that Damon done what he didn't have the balls to do to keep her alive.

Damon looked surprised when he overheard Stefan defending him to Elena which was something he never thought would happen and didn't go unnoticed by Caroline who also looked surprised.

Caroline spoke with surprise "_they mustn't think we're here" _looking at Damon.

He replied "_maybe not but then maybe Stefan does but Elena doesn't"_ shrugging his shoulders.

She asked "_have they always been arguing like this"_ curiously.

He looked right at her replying "_since the day after the sacrifice which would put it at about two months ago"_ as she let her jaw drop.

She added "_and you've had to listen to this all day every day" _in shock.

He quipped back "_don't forget at night too"_ as she shook her head.

He softly smiled at her "_why do you think I was in the grill the other night" _dejectedly.

She took his hand in hers as he added _"if they're not fighting they are being sickly sweet with each other"_ groaning in disgust adding "_the cliché of it all makes me itch" _sarcastically rolling his eyes looking back at the TV screen as she gave him a soft sympathetic smile.

She added softly "_I feel bad now, for not coming to see how you were"_ softly.

He looked back at her with surprised expression adding "_its okay" _rolling his eyes smirking_ "plus I'm not much fun to be around" _softly.

She quipped back "_yeah you are, I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be"_ to which they let out a small laugh as he put his arm around her pulling her closer beside him on the bed.

When the show was over she asked "_what do you think Katherine wants" _curiously.

He got up to turn off the TV adding "_have no clue and if its Stefan she wants then she can have him" _firmly.

She asked "_and you" _with hesitation needing to know for her sake because if she was going to get hurt then she wanted to know so she could get out before she fell for him again.

Damon picked up on this and spoke genuinely "_I want nothing to do with her anymore" _pulling her off the bed and up against him embracing her in his arms continuing "_I'm not letting you go anywhere just yet" _in a soft whisper.

She sighed in relief but he didn't really know what to say since he wasn't sure how he felt about her.

They were both unsure as to what this thing they had going on was, was it just meaningless sex between two friends or could it be something more. The unspoken question lingered like a big elephant in the room that neither of them wanted to admit was there or want to discuss it and it didn't help with the accusatory questions from Stefan and Elena as to what they were doing when they didn't even know what the situation between them was but they had to face up to it but it wouldn't be tonight.

* * *

><p>The following day they were down in the living area having a blood bag sitting on the sofa when there was a knock on the door to which Damon got up to open it as Jeremy stood on the other side. He spoke anxiously "<em>hey can I talk to you about something" <em>softly.

Damon looked at him with suspicion before retorting "_does Elena know you're here"_ firmly.

He replied "_no she is away with Stefan for a few days" _as Damon let him in.

Jeremy walked past him into the living area with Damon following him as he spoke "_hey Caroline"_ softly.

She replied "_Jeremy_" nodding her head.

Damon spoke "_you can say whatever you want to say in front of Caroline"_ as Jeremy looked between the two of them.

She interjected "_I wont tell Elena"_ as he shook his head in acknowledgement.

Damon walked over to the drinks table pouring two glasses of bourbon decided to pour another as Jeremy looked like needed one and walked over handing a drink to him and Caroline before sitting down beside Caroline.

Jeremy didn't know where to start so decided to come straight out with it stating "_Anna and Vicki are back" _looking at them as an eerie silence fell in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: chapter three is finally here, im glad you are all liking this story so far because im loving writing it. Just to set a bit of a time line the story is set two months after Elena being sacrificed by Klaus. This chapter is heavy on the Elena bashing so apologies and please don't be offended if you're an Elena fan. Enjoy reading chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Damon's jaw dropped along with Caroline's as he retorted "<em>what, they<em>_'__re dead__" _firmly.

Jeremy looked up from the ground adding "_not anymore they aren't__" _taking a drink from the glass.

Caroline added "_how did this happen or when__"_curiously.

He replied "_after Bonnie brought me back to life a few days later I seen their ghosts in my house but thought it was a side effect of the spell__" _hesitantly.

Damon interrupted "_does Bonnie know about this__"_ as he shook his head signaling no she doesn't.

Damon added "_you__'__ve been seeing them for two months and your only telling us now__" _sharply_. _

Jeremy replied "_I'm seeing ghosts, people have been locked up in a loony bin for less__" _defensively.

Caroline suggested "_he has got a point__" _softly.

Damon added "_I'm a vampire, you cant get any weirder then that__" _with sarcasm to which Jeremy let out a short laugh of relief_. _

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Damon spoke "_are they solid or just able to walk through things__" _curiously.

Jeremy replied "_I don__'__t know, they just seem to appear and they can walk up and down stairs so I'm not sure__"_ shrugging his shoulder.

Caroline leaned forward quipping "_we need to call Bonnie_"firmly.

Damon agreed with her taking out his phone and ringing the witch. When she picked up he spoke "_hey Judgey__" _sarcastically.

Bonnie let out a small laugh replying "_Damon__"_ firmly.

He continued "_are you on your own_" curiously.

She replied "_yeah I am__" _softly.

He added "_can you come over, we got a little problem Jeremy and we need a witch__" _evasively.

She replied "_sure I__'__ll be right over__"_ so he hung up the phone putting it in his pocket sitting back down in his seat.

It wasn't long before Bonnie came into the living area with her book as she asked "_what happened__"_ looking at Jeremy as Damon filled her in on what was happening with him.

Her jaw dropped before adding "_why didn't__you tell me__" _in shock.

Jeremy replied "_I couldn't__,__ I though it was a side effect of the spell and it would go away__" _defensively.

She asked "_how long has this been happening__" _as she looked at him.

He replied "_two months__"_ looking at her.

She spoke "_if it was a side effect it would be long gone__"_ shaking her head.

Damon looked at her asking "_do you know what it is__" _curiously.

She replied "_I don__'__t know yet__" _looking through her book and a few others that she took from the Martin's place before she faked her death.

They all decided to help her with the research as she told them to look for anything to do with resurrection and after a while she found the answer as she spoke "_its not a side effect, it__'__s a consequence and its what Emily warned me about__" _as they all looked at her.

She kept reading the book saying "_it says that when you do magic there is a karmic price to pay with an equal and opposite reaction times three to keep the balance of nature, when I got Emily to bring you back from the dead it upset the balance of nature which meant that because magic works in threefold it also brought back Vicki and Anna as ghosts_" looking up at them when she finished.

Damon quipped "_that__'__s the consequence __"_with a raised eyebrow.

Bonnie replied "_there is more__" _pausing before adding "_we have to fix the consequence__" _firmly.

Caroline replied with a quizzical expression "_how__"_ curiously as Bonnie let out a tense sigh.

Jeremy's head snapped up as he spoke "_so what is it__" _keeping his eyes on her.

She spoke "_we have to kill Vicki and Anna to restore the balance__" _as the room fell silent.

Damon stood up moving over to get a bottle bourbon refill everyone's glass and also giving Bonnie one as he spoke "_we don__'__t even know if they are real__"_ icily.

Bonnie replied taking the drink off him "_they are real like we are, they just cant leave the house__" _firmly.

Jeremy spoke "_so they are trapped there__" _in a dreading tone.

Bonnie replied "_yeah and I can get them out but I would rather do the sacrifice in the house"_ as she let her words sink in.

Damon tensed for a second before asking Jeremy "_can you see Rose" _softly. Jeremy looked at him replying "_no sorry" _as Damon just nodded his head.

Bonnie interjected "_you can only see Vicki and Anna because they are connected to you and since Rose wasn't connected to you" _shaking her head signaling that, that is why he cant see her.

She added "_I'm sorry Damon, I know you wanted to see her" _looking at him softly as he acknowledged her with a small smile.

Caroline spoke "_when are we doing the sacrifice"_ curiously.

Bonnie replied "_on the next full moon which is in two weeks plus I need to get things ready for it"_ hurriedly.

Caroline replied "_like what" _as Bonnie looked uneasy.

Damon noticed this and added "_tell us" _softly.

Bonnie replied "_because it is a ritual that involves someone coming back from the dead it involves a sacrifice which means blood must be spilled in return to get rid of Vicki and Anna" _as another silence fell on the room.

Jeremy spoke up "_what do we have to sacrifice" _curiously.

Bonnie sighed with relief "_that's the good part" _down at the book and back up to her friends adding "_because blood equals life and its something all mammals share then we can use animals as our sacrifice especially for this spell" _as the tension in the room eased.

The room was in a comfortable silence for a few seconds before Damon asked "_is there any way we can keep Anna alive" _looking at Bonnie adding "_it was kind of my fault she died" _rolling his eyes.

Jeremy interrupted "_no it was mine I tried to get her out of the grill but it was too late" _looking at Damon as they both seemed to feel guilty over Anna's death which she didn't deserve.

Bonnie spoke "_I think so but I will have to look into it" _pausing before adding "_I think we just need to sacrifice another animal but again I need to do my research" _as Damon and Jeremy looked at each other with a hint of hope that she could.

Bonnie seemed to sense this and said "_I will try my best but we have more of a chance of finding something if I go and do my research now"_ getting up to leave as Jeremy followed her.

She told them she'd call them when she found something as she picked up her books as Caroline walked her to the door adding "_don't tell Elena about this" _firmly.

The witch replied "_I wont but if you don't want her to find out then don't say anything to Stefan"_ firmly to which Caroline nodded her head as Jeremy and Bonnie went out the door closing it behind her.

* * *

><p>She walked back over sitting down on the armrest of the armchair Damon was sitting in as she asked "<em>why can we not tell Stefan"<em> looking at him as he pulled her down onto him swinging her legs over his knee.

He looked at her replying "_he'll only tell Elena" _as she looked at him in confusion.

He continued "_whenever we had a plan to go against Elijah or Klaus he would go and tell Elena and she would talk him out of doing it and the plan would fail" _shrugging his shoulder.

Caroline's jaw dropped before she asked "_so it was her that screwed it all up and ended up getting me handed over to Klaus to be used in the sacrifice" _as he nodded his head in agreement.

He smirked before adding "_the night of the school dance when Klaus showed up me and Bonnie came up with our own plan to fake her death but we agreed we would keep it between us and not tell Elena" _firmly.

Caroline mumbled "_it was a good thing you didn't"_ as raised his eyebrows and gave a knowing smirk.

Damon finished with "_and it was the only successful plan we had in the fight against Klaus as Stefan and Elena didn't know about it" _rolling his eyes.

His comment earned a quip from Caroline "_and yet they still go on like you owe them something" _shaking her head.

He rested his hand on her thigh adding "_that's something I'm well used to" _reaching behind him and picking the bottle of bourbon off the table and starting to drink it.

She took it out of his hand putting it up to her mouth taking a large drink licking her lips looking down at her the bottle before stating "_yeah Elena is like that" _softly.

He looked at her with a surprised expression asking softly "_what do you mean" _with a confused expression.

She looked at him replying "_there is a lot of things people don't know about Elena" _finishing with a soft smile.

This caught Damon's attention and he replied "_what do you mean" _with curiosity.

She took another drink from the bottle before adding "_she is a lot more like Katherine then you would think in that she can be sneaky and manipulative but she doesn't show it" _softly.

Damon took the bottle from her adding "_oh that I know" _taking a drink from the bottle as he told her about the way she manipulated him into going to Duke for research on Katherine and how they came across the sun and moon curse.

She shook her head in disgust adding "_that's Elena for you" _raising her eyebrow_ "but she can be worse then that when she wants to be not that she would ever admit to it" _resting her arm on the back of the sofa behind his head and using her fingers twirling the longish hair on the back of his head.

He moved his arm around her back and resting the bottle of bourbon on her knee with his other hand as he asked "_why would you tell me this" _curiously.

She replied "_me and Elena are not best friends like we used to be although she likes to portray we are"_ as he looked at her.

She added "_before her parents died she was a party animal and she snuck out of the house to go to party out of town because she heard I was going" _pausing to drink from the bottle.

She hesitated before adding "_she never would have went to that party only I was going and then it got shut down by the police which meant her parents were called and that was the night they had the accident" _shrugging her shoulders.

Damon asked "_that wasn't your fault"_ looking at her.

She quickly replied _"I know that but she told me that if I hadn't had gone to that party her parents would still be alive" _shrugging her shoulders.

Damon scoffed "_what"_ in disbelief.

She replied "_I know and I told her that I never forced her to go that she went off her own choice" _taking another drink from the bottle.

She continued "_but she didn't talk to me for ages after that until Stefan showed up and we were having a good look at him and I said I wanted him and she just said he is mine not yours so back off" _as a look of disbelief spread on Damon's face as he looked at her.

He spoke "_so she done a Stefan on you" _in shock at what he was hearing.

She asked with confusion "_what do you mean" _curiously.

He replied "_well I saw Katherine first and then Stefan went after her"_ giving a smirk as she realized what he meant.

She replied "_well that's what she done"_ as he took the bottle out of her hand for a drink.

Realization dawned on him as he looked at her asking "_is that why you went after me" _as she tried to fight a smile on her face but failed.

He quipped "_you did and you know it" _as they started laughing.

She looked at him replying "_well I had to show her I could do better then Stefan so I took the hotter choice and it was a bonus that you were his brother" _shrugging her shoulder.

He shook his head letting out a small scoff as she finished with "_plus it pissed her off to no end" _to which he exploded with laughter to which she done the same before resting her head against his as they fell into a comfortable silence.

They heard a car outside as she said "_someone's here"_ softly.

He replied "_its Stefan"_ in a whisper.

She leaned back looking at him asking "_how can you tell" _curiously.

He replied "_I can sense him but that comes over time and with practice" _looking up at her adding "_you will get it eventually" _as nodded her head.

She thought about how even though she was a vampire she couldn't fight as she replied "_can you teach me how to fight" _curiously.

He replied "_I will" _looking at her before adding "_we start tomorrow" _before leaning in to kiss her as Stefan walking into the house walking into the living room.

Stefan opened a fresh bottle of bourbon and walked over to the other sofa across from Caroline and Damon as Caroline asked "_Elena not with you" _softly.

He replied "_no, we had a fight and she wanted to stay in her own house so she left"_ nodding his head before taking a drink from the bottle.

Damon quipped "_bad day" _looking at his brother with a smirk.

Stefan retorted sarcastically "_bad week"_ with a humorless smile running his hand through his hair. Stefan looked at them both before asking "_what is exactly is happening with you two" _curiously.

Damon replied "_don't know yet" _looking at Caroline.

She just finished with "_we are just seeing where it goes" _looking at Damon.

Stefan replied "_well you might want to tell Elena that" _raising his eyebrow adding_ "she is pissed off at me because you both are ignoring her"_ to which Damon scoffed and Caroline shook her head at the nerve of her so called friend.

Damon retorted "_I don't see what business of hers it is" _icily.

Stefan replied "_that's what I said" _looking at them.

After a few minutes of silence Caroline spoke softly looking up at him "_I'll say something to her just to get her to back off, its not fair she is treating you like this" _softly.

Stefan looked at her replying sincerely "_thanks Caroline it would help" _taking a drink from the bottle.

Stefan spoke again "_I personally don't care what you two have going on but whatever it is I'm happy for you" _as Damon looked at him suspiciously but let it drop as he wasn't in the mood for another argument.

* * *

><p>A week later Damon and Caroline were outside at the back of the house teaching her how to fight which he had been training her for the last few days and noticed how she was getting better each day.<p>

Damon quipped "_I think you may be ready to take on two vampires_" looking at her.

She replied with panic in her voice "_no way, I don't think so" _hesitantly.

He replied "_you have to learn sometime" _putting his hands on her shoulders meeting her eyes with his.

He spoke calmly "_you can practice on me and Stefan first" _softly. Stefan appeared in front of them stating "_he is right, you need to learn and if Katherine is right in Klaus coming back then you need to be able to defend yourself" _as she looked at the two of them uncertainly.

She flinched before gaining confidence saying more to herself "_I can do it" _looking at them both stating firmly "_show me what to do" _as they spent the next few hours showing her every move and trick in the book of fighting vampires.

They trained for another few hours showing Caroline where she was making mistakes and how to keep herself covered from being open to attack especially from behind. They told her to always keep an eye on each vampire and know where they are at all times during a fight and blindfolded her so she become more aware of her hearing and try to place where her opponent is through sense even though she cant see them.

They explained that a vampire cant rely on sight alone that they need to be able to focus their hearing to hear movement from the enemy in which both Damon and Stefan were surprised she caught on so quick.

When training was over they went back into the house as Damon went into the cellar for two blood bags and heating them up before joining Caroline and Stefan in the living area as she asked Stefan "_where did you learn how to fight" _full of enthusiasm and running on adrenaline.

Stefan thought about it as he spoke "_as you know I was in full Ripper mode but when I met Lexi she showed me how to fight so I could channel my rage which also helped me to deal with the blood cravings" _feeling surprised at her interest.

Damon gave Caroline her blood bag adding "_I didn't know that" _softly. Stefan replied "_you never asked and I didn't think you wanted to know" _looking at his brother.

Caroline took the bag off him asking "_where did you learn" _taking a sip from the bag.

Damon quipped "_how do you think" _winking at her.

Stefan quipped "_I bet you picked fights with other vampires" _in a humored tone.

Caroline looked from Stefan to Damon retorting "_that would be such a Damon thing to do" _in agreement.

Damon quipped "_yep it would and I did learn to fight like that"_ as Caroline started laughing while Stefan just shook his head in disbelief.

Caroline quipped "_you mean you just walked up to any vampire even if they were 500 yeas older then you and started a fight" _looking at him.

He rolled his eyes retorting "_yeah" _as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

She shook her head in disbelief retorting "_no wonder you went up against Elijah and Klaus" _finishing off her blood bag and throwing it on the table adding "_I suppose it was a good thing you did or none of us would be here" _raising her eyebrow looked up at him then to Stefan letting her eyes fall on the table.

Damon quipped with a serious tone of voice "_as a vampire only the strongest survive because its kill or be killed and I learned that not long after I turned" _firmly.

She looked at him asking "_what do you mean" _with curiosity in her voice.

He added "_vampires just like to fight for the hell of it and I was nearly killed a few times in my first year and I decided I would rather kill then be killed" _pausing as he added "_I had to learn how to survive and I did by fighting" _in a serious tone of voice before looking at his brother quipping "_we don't all get to have a Lexi to show us the ways of being a vampire" _sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Stefan added _"he is right about all that though"_ before letting out a small laugh.

Caroline quipped "_so I suppose I'm pretty lucky to have you two around then" _with a soft smile before adding "_I don't think I would have lasted this long without you both due to Katherine and Klaus so thanks for that" _looking at them both.

Stefan replied "_we weren't going to leave you to deal with it on your own as we both know what its like to be turned and left all on your own" _looking up at her.

Damon quipped "_he 's right" _finishing off his blood bag and throwing it on the table.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Elena walked into the room looking at them one by one asking "<em>Stefan can we talk in private" <em>coldly with a glare to match as Damon rolled his eyes at her attitude before looking at Caroline to which she mirrored his expression of what the hell was Elena's problem.

Stefan couldn't figure out what her problem was and he was sick of it especially since he got on great with Caroline and Damon over the last few days until Elena came around as he wondered was he reaching the end of the road in his relationship as he got up and left the room with her.

When they left the house and were out of hearing range Caroline spoke "_what the hell is her problem" _with a pissed off tone of voice as Damon leaned forward picking up the bottle and refilling their glasses shrugging his shoulders.

Damon leaned back in his seat quipping "_I bet my name will come up that you can be sure of" _smirking.

She replied "_you think so" _curiously. He retorted _"I've heard it all before and it wouldn't be the first time" _downing his drink in one go.

Caroline spoke "_I'm going to have to talk to her, she obviously wants to know something about us" _taking a large drink from the glass before adding "_we're going to have to tell her about us" _letting out a sigh.

Damon sarcastically mumbled "_not that its any of her business" _letting out a frustrated groan before stating "_I'm going go get some blood supplies" _standing up adding "_we're running low" _hating that Elena ruined a good week.

She replied "_I'm going to stay and talk to her" _as he turned to face her.

He added "_are you sure" _softly.

She replied "_yeah because I know what is bothering her and she wont stop until I do" _as she stood up walking over to give him a hug.

They stayed in the embrace for a minute or so before he mumbled "_they're on the way back I'm going to go" _stepping out of the embrace and walking out of the room.

He met them at the front door as he looked at Stefan stating "_I'm going for blood supplies" _as Stefan nodded.

Elena spoke "_can we talk Damon"_ to which he just sped out the door and into his car.

Stefan spoke "_if you keep hounding him he will just ignore you" _softly.

She retorted "_whatever" _with a cold glare walking into the living room to confront Caroline as Stefan went off to go hunting in the forest.

* * *

><p>Damon decided to wait outside in his car to hear just exactly what Elena had to say as he noticed Stefan leave the house but Stefan never noticed he was there as he ran into the forest.<p>

Damon didn't care if he was noticed or not he just wanted to hear what the fuck Elena's problem was and considering what Caroline filled him in on he was sure that she would find some way to make Caroline feel like it was all her fault. He decided to stay for Caroline's sake so he could go and defend her since she was always on the receiving end of Elena's rants.

Caroline was sitting in the armchair after getting another bag of blood figuring she'd need it if she was to keep any control over not ripping Elena's throat out as she felt the anger in her get stronger with each word from Elena who stormed into the room standing on the other side of the table.

Elena chastised "_should you really be drinking that" _glaring disapprovingly.

The blonde retorted "_better it then you" _glaring coldly back at her in a sarcastic tone as she figured Damon was really rubbing off on her not that she minded. She didn't know Damon was outside and heard her remark as he thought to himself she was definitely coming into her own with the sarcastic comments and thought maybe he was rubbing off on her but she was also rubbing of on him not that he minded.

In the house Elena spoke "_what is up with you and Damon"_ glaring at her.

Caroline replied "_not that's its any of your business we're just really good friends who enjoy each others company in more ways then one" _evasively.

Elena scoffed in disgust retorting _"what is that supposed to me" _with bitterness adding "_Damon loves me why would he go near you" _coldly.

Caroline internally flinched but hid it so well Elena never saw it as the blonde replied calmly "_you'd have to ask him plus"_ raising her eyebrow before adding "_didn't you say it would always be Stefan"_ glaring back at the brunette.

Caroline continued "_you made your choice Elena you only want Damon because someone else has him, you were the same when he was with Rose and Andie"_ finishing off her blood bag in one go as she felt the anger rise in her as Elena just stayed silent with a cold glare.

Elena retorted "_that's not true" _looking all innocent.

Caroline poured herself another bourbon before she replied "_so becuase you have Stefan no one else can have Damon, even Katherine wasn't that selfish" _as Elena tried to defend herself but couldn't come up with a response.

Caroline added "_you made it clear that you wanted nothing to do with him and you expect him to still want to be around you" _with a raised eyebrow.

Elena responded softly but with firmness "_yeah I do I need him to protect me incase Klaus comes back" _firmly.

Caroline shook her head with a look of disgust at the lengths her so called friend would go to especially since Elena more or less said to Damon that she was trusting Elijah over him.

Elena continued "_I need them both and so what if I'm stringing Damon along" _shrugging her shoulder adding "_its not like he cares" _glaring at Caroline.

Caroline thought just how much Elena knew nothing about Damon if she thought he didn't care.

Caroline picked up her glass swallowing the drink in one go before slamming the glass on the table adding "_ I was wrong, your even worse then Katherine" _glaring at her adding "_at least Katherine admitted to loving them both and just couldn't make a choice" _shaking her head continuing "_but you your just playing the two of them and you've already made your choice which is Stefan but your just stringing Damon along and using his feelings to manipulate him" _picking up the bottle and drinking straight from it.

Caroline couldn't believe what she was hearing and if it wasn't for the blood bags she had along with the bourbon Elena would be lying on the floor drained dry of every drop of blood right now.

Elena huffed "_I'm nothing like Katherine" _as Caroline raised her eyebrow at her showing her she wasn't buying her statement.

Elena added smugly "_at least Damon didn't use me as a snack box which proves he cares about me and not you and he's only using you but your too clueless to see it" _glaring at her as Caroline felt herself slowly losing control finding it hard to stop her fangs from coming down but her face didn't change which she figured it was a good thing as it would only give Elena more ammunition to use against her.

Before she knew it Damon was standing in front of her telling Elena to get out of their house and never come back that she wasn't wanted here anymore.

Elena tried to defend herself by turning on the charms as Caroline spotted the innocent look on her face and the fluttering eyes as she tried to make out that it was Caroline's fault as Damon spat at her "_I heard it all" _widening his eyes glaring coldly at her.

Elena looked stunned realizing that he was outside listening to the whole thing as he continued "_your just a two faced bitch and if you ever say that to Caroline again I will personally rip your throat out and if you've been drinking vervain which I suspect you have" _raising his eyebrow_ "then I'll rip your spleen out through your back" _as Caroline couldn't believe he was defending her as normally in her case everyone defended Elena.

Elena stuttered regaining her stance retorting "_but you love me you said so" _smugly.

He replied "_not anymore, at least not for the last few weeks before I started being friends with Caroline, I'm over you and you were just a rebound thing to get over Katherine_" raising his eyebrow adding "_at least Caroline accepts me for who I am as a vampire because you don't" _as Elena's jaw slightly dropped realizing she had no hold over Damon anymore.

Elena spoke "_what about Klaus" _softly.

He replied "_well considering you never listened to anything I told you before the sacrifice you can protect yourself" _raising his eyebrow adding_ "I'm done with you, I don't owe you anything" _in a calm voice.

Elena retorted "_you killed Jeremy" _angrily.

He scoffed in anger that she was still using this against him after how many months but it wasn't working anymore as he retorted "_that has no hold over me not that it ever did" _shaking his head not wanting to give away that he was actually on good speaking terms now with Jeremy.

He silently laughed to himself knowing that Elena knew nothing about Jeremy's problem but he did and it was him that Jeremy came to for help and not Elena but he wasn't going to rat out Jeremy by telling her anything that would hint that her brother had been in his house quite a lot since the sacrifice.

There was a tense silence before Caroline calmly spoke "_get out Elena" _looking at the bottle.

She looked up at Elena adding "_your not my friend anymore, not with the way you treat Damon" _shaking her headfinishing with "_I never want anything to do with you ever again"_ icily.

Elena scoffed and stormed out of the room and out of the house slamming the front door behind her.

Damon sat down beside her embracing her in a hug letting out a relieved sigh he didn't know he was holding as Caroline mumbled against him "_I nearly ripped her throat out" _in a whisper.

He replied "_so did I but it was probably a good thing we didn't_" as they sat in a comfortable silence until Stefan came back a few hours later.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: thank you so much for all your reviews and alerts. Im not quite happy with this chapter even though I rewrote it four times before deciding to go with what I have written here. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Stefan returned a few hours later asking where Elena was so Caroline and Damon filled him in on what went down between Elena and Caroline as he sighed in frustration over Elena's attitude over the past few weeks.<p>

Stefan sat down on the chair on the other side of the table asking "_and you don't have feelings for her anymore"_ looking at Damon.

Damon replied "_no brother she is all yours, I got my own girl that's not as dramatic" _sarcastically as Caroline elbowed him in the ribs letting out a small laugh as he just looked at her as if to say what did I do.

Stefan took a drink from the bottle before asking quizzically "_I thought you were in love with her" _curiously.

Damon replied "_not anymore, I think she was just a twisted rebound thing after Katherine but I've moved on now" _putting his arm around Caroline.

Stefan stated "_I don't think I love Elena anymore and I'm starting to think it was just a rebound thing too" _softly.

Caroline and Damon's jaw dropped much to Stefan's amusement as Caroline asked "_are you going to end things with her" _softly.

He thought about it before speaking "_think I am and I've been thinking about it for a while now but after what you just told me I think its just confirmed it for me" _raising his eyebrows and letting them fall.

Caroline asked "_when are you going to end it with her" _softly.

He replied "_well we're supposed to be going out of town this weekend so I'm going to use it to have a serious talk with her and then end it with her" _hesitantly. Damon quipped "_just make sure you take her car so you don't have to drive her back home" _firmly.

Stefan replied looking up at them "_good thinking because then I cant just run home at vamp speed" _before smirking as the three of them laughed.

Damon quipped "_what made you think she was a rebound" _looking at his brother.

Stefan replied "_well the fact they both look identical was a giveaway and I think I just seen qualities in Elena that I wanted to be in Katherine but weren't" _shrugging his shoulder.

Damon replied "_I know the feeling" _getting up for another bottle of bourbon.

Caroline asked hesitantly "_was Katherine ever dramatic like Elena is" _curiously.

Damon scoffed sitting down beside her as Stefan replied "_no while they were both manipulative they went about it in different ways" _looking at Damon.

Damon just said "_Katherine was a manipulative slut, Elena is just pure selfish who manipulates to get what she want" _disdainfully.

Caroline looked puzzled bluntly adding "_so they are both they same then" _in confusion.

Damon and Stefan looked at each other mumbling "_yeah more or less" _as they started laughing.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Caroline spoke "_what did you guys do over the last 145 years" _looking at the two of them adding "_I mean you cant just have been a ripper and being obsessed with getting Katherine out of the tomb all the time"_ as she poured herself a fresh glass of bourbon.

Stefan told her how he met Lexi and got his shit together and started on the animal blood as she asked "_why do you not just learn to control it" _curiously.

Stefan replied "_a ripper has no control, its all about the killing and the blood, its like an alcohol addiction for a human that's the only way I can explain it" _as she shook her head signaling she understood what he meant.

Stefan quipped "_I cant believe we nearly let history repeat itself with Elena" _in disbelief.

Damon replied with sarcasm "_you think we'd see the irony this time round when we first met her" _raising his eyebrow.

Caroline added "_but you did eventually" _as they looked at her continuing "_you both knew she was playing you this time round and seen her for what she really is" _looking at them sincerely.

Damon quipped "_only because you pointed it out to us" _looking at her.

She replied "_you would have seen it eventually and you both got there on your own"_ softly.

Stefan added "_but it was you who confirmed it for me" _looking at Caroline.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes as Caroline asked "_you got any other good stories" _curiously.

They both spent the next few hours telling her stories and what they got up to over the last 145 years to which she couldn't believe some of the stuff they done especially when Damon admitted to being a bootlegger in the 1920's and smuggling alcohol into the country along with cigarettes, guns and every other illegal thing that was banned in America during the prohibition.

He also admitted to robbing a few banks with Dillinger's gang that he was involved with at the time and stated that its how he has money in several different accounts that he changes every decade or so to avoid detection and also having several accounts under different names in the Cayman islands much to Stefan and Caroline's disbelief.

When they asked him had he any morals or values at all he just shrugged his shoulders quipping calmly "_there is always someone worse then me doing a bigger scam then I've ever pulled__" _rolling his eyes as if he done nothing wrong.

Stefan and Caroline were in near tears with laughter as Damon sat there cool as a cucumber convinced he wasn't doing anything wrong or that nearly everyone wasn't already doing it in the 1920's.

They sat in comfortable silence as Caroline got up to grab a bottle of bourbon and three glasses filling them up and handing one to Stefan and Damon and placing the bottle on the table before sitting down as they proceeded to tell her more stories and who they came across on their travels over the world as she thought she couldn't wait to experience it all for herself.

She thought if you asked her a few months ago she would have told you she wasn't looking forward to eternity alone as to she didn't know if Stefan or Damon would even want to speak to her when the sacrifice was over but now they were all on speaking terms she decided eternity was not looking so bad.

* * *

><p>The next day was the day of fixing Jeremy's ghost problem and even though they were getting on well with Stefan now that Elena was out of the way they decided not to say anything incase he told her about what they were going to do with Jeremy.<p>

Stefan left early as Elena was picking him up since he told her his car was broken down and could they use her car since if things went sour on the weekend away he could just vamp speed home to the boarding house.

Later on that day Bonnie came over to the boarding house with Jeremy as they all sat in the living area as she discussed how the spell was going to work.

She explained what was going to happen as Damon poured them all drink and handing them to everyone as she spoke "_I figured out what happened__"_sitting down taking the drink of Damon continuing "_when Emily brought Jeremy back she somehow ended up sending Anna and Vicki back which I discovered was to help me with the consequence__"_as she was met with confused faces.

She continued "_what I'm saying is that she was helping me but she couldn't let the others know she was helping me__" _as everyone's interest piqued and Damon smirked at her for figuring it out.

She added with enthusiasm "_she sent Anna and Vicki back because she knew I would have to sacrifice one of them to rebalance nature which means only one of them has to die but I still need to use blood for the exchange__"_ firmly.

Damon caught on asking "_so you mean we only have to kill Vicki to fix the balance for bringing back Jeremy and if we keep Anna then we have to make a blood exchange to fix the balance" _looking at her.

Bonnie replied "_that's exactly it" _shaking her head.

Damon finished with "_so Anna gets to live__"_looking at Jeremy.

Bonnie smiled shaking her head whispering "_yes if you want her to__"_softly.

Caroline jumped up running over to her and hugging her tightly as she screamed "_you__'__re a genius__" _excitedly.

Bonnie hugged her back adding "_I nearly missed it but I think Emily sent it to me in a dream when I was asleep__" _softly as Caroline let her go.

Jeremy asked "_will Anna come back as a vampire__" _curiously.

Damon was relieved he didn't' have to ask as Bonnie replied "_I don__'__t know, but because she died as a vampire and the way Emily set the spell she might__" _with a hint of that she wasn't sure in her voice.

Damon spoke "_so what do you need__" _looking at her.

Bonnie replied "_well I have everything I need but I have to kill an animal for the blood" _hesitantly.

Damon looked at her replying "_I can get that for you and do you want me to kill and drain it for you" _as blunt as ever in true Damon fashion.

Bonnie replied "_yeah I wouldn't mind thanks" _to which he nodded his head at her.

Bonnie looked relieved as she didn't really want to kill an animal since she loved them too much.

Caroline responded "_I__'__ll help him and what animal__" _curiously.

Bonnie replied "_a small animal like a rabbit I don__'__t need a lot of blood__" _softly as Caroline nodded her head in understanding.

Before they left Bonnie explained that Anna and Vick were still in the spirit realm which was why only Jeremy could see them and she was bringing them into this realm where Anna would survive and Vicki along with the animal blood would be sacrificed to rebalance nature.

She explained "_Damon I need you to hold Vicki in place__" _firmly.

He replied "_I will__" _firmly. She added "_and Caroline you need to help Anna and bring some blood bags just in case__" _firmly as Caroline nodded her head in understanding.

Bonnie further explained "_when we meet up later we cant discuss anything that we have talked about here, even though we cant see them they can still see us and hear us__" _as they all made the connection.

Bonnie continued "_if Vicky knows we are going to kill her it wont go as planned__" _as they all muttered that they understood what she was saying.

They all arranged the time they were going to meet in Jeremy's house at and went their own separate ways to do what they had to do to get the spell ready for tonight.

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline were in charge of getting the blood and set off out into the woods to hunt but it wasn't the hunting they wanted to do as they walked alongside each other.<p>

They were walking for an hour in silence before she spoke "_this would be easier if Stefan were here__"_ tiredly.

He exploded with laughter before adding "_he taught you how to hunt rabbits didn't he__"_ looking at her.

She replied distantly in a bored tone looking at the ground in front of her "_yeah but I was always bored and don__'__t really remember much just that it was boring and I didn't want to kill animals because they never done anything on me__" _looking back at him with a smirk to see him smiling, not smirking but genuinely smiling.

She mocked him playfully "_Damon smiles, alert the media_" with humor in her voice.

His face dropped retorting "_tell anyone and I will kill you__" _to which she scoffed and took off at vamp speed.

He caught up to her standing in front of her replying sincerely "_you bring it out of me and I cant help it__" _with an expression she never seen before but it was genuine.

An awkward silence fell as neither of them wanted to look at the elephant as it would mean they would have to face up to whatever it was that was going on between them and it was a conversation neither or them wanted to have any time soon for so many different reasons.

Their eyes caught each other and since neither of them could look away even as they both mentally screamed to themselves to look away it wasn't happening as Damon eventually cleared his throat and looked around awkwardly which was unusual for him to lose his composure like that as he thought 'what the fuck' to himself before turning and walking deeper into the forest.

Caroline looked over to the side licking her lips wondering just what the fuck happened as she hoped he wouldn't go off on one and decide not to have anything to do with her anymore as she didn't want to lose him because he was the only one in this whole damn crappy town that actually was genuinely nice to her although he wasn't nice to her the first time round, he was now and she considered him more then a friend.

As she followed him lost in her reverie she thought do I see him as more then a friend but Damon doesn't do relationships, he doesn't see me as more then a friend, we are friends but we just have awesome sex with each other and go hunting for blood together and that's all it will ever be as she decided not to do anything to risk losing that as she would rather have him in her life as a friend with benefits then lose him completely and never see him again forever.

What she didn't know was he was already thinking all of this only it was about her and he also decided he wasn't going to jeopardize this friends with benefits thing considering he hadn't had a genuine friend since before he was turned and that was Stefan but since they turned him and Stefan we just about on speaking terms never mind being best friends or brothers and Katherine made sure of that and then Elena was thrown into the mix which didn't help tensions that were already there.

Damon was so glad he was over both Katherine and Elena and thought what was he still doing in this boring town when he isn't needed anymore as he thought about leaving in a few weeks which led to thoughts of would Caroline go with him, would she even want to go with him considering the way he treated her when she was human but she was over that she said so herself.

Hell he didn't even know if she wanted to leave but what would he do if she wanted to stay, it really wasn't worth thinking about as he pushed it to the back of his mind.

Caroline appeared in front if him with the dead bunny blood in a plastic bottle as he wondered just how long had he been standing there with the bottle of animal blood for Bonnie. Damon quipped "_thought you didn't know how to hunt for bunnies" _sarcastically.

Caroline let out a short laugh retorting "_well I do remember Stefan saying something about being patient" _smirking and shaking the bottle in her hand adding "_and I can be patient when I want to be"_ smugly to which Damon let out a small laugh.

They walked to Jeremy's house in normal human pace with Damon telling funny animal jokes which included Stefan that Damon had made up over the last century and a half just to annoy his brother with as Caroline laughed at each one more and more until she had to tell him to stop, that she couldn't breathe to which he reminded her that she didn't need to breathe.

She softly added "_I know I don't but I like to just breathe you know" _bunching her eyebrows looking at him. He looked at her replying softly "_I know what you mean" _throwing his arm around her walking into the house.

* * *

><p>They got all the stuff into place as Bonnie told them to sit in a circle as she poured a circle made with some special ingredients around the whole room to seal Anna and Vicki in the room.<p>

She placed candles around the circle of powder lighting them with her mind as she spoke "_I need you all to be quiet and concentrate on what you are doing__"_ looking at each of them individually "_you will know what to do and when to do it__"_ as they all nodded at the same time.

She opened her book placing in in her lap and started to speak a spell that was in some ancient language that they had never heard before, even Damon had never heard the language.

The candles flickered and it wasn't long before Anna and Vicki were standing within the circle as Damon moved to grab Vicki pinning her down with his weight beside Bonnie ready for the sacrifice.

She struggled and fought against him but it was useless since he was stronger as Caroline and Jeremy were tending to Anna as all three of them were looking at Bonnie and Damon.

Bonnie opened her eyes looking at Damon as she pulled a wooden stake from her bag as Damon leaned back enough to give her room but still pining Vicki down as she drove a stake through her heart before sitting down and finishing the spell to which Vicki desiccated and turned to dust which she gathered up and put into the bowl of blood muttering the last words of the spell and setting it on fire as the candles in the room went out.

They sat in silence for a few seconds looking at Bonnie before she spoke "_the spell is done__"_firmly before breaking into a smile finishing with "_it worked__"_as they all relaxed.

The silence broke as Anna spoke "_Jeremy_" pausing "_Damon_" looking at the two of them in shock as Damon moved over to where she was in Jeremy's arms as Caroline stood off to the side ready with a bag of blood.

Damon spoke softly to her "_Anna__"_putting a hand on her shoulder.

She replied with panic in her voice "_John, he killed me__"_looking up at him.

Damon replied "_John__is dead but your back__"_as she just looked confused.

Damon suggested they to take her back to the boarding house which she just mumbled "_yeah please__" _as he helped her to stand up and exit the house.

When they stood up Anna smelt the blood bags as she asked "_am I still a vampire, I can smell blood" _softly.

Caroline came over with a blood bag to which Anna took it off her mumbling her thanks and how much she missed blood when she was dead before letting her face change and sinking her fangs into the bag draining every last drop into her mouth before mumbling "_that was good" _letting out a small laugh to which they all relaxed.

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline went back to the boarding house with Anna as she didn't want to talk to anyone about things just yet and were sitting in front of the fire drinking bourbon as they filled her in on everything that had happened from when she died to when she was brought back to life by Bonnie in Jeremy's house. Damon wondered what it was like when a vampire was dead as he paused before asking "<em>what was it like being dead" <em>looking at her.

She thought about it before replying "_I don't remember anything, I think it was nothing" _staring into the fire adding distantly "_it was like John staked me and I didn't exist anymore, like there is no heaven, hell or" _shaking her head as she paused before adding "_anything and then I was in Jeremy's house with no idea how I got there" _taking a drink from her glass.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few hours before she snapped out of it as she spoke "_I wonder am I a new vampire or and I still stronger then you Damon" _looking at him as he knew where this was going.

He confidently replied "_lets find out" _as he stood up.

She put her glass down on the table looking at him through narrow eyes and speeding over to him pinning him against the wall putting her hand around his throat as he put his hand around her throat as they both gripped harder as Damon found himself being overpowered but he wasn't going to let her see that.

They stared at each other neither one of them refusing to back down as they felt the other grip tighten on their throat before they both gave in at the same time as Anna quipped "_I still got it Salvatore" _with a smile.

He retorted sarcastically "_don't have to be cocky about it" _turning to sit down beside Caroline.

Anna replied "_hey I'm the one that just came back from the dead again and I'm still a vampire, I've a right to be cocky" _walking over to sit down on the other chair adding "_I'm just glad I'm not human" _as she poured herself a drink.

Damon and Caroline filled her in on what happened since she died with Katherine coming back, then Elijah and Klaus along with the sacrifice as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Anna quipped "_I cant believe all that happened" _thinking about what they both filled her in on as she added "_so Salvatore" _raising her eyebrow "_you still in love with Katherine's doppelganger" _laughing slightly as she looked at him.

He retorted "_not anymore I'm not, she was just a rebound for Katherine"_ with sarcasm.

Anna replied "_I see you've moved on with Caroline, good for you" _firmly.

Caroline and Damon let out a laugh and quipped "_nah we're just friends" _as Caroline interjected "_with benefits" _shrugging her shoulder.

Anna gave them a look showing them she wasn't believing a word of it before taking a drink from her glass.

Damon quipped "_anyway Stefan is welcome to Elena, they're well suited to each other" _nonchalantly. Anna replied "_is he still going out with Katherine's doppelganger" _in disbelief.

Caroline quipped "_yep" _nodding her head as Anna and Damon rolled their eyes.

Anna quipped "_at least one of you isn't in denial about Elena being a Katherine replacement" _looking at them.

Caroline replied "_I think he is starting to see it too and that is all I'm going to say about that" _swallowing the contents in her glass.

They spent the next few hours talking as Anna told Caroline stories about Damon when he was human just before he turned much to his dismay and embarrassment which only served to amuse the two girls even further.

Even death threats from Damon didn't deter Anna from dishing the dirt as Caroline made it clear the she wanted to know more about human Damon as Anna spoke "_you know I know I said that you Salvatore's are whipped when it comes to women both in 1864 and now but I think that's changed" _as Damon looked at her in surprise.

She quipped "_oh don't look at me like that, I only said it about Elena because your were pining after her and I threatened to kill her and that's what I meant about being whipped" _as he nodded his head in agreement.

She added "_but your over her and that's good to see" _as he refilled his glass.

Anna went to get another blood bag and came back but noticed how close Damon and Caroline were sitting together as they were a little too close for friends as Damon caught her looking at them suspiciously as she sat back down. She sipped from the blood bag as he quipped "_what" _defensively.

She replied "_yeah I'm not convinced you two are just friends" _as they both shifted in their seat much to Anna's amusement.

Caroline looked from Damon to Anna stuttering "_no, we are just friends" _looking at Anna unconvincingly.

Damon interjected "_we just happen to have special benefits" _giving a smirk.

Anna just slowly shook her head up and down adding "_right"_ in a tone of voice telling them she didn't believe for a second they were just friends and nothing more.

Damon quipped with sarcasm "_what makes you think we're more then friends anyway" _rolling his eyes.

Anna laughed before adding "_well she's practically sitting you and you have your arm around her and that is a big giveaway"_ raising her eyebrow adding "_I was around for 400 years and just because I was dead for a few months doesn't mean you can fool me"_ giving a smirk before picking up her glass and finishing the bourbon leaving Caroline and Damon speechless.

It wasn't long before they heard someone walk into the room as they heard a voice speak "_Anna" _in total surprise adding "_you died, John killed you"_ as they all turned to face Stefan who looked like he seen a ghost literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and alerts.**

* * *

><p>Stefan stood in shock with his jaw slightly dropped as Damon rolled his eyes and quipped "<em>close your mouth your catching flies" <em>with sarcasm.

Stefan blinked and licked his lips before sitting down thinking what kind of mind fuck was this that Anna was back from the dead, literally.

Damon quickly filled him in on what happened with Jeremy and his little ghosts of girlfriends past problem and what they had to do to fix it along with how they were able to being Anna back and kill Vicki.

Stefan ran his hand through his hair as he couldn't believe this as he asked "_why didn't you tell me" _looking at them in his usual you should have told me look.

Damon thought about just saying you would only blab it to Elena but was interrupted by Caroline who just replied "_we didn't want to worry you because of the problems your having with Elena" _looking at Damon who just looked back at her with a slight glance of relief that only she noticed.

In truth he was kind of relieved that she lied as he didn't feel like having to explain his way out of this one plus it would just give his brother more ammunition against him and especially from Elena when she found out.

He kind of figured out at this point that he was going to get a lecture of her anyway once Jeremy told her and she seen Anna for herself but at least he had a night to get his retaliation ready towards whatever argument she had for him and he knew she was going to be pissed at him so much and probably blame him for the whole thing.

Damon quipped "_what brings you back this early" _looking at his brother.

Stefan replied "_I broke it off with Elena she is too much drama right now" _disdainfully.

Anna's' jaw dropped as Stefan looked at her when she stated "_you both really are done with both doppelgangers" _shaking her head adding "_I never thought I would see the day" _letting out a small laugh as Caroline laughed.

Stefan spoke "_I don't even think Katherine was this dramatic like Elena is" _in exasperation.

Damon replied "_well me and Katherine didn't do much talking if you know what I mean" _with wide eyes and a smirk knowing it was a lie since they did talk but he wasn't going to let his brother have the last laugh.

Damon thought what he and Katherine had was real, it wasn't compelled like Stefan had been, no he thought Katherine let Damon in more then she did with Stefan, she took him hunting with her when he was human, she let him come to their vampire meetings, she showed him the world in a completely brand new way which was not the way things were seen in 1864.

Katherine was his everything, she accepted him, loved him like he was the only guy in world, she showed him that in life there are no rules even though in 1864 it was a society filled with rules but she broke every one of them with not a care in the world. He remembered how she always said 'no rules Damon' and it was the same two words he took with him into his vampire life.

Even after he turned and promised Stefan a life of misery he remembered them two little words whispering in the back of his mind every time he felt alone, hurt, betrayed, abandoned and stepped on like a piece of trash in the bottom of a dumpster.

They were the two words that fuelled him in his quest to get her out of the tomb, he needed her, needed her acceptance and love, wanted her, craved her, craved her blood, her touch, her desire for him and the hunger to have her in every way once again consumed him in a burning desire to get her out of the tomb.

He thought back to the night he went into the tomb and she wasn't there he felt like his whole world had ended, the ground beneath opened into a big black hole of a bottomless pit to into which he fell and he couldn't seem to stop falling like a stone in water.

It was a cold hard realization that she never loved him, she was only using him to get what she wanted out of him just like everyone else in his vampire and human life, only picking him up when someone needed killing or protecting and when it was over they would drop him and want nothing more to do with him.

Then he thought about when Elena hugged him that night and he couldn't figure out why she would do that and that was when he started to fall for her but it was her attitude towards him after the sacrifice that he realized he never loved her and she didn't love him, she was only using him to protect her from Klaus.

He only saw her as a replacement for Katherine because she showed him affection and comforted him just like Katherine did all those years ago. They only thing Elena done for him was make him realize that he flipped the switch back on but it was Caroline who made him reconnect with his humanity and it made him deal with it but Elena was only a rebound for him and that was it nothing more.

He felt more for Caroline then he ever did for Elena and maybe Katherine as that thought scared the shit out of him that he could love someone more then Katherine. He froze in thought thinking no I don't love Caroline he thought to himself, we are just really good friends with extra benefits, besides its not like she'd ever feel anything more then that towards me so there is no point in entertaining that idea.

While Elena just made him feel miserable all the time by trying to change him into Stefan which he didn't want to be, he remembered Caroline saying one night when they were drunk and the Elena subject came up, she said that if someone really loves you, they will accept you for who you are and wont try to change you and that was when he knew that Elena never loved him and never would unless he was a replica of Stefan and it made sure any feelings left over for the doppelganger were no longer in existence.

He thought of the night he came back drunk with Caroline and Katherine told him she wanted him back and he didn't feel anything for her and even when Elena and Caroline had the argument and she admitted to using his love for her against him he realized he didn't love her at all although he did feel a stab of hurt over it but didn't let it show.

He decided it was official, he was finally over both of them and wanted nothing more to do with either of them and since Caroline had become his friend which he thought would never happen after the way he treated her when she was human he thought he was pretty damn lucky to have her in his life as he killed people for way less then what he done to her.

He decided there and then he wasn't falling for Katherine and Elena's games and manipulations anymore and he certainly wasn't going to screw up what he had with Caroline, he would rather have her as a special friend then not have her in his life at all.

Damon was brought out of his reverie as Caroline's voice asked "_hey you okay" _putting her hand on his shoulder.

He hesitantly replied "_yeah" _looking up at her noticing Stefan had left the room.

Caroline turned to face Anna as she spoke "_I'll show you one of the rooms you can stay in" _as she led her up the stairs to where the rooms were as Anna picked the one at the far end of the hall down from Damon's room which looked just like his room only not lived in like Damon's room.

* * *

><p>Caroline spoke softly "<em>we can go into town tomorrow and get stuff for it and get you new clothes if you like" <em>softly.

Anna turned to face her replying "_yeah id like that" _with a smile.

Caroline turned and left going back down to where Damon was sitting as she wondered just what was up with him.

* * *

><p>She sat beside him as he spoke "<em>where's Stefan" <em>looking into the fire watching the flames flicker and spit out sparks.

She replied softly "_gone hunting to work off some stress" _as he just nodded his head.

She added "_Anna went to bed, I think she just wants to be on her own for awhile" _softly.

He replied softly "_its understandable" _as she put her hand on his shoulder leaning back in the chair as he picked up the bottle of bourbon before leaning back in the chair.

He put his head on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him amazed she had never seen him like this before and wondered just what was up with him but didn't ask as she figured he would tell her in his own time.

She knew the secret to Damon was that if you pushed him he would only push back even harder but if you were just there then he would tell you in his own time.

* * *

><p>A few days later Damon had the house to himself and was sitting in the living area drinking a glass of blood as he thought back to the other night that Caroline just sat with him and said nothing, they didn't even talk it was comfortable and he never done it with any other girl which was weird for him since he normally just fed, fucked and compelled them to leave.<p>

But he figured with Caroline it was different, he actually looked at her as a really good friend and he hadn't anyone like that since Rose was alive.

It wasn't long before he heard Anna and Caroline coming back from shopping for new things for Anna's room as well as some clothes and other bits and pieces she needed as they came in the door with surprisingly not a lot of stuff much to Damon amusement as he quipped "_wow you didn't buy every shop in town"_ sarcastically.

Anna replied looking back at him "_I don't need much stuff just a few pairs of jeans, some t-shirts, some trainers and I'm good" _shrugging her shoulder.

Caroline quipped "_not all girls need to buy every thing in the shop to wear, the secret is to mix and match your clothes and no one will notice the difference" _before turningand adding "_plus I hardly ever go shopping as I hate it and I only went because Anna needed stuff"_ walking up the stairs with Anna.

Damon chuckled to himself at what he just witnessed since he thought Caroline would be the type to buy everything in the shop but she wasn't and she just proved it there now plus he was surprised as she always seemed to look like she had something new to wear everyday but she just admitted she hardly ever went shopping she just mixed her clothes around.

He overheard the girls upstairs as they mentioned his name as Anna asked Caroline what was going on with her and Damon as he knew he shouldn't listen but he wanted to know what she would say about him as he heard her tell Anna that they were just best friends with special benefits.

He couldn't help smile to himself as she obviously forgot he would be able to hear her little confession about him but if he was honest he felt the same way about her but he just hadn't told her yet but now that he knew what she thought of him he might consider letting her know she was his best friend with added benefits.

He quickly wiped the smile from his face as he heard them coming down the stairs getting up to get himself a glass of bourbon as he heard Caroline quip "_pour some for us" _as they both sat down looking at Damon as he gave them a raised eyebrow but gave them a drink of his very expensive bourbon anyway before sitting on one of the chairs.

They heard someone coming into the house making their way into the room as Anna softly spoke "_its Jeremy" _with a soft smile just as he came in through the doorway as she stood up speeding over to where he was standing.

She asked "_can we talk" _looking at him.

Jeremy replied "_yeah" _before looking over to Damon telling him "_just to let you know Elena knows Anna's back, Stefan told her" _before leaving the room with Anna.

Caroline and Damon heard them leave the house before Damon spoke "_I knew he'd tell her"_ rolling his eyes running a hand through his hair before downing the drink in one go.

She replied "_I wonder how long it will be before she's round here blaming you for it" _as he let out a short scoff in frustration.

He sighed as she got up from the other chair picking up a fresh bottle of bourbon moving to sit on the arm rest of his seat before he pulled her over him so she was sitting on his knee as she let out a small laugh.

He sighed before adding "_I want to leave Mystic Falls" _softly.

She looked at him realizing he was serious before replying "_can I go with you" _not sure if she should have said anything as he might not even want her with him.

He quickly replied "_well I was kind of hoping you would" _looking at her as she realized he was serious about wanting her with him.

He added "_you would have had to leave anyway before the council got suspicious" _raising his eyebrow at her adding "_plus I wouldn't leave you here all on your own to deal with the my broody brother and Elena" _with a sincere expression as she leaned down letting her lips fall on his to which he responded by pulling her closer to him wrapping his arms around her.

She placed her bottle on the table behind his head and taking the bottle out of his hand and putting it on the same table as she moved to straddle him to which she felt him harden as she looked at him suggestively to which he waggled his eyebrows.

She stood up taking her jeans t-shirt off and before opening his jeans as he sat up pushing them down as she straddled him again wrapping her legs around his back pushing him into her as he crashed his lips on hers as she started to rock back and forth as he quipped "_fast or slow" _raising an eyebrow looking intensively into her eyes.

She breathlessly replied "_hard and slow you know the way I like it" _looking at him as he let out a soft growl at her choice of words to which she let out a soft laugh. He ripped off her bra as she quipped "_hey" _with a raised eyebrow.

He muttered "_I'll get you another one" _to which she ripped of his black t-shirt.

He looked at her retorting "_that's my favorite t-shirt" _in disbelief as she silently smirked at him before crashing her lips on his to which he let out a moan.

She tangled her fingers in his hair as he placed his hands on her his making slow torturous movements as he pushed her down on him harder with each thrust as they neared their climax before she started to move faster as she muttered for him to go harder to which he obliged. As she moved faster and he slammed her down with each thrust he felt her fangs in his neck and wasted no time in sinking his teeth into her neck as they drove each other over the edge into a pleasurable oblivion.

As they got their breath back she stayed in the same position as he leaned back against the chair pulling her forward attacking her lip with his trailing his hands up and down her back as she started to move on him again to which he let out a soft moan. Before she knew it he had sped them over to the three seated sofa flipping her onto her back as she let out a giggle letting out a moan when he pushed himself into her making his slow torturous movements watching how she got lost in the moments of pleasure he was giving her as they went for another round of passionate sex with the added danger of someone walking in on them only made them more turned on and their hunger for each other on increased.

* * *

><p>A few hours later they were back on the chair where they had started with her sitting on him after another round of hot blissful sex with him still in her resting her head on his shoulder as they shared a bottle of bourbon.<p>

He lifted his head where he was resting it on the back of the armchair trailing his fingers up and down her spine with the other hand resting on her lower back as she had one hand in his hair and the other holding the bottle of bourbon.

They sat in silence once again wondering where this thing they had was going as she wondered did he really want her to go with him when he left Mystic Falls but then he wouldn't ask her if he didn't want her with him, he would just leave and not tell anyone where he was going.

She wondered would they actually last if they were to be any further then friends or what people in Mystic Falls would think especially Elena and Bonnie considering they knew the history that she and Damon had but she didn't give a fuck about them.

It wasn't them that would have to spend the rest of their lives alone since they were human and would die in about fifty years anyway but it was different for Caroline.

She wasn't human and they indirectly reminded her of that every day and she was so scared of being alone and unloved for eternity so maybe she needed to take that chance with Damon but the question that lingered in her mind was did he want her around for eternity.

She was so confused about what she felt for Damon as a little whisper in her mind told her not to trust him but a bigger part of her told her she could trust him, he wasn't the Damon she knew him to be when she was human and call it the blood link or whatever but she did feel a connection to him..

She figured it wasn't just the fact she had his blood in her veins she felt like she could relate to him in so many ways, he knew what it was like to be treated like shit, never accepted, always alone, never anyone's first choice so why should she listen to Elena and Bonnie's warnings when they clearly knew nothing about either of them.

Caroline wondered just what it was he saw in her that he would give her the time of day now but then when she was human he was obsessed with Katherine and couldn't see past Elena until after Klaus killed her and considering what he said to Elena the other day then maybe he was finally over the two of them.

When she thought about when it was time to leave Mystic Falls she knew she wanted to travel but she didn't want to go on her own but she would do it if she had to, if becoming a vampire made her realize anything was that she was a hell of a lot stronger then she was when she was human and needed to be around people all day everyday.

But the thought of an eternity alone especially without Damon made her realize that she didn't want to be without the only real genuine friend she had in a long time plus Damon wasn't the worst company in the world and she didn't want to lose that even if everyone said he was no good for her.

She was pulled out of her reverie as she heard him softly whisper "_Elena's outside we better get dressed" _softly.

She looked up with panic in her eyes before getting off him and getting dressed using vampire speed as Damon put on his jeans speeding upstairs for a new t shirt lying on the chair in his room that wasn't ripped.

He was about to put on the t-shirt as heard Elena opening the front door but had a better idea as he left it off and sped to the top of the stairs making sure to walk down the stairs at human speed. As Elena was near the foot of the stairs she looked up to see Damon walking down the stairs in lowly slung black jeans so low you could see the top of his pubic hair sticking out over the top of his jeans.

He felt her eyes drag over him and looked to find her staring at his chest and felt her eyes drag down to the trail of hair just under his belly button and down over his v-lines and settling on the area where you could see a bulge as he walked past her into the room over to Caroline.

He could feel Elena's eyes practically burn a hole in his back as he walked into the living room where Caroline gave him a knowing smile as he winked at her knowing she seen and heard the whole thing much to both of their amusement.

He put his arms around Caroline leaving a deep scorching kiss as she trailed her hands up and down his back before pinching his bum to which he let out a soft growl just to annoy Elena.

They could sense the jealousy rolling off her in tidal waves even though they couldn't see her as he pulled out of the embrace before turning to face the brunette as he pulled the t shirt over his head and pulled it down slowly over his toned body.

He chuckled inside at the way she got so flustered over him and he could smell how wet she was which amused him to no end because when she had her chance she wanted nothing to do with him since he didn't love her anymore plus he thought Elena was nothing compared to Caroline.

Damon turned round to Caroline asking "_you want blood" _softly.

She replied "_please" _softly. He turned and went down to the cellar to get some blood bags as they had worked up quite the appetite from their earlier session that was rudely interrupted by an unwanted person who just couldn't seem to take the hint.

Damon came back into the room with his shirt on and sat in the arm chair handing Caroline a glass of blood as she was sitting on the armrest beside him to which she put her arm around the back of his neck and twirled her fingers in the back of his hair and held the glass of blood in the other hand resting it on her knee looking at Elena like she had interrupted something while Damon just coldly glared at her for ruining his moment with Caroline waiting for her to speak.

Considering neither of them would speak Caroline quipped "_what do you want Elena" _glaring at her coldly.

Elena swallowed a lump in her throat before gaining confidence in her anger as she retorted "_why didn't you tell me about Jeremy" _glaring back at them.

Damon quipped "_he asked me not to tell you_" shrugging his shoulders swallowing most of the blood in his glass and smirked in amusement of Elena grimacing in disgust at the sight of it.

Elena quipped "_I've a right to know" _firmly.

Caroline retorted "_and he has a right to come to us without you knowing about it" _icily.

Damon added "_anyway its dealt with" _dismissing it with a slight shake of his hand as Elena shook her head not taking no for an answer.

This defiance only pissed Damon off even more and Caroline could sense that he was close to losing it with Elena as she calmly added "_Elena its over and done with and since we both made it clear your not welcome here you should leave" _glaring at her before downing her glass of blood in one go as she also felt anger towards Elena due to her attitude.

Elena glared at them and went to speak as Damon cut in "_we didn't tell you because we knew you'd try to stop it or you would either screw it up and we'd be worse off" _icily.

Elena let out a huff retorting "_what is that supposed to mean" _defensively.

Caroline glared at Elena but spoke in a whisper_" should I tell her about faking Bonnie's death"_ so low to Damon only he could hear it.

Damon replied in a low whisper "_I will" _before turning to face Elena as he quipped "_well considering the only successful plan we had against Klaus was when we faked Bonnie's death and never told you and Stefan because you both worry about collateral damage" _giving a smirk before finishing off the glass and putting it on the table.

Elena scoffed retorting "_that's not true" _as she shook her head in disbelief.

Caroline retorted "_well you stupidly revived Elijah and if you hadn't done that then Klaus would be dead" _glaring at Elena before finishing the contents in her glass.

Damon and Caroline knew Elena was fuming since they could hear her heart racing as well as her blood pumping round her veins as Elena broke the silence speaking "_well if he hadn't have forced me to drink his blood then you wouldn't have been caught by Klaus's witch" _with a smug look on her face.

Caroline didn't even flinch as she retorted coldly "_that would have happened anyway and if Damon hadn't tried to get the sacrifice delayed then I would have been in Jules's place because he never would have gotten me out of the tomb" _as realization dawned on Elena.

The brunette stuttered "_I'm sorry Caroline" _softly.

Caroline retorted "_no your not, you didn't even know about that, about how Damon went out of his way to get the sacrifice delayed just so you wouldn't come back a vampire"_ feeling the anger in her rise with each word as she couldn't believe Elena's self centeredness.

Caroline couldn't hold her anger back anymore as she felt it consume every part of her as the vampire within her was very close to coming out as she spat at Elena "_Damon got bitten because of you and he could have died plus when we got Stefan back from Klaus you treated Damon like shit after it all and spend all your time with Stefan like he was the one that saved you from Klaus when it was Damon that done everything" _as she stood up from the chair.

Her voice was fuming with anger as she spoke "_did you know the night Klaus came for you while he just stood there it was Damon he called to go and get you and yet you still give all the credit to Stefan and it was Damon that killed Elijah twice_" with emphasis on twice.

She continued_ "and you still give all the credit to Stefan"_ practically shouting at her now as she let out a soft growl of frustration that only Damon heard.

Caroline continued "_you are such an ungrateful bitch Elena and you know it and the martyr thing you have is pathetic" _glaring at her.

She added "_Damon nearly dies trying save you and you treat him like the most disgusting thing you stepped in and yet you still expect him to follow you round like your little lap dog" _as Elena faked hurt and tears formed in her eyes.

This only made Caroline more pissed off as she felt her fangs breaking through her gums as she replied bitterly in a soft voice "_here come the waterworks" _shaking her head adding "_that doesn't work on me or Damon anymore so don't even bother" _glaring at her coldly through narrow eyes.

Damon noticed Caroline's fangs had come through and knowing things could get ugly soon before he stood up grabbing Elena by the arm and dragging her to the door much to her protest as he opened it and told her to leave as she spat "_you cant let her talk to me like that" _angrily.

Damon told her with his crazy eyes expression "_get off my property or I will let her rip your throat out" _coldly at Elena's stunned reaction before slamming the door in her face.

He walked back over to Caroline who was pacing the floor as he stood in front of her as he spoke _"Caroline look at me its okay" _taking her face in his hands adding "_its okay, I'm still here" _softly.

She looked at him adding with anger "_no its not okay, you nearly died and its all her fault and she wont admit it" _as he noticed slight sadness in her eyes behind all that anger.

He added "_let your face change" _softly.

She replied "_I cant I don't want to lose control" _in slight panic.

He warmly replied "_you already have so just let your face change" _so she let the tiny red veins around her eyes appear.

After she let her face change she took a deep breath looking down to the ground adding "_that never happened before" _in a whisper.

He put his hands on her shoulders pulling her in for a hug adding "_its happens to all of us especially when we're new" _softly.

She mumbled into his shoulder "_does it happen to you" _as he let out a soft humorless laugh.

He pulled back looking at her adding "_it used to all the time but I'm trying to control it now"_ softly.

She looked at him asking "_do you think I would have killed her, I think I would have if you weren't there" _softly.

He replied "_I was able to stop you because I seen you let your fangs through and when you feel that happen you need to leave or kill" _looking at her finishing with "_its one or the other, we're vampires its in our nature to kill and when we are pissed off that urge to kill comes through and you need to make a decision there and then so you need to be aware of your emotions" _as she shook her head slightly signaling she understood what he meant.

She spoke softly "_I need blood" _looking down at the ground adding "_straight from the source" _in a whisper.

He tilted her head up with his finger replying "_no need to be embarrassed about that" _glancing off to the side adding "_not around me anyway so come on we're going hunting" _as she looked at him uncertainly.

He noticed this and added "_we're not going to kill anyone unless you want to but we can go out of town if you want_" softly.

She replied "_I'd rather go out of town" _softly.

He quipped "_lets go then" _taking her hand and leading her out the door. They drove to another town a few miles away and came across a camp site in the woods on the outskirts of the town and found two campers sitting beside a fire as they both snuck up on them from behind as Caroline sank her teeth into the female's neck and Damon done the same with the other female.

Caroline felt the girl's heart rate slow but she didn't want to stop, she wanted to give in to that part of her since she figured she was a vampire, it's in her nature to kill and she wanted to feel the thrill of the kill as she knew about the thrill of the hunt but what was the point of it if you weren't going to go in for the kill and she decided tonight she would kill and enjoy it too.

Damon looked over at her and knew she was going straight for the kill as he could hear the girls heartbeat slowing down to much to be still alive and decided she never looked sexier then right now. He decided to drain the girl he was drinking from dry as the whole point of being a vampire was to leave no witnesses and when he drank every last drop he just let the body fall to the ground looking up to see Caroline staring at him as she licked the blood from her lips.

She walked over to him crashing her lips on his tasting the blood on their lips as he pulled her closer to him wrapping his arm around her lower back and tangling his other hand in his hair while she rested her hands on his hips pulling him closer into her as he let out a soft moan as she felt him harden against her.

They were so lost in the adrenaline rush of the hunt and kill they didn't notice someone watching from the darkness of the forest as the person walked out to where they were standing quipping "_well look what we have here" _gleefully.

Caroline and Damon looked up before he spoke "_Katherine" _with surprised expression on both his and Caroline's face. Katherine spoke "_Klaus is on his way back to Mystic Falls for Stefan" _before disappearing into the darkness of the forest enjoying the little bit of trouble she caused.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I think I went too far but I like my vampires to be vampires and that comes with blood, drinking and killing and as a new vampire Caroline is bound to kill someone sooner or later out of losing control, I really wish they would do something like this in the show but cos of its teen audience I don't think it will happen unfortunately. But considering that most of the audience is adults they should show more blood and sex and like ian said himself they will show damon ripping out hearts and throats but they wont show a bit of nudity. thank god for true blood is all I'll say. I hope I havent scared or put anyone off reading this story. Thanks for reading it and if you think im going too far please let me know and I will tone it down as much as I can.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**In this chapter the subject of slavery comes up as its part of Damon's human past but there is nothing offensive, I just wanted it to come up as I am rewatching season 1 a little more analytically I think Damon may have thought differently about slavery considering he deserted the civil war and what ive written about the civil war is accurate since I watched a 5 hour long documentary on it one Sunday when I was bored. There is also a recent ian somerhalder quote in this chapter so 100 points to the person who notices it and knows where its from.**

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline just stood there stunned into silence as they couldn't find the words to explain what fuck just happened and where did Katherine come from and what was that about Klaus coming back to Mystic Falls.<p>

Caroline was the first to break the silence with "_did she just say Klaus is coming back" _looking at him.

He replied "_yep" _raising his eyebrow adding "_we better get rid of these bodies" _as he stepped out of their embrace.

They buried the bodies in the woods in silence and burned the camp removing all traces of evidence of the campers as they made their way back to the car. The drive back was in silence with only the CD player in the car playing out Blink 182 "Obvious" filling the space through the speakers as neither of them knew what to say about Katherine making her unscheduled appearance as they wondered how the hell did she know where they were before figuring out she must have followed them.

Caroline glanced over at him a few times on the drive back to the boarding house finally plucking up the courage to ask "_you okay" _hesitantly.

He looked at her before letting out a sigh replying "_I think we should leave now and never come back" _with a serious expression.

She looked from the window to meet his eyes thinking he was joking replying "_your serious" _with a raised eyebrow_. _

He replied "_yeah I am"_ pausing as he hit the steering wheel with one hand.

He groaned in frustration adding "_I've had it with all the drama, I mean I came back here to get Katherine and it turned into something I didn't want" _looking at her.

He added "_I was meant to get Katherine and we would leave but it turned into the Elena show" _as Caroline shook her head in understanding.

But she couldn't help wonder did he regret ever meeting her and Katherine killing her just to send a message to Damon and Stefan as he seemed to notice how she seemed to be over thinking something.

He took her hand in his adding with sincerity "_but I don't regret what we have now over the last while whatever it is we have" _looking at her.

She smiled whispering "_me neither" _squeezing his hand in hers letting out a small laugh before he laughed and let out a smile she never seen before and she knew no one else had ever seen it since he was human.

She looked out the window for a few seconds as she thought could they just up and leave but she didn't really want to go through the Klaus thing again and it would probably once again be the Elena show featuring the doppelganger with the martyr complex that she really didn't want to sit through again and neither did Damon.

They were done with this town and its penchant for drama as she turned to look at him answering his question "_I want to leave too" _firmly.

He looked at her in surprise before a smile spread across his face at the excitement that he noticed in her eyes as he quipped "_we leave tomorrow" _looking at her with a smile on his face as she started laughing excitedly much to his amusement.

They spent the rest of the drive discussing where they would go as they could reach a decision so decided on getting a map closing their eyes and pointing to a spot on the map and go there after it was suggested by Caroline as Damon gave her a nod of approval for her spontaneity telling her she would need it if she was to travel with him for eternity.

They pulled up in front of the house practically running in the door of the house with one after the other just for the fun of it as they went into the living area as Caroline poured them two glasses of bourbon handing one to Damon who was lighting the fire and now standing propped against the fireplace with an elbow resting on the ledge and taking the glass of her with his free hand giving her a smirk as she tipped her glass against his before going over and looking through his pile of cd's.

She put on some music turning up the volume walking over to where he was sitting on the armchair with a bottle of bourbon on the table in front of him as they got drunk and talked about all kinds of stuff.

* * *

><p>A few hours later and more then a few bottles of bourbon finished off between them they were happily drunk as vampires can get lying on the floor side by side sharing a bottle of tequila as all the bourbon was gone with the sound of ACDC blaring from the speakers.

She stood up getting off the ground just about keeping her balance as he laughed at her before she grabbed him by the hand pulling him off the ground when in truth he needed to helped up off the ground for being so drunk but he wouldn't let her know that as he would never hear the end of it.

He ran over to the CD player turning up the volume louder as he shouted "_I love this song" _as the intro to Highway to Hell kicked filled the room.

She laughed at him shouting back "_me too" _as he grabbed her and started dancing with her.

She groped him with a shameless smile to which he made a mock gasp of disgust as she ran away from him using her speed to which he ran after her using vamp speed to see her jumping up on the rafters to which he yelled "_not fair" _in a pleading tone.

She just laughed at him adding "_come get me"_ flirtatiously raising her eyebrows before jumping down to the ground with ease after he walked out of the room dismissing her with a wave of his hand pretending he didn't care.

She shrugged her shoulders thinking whatever walking over grabbing a bottle of the table and putting it to her mouth as she felt his arms around her lower waist as he seductively growled in her ear as she felt his hardness dig into her.

She leaned into him grinding up against him letting out a soft moan putting her hands around his back pulling him closer to her if that was possible as she felt his fangs graze against her neck.

He put his wrist to her mouth knowing where it was going she took it in her hands bringing it to her mouth letting her face change sinking her fangs into his wrist as he bit into her neck as the both let out soft moans feeling the blood run down their throats enjoying the taste of each other.

When they stopped drinking from each other she turned in his arms crashing her lips to his tasting each others blood tangling her fingers in his hair as they deepened the kiss fighting for dominance as they moved against each other in a tight but soft embrace moving against each other in time to the music that had them entranced in the smell of blood and alcohol.

He pulled his head back looking at her intensively putting his hand at the side of her head whispering "_come with me" _so soft she barely heard it but didn't miss the openness and tenderness in his eyes as she silently followed him as he took her hand leading her outside with the bottle of bourbon still in her hand.

He took her out the back door taking her over to the forest walking through it until he reached a small clearing before turning back to her kissing her softly as she was lost for words since she never seen this side of Damon before as sat on the ground before pulling her down on top of him as going in for a burning kiss to which she responded.

It wasn't long before they were both undressed and he was lying on top of her pushing himself into her staring into her eyes with an almost human look in his eyes as she noticed the tenderness he seemed to be inducing on her. She flipped them over straddling him as she pushed herself onto him before swiveling her hips slowly placing her hands on his shoulders sweeping them over his chest before letting them rest on his hips as he placed his hands on her hips.

She rode him slowly as she closed her eyes letting her face change in blissful pleasure as he whispered "_open your eyes, I want to look at you" _as she slowly opened them realizing he let his face change but noticed almost human openness that she never thought was capable of him.

She leaned her head back slightly as she felt the waves of orgasmic bliss swell and get closer as he hardened at her tightness and movement before he flipped them over moving in and out of her as she looked past him up into the clear night sky noticing the stars pulling her closer before looking back to meet his gaze as their climax got closer as he pushed himself deeper into her as they drove each other over the edge into blissful pleasure seeing stars. He lay on top of her resting his forehead against hers looking in her eyes as they got their breath back as she twirled his hair in her fingers as he rested his hands against her head as they couldn't believe what they were seeing as all they could see was vulnerability and openness in one another without any trace of defenses or walls around either of them.

They lay in comfortable silence as she thought how close they had grown over the last few weeks and if you told her about this moment happening she would have laughed out loud at you for the idea seemed stupid plus she thought Damon only tolerated her because of Elena.

But after tonight she was thinking differently in that they could be more then friends plus what she felt for him was definitely more then friends as she admitted to herself she was falling for Damon all over again in a brand new way but she wasn't going to say anything to jeopardize what they had. What she didn't know was he was already thinking the same thing as he rolled off her lying on his side looking at her as she moved to her side pulling him into her arms to which he responded embracing her placing a kiss on her forehead as she gave him a soft smile as they lay in silence for a few minutes.

He looked out past her into the forest as she noticed he had a distant look in his eyes wondering what he was thinking about before he mumbled "_I wasted 145 years on her" _as she took her gaze from the blanket of starts in the sky looking at him quizzically.

He continued "_Katherine I mean" _as his eyes came back into focus.

She looked at him rubbing his cheek with her thumb before replying "_she sucks don't waste your time thinking about her" _giving a soft smile.

She noticed the vulnerability in his eyes and how he didn't even try to hide it plus he didn't seem to want to try and hide it from her.

He was fed up of being alone and eternity was a long time to be alone, hell he thought even the last 145 yeas were a torture in itself wondering just how he made it this far without taking of his ring and walking into the sunlight.

His heart was cold as ice not that he had one anyway now thanks to Katherine, along with any trace of humanity left in him died after when he was turned and even more so when she told him she never loved him and it would always be Stefan and a tiny whisper haunted him telling him Caroline might chose Stefan over him someday.

Caroline seemed to notice what he was thinking as she spoke softly in a whisper "_I'm never going to chsose Stefan over you, I chose you Damon if I wanted Stefan I would be friends with him" _smiling reassuringly at him.

He couldn't believe what she just said, finally someone had picked him over Saint Stefan and while he believed her he couldn't help whisper "_I'm trusting you" _staring at her as he paused swallowing a lump in his throat before adding_ "don't make me regret it"_ sounding too much vulnerable for his liking.

She softly replied "_I wont" _before smiling at him genuinely.

After a few minutes of silence she spoke "_can we not say anything about us killing them campers because Bonnie will kill me if she finds out" _softly.

He replied "_I think she'd kill me too so I wont say anything but Katherine might" _in a doubtful tone as a look of worry spread across her face.

Damon added "_but then she might not if there is something in it for her" _rolling his eyes.

She replied "_you think so" _curiously.

He scoffed before adding "_if I know that manipulative slut and I do_" raising his eyebrow_ "she will keep that bit of info and land it on everyone just to cause trouble for the fun of it"_ before rolling his eyes.

Caroline sighed adding "_urgh whatever, I don't want to think or talk about her anymore" _rolling her eyes.

He let out a soft laugh as he leaned back picking up the bottle of tequila behind him taking a large drink of it before handing it to her as she took a drink from it before licking her lips.

After a few hours of getting to know each other more intimately through exploring each other bodies with only the stars to hear them breathing they lay in comfortable silence before getting up putting on their clothes practically eyeing each other up before walking back to the house.

She took his hand in hers giving him a soft smile before he let go of her hand throwing his arm over her shoulder as she put her arm around his lower back as they shared what was left of the tequila as he told her smutty jokes to which she couldn't stop laughing as tears left her eyes as she begged him to stop for five minutes but it only made him want to tell more of them.

He proceeded to tell her about times he had been caught in some fairly compromising positions with both men and women as she couldn't believe he would ever be with a man looking at him in shock as he quipped "_I may be from the 1800's but I can move with the times" _shrugging his shoulder adding_ "besides there is nothing wrong with being gay and as a vampire you want to experiment after a while as it just gets boring" _as she nodded her head in agreement.

She quipped "_so did you have a threesome with any famous people or famous men_" curiously.

He retorted "_I never kiss and tell" _giving her a smirk.

She replied with sarcasm "_so much for moving with the times" _rolling her eyes.

He scoffed at her pulling a face retorting with a whisper in her ear "_if I didn't move with the times I wouldn't be doing the things I've been doing to you since the day I've met you" _as she remembered how he went down on her biting the inside of her thigh before he fucked her senseless every time leaving her thinking that he ruined all men for her as she swore if she was still human she would be blushing right now at the way he was looking at her suggestively with the eye thing he does so well before turning and walking ahead of her.

* * *

><p>They walked back into the house to find Anna sitting by the fire drinking from a bottle of tequila since all the bourbon was gone as she looked at them quipping "<em>you had a party without me" <em>feigning mock hurt.

Caroline replied "_it just kind of happened, sorry" _sitting down beside her.

Anna just laughed quipping "_what happened" _looking at them.

Damon took the bottle from Caroline replying "_Elena happened and then we went out of town for a while" _rolling his eyes.

He paused to take a drink before adding "_we came back, got drunk, went outside for a while" _smirking at the memory adding "_and did I mention we bumped into Katherine" _disdainfully.

Anna's jaw dropped as he sat in the other chair as she stared into the fire before looking at Damon asking "_what does she want" _curiously.

Caroline replied "_she just said Klaus in on his way back"_ shrugging her shoulder.

Damon smirked replying "_but we wont be here because me and Caroline are leaving" _firmly.

Anna just looked at them with a surprised expression and Caroline seemed to notice why she was surprised before telling her that when Klaus was coming for the doppelganger no one listened to Damon.

She also told Ann that no one gave him any credit for the amount of things he done plus risking his own life just to save Elena who just handed herself over to Klaus in the end to be sacrificed.

Anna whispered "_I don't blame you for leaving" _shaking her head.

Damon looked up from the ground asking sincerely "_you can come with us if you want" _softly.

Anna looked at him replying "_you wouldn't mind" _softly.

Damon retorted with slight sarcasm "_well we got along in 1864, I don't see what has changed" _giving her a genuine smile to which she accepted his offer of leaving Mystic Falls.

Caroline asked inquisitively "_I thought you would have stayed with Jeremy" _looking at Anna.

Anna replied "_yeah he's with Bonnie now so I'm not going to do anything about it and its not like I'm getting any older so I can wait until he changes him mind" _letting out a soft laugh shaking her head slightly.

Anna let out a mischievous smile across her face as she remembered a little but of gossip about Damon that no one knew as she looked at Caroline asking "_is Emily Bennet Bonnie's ancestor" _curiously.

Caroline replied "_yeah she is"_ softly.

Damon's jaw dropped as he slightly groaned in disbelief knowing where this was going and he didn't want this getting out so he snapped "_shut up Anna" _glaring at her. Anna looked at him laughing "_I got 400 years over you so don't even try it" _smugly.

Caroline was wide eyed replying "_what" _looking between the two of them.

Anna continued "_when Damon was human and before Katherine he had a thing with Emily Bennett" _exploding with laughter as Caroline started laughing as she looked over at Damon who was mortified that this got out.

When the laughter died down Caroline spoke "_Damon so what, you had a thing with Emily Bennet, its not like anyone cares" _dismissively.

Damon replied seriously "_not now but back then they did" _pausing as he added "_did everyone know"_ looking at Anna with a furrowed expression.

Anna replied "_when Katherine told Emily she was sleeping with you Emily let it slip that she had slept with you a few times and that you were really good which left Katherine more intrigued by you" _softly to which Damon's jaw dropped.

Caroline giggled as she added "_even then you were a man-whore" _before laughing even more.

Damon who swore if he was still human he would be blushing so he replied "_I happened to like Emily okay, just because she was a servant doesn't mean she deserved any lesser treatment then anyone else and actually they were my only real friends back then"_ defensively.

Caroline replied "_I thought she was the house servant"_ curiously.

Damon replied genuinely "_society's rules said that but I didn't see her like that at all" _pausing before adding_ "she was a person with real feelings not that anyone back then could see that about African-Americans" _taking a long drink from the bottle.

Anna softly quipped "_you were really ahead of your time Salvatore, befriending slaves" _with a soft expression noticing how tense Damon had gotten.

It didn't go unnoticed by Caroline so she moved to sit beside Damon who was leaning forward in the chair with his elbows resting on his knee clutching a bottle of tequila.

She rubbed her hand up and down his back speaking softly "_we're only teasing" _softly.

He replied "_well it was a serious thing back then" _looking over at her.

He paused before adding "_nobody knew about me being friends with the slaves because if they did then Emily and the rest of them would have been sold to someone probably far worse then my father" _softly.

Anna added "_it was only me and Katherine that knew and we didn't tell anybody" _looking at him as he looked up at her nodding his head in understanding giving her a soft smile.

Caroline wasn't sure if she should press any further with questions but she noticed he seemed to have let his defenses and walls down as she asked "_why are you so tense about it" _curiously.

He shook his head replying "_it's why I became a deserter from the civil war" _softly.

She was surprised he said that and it showed as she softly replied "_what do you mean"_ with curiosity.

He leaned back in the chair starting off with "_my father signed me up for the civil war in 1863 but a year later I left because I was made to fight in a war I didn't believe in"_ as he stared into the fire.

He paused before adding "_as you know the south wanted to keep slavery and I didn't agree with that and I really wanted the north to win so I just left"_ falling silent as the memories danced around in his mind.

He broke the silence adding "_plus people back then didn't know about war like they do now"_ shaking his head slightly.

He continued "_people thought war was brave and heroic but they weren't there, they didn't see the bodies pilling up in the trenches like I did, they didn't see the camps that were full of disease like cholera and dysentery and people begging for someone to kill them"_ with anger before scoffing in disbelief.

He added "_and the camps were worse then the trenches or battlefield, I seen people prefer to die on the battlefield then go back to the camps because there was more disease there then there was in the trenches and by that time I knew Katherine so I just left" _staring at flames taking another long drink from the bottle.

Caroline whispered "_I didn't know that" _as she looked at him.

He grimaced before replying "_it was a fucked up time Caroline"_ looking up at her with a look in his eyes she couldn't recognize.

She remained silent pulling him in for a hug with neither of them noticing the smile appear on Anna's face as they had just proved her right in her suspicion of them being more then just friends.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Caroline leaned back quipping "_does Bonnie know anything about you having a fling with Emily" _curiously.

He scoffed in disbelief retorting "_no way she'd probably set me on fire in my sleep"_ with a hint of sarcasm adding "_she doesn't even know I made a deal with Emily to protect her family line"_ which led to Anna laughing as Damon let out a soft laugh.

Caroline quipped "_I'm just after thinking, I bet you went to the race riots in the 1960's" _curiously.

He looked at her wide eyed replying "_are you kidding" _pausing for effect before adding "_I started them, well I was one of the leaders of the several groups that started them"_ shrugging his shoulder like it was no big deal and not seeing Caroline and Anna's jaw dropping.

Anna quipped "_I can totally see you doing something like that, like I said you were ahead of your time" _firmly.

Caroline proudly quipped "_my Damon changed history"_ putting her arm around him.

He genuinely quipped "_thank you"_ looking at Anna before looking at Caroline quipping "_and don't you forget it"_ with sarcasm giving them a smirk before finishing off the bottle of tequila.

Anna quipped "_just out of curiosity was there ever any werewolves in Mystic Falls"_ curiously.

Caroline filled her in about Tyler and mason who had a thing with Katherine and laughed when Damon told mason Katherine would rip his heart out and to let him do it for her so he ripped his heart out.

Anna quipped "_was this the Tyler you told me about the other night you had a bit of a thing with"_ curiously.

Caroline shook her head "_yep and then he bit Damon so I stayed away from him after that"_ rolling her eyes.

Anna laughed wondering what the hell why a vampire would want to be anywhere near a werewolf knowing a bite can kill a vampire.

She paused before asking "_I don't know what a vampire would do with a werewolf" _shaking her head.

Damon sarcastically quipped "_have puppies" _looking at the two girls making a face adding_ "little cute half vampire/werewolf puppies" _before smirking and laughing as Caroline hit him on the arm muttering for him to shut up much to his amusement.

* * *

><p>The next day they were getting ready to leave as Anna and Damon had one bag each full of clothes ready with a cooler full of blood as Caroline came thought the front door with one bag after telling her mother and Bonnie she was going out of town for a while on a road trip and wasn't sure when she would be back.<p>

She didn't tell her mother too much figuring she would just wing it and if she was asked was she coming home she would just say they have settled in a place they like and are staying there for the foreseeable future.

Caroline went upstairs to get a few other bits of clothes from Damon's room stuffing them into her bag before coming back down the stairs as Elena walked in the front door calling for Stefan only to be met standing face to face with Damon, Caroline and Anna who were trying to leave.

Damon coldly glared at her with anger in his voice asking "_what do you want" _icily with an equal expression.

Elena replied "_I'm looking for Stefan"_ softly.

Damon shook his head in disbelief retorting "_Stefan kicked your sorry ass to the kerb" _raising his eyebrow adding "_and about time too so what makes you think your still welcome here" _with a defensive stance.

Elena noticed the bags on the floor beside them asking "_where are you going"_ with a quizzical expression.

Damon quipped "_we__'__re getting the hell out of dodge__"_giving his signature smirk adding "_since we're not needed here anymore"_ picking his bag up off the floor.

He remembered he kept a few bottles of bourbon in his room as he turned speeding up the stairs and coming back down with the last two bottles of bourbon in his stash looking at Caroline to see her and Anna laughing at him while shaking her head while he just smirked showing an expression of you cant have a road trip without blood and alcohol.

Elena spoke up "_you cant leave you said you'd protect me"_ in a flustered tone.

Damon coldly retorted "_and I did so I'm done"_ giving a quick smirk adding "_anyway I came back for Katherine and she wasn't here and then I stupidly let myself get caught up in your drama just for Stefan"_ as a flash of hurt appeared on Elena's face.

Caroline couldn't believe the nerve of Elena as she looked at her speaking "_you cant treat them the way you did and expect them to still be around for you"_ glaring coldly adding "_you got what you wanted out of them so leave them alone and for the record"_ stepping closer to her continuing_ "your even worse then Katherine, at least Katherine was in love with them but your just using them for your own gain"_ with coldness in her voice.

Elena was fuming at her words still refusing to see the truth as her anger at no longer having a hold over both Damon and Stefan got the better of her as she looked at Caroline adding bitterly "_they are both mine, not yours__"_with a cold glare.

A different voice interrupted "_no Elena, they are both mine, since I had them first__"_with a raised eyebrow as they turned to looked at Katherine who was leaning against the doorframe with a gleeful smile on her face_. _

Katherine looked at Caroline adding" _your right, she is worse then I was__"_before falling silent.

She smirked before adding "_Klaus is getting closer to mystic falls"_ looking at Elena adding "_and he will intrigued to know how you survived the sacrifice__"_ pointing at the doppelganger with a surprised look just as Stefan appeared behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank for reading.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: Okay two updates in week, there must be something in the water lol. This is a bit of a filler chapter cos its big flashback as to how Damon got Stefan back after he was cured from the werewolf bite. It gives a little more background to the plot im writing. Ive just decided to keep the flash back to one chapter instead of putting flashback paragraphs into all the chapters cos I find its confusing and breaks the flow of the chapter so ive just stuck with one big flash back and then its back to the present day near the end of this chapter.**

**And the ian somerhalder quote "have puppies" comes from comic con when a question was asked about forwood so congrats to them that got it right.**

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts.**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback - 3 weeks after Stefan went off with Klaus.<em>

Damon was sitting in the living area with a glass of bourbon in his hand staring into the fire wondering just exactly what Stefan's game was in trading himself for a cure to save him since he had already accepted his fate and wanted to die.

But no, Stefan had to be the good guy yet once again and save his brother by handing himself over to Klaus for ten years just to get a wolf bite cure for Damon.

His grip tightened on the glass in frustration as he remembered all the different leads hoping it was where Stefan was but when they got there it was a few vampires who happened to be working for Klaus.

Damon mentally kicked himself as he never thought Klaus would put his minions in different locations acting as a decoy while Klaus and Stefan went on a killing rampage with no worries about Damon or anyone from Mystic Falls catching him and Stefan.

Damon sighed in frustration since he was slowly coming to the realization that Klaus and Stefan may not want to be found even though Alaric, Jeremy and Bonnie told him that it could be the reason why they are setting up decoys in different locations so they wont be found.

But Damon wasn't giving up even though he thought its only ten years and Stefan would be free but being a ripper for that long could destroy Stefan and leave him as nothing more then a bloodthirsty vampire who is a shadow of his former self. Damon couldn't risk this, even though Stefan got on his nerves and he hated him, eternity would be weird if his brother wasn't around since he would have no one to annoy every fifty years or so just for the hell of it.

As he thought back over the last century and a half he knew that even though both of them hated each other one of them would always turned up in the other's life at some stage.

Damon knew he didn't owe Stefan since he wanted to die but Stefan wouldn't let that happen as Damon thought he couldn't just let Klaus take Stefan when it was his brothers stupid idea for going to Klaus for the cure and he would rip the world apart just to get him back since if anyone was going to kill Stefan it would be him and no one else.

He downed the contents of the glass before thinking there had to be another way to track them down and what were they going to do to get Klaus away from Stefan before getting up for the bottle over on the table.

He heard Bonnie knocking on the door before entering and coming into the living room with her witches book. Hlooked up quipping lightly "_what can I do for you judgey"_ giving a soft smile.

She returned it before he poured her a drink walking over and handing it to her as they both sat down on the sofa in front of the fire.

She took a drink from the glass looking at him before speaking "_I think I know a way we can get Stefan back if we can find him"_ softly.

He turned his head looking at her as he replied softly "_go on" _with slightly furrowed eyebrows.

She sighed before replying "_I was doing research today and I came across a spell that we can use on Stefan in which it will make him look like he is dead but he's just in a really deep sleep"_ firmly.

He curiously replied "_were you not meant to be away with Elena today" _looking at her quizzically.

She replied "_I was but I wanted to do this for you, I've noticed how hard you took it over the last few weeks, even if no one else has so I blew Elena off and I want to get Stefan back just as much as you do"_ looking at him genuinely as he wondered just who the hell she was and what did she do with the judgey little witch.

She seemed to notice he uncertainly letting out a soft laugh before adding "_your not the worst Damon and I've realized that over the last few weeks, I just wish Elena would see that"_ as he looked away from her thinking he didn't want to have this conversation with her not now anyway since his main focus was Stefan.

Bonnie continued "_I know you don't like me but after the fact we've been working together for the last few weeks I have to admit I've seen a side to you that I like and I'm starting to consider you a friend" _as he turned to look at her in shock with a surprised expression.

She laughed at his reaction adding "_I'm helping you because I want to, not because of some vampire/witch obligation" _giving him a soft smile.

He quickly replied "_I'd never force you to do anything for me even if it comes across that way and that vampire/witch obligation is bullshit to me"_ looking at her.

She replied "_I know" _nodding her head.

They spent the night coming up with a plan on getting Stefan back and trying to work out where their next move would be as they didn't know if the location they were going to would be Klaus's decoy or if it would be really Klaus and Stefan.

They started strategizing and coming up with plans and discussing the pros and cons and sorting out the flaws of the plans before deciding it might be better to split up in groups and go after them that way as they might have more chance of finding them. It was starting to turn into a military strategy with the map on the table and locations marked out on the map as they discussed their rescue plans.

Damon said he would contact a few people he knew that might be able to help them by keeping an eye out for them as they owed him a favor and Bonnie said she would ask Lucy to help them but she might not because Katherine is involved.

The witch also asked Damon if he wanted her to use the same spell on Katherine that she would use on Stefan to which he just replied "_I know I probably owe her for bringing me the cure but I suppose she is trying to get away from him too"_ looking up at her adding "_but I will leave that decision up to you"_ evasively.

She replied "_I can use it on her too but my powers don't work on her"_ looking at him uncertainly.

He added "_she will probably leave anyway and you have the power of a hundred witches now so she will be no match for you"_ as she let out a soft laugh.

A few days later they had a lead that was considered a good one by Damon after hearing from one of his contacts that he was certain he saw Stefan and Klaus in a town a few hours drive from Mystic Falls but told them to move quickly as they wouldn't be there for long.

Damon decided that only Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric and Caroline would go with him as he decided to abandon the original plan to split up since his contact was fairly certain and that if they were all together they would be stronger.

Bonnie told them she would meet them there as she was going to get Lucy as two witches were better then one and they needed all the help they could get. They didn't tell Elena they were going as she would only want to be involved and Damon didn't want her there because she would only get in the way plus Klaus was supposed to think she was dead and he needed to focus all his attention on getting Stefan with no distractions as he knew the others could take care of themselves.

They met Lucy and Bonnie in the town a few hours away before filling Lucy in on the plan and she agreed to use the spell on Stefan as well as on Katherine but made it clear she was only doing it to help Bonnie and Damon get Stefan back but she wanted nothing more to do with Katherine to which they understood.

After a few hours of searching for Klaus and Stefan they eventually found them on the outskirts of the town in the woodlands in a campsite with eight or ten bodies lying on the ground covered in blood with their throats ripped out in something like from a horror film.

The group stood among the trees out of range as they looked at the scene of Stefan and Klaus gorging on a dozen of campers through the trees feeding on the last two remaining survivors.

Damon looked at Bonnie and Lucy as they both knew it was time to go and set the first part of the plan in motion as the rest of them stayed behind waiting until it was their turn.

Bonnie and Lucy were able to create a shield that muffled their footsteps so no sound would be made as they got close enough Lucy created an illusion of two vampires appearing in front of Klaus and Stefan. Even though Damon and everyone else couldn't see them only, Klaus could and it gave them the advantage.

Bonnie got closer as she started speak the spell each time with more intensity as she tapped into her added power and it wasn't long until Stefan and Katherine doubled over and fell on the ground falling into a deep sleep as their skin turned grey.

When this happened Bonnie and Lucy ran back to the others before she lifted the illusion to see Klaus turn around to find Stefan and Katherine lying dead on the ground. He screamed in frustration as he realized the two vampires had disappeared as Damon felt a sense of triumph from a safe distance but he knew it wasn't over yet as he needed to wait until Klaus had left and when he seen Klaus leave he held his hand up signaling for no one to move until he knew the coast was clear.

He tilted his head up listening for movement and when he was certain Klaus had left he decided it was time to move as they all ran to Stefan and Katherine as Lucy kept the shield around them all just incase Klaus was within hearing range.

Damon lifted Katherine off the ground as Caroline moved to help him as he spoke "_you lift Stefan, he will be too heavy for Jeremy and Alaric" _to which she shook her head before running over and helping them pick Stefan off the ground.

Damon sped to the car putting Katherine in the trunk before coming back meeting Caroline, Jeremy and Alaric as he took Stefan off them before speeding back to the car with Stefan.

It wasn't long before Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric, Bonnie and Lucy caught up with them at the car as Lucy said she would stay for a few days to track Klaus from a distance as Bonnie told her to be careful before she got into the car and they left.

When they got back to the boarding house they put Stefan and Katherine in two separate cells down in the basement before going back up to the living area and waited for the spell to wear off. Jeremy and Alaric had left and it was only Bonnie, Damon and Caroline sitting in front of the fire with a drink in their hands sitting in a comfortable silence.

Damon wondered why the two of them had stayed but he was glad they did since he didn't know how Stefan and Katherine would react and he may need the extra help not that he would ever tell them that.

What he didn't know was that Bonnie and Caroline had decided to stick around for a while just so he would have back up if he needed it as they both figured things went too easy and something was going to blow up in their faces sooner or later.

After a few hours Caroline and Damon heard Katherine shouting at them from the cellar as they sat up looking at each other as they both sped to the cellar to which Bonnie rolled her eyes at them running after them at human speed.

She joined them in the cellar as Damon was at the door explaining what happened and what they did to get Stefan back and that it was Bonnie's decision to get Katherine away from Klaus much to Katherine's surprise not that she let the three faces looking in at her see that.

They reluctantly let her out of the cell when they heard Stefan banging on the door wanting to speak to Katherine demanding to be let out as Damon told him that they got him back from Klaus.

Stefan stood in shock before letting his face change grabbing the bars on the cell door growling and screaming to be let out so he could go back to Klaus as Damon stood with a cold glare refusing to let his brother out before turning and walking upstairs.

He poured himself another drink picking up the bottle refilling Bonnie and Caroline's glass much to Katherine's displeasure as she quipped "_none for me"_ looking at him. He retorted sarcastically "_you're the unwanted houseguest get it yourself" _icily.

Caroline and Bonnie let out a short laugh which only pissed off Katherine even more as she went and got herself a drink with Stefan's screams of Klaus would come back for him and demands to be let out remaining in the background.

Damon had to listen to this for nearly a week but as the time passed Stefan seemed to calm down as the human blood left his system to which Damon told Caroline and Bonnie who had stayed in a spare room told them they could go if they wanted to but they both wanted to stay and help him with Stefan and considering Katherine had bolted a few days later, he needed all the help he could get.

They both decided the first night that they would stay to help Damon since he would never ask them to and he didn't ask them to help get Stefan back. They done it off their own choice and they were seeing it through to the end and they also considered the two brothers as friends.

After the week was over Stefan's cell had become quiet and Damon considered letting Stefan out as he had been quiet for the last two days which meant he wasn't jacked up on human blood anymore and it was all out of his system.

He went downstairs to see Caroline and Bonnie in the kitchen eating as he smelt blood from Caroline's mug quipping "_and I thought it was just me that done that"_ picking a slice of toast off her plate.

She replied "_hey I was eating that"_ with a half eaten slice in her hand.

He got himself some blood retorting "_not anymore your not"_ with sarcasm along with a smirk.

Bonnie started laughing as he looked at her before letting out a soft laugh himself as he sat beside them at the end of the table.

Damon decided to let Stefan out as he thought he was ready to come out since all the human blood was gone from his system as he disappeared down to the cellar as Caroline listened in just incase something happened. A few seconds later Damon came back up from the cellar with Stefan behind him who looked a little pale even for a vampire as he was through the worst of the withdrawal from human blood giving the girls a soft smile.

Caroline asked softly "_how are you holding up now that your back" _looking at him.

He sat down across from her replying "_I will be okay eventually"_ looking up at her with guilt of remembering the last few weeks with Klaus in his eyes.

He added "_thanks for coming to get Damon"_ looking over at him.

Damon just nodded at him but Stefan knew what he meant so said nothing more as he knew Damon would have ripped the world apart to get him back since if anyone was going to kill him, it would be Damon and Stefan felt the same way about his brother.

While they both had their differences and hated each other, if you messed with one of them then the other would make sure you knew all about it and would bring down a world of pain on the person who deserved it.

Bonnie explained to Stefan how they were able to get him away from Klaus and he was surprised that Katherine was also free but wasn't surprised when Damon told him that she left after a few days. After a few minutes of silence Stefan asked about Elena as Damon told her she doesn't know they went and got Stefan back as they wanted to wait until Stefan was off the human blood and leave the decision to him as to if he wanted to see Elena again.

Stefan appreciated they way they left Elena out of it because he didn't want her getting involved considering she was supposed to be dead and now the three of them were supposedly dead according to Klaus so they could relax for a bit and hopefully Klaus wouldn't find out they were still alive but then eternity was a long time and it was a small world. It was another few days before Stefan felt relaxed enough to have people over as Jeremy and Alaric wanted to see him but he wanted to get back on the animal blood before seeing people again.

Damon also suggested he started taking small doses of human blood and get it under control and stop letting his ripper nature control him as it was a part of Stefan that Stefan hated and he knew Damon was right in needing to get it under control. Alaric and Jeremy came over but Damon told them not to tell Elena that Stefan was back since he didn't want to see her just yet but Alaric and Jeremy were glad to see Stefan back and glad he was getting the human blood thing under control.

It was another few days before Stefan decided he wanted to talk to Elena and called her to come over to the house and it wasn't long before she stormed in the front door blaming Damon for something yet once again as she ranted why she wasn't told about their plan to get Stefan back. Damon just left the room as he was sick of her attitude wondering why he ever had feelings for her.

Elena listened to Stefan as he filled her in on his escapades with Klaus and it wasn't long before she started saying 'it wasn't you Stefan' but he shook his head telling her that is his true nature and its time he accepted it.

Damon was lying on his bed and had a feeling this was going badly as he listened from his room as Stefan told Elena he was drinking small amounts of human blood to try and get it under control.

Elena as usual got all judgmental and starting blaming Damon who appeared in front of her telling her he needs to get it under control since right now his Ripper nature is controlling him and Klaus used that to his advantage.

Elena just stormed out of the house in disgust but it wasn't long after a few days she came crawling back to Stefan telling him it would always be him and he took her back as he thought she was his link to humanity and she might be the anchor that would help him finally get a grip of control on his addiction.

Stefan tried to make her see that he tried the refusing human blood and he always fell off the wagon and gave into his ripper nature every fifty years or so and it wasn't working and he needed to find a different way.

He knew that Klaus used it to his advantage and he never wanted to be that weak again and he wanted to try Damon's way of getting his bloodlust under control as Damon more or less said he would help him get it under control.

Stefan also explain he was fed up of losing control because after it he would feel so much guilt that he couldn't deal with his emotions and he needed to find a balance between his vampire nature and his humanity and it started with accepting he was a ripper.

He gave Elena an ultimatum, she either accepted that he was doing it his way or she should just leave but she decided to stay and support him even though she didn't agree with it.

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>There was a tense silence as Caroline mentally thought 'oh crap' after Katherine seen her and Damon kill two campers but forgot about it.<p>

Damon broke the silence quipping "_what do you want" _sharply with a cold glare in her direction.

Katherine looked at him wondering if they all knew his and Caroline little secret but opted for retorting "_I told you Klaus is coming back for Stefan"_ walking towards him.

Stefan interjected "_what, I thought we were done with him"_ as worry spread across his face.

He knew Klaus was coming back and that his cover would be blown since Bonnie created a spell that would make him appear like he was dead but he was only in a deep state of unconsciousness. He thought about how hard it was for bonnie, Caroline, Damon, Alaric and Jeremy to get him back in the first place and with Bonnie having to fake Stefan's death then his cover was going to be blown if Klaus seen him alive in mystic falls.

Katherine sauntered past them walking into the living area helping herself to Damon's stash of bourbon much to his displeasure as he thought she had some nerve coming back here and treating the place like she owned it.

They all followed her into the room as Stefan walked over to her as she gave him a seductive smile quipping "_I would take you back Damon it can be 1864 again"_ looking over at him as he realized Stefan was back with Katherine.

Damon groaned in frustration replying "_Stefan, have you not learned from 1864"_ letting out a sigh.

Stefan replied "_but its different this time"_ hesitantly.

Damon just muttered "_whatever"_ before walking over pulling the bottle of his expensive best bourbon from Katherine's hand and walking over to Caroline as only she noticed a flash of hurt in his eyes that they all missed.

Caroline broke the silence asking "_what do you mean Klaus is coming back"_ glaring at Katherine for rubbing it in Damon's face that she took Stefan back and if she wasn't five hundred years older then her she would have ripped her throat out for Damon.

Elena annoyingly interrupted "_what do you mean I'm worse then you"_ glaring at Katherine.

Katherine slowly turned to face her replying "_I loved them both and I've made a choice but you are just playing them against each other for your own entertainment"_ sauntering over to her adding "_you only wanted them because Klaus was after you and you manipulated them into protecting you"_ before she pinned Elena to wall tightening her grip on her throat letting her face change.

She heard Elena's heart rate increase as she let out a playful smile adding "_so now your scared"_ before letting out a eerily calm chuckle looking the doppelganger up and down as if she was something she stepped on.

Elena looked around the room at Damon, Caroline, Anna and Stefan wondering if they would help her but by the looks in their faces they were quite amused at the scene and they all knew if Katherine wanted Elena dead then she would be dead so they decided to let the vampire have her fun.

Katherine calmly whispered "_they wont help you since they know if I wanted you dead you would be"_ raising her eyebrows slightly before letting them fall.

She softly added "_you messed with my boys Elena and no one messes with my boys the way you did and gets away with it"_ with a cold glare as Elena struggled under her grip.

Katherine continued "_I told you I loved them both"_ as she moved her hand from her throat and moved to take a bite but her fangs only grazed the doppelgangers skin on her neck.

She felt Stefan's hand on her shoulder asking "_Katherine let her go"_ as he heard Katherine groan in frustration.

She let Elena fall to the floor in a heap as she turned quipping "_Stefan, you ruin all my fun"_ in a bored tome of voice.

She let her lips fall on his just to rub it into Elena and Damon's faces as Damon noticed just how tense Caroline was standing beside him as he could feel the tension but could also be jealousy coming off her in waves as he couldn't believe that even though she knew Katherine could snap her in two she was willing to break Katherine's neck for him and he was never more turned on by her then right now.

He took her hand in his as she looked at him to which he mouthed silently "_don't let her get to you"_ with a soft expression giving her a soft smile.

She silently sighed letting herself relax deciding she wasn't going to let Katherine wind her up anymore.

Damon couldn't believe that Caroline got so worked over Katherine sauntering in and flaunting her new relationship with Stefan and practically rubbing it in Damon's face as he knew he wasn't bothered by it but the fact that Caroline was clearly affected by it really surprised him. He started to think that maybe they were more then just friends with benefits as he really did care about Blondie.

He was really happy that she defended him so much especially now that Katherine was back he saw just how defensive of him she really was and he admitted to him self he would be the same if he was in her place.

It was this moment that he knew he was definitely falling for Caroline and could even love her but that thought still scared the hell out of him especially after what happened with Katherine and then Elena.

He didn't want Caroline to be another rebound as he wanted it to be real so he wasn't going to rush whatever thing they had between them was and he was going to enjoy every second of it too as an image of doing Caroline on the chair earlier where Katherine was now sitting crept into his mind but he stopped it just as soon as it appeared.

Elena had picked herself up off the floor and stormed back over to where they were all sitting down as if nothing ever happened as she shouted to Stefan _"are you going to let her talk to me like that"_ icily to which Damon just rolled his eyes at her.

Stefan just rolled his eyes choosing to ignore her penchant for melodrama as he asked Katherine "_how do you know Klaus is coming back"_ firmly.

Katherine replied "_I heard it from a few of my contacts" _calmly as ever.

Damon spat at her "_and when will he be back"_ with a cold glare in her direction.

Katherine slowly turned her head quipping "_you know for someone that brought you the cure you could be a little nicer to me"_ with a soft smirk.

Damon rolled his eyes at her again as she added "_I don't know when but considering he will leave a trail of bodies lying around I think then we will know"_ shrugging her shoulder.

After a few minutes of being ignored Elena stormed out of the house as they all talked about Klaus and how he found out they were still alive and decided on a vampire must have passed through town and seen them and said it to Klaus.

Katherine sighed in relief "_I thought she would never leave"_ rolling her eyes.

Caroline interjected "_me neither" _in a whisper.

Katherine looked at her in surprise adding "_I thought you two were best friends" _giving what looked like a genuine expression but she passed it off as nothing.

Caroline shook her head adding "_not anymore we aren't" _before filling her in on Elena's treatment towards Damon since just before and after the sacrifice as Katherine's expression turned into one of disgust much to everyone's surprise.

Caroline added firmly but softly "_like you she made the wrong choice messing with my Damon" _emphasizing the my as a warning to Katherine to stay away from him much to Damon's delight not that he let it show as he seemed to be the only one who picked up on her defensiveness of him although it came across to him as more territorial not that he was complaining.

He was just glad someone cared enough about him to defend him like she had although Katherine had already picked up on something between the two of them but decided not to say anything just yet as she was waiting to see if Damon would make a move on her and declare his love for her again.

What she did know was that Damon had a thing for Elena and she thought it might meant if she plays her cards right then she might just get him back and it would be 1864 all over again but she didn't know that he was completely over her along with Elena and all he wanted was Caroline and no one else.

Katherine gave a quick smirk as she looked away from Damon pulling Stefan up from the chair and walked out of the house with him.

Anna quipped "_what is her problem" _with a quizzical look. Damon replied "_its Katherine, she always has a problem" _with sarcasm rolling his eyes.

Caroline laughed at his expression as Anna quipped "_true"_ before laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: chapter 8 is up. Thank you all for your reviews and alerts, it makes me happy to know you are liking the story so far. I struggled a bit with this chapter in terms of what to keep and what not to keep but ive left it at this and is has more daroline fun but I wont say anything more so happy reading and hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>A few days later Damon came downstairs to find Katherine sitting on the sofa in Stefan's shirt to which Damon just walked past her pretending he never saw her choosing to ignore the bitch as he couldn't understand why she was still here.<p>

As he got himself some blood from the cellar putting it into a glass to heat it up he thought considering she was now free from Klaus surely she had better things to do then hang around in Mystic Falls since he was sick of looking at her.

If he was honest with himself as much as he was glad Stefan was back, he was sick of looking at him too and maybe it was something to do with the fact that he just wanted the house to himself and Caroline so he could have his way with her over and over again until they didn't know themselves anymore.

He found it strange that he didn't want Anna out but then maybe it was because he was glad she was around as he sort of felt guilty over her being killed by John plus he liked her as a person, even in 1864 he liked her and he figured she had nowhere else to go so she could stay as long as she wanted to plus Caroline liked having another vampire friend to talk to about stuff that she couldn't talk to Elena or Bonnie about as they wouldn't understand.

It wasn't long before Katherine came strutting in sauntering over to him as he rolled his eyes at her before finishing the contents in the glass deciding to leave the room but was blocked by her standing in front of him not letting him past.

She let her finger trail down his chest giving him a flirtatious look as he grabbed her wrist with his hand telling her to get the fuck out but she wasn't deterred as she spoke "_when did you get so hot"_ huskily as he just rolled his eyes.

He pushed her away retorting "_you had your chance that night when I told you I would forget the last 145 years but you chose Stefan so you can keep him"_ glaring at her as she turned and walked out of the room noticing Caroline leaning against the door frame watching the exchange with an unreadable expression.

She gave Katherine a cold glare as she sauntered past reveling in the trouble she had caused as Caroline rolled her eyes at her after she left the room.

Damon noticed a look of uncertainty in Caroline's eyes but it was gone just as quickly as he walked over taking her hand in his and moved to walk out the back door to which she followed him as they left the house going through the woods to where they were a few nights ago since it was out of hearing range from prying unwanted vampire ears.

Caroline didn't give him a chance to speak cutting in with "_if you want Katherine back just say it and I will be happy just being friends"_ as defensively as she could.

Damon noticed a tiny hint of hurt and insecurity in her voice knowing she was insecure when she was human but she hid it so well as a vampire but it was still there and it was coming through and he was so annoyed that Katherine stirred up trouble just for her own entertainment.

He moved towards her speaking softly "_I don't want Katherine" _but firmly before pausing adding softly "_I want you"_ looking at her with a genuine expression as she felt herself freeze under the intensity of his stare.

He took her hand in his adding "_I meant it when I told her to get the fuck out and she had her chance when she first came back but she chose Stefan so she can keep him"_ before moving to sit on the ground as she sat beside him.

He pulled her across him so she had her legs over his thighs resting his arms around her waist as he spoke "_I meant it when I said I was over Katherine and Elena and I don't want either of them"_ adding "_ever" _with emphasis as she realized he was being serious.

She mentally kicked herself for freaking out and letting her insecurities get the better of her letting out a sigh she didn't know she was holding adding "_sorry, I know I tend to be so fucking insecure but its worse now with being a vampire" _shrugging her shoulder looking off to the side.

He replied "_I know and I get it"_ turning her face to meet her eyes with his with his hand giving her a soft smile.

She returned the smile before putting her arms around his neck resting her head on his shoulder as they sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before she let out a soft laugh.

He furrowed his eyebrows slightly as he wondered just what was so funny as she quipped "_if they could all see you right now they would be like who are you and what have you done with the real Damon"_ as he felt her laughter erupt through her chest.

He just rolled his eyes at her before retorting "_I could say the same for you"_ as she hit him playfully on the shoulder as they both laughed before falling into comfortable silence knowing they were both right.

She twirled a piece of his hair in her fingers with the hand she had behind his neck distantly speaking in a soft tone of voice "_I think we're both the same" _pausing as she thought about what to say next "_I mean we've both be screwed over by people although you much more then me but it still sucks and no one gets it not like we do so its why we put up a front to show the outside world and while we smile at everything inside we feel like we're dying"_ finishing off in a whisper as he thought how the hell did she know him so well.

He couldn't escape the feeling of her words ripping right through him like a cold breeze but it felt strange to know that there was someone else that felt just like he did and he thought for once in his life maybe he found someone just like him.

She figured it was now or never and she wasn't going to lose him to Katherine without a fight figuring continuing with complete vulnerability in her voice stating "_I want you Damon and I don't want anyone else to have you and it took Katherine to make me admit that" _lifting her head off his shoulder to find him looking at her intensively with an intuitive expression.

They both knew where this conversation was going and it was time to admit to whatever it was that was going on between them but they didn't want to take the chance incase it backfired and they ended up with another notch of the hurt and rejection.

They were both standing on the edge of an unknown abyss knowing they would have to take the plunge as Caroline decided to speak up first "_I like you more then a friend__"_giving a soft smile as she read Damon's expression to see what he was thinking but saw nothing and mentally screamed oh crap.

Damon felt like his world just stopped as it was not what he was expecting keeping an expressionless face but a smile slowly grew on his face whispering back "_me too__"_as he pulled her closer crashing his lips down on hers.

He pulled back asking with slight vulnerability in his voice "_does this mean we__'__re more then friends__"_softly.

She looked at him with narrow eyes before adding softly "_I think so__"_pausing to straddle him as she thought of his words to her in the same spot the other night "I'_m trusting you don't make me regret it"_ in a whisper.

He looked straight at her replying softly "_I wont" _in a serious expression.

She gave a small smile quipping "_so I guess we're into the trusting stage"_ in a humored tone.

He replied "_whatever that means" _furrowing his eyebrows as he rested his arms around her lower back adding a soft smile looking at her.

She looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes adding "_have you got your car keys"_ curiously.

He replied "_why" _with a quizzical look.

She replied "_I noticed you had a few Blink 182 CD's in your car and your room and they are playing a small gig in Florida tonight and I think we should go"_ giving a smile that said we should totally go and just forget about Klaus coming back as his jaw slightly dropped.

He quipped "_I'm liking this new spontaneous you, its more fun"_ in a humored tone.

She replied with a smirk "_so are we going" _excitedly.

He replied "_hell yeah we are"_ pushing her off him and standing up pulling her off the ground throwing her over his shoulder and running to the car as she screamed in laughter grabbing on to the bottom of his long sleeve t-shirt for balance.

He got to the car placing her on her feet quipping "_wait there"_ speeding off much to her amusement.

By the time she got into the passenger seat he was back opening the door on the drivers side getting in throwing his leather jacket on the seat and putting two blood bags and his two bottles of bourbon down by Caroline's feet before starting up the car and speeding away to the main road before Stefan or Katherine could catch up with him.

She laughed before asking "_is it going to be like this with you forever" _looking at him.

He turned his head replying "_you love it and yes it will"_ winking at her as she just rolled her eyes.

She laughed as he replied "_plus I wanted to get away before Stefan the buzz kill cornered me and lectured me on leaving when I should be focused on Klaus but what he doesn't realize is its not my problem"_ firmly.

She nodded her head adding "_I agree" _looking out the window noticing just how fast Damon was driving as she thought he must be breaking every speed limit on the planet but then she liked to live a little dangerously besides its not like they would die if they crashed.

There was a comfortable silence as Caroline wondered just what went down between him and Stefan after he got the werewolf bite knowing that while he got Stefan back, it was not like they were friends.

She was so deep in thought Damon had to tap her on the shoulder asking "_something to ask" _curiously.

She shook her head bringing her focus back to him as she muttered "_what" _softly.

He looked at her quipping "_just spit it out I know you want to ask something" _firmly.

She felt really unsure if she should ask or not but decided to just ask its not like he would throw her out of the car.

She just quipped "_what exactly happened after the werewolf bite because I've noticed tension between you and Stefan since we got him back" _surprised that she was actually relaxed but then they had decided to trust each other.

Damon grimaced before looking at her replying "_I already accepted my fate and I was all set to die and in swoops Stefan selling himself to Klaus for ten years and then Katherine comes in giving me the cure which I didn't find out was Klaus's blood until Elena told me a while later" _as Caroline was speechless.

She couldn't believe he wanted to die as she dreaded the thought of eternity with out him after all she didn't want to be around forever on her own but it would be easier if Damon was around because then she would have a connection to her human life since she knew Damon when she was still human.

She was actually glad Katherine gave him the blood and that Stefan pushed him into the cellar and got the cure for him since Damon done everything to get him away from the tomb vampires that he told her about one night.

She shook her head in disbelief before asking "_would you have drank it if you knew it was from Klaus" _curiously with a mixture of disbelief.

He retorted angrily "_no way, so I can be his bitch for eternity, no thanks"_ gripping the steering wheel tightly.

He added "_thanks to Stefan, Klaus has a hold over me for eternity but then that's Stefan, he never thinks about what I want, he always has to play the hero because he decides he cant be without me and then he expects me to protect him"_ shaking his head angrily.

Caroline looked at him as he continued "_he probably only done it so he could use Klaus to fall off the wagon again"_ icily.

She replied "_you really think he'd do that"_ curiously. He retorted "_oh I know he would because that's Stefan for you" _hitting the steering wheel with his hand.

He rubbed his forehead letting out a tense sigh adding softly "_can we not talk about him anymore, he drives me insane, its why I wanted to get out of there for a while" _as she noticed the defeat in his voice.

She put her hand on his replying "_sure" _giving him a soft smile.

She thought about not saying it but she felt it needed to be said as she looked at him stating "_I know your not, but I'm glad Stefan pushed you down into the cellar when you took your ring off and got the cure for you along with Katherine giving it to you" _in a serious tone of voice as he turned his head looking at her serious expression.

Realizing just how serious and genuine she was he couldn't believe that someone actually cared if he lived or died as she continued "_I would have missed you, even if no one else did and eternity is a long time so I think I would have been going in the same direction as you after a hundred years or so"_ as he noticed a slight sadness in her voice leaving him no choice to pull over on the side of the road.

He couldn't believe just what she was saying although he could understand it since Stefan guilt tripped him into turning even though he wanted to turn for Katherine he didn't want to be without her for eternity so he flipped the switch and spent the next 145 years looking for a way to get her out but Katherine just snapped her neck to send Damon a message so like him she never asked for this life.

When he pulled over he stopped the engine turning to face replying softly "_are you crazy"_ looking at her intensively noticing how her expression had more then just a trace of vulnerability.

She replied in an almost whisper "_no, I'm being realistic, if you had of died I would have flipped the switch since you were the only reason I left the switch on and since its not like I could get you out of a tomb then I was just going to go see the pyramids in Egypt and walk out into the Sahara desert and take off my ring" _before shrugging her shoulder finishing with "_its not like anyone would miss me" _looking off to the side.

She wasn't sure if she should regret revealing too much about herself but figured it was too late now as he pushed a bit of her hair back from her face with his hand giving a soft smile asking softly "_are you crazy" _looking at her as she felt she could melt under his intensive stare.

She let out a soft laugh before replying "_yeah maybe I am buts true" _shaking her head slightly as he pulled her in for a hug.

He quipped "_your Sahara idea sounds so much cooler then my attempt at killing myself in the living room of my house but seriously you got so much to live for then me" _in a whisper.

She mumbled into his shoulder "_I don't think so" _softly.

He leaned back to look at her replying "_well I do"_ pausing as he thought about what to say next.

He couldn't help the curiosity forming in his mind by what she meant about saying she only left the switch on because of him as he asked her why she said what she did.

She told him "_after I turned I wanted to switch it off and there was some things I did switch off and I could understand why you had it switched off all the way when you first came but then"_ before falling silent.

She muttered to herself your going to kill me if I say this as he just told her to say what she wanted to say and that he wouldn't kill her.

She paused before continuing "_after I turned and if Elena was around telling you to be the better person I saw how much you were torn between having to be something else and being true to yourself"_ taking her eyes from the radio to look at him.

She figured she might as well keep going adding"_I heard what Stefan said to you that day when he told you would never have her respect" _as his jaw slightly dropped thinking he didn't even know she was there.

She added "_I went to your house that day to get see if you had some blood but you were busy with Andie and I could hear Stefan being broody in his room so I didn't think you would mind if I helped myself to a bag or two" _shrugging her shoulder.

She continued "_I was in the cellar when I heard Stefan start arguing with you and I wanted to kill him when he said that and I was about to go up tell him that he has no right to say who Elena respects and who she doesn't and that I respect you but then Elena walked in with Elijah and I just stayed there because to be honest Elijah makes me nervous in a bad way because he is an Original" _letting out a self deprecating scoff.

Damon interjected "_you helped Tyler with his first transformation knowing one bite could kill you but your afraid of an Original" _as she laughed shaking her head in disbelief at the irony of his statement to which he gave a soft smile.

She replied "_you could go up against two originals but I cant even stand up for you in front of one" _in a self deprecating tone.

He replied genuinely "_one thing about being a vampire is to know when to pick your fights and when to walk away and in that case you were right to walk away" _as she softly smiled.

He added "_but now that I've taught you how to fight you should be okay"_ raising his eyebrow and letting fall letting out a laugh.

She replied "_I still think you were awesome telling Elijah to go to hell and I agreed with you so much" _looking at him finishing with "_thanks for this, I needed it" _softly.

He knew she meant the whole conversation and the last few weeks replying "_anytime, just don't tell Stefan, he'll be all jealous" _rolling his eyes sarcastically as they both laughed before he started up the car and got on the road again.

He was silent for a few minutes since he didn't know if she wanted to talk anymore but he wanted to know about the gig before asking "_how do you know about this" _looking at her.

She looked from the window replying "_I read about it on their website but its only a private gig in different locations across the country for members of their fan club to celebrate getting back together but since we're vampires we don't need tickets" _shrugging her shoulder finishing of with "_we can use compulsion to get in" _raising her eyebrows with a smirk to rival his own earning a small laugh from him.

She looked at him with narrow eyes before laughing as he quipped "_I don't think Elena would be too impressed knowing just how much you use compulsion" _in mock horror.

She replied mockingly "_you used to do it all the time so why did you stop" _giving a small laugh but he also knew she wasn't having a dig at him.

He looked at her replying "_Elena is why I stopped but not anymore I'm back to my compulsion using ways"_ dragging out the last three words.

She quickly replied "_good, I wouldn't have you any other way" _as he thought if Elena were here right now she would be disgusted that they were going to compel people as it was strictly against her moral code as he mentally laughed thinking she wouldn't last a day as a vampire.

She noticed him chuckling to himself as she lightly quipped "_what" _looking at him. He replied "_I'm just thinking Elena wouldn't last a day as a vampire" _looking over at her.

She laughed before adding in a comical fashion complete with hand movements and facial expressions "_she wouldn't last an hour, she would be all I cant drink human blood even if it is out of a blood bag and then Stefan would say drink animal blood and then she'd be all but I cant kill innocent animals, so she would just desiccate from starvation" _as Damon was in stitches laughing to which she soon followed.

He couldn't believe just how funny she was when she was away from all the doom, gloom and Elena drama as she replied mockingly "_and to think you said I wouldn't make it as a vampire" _as he looked at her laughing at him.

He replied "_and how you proved me wrong" _firmly.

She just retorted with "_that I did" _hitting him playfully on the arm before turning up the radio.

* * *

><p>They made it to the gig just in time as darkness fell and parked the car down the street before compelling their way into the small intimate venue which they agreed it was lucky it had a bar as they compelled themselves a drink but Caroline opted for a change from bourbon to vodka.<p>

When they finished their drink at the bar they compelled their way through the crowd to get a spot right up the front at the barrier in front of the stage as the band entered through the side of the stage and started playing. They spent the whole gig with Caroline singing along quietly with the words and she even went crowd surfing but Damon didn't since he done it loads of times since the 70's and it kind of lost its appeal since he done it that many times.

The gig was nearly over as Damon who was standing beside her quipped "_they didn't play my favorite song" _making a face which showed a flashing look of fake hurt but he got over it just as quick.

Caroline quipped knowing he would hear it clearly "_what is your favorite song" _looking at him.

He replied "V_iolence" _as an idea popped into her head. She managed to catch the eye of the lead singer compelling him to let her up on stage to make a request as he pulled her up on the stage as she asked him could she sing one of the songs.

The band started the intro to violence as she quipped "_this goes out to Damon" _giving him a smile from the stage as she watched his eyes light up before launching into the lyrics with perfect pitch while keeping eye contact with him all through the song.

When she was finished she gave the microphone back to the guitarist thanking him for letting her live out her rockstar dreams as he genuinely smiled and nodded her pulling her in for a hug asking for her name to which she gave before jumping backing into the crowd beside Damon. In true fashion of the band they made a smutty comment about wanting to have sex with her but she took it as a joke as she laughed out loud as Damon just chuckled nodding his head thinking if it was anyone else that said that comment he'd rip their throats out slowly and painfully.

The band played most of their album collection for nearly three hours as they finished with 'Always' as Damon whispered into her ear "_this is my song to you" _as she turned to see he was genuinely serious as she leaned in to kiss him on the lips but he deepened it before pulling away giving her a soft smile putting his arm over her shoulder.

After the gig Damon compelled their way backstage as he had met the band several times before around a decade ago and wanted Caroline to met them as he was on speaking terms as well as first name terms with them but nothing more as they remembered him from lots of other gigs he was at and remembered her from being up on stage.

They spent a while talking to the band and had a few beers with them before the band had to leave to travel to their next gig that was on the next day so they both went back to the bar compelling them to stay open for a few more hours much to the other occupants of the bar's delight.

Damon compelled them a bottle of vodka since they didn't have bourbon and two glasses as Caroline couldn't believe he knew the band as Damon just told her how he met them as he was at most of their gigs and he always went to talk to them backstage and ended up at the after parties and really got talking to them but hadn't seen them in years.

He also made a point that he was always invited to the after parties and never had to compel them to remember him unlike Stefan and Lexi who had to compel bands to remember them to which she laughed nearly choking on her drink as she thought that it made sense why Stefan didn't have any friends in Mystic Falls considering most of them were on vervain so he couldn't compel them.

She also mentioned this thought to Damon who couldn't stop laughing as she started feel mean for thinking it but he told her not to worry about it as he thought much worse of his brother.

They left the bar a few hours later both too drunk to drive and as drunk as vampires could get so opted for compelling themselves into a hotel for the night as they got into the room going straight to the bed for a heavy make out session but when they got each other undressed on the bed they passed out drunk falling asleep.

Caroline woke up the next morning lying on her back realizing they were both naked as last nights events started to flood her memory as she remembered falling asleep when they got back to the hotel room when Damon was kissing her neck but sighed in relief before laughing at remembering Damon also fell asleep as she looked over at him to see him still asleep on his side.

She turned on her side pushing the piece of hair that fell on his face back behind his ear as she thought just how awesome last night was as she was never so drunk in her life even when she was human.

He started to waken up as he let out a soft groan at his thumping headache but it would be gone thanks to some blood in his system as he quipped "_you fell asleep on me" _tiredly.

She retorted mockingly "_I think it was you that did unless we fell asleep at the same time" _letting out a soft laugh lying in the same spot looking at him with his eyes closed.

He quipped "_if you ever tell anyone I fell asleep in the middle of sex I will stake you myself" _jokingly.

She just laughed retorting "_its not like it ever happened to me before but then we wouldn't want to ruin your sluttish reputation would we" _letting out a laugh.

He opened one eye to look at her retorting with mock hurt in his voice "_that hurts, I spent 145 years building up my playboy reputation and earning my outstanding skills in bed"_ giving a smirk to which she just laughed even more at him and before she knew it he was lying on top of her.

He quipped "_and I'm going to finish what I started last night" _giving a smirk to which he pulled him down for a kiss before flipping them over to straddle him pushing him in to her as they moved against each other in a rhythm getting lost in a blissful orgasm shaking off their hangover.

They spent the next few hours finishing off what they started before ordering room service and feeding on the delivery person and compelling the person to forget they were vampires and fed on them.

They were busy eating their food in silence as Caroline said she wanted to stay where they were in Miami Florida for a few days as she had never been here before to which Damon agreed to staying as neither of them wanted to go back to Mystic Falls just yet.

* * *

><p>They ended up staying for a week as Damon spent the whole time showing her around Miami and they went to all the bars and clubs at night plus lots of time sitting on the beach and just talking made them realize just how much fun they were having.<p>

They fell into a comfortable silence as Damon noticed Caroline seemed to be a million miles away as he asked her what was on her mind as she just shook her head telling him he would only laugh at what she wanted to say.

He spoke genuinely "_have I laughed at you yet" _looking at her as they sat side by side on the beach.

She looked out over the water where the sun was slowly surrendering to the night creating reddish tints in the sky replying "_no you haven't" _turning her head to look at him.

She told him "_since I turned I've wanted a tattoo but I know it wont stay in my skin because my healing thing will just push the ink out" _softly.

He replied "_Stefan has one but I think he might have used vervain in the ink and around the area until it healed up" _as she thought she wouldn't like to go through that process as she mumbled that she wouldn't want to go through that.

He asked her "_what were you going to get" _curiously.

She thought about it before replying "_I wanted a phoenix, its a mythical creature that dies every five hundred years by choosing to die in flames and turning to ashes and after three days it rises from the ashes to live again"_ as she paused to look at him.

He was looking at her with a curious expression as she continued "_its kind of how I feel I mean" _furrowing her eyebrows adding "_I was supposed to die in that car crash on founders day but you gave me your blood to heal me and then Katherine killed me and them I'm a vampire so in a way I died and came back to life again as a vampire a bit like the phoenix rising from the ashes"_ muttering "_its stupid I know " _feeling slightly embarrassed the he would think she was stupid and it was a stupid idea.

He seemed to sense that she felt it was stupid looking at her replying "_its not stupid Caroline" _putting his hand in hers adding "_I think it's a really nice idea and we can always ask Stefan how he got his done if you ever want to go through with it"_ before kissing her softly on the forehead as she swore if she was human she would blush and it took a lot to make her blush.

They sat on the beach for a while before going to the hotel and ordered room service as Caroline's phone rang just after she turned it on as she left it off and Damon didn't take his with him as he wanted to be left alone as Caroline answered the phone realizing it was Anna and filled her in on why they left and what they were doing.

Anna asked them where they were as Caroline told her they were in Miami to which Anna started laughing at them for just taking off and forgetting to come back quipping "_Stefan and Elena are going crazy wondering were you both are"_ in a humored tone.

Damon just laughed replying "_has he extra worry lines already" _sarcastically.

Anna replied "_I'm surprised if there is any room left for extra worry lines" _as the three of them laughed.

Anna quipped "_I think Katherine is starting to miss you guys because Stefan and Elena are annoying her and she has only me to talk to and I don't really want anything to do with her after what she done to my mother by getting her put in the tomb and the way she treated both of you"_ as both Damon and Caroline understood where she was coming from.

She added "_when are you guys coming back I miss you, I have no one to talk to except Jeremy and Stefan when he isn't glued to Katherine which is not often"_ as Caroline felt slightly bad for just abandoning her friend.

She spoke genuinely "_we left on impulse and you weren't in the house when we left"_ genuinely. Anna replied "_as much as I appreciate what your trying to say I wouldn't have went with you because I wouldn't want to be the third wheel"_ firmly.

Damon added genuinely "_you wouldn't be the third wheel and your coming with us next time just make sure your around when it happens" _firmly. Anna just laughed replying genuinely "_you got it Salvatore" _as Caroline couldn't believe she just forgot about her.

Anna spoke "_I was ringing you because I thought you would want to know a few dead bodies have turned up over the last week and I think the council are getting suspicious" _as Damon tensed up as he knew just who it might be as Caroline told her they would be back as soon as they could before talking her about some other things that were going on.

Damon knowing right well that Klaus was back and stared at the wallwith a cold tense glare not aimed at her as he knew they were really in for it now and it was just the beginning since Klaus was clearly taunting them with the dead bodies until he got what he wanted.

He also knew that Stefan and Katherine's cover may have been blown and Klaus knew they were both still alive and there would be hell to pay since there was no way of killing him and he didn't know what would happen if he found out Elena was still alive but maybe he would leave her alone and just focus on getting revenge on Stefan and Katherine.

He kind of wished Elijah had just killed Klaus when he had they chance but Bonnie told him that Klaus had the other originals in storage somewhere and Elijah may be in storage with them.

The question in Damon's mind was they could really use Elijah right now since he was the same age as Klaus but the bigger problem was how to find him and with only Anna and Katherine who were older then him by about five hundred years they could really do with an Original on their side.

Damon's final thought was that Klaus came back for him since he probably owed Klaus and decided he was leaving since he really didn't want to be at Klaus's beck and call for the rest of his eternity.

He was having the biggest freak-out ever and decided it was his life and he wasn't going to be Klaus's bitch for eternity so this was it he was done with Mystic Falls it as he could feel the switch shutting off again with a voice in his head telling him to run and out of instinct and survival he left the room.

Caroline was so deep in conversation she never noticed he left until she hung up and turned around to see he was gone and the door was open as she thought oh shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is up. Thank you for your reviews. I attempted a fight scene in this chapter, I think its okay bit I apologize if its not and some of it is from Damon's point of view and a little from Caroline's point of view. This chapter is broken up a bit so hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>She didn't know what to do or where Damon went as she thought he obviously freaked out considering over Klaus making a reappearance as well as that it was unusual for Damon to be freaked out. She also thought maybe he freaked out for two reasons the first one being if Stefan and Katherine cover was blown and Klaus knew they were alive then he would be coming back for them.<p>

The second reason was if Klaus thought Stefan and Katherine were dead then he could come back and make Damon finish off the deal he made with Stefan which she knew exactly this is what Damon did not want to do.

Plus he didn't spend the last 145 years building up a reputation as a vampire you don't want to mess with by getting on his bad side just to have it ruined by Klaus because of a stupid deal his brother made.

He would have rather died then be Klaus's bitch for the next ten years especially since he never asked Stefan to go and get the cure all she knew was she had to find him before he done something stupid and impulsive without thinking and since when did Damon ever do anything by thinking it through first.

She thought about all the things he done in Mystic Falls, he was so determined go ahead with whatever plan that he was willing to get the job done without thinking about collateral damage and she wouldn't change that about him for a second because if he hadn't had given Elena his blood and tried to get the sacrifice delayed then he wouldn't have found her in the tomb and she would have been the sacrificial vampire that night.

She left the room going outside into the mild summer night air looking up and down the beachfront thinking where could he be as she thought well in Mystic Falls he is always at home or in the grill so decided to looking in the bars along the seafront.

After checking all the bars she still couldn't find him before she decided he would just come back when he's ready and opted for a night time walk along the beach. She walked along the beach until she got away from all the activity in the bars until the city lights had faded and it was just a starlight sky with a yellow full moon shining down over the water as she noticed the light creating an illusion of a trench in the water as she thought it was awesome.

She never would have paid any attention to anything like this when she was human but that was when she was just a little girl who couldn't see past her cheerleader outfit and the hottest guys in school to save her life.

But since she became a vampire she was forced to grow up and look at the world differently plus she used to spend hours in the woods around the boarding house hunting with Stefan which was so boring and pointless since she was drinking blood bags she actually realized she loved being outside in nature at night time relying on her enhanced vision.

She couldn't help notice how beautiful it was here especially this beach at night time when there was no people around as she thought the stars looked so much clearer and sharper due to her vision.

It was already an hour looking for him and she still couldn't find him as she walked for another while noticing a silhouette of someone sitting just up the beach from her knowing it was Damon before deciding she should just keep walking at her normal pace since he may not even want to talk to her as it was something she remembered from when she was human in that Damon did not like to be smothered.

But she wasn't sure if she should turn and leave but she didn't want to as she didn't know he could feel the tension rolling off her in waves from where he was sitting a good distance from her as he wondered would she just leave him like everyone else or have the balls to come and talk to him.

He was going to tell her to just come and sit beside him but decided not to as he would just let her decide for herself as he thought she would just turn and walk away but much to his surprise she sat right down beside him noticing the half drank bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand.

She broke the silence after a few minutes softly asking "_you okay" _as she looked at him.

He just looked out over the ocean replying softly "_I'm not going back, no way, its not my fault if Klaus knows Stefan and Katherine are alive and if he doesn't it means he thinks they are dead and he's coming for me to finish Stefan's part of the deal"_ in a cold emotionless voice.

He continued coolly "_remember I told you a vampire needs to know when to pick their fights or walk away" _turning to look at her with a cold blank expression adding "_well this time we need to walk away because if we don't we wont survive"_ widening his eyes before taking a drink out of the bottle before handing it to her.

She took the bottle off him taking a large drink from it as he looked back out over the water knowing she seen that expression before and it was when she was human as she realized he had turned his emotions off.

She knew nothing could rattle Damon but this seemed to have shook him to the very core with such intensity it all caved in if it led to him switching his emotions off but what and she wasn't afraid of him like she was when she was human but she reasoned that was because she knew him inside and out now.

She took another large drink from the bottle wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before pushing the bottle down into the sand to keep it standing upright as she moved to sit straddle him looking him in the eyes.

He looked right at her wondering why the hell was she still here considering what happened the last time he had his emotions off but she spoke before he could say anything.

She rested her hands on his lower arms as she spoke "_I know you switched your emotions off and I know its easier not to feel but just know you don't need to keep them switched off around me"_ as he just gave her the faintest of a smile.

It was gone as quick as it was there before he let himself fall back onto the sand with a frustrated groan running putting his hand to his face rubbing his eyes.

He let his arms fall beside him on the sand before sitting back up grabbing the bottle taking a drink out of it as she slightly laughed at him knowing he had turned them back on as the cold expression was gone and replaced with the expression she knew too well when they were alone.

She noticed just how drunk he was as she quipped "_how many have you had"_ quizzically in a humored tone.

He replied "_well I drank two bottles in forty five minutes and this is my third one"_ shrugging his shoulder rolling his eyes with a smirk.

She replied "_your a walking advertisement for liver disease"_ laughing.

He retorted sarcastically "_just as well I'm a vampire"_ laughing as they fell into a comfortable silence.

He looked at her with a serious expression "_I'm not going back there Caroline, I nearly died already, I'm not risking it again, I'm doing a Katherine and going on the run"_ as she realized he was serious.

He continued "_the guy killed Katherine's family and since we took Stefan back, he is going to kill us and"_ pausing as she noticed slight desperation in his eyes which he didn't try bothering to hide as he looked behind her.

She moved his face with her hand to look at him whispering "_I get it"_ sincerely.

He said something she thought he never would "_I don't want to die Caroline" _in a small whisper as the silence never seemed so loud.

She didn't know what to say but he quickly added keeping his eyes on hers "_as much as I love being a vampire, I didn't care if I lived or died but I nearly died and it made me realize I want to live and even more now since I have you and that's why I'm not going back because he will kill me this time and he cant be killed"_ falling silent as she leaned forward embracing him in a hug to which he returned.

After a few minutes she leaned back speaking "_then we wont go back but I need to do one thing and that is to go back and warn my mother, Bonnie and Anna to get out of there and tell Katherine and Stefan to leave town but they wont believe me over the phone"_ firmly.

He interjected "_so your coming back here"_ softly as she nodded her head signaling she would come back.

He curiously asked "_when will you be back" _softly.

She replied "_if I leave tonight I can be there in the morning and if I'm there for the day and come back that night so twenty four hours"_ giving a small smile as he pulled her in for a kiss.

He pulled back quipping "_you ever done it on the beach"_ doing the eye thing. She replied rolling her eyes "_no because sand gets everywhere"_ in a humored tone.

He cheekily replied "_not the way I do it"_ raising his eyebrow as she just laughed at him before leaning in for another kiss.

She started to move against him teasingly as he groaned opening her jeans as she stood up to taking them off as he pulled his jeans down to his knees as she straddled him easing herself onto him as they moved against each other in a rhythm. As she got closer to her climax she leaned down to rest her fore head on his letting her face change as he groaned "_do it"_ before kissing along his neckline while moving against him biting down on his neck feeling the warm blood run down her throat as he done the same to her driving each other over the edge.

She lay on top of him as he wrapped his arms around her as they lay in silence for a few minutes before she got up and got dressed as he pulled his jeans back on quipping "_so was there sand everywhere"_ with a cheeky smirk. She sat back down beside him replying "_no"_ softly. He retorted "_I told you so" _rolling his eyes earning a playful slap from her on the shoulder.

They fell into a comfortable silence before he spoke "_I don't want you to go back I don't think its safe" _looking at her with a serious expression.

She turned to face him replying "_I have to warn them and my mom if she wont listen to me I'm going to have to compel her to leave although I don't know why I'm bothering with her considering she hates me"_ shrugging her shoulders looking down at the sand. He brushed some of her hair back from her face softly replying "_what do you mean" _curiously.

She looked back at him replying "_you heard her that day when she said I wasn't her daughter anymore" _in a whisper.

He let out a soft sigh knowing full well where she was coming from. He added "_at least she didn't shoot you" _softly.

She quickly replied "_but she tried to shoot you" _widening her eyes.

He retorted "_and missed, plus my father shot me and he would have shot me anyway so me helping Katherine was just an excuse for him to do it"_ rolling his eyes as she just laughed at him as he added "_and he shot me first which was even worse"_ starting to laugh.

It wasn't long before he walked her back to the bus station telling her to be careful and be alert at all times and remember everything from her training with him and Stefan before she got on the bus and left for mystic falls as he had a fleeting regret he should have went with her but he didn't want to get dragged into all the drama again.

He let out a sigh flipping the switch thinking it felt good to just switch off his emotions again and get back to how he was before he came back to mystic falls as he decided to go for a good old fashioned hunt in the bars and nightclubs since he hadn't fed all day.

He wouldn't cheat on Caroline as he wanted to treat her properly this time so he would only feed on them and compel them to forget about it before turning and walking back to the bars on the beachfront for some harmless flirting and feeding.

* * *

><p><em>Back in mystic falls<em>

Anna, Katherine, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy and Alaric were in the living room of the boarding house trying to come up with a solution to the problem of dead bodies piling up on their doorstep.

Klaus was playing a game of cat and mouse with them and Stefan and Katherine hadn't left the house since it started incase Klaus still thought they were dead but Anna was convinced their cover was blown and she told them she couldn't keep hiding the bodies anymore as the council was getting suspicious as Klaus was picking off local townspeople that would be noticed if they went missing.

Stefan sighed with frustration speaking "_our cover is blown"_ in exasperation.

Katherine replied "_we need to get out of here"_ firmly looking at Stefan with a serious expression.

He retorted "_we cant leave Elena he cant know she is still alive" _nearly shouting at her.

Katherine straightened up retorting "_he's going kill her anyway and he might not but right now we cant be here get it into your thick head Stefan"_ shouting at him glaring coldly at him fighting the urge not to throw him across the room for his stubbornness.

It took a lot for Katherine to lose her cool like that but she ran from this guy for five hundred years and had to fake her death to get away from him but Damon ruined that plan but she was over it and now that she faked her death a second time she was sure as hell going to do whatever it took to make him believe she was still dead.

Jeremy spoke up "_Katherine's right Stefan"_ firmly.

Stefan's head snapped towards him as Jeremy continued "_if Klaus is coming back its for two reasons"_ as Katherine was suddenly intrigued as he added "_either some vampire that knows Klaus, seen you both and told him your still alive and he is coming back here to see if its true or not or since you both are supposedly dead, and if not, then he's come back for Damon to make him keep up Stefan's part of the deal"_ as the room feel into silence and Katherine was secretly impressed with his thinking not that she would let it show.

Alaric and Bonnie looked at each other knowingly as they mumbled it made sense since they took the one thing Klaus wanted away from him and he was going to make Damon pay for it.

* * *

><p><em>Caroline comes back to Mystic Falls<em>

The next morning the bus pulled into the station in Mystic Falls as Caroline woke up from her not so good sleep against the window as she realized she was back home or as she liked to call it now 'Drama Falls since that was all it was lately. She looked at her phone seeing an unread text message opening it to see it was from Damon telling her to be careful.

She replied that she would and then sent a message to Anna she would be over later before getting up and off the bus going into the bathroom in the station to wash her face and also had a quick snack on an attendant who was cleaning the bathroom before compelling them to forget about her and leaving for her mothers house.

She got to the house hearing her mother upstairs getting ready for work as she noticed the paper on the kitchen table with headline about dead bodies and way too many animal attacks but she knew better as she muttered Klaus but she didn't realize it was this bad and thought maybe she should have stayed with Damon.

Her mother walked in and greeted her and Caroline told her she needed to talk to her about the supposed animal attacks and since her mother knew she was a vampire she needed to hear everything and get to her to leave town.

They sat down as Caroline filled her in on everything from Katherine, the sacrifice and Damon nearly dying and what Stefan had to do to get the cure. She also explained how they got Stefan back and he wasn't a threat to the town anymore but she told her it wasn't animal attacks that it was Klaus taunting them.

Caroline spoke "_you have to leave town its not safe with Klaus around" _looking at her mother pleadingly.

Her mother replied "_I cant, I have to protect the town, its my job as a member of the council but I will leave you, Damon, Anna, Katherine and Stefan out of it and I will try to protect them as best I can but I don't know how long the serial killer or animal attacks cover story will last" _shaking her head adding_ "and the council are getting jumpybecause of it and this thing is getting out of control so I need to stay although I could really use Damon but considering what you told me I understand why he wont" _giving her daughter a hug and leaving for work.

Caroline sighed in defeat leaning forward on the chair resting her elbows on her knees rubbing her hand through her hair thinking she should have compelled her but her mother was on vervain and she was even more stubborn then she was. She went upstairs for a shower and clean clothes as well as some human food before going over to Anna at the boarding house.

* * *

><p>She decided to walk to the boarding house as it was a nice warm sunny morning and the fresh air would do her good closing the front door behind her. She took a shortcut through the woods which would take her right onto the driveway in front of the boarding house but halfway there she felt like she was being watched as her senses heightened.<p>

She stood alert as she remembered what Damon had told her tuning into her heightened hearing while looking around and using her sense of smell as it told her they were vampires as she figured they were working with Klaus.

She heard movement from behind turning to hit them with a punch as she felt someone come from her side as she kicked out at their kneecap sending it out through the back of their knee. She turned as two vampires caught her so she head butted one of them before kicking the other on the kneecap before someone came from behind her trying but failing to stab her with vervain as she caught the vampire by the arm and dislocated it.

She laughed at their attempt to knock her out with vervain as she was drinking it daily to build up a resistance as it was something Damon insisted she do everyday even though she didn't want to but she could see the sense in doing it if it meant having the same resistance as Katherine.

She mocked her attackers "_its going to take more then that"_ mirroring Damon's eyebrow raise and smirk snapping the vampires neck letting him fall to the ground. She gripped the other two vampire's by the neck with each hand and snapping one of them just like Damon showed her how to do it before she snapped the other vampire's neck before she felt herself being stabbed in the neck from behind with a vervain dart as she thought at least she went down fighting unlike last time and thought of Damon wishing he could have seen it, as he would have been so proud or so she liked to think he would before the darkness swallowed her into unconsciousness.

A while later she started to come round noticing she was cold slowly opening her eyes realizing she was in the tomb as she sarcastically thought talk about returning to the scene of the crime rolling her eyes dramatically before feeling the vervain ropes burning into her wrists that were tied to the ceiling of the tomb.

She pulled on them trying to break free but it was useless since she had too much vervain in her system making her weak as she felt the vervain from the ropes burring into her skin and the vervain in her system made her insides feel like they were on fire. Scratch that, she just felt like she was on fire full stop but she wasn't going to be so weak like she was the last time she was kidnapped and tortured.

Damon also gave her some tips too even though she didn't take him seriously as they were only joking she was glad he did and glad she listened because she was going to need it.

She remembered Damon telling her about the time Jules tortured him and figured she might as well channel Damon when her torturer comes because she will probably die anyway and she was slightly embarrassed at being so weak when Jules tortured her and it wasn't going to happen this time.

She didn't know how long she was in here as she wondered could she telepathically call Damon like they can in True Blood as she closed her eyes focusing on Damon and calling him to come and help her.

She mentally laughed at herself as she thought its rubbish it wont work because if it did, then Katherine would have felt it anytime Damon was tortured but she didn't as she thought to herself she was fucking delirious due to being on a vervain overdose.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before she heard someone coming and since she could smell both a vampire and a werewolf she figured it was Klaus himself as she stood up as straight as she could as the hybrid stood in the entrance of the tomb quipping softly "<em>hello my lovely"<em> pausing as he casually walked up to her adding _"well aren't you the one that got away" _giving her a soft but menacing smile tracing his finger along her cheek keeping his cool eyes on hers.

Caroline figured it was now or never as she thought of Damon telling her how to react as she coldly retorted "_what do you want" _icily.

Klaus tilted his head before replying "_there is no need to be like that, I only want to talk" _as calmly as ever keeping his eyes on hers.

Caroline remembered what Damon said to Jules as she quipped in a bored tone of voice "_let me tell you how this is going to go, you're going to torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart"_ smirking before adding "_could be me, might be you, but when life gives you lemons"_ giving a cheerful sarcastic smile thinking she's been around Damon for far too long.

Klaus looked at her silently as a smile crept across his face before erupting into laughter falling chillingly silent as he replied "_I have plans for you" _before turning and picking up a vervain leaf and trailing it down her cheek before pressing it against her with his hand adding "_this is only the beginning_" with an emotionless expression..

He continued calmly "_I heard a rumor that Stefan and Katherine are still alive"_ looking at her with an icy gaze.

She calmly replied "_lost your pets already, that cant be good"_ with a hint of sarcasm to which he just softly smiled before tightening the vervain ropes on her wrists as clenched her teeth together making no sound looking straight ahead focusing on a point on the wall to stop her from screaming.

Klaus circled her before standing in front of her almost whispering "_I can drag this out for at least a hundred years so we can do this the easy way" _pausing as he took a dagger out and a bottle of vervain out of his pocket and dipping the dagger in it before putting it to her abdomen continuing "_or the hard way" _pushing the dagger into her as her body reacted to the vervain causing her to flinch in pain.

She felt it burn her skin but she was so determined to remain strong it just came out as a hiss as he secretly admired her refusal not to appear weak in front of him but he didn't know she was doing it for herself not for him.

He coldly repeated "_are Stefan and Katherine still alive" _icily. _She _just glared at him replying firmly "_I don't know, last I heard they were with you"_ hoping that he bought it but he didn't look convinced.

She thought he seemed to have bought it but as he told her he was told by some vampires they had seen them alive in Mystic Falls and that a witch had done some sort of illusion spell to make him think they were dead as she realized the game was up and their cover was blown.

She hoped Damon would realize she was missing and find her but if he turned his emotions off he might not even come back but she pushed it to one side as she felt Klaus stab her repeatedly with the vervained dagger and twisting the ropes tighter causing her to flinch in pain as she felt herself get weaker and weaker from blood loss.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the boarding house<em>

The sun was starting to set as Anna was worried something had happened to Caroline as she said this morning she would see her in a few hours and it was nearly dark and with a full moon she was even more worried in case there were werewolves around.

Stefan had shrugged it off as she must be with Bonnie or something but Anna knew there was definitely something wrong as since Bonnie brought had her back to the land of the living her and Caroline had grown close and considered each other as best friends but Anna had been around long enough to know that when you felt something was wrong, then it normally was so decided to call Damon thinking maybe something happened and she went back to Miami.

Damon picked up on the second ring but didn't get a chance to speak as Anna asked "_is Caroline with you_" hurriedly.

He picked up on the hint of panic in her voice replying "_no, she was meant to be back tonight but she never showed, I figured she was with you"_ firmly.

Anna hesitantly replied "_your not going to like what I'm about to say" _hesitantly.

Damon just fell silent as Anna continued "_Caroline never showed, she told me this morning she would be here in a few hours but never showed and Stefan is just dismissing it as nothing as usual" _as realization dawned on him as wasfurious with himself for not going with her.

He angrily replied more at himself "_I bet Klaus has her, I'll be there later" _hanging up putting the phone in his pocket leaving the room and getting into the car going back to Mystic Falls to get Caroline and swore he was going to tear Klaus limb from limb if he touched a hair on her blonde head even if it killed him.

He felt the anger race through him as he flipped the switch off focusing on how to get her back as he sped back to Mystic Falls in his car cursing himself for not making her stay but he could never force her to stay, and he wouldn't but he didn't think Klaus would strike this quick as he thought he must know Stefan and Katherine are alive.

When he got back to Mystic Falls later that night he stormed into the boarding house nearly taking the front door off its hinges as he slammed it behind him before walking into the living room to where Katherine, Stefan, Anna and Bonnie were sitting trying to find Caroline.

The anger radiated off him in waves as they noticed the coldest expression on his face as Stefan thought he hadn't looked like that since he first came back to town to get Katherine out of the tomb and thought this cant be good if he flipped the switch but it also meant he would be more focused on getting Caroline back.

Katherine quipped "_you flipped the switch haven't you" _looking at him with a smirk on her face enjoying the fact she was causing trouble and waited for the reaction from Stefan but he gave no reaction.

Anna wasn't surprised that Damon had flipped the switch since she knew Damon well enough to know it was his way of dealing with things, she just hoped Stefan or Bonnie wouldn't get on his case over it as if there was one thing she knew when he had his emotions off was that he was focused and she never would have gotten her mother out of the tomb if he hadn't been so determined to get Katherine back.

Damon waked over to Bonnie as she said she had located a few places that Klaus could have taken her as he said he would go and look in them locations before turning to get a blood bag from the cellar and leaving the boarding house.

Anna couldn't believe Stefan or Katherine wouldn't help as she got up and ran after him catching up with him outside when they were out of hearing range. She grabbed him by the arm to which he turned to face her still walking as he quipped "_you don't have to come if you don't want to" _icily.

She stood in front of him making him stop as she spoke "_you flipped the switch didn't you" _as he knew the game was up and that she knew he flipped the switch.

She replied "_I don't care if you flipped the switch but your no use to anyone dead" _genuinely with a serious expression as he turned sighing in frustration.

She added "_so we need to go back and work out a plan before we go and get her or none of us will come out of it alive including Caroline" _as he felt the hopelessness and anger reaching boiling point inside him as he thought about just what he would do if Klaus killed her or she could already be dead.

The thought of that made him want to kill someone and feed on them until every last drop was gone realizing he couldn't fight it anymore running his hand through his hair in frustration as he realized he thought of Caroline as more then a friend who he just casually had great sex with from time to time.

He tried to convince himself that they were just friends and she only thought of him as a friend as the insecure voice in his head told him no one would ever love him, that he wasn't worth loving since his father didn't love him, Katherine didn't love him and Elena didn't love him, in fact they both went as far to rub it in his face making sure he knew it would always be Stefan every single fucking time.

And Elena made it clear in not so many words that Caroline would never love him considering he used her to do his dirty work and something to snack on when she was human.

He knew he had no redeeming qualities as it was true, Stefan and Elena told him that over and over since he came back to Mystic Falls as he remembered overhearing Elena say it to Stefan and he agreed with her but he expected that off Stefan but not Elena considering she didn't even know him at the time.

He also thought back to the night Stefan told him he wasn't capable of trust when he found them digging up their fathers grave for the book and he never felt so betrayed, not so much by Stefan since that would be something he would do, but Elena had him totally fooled.

He thought back to all the times she manipulated him like when they went to Duke to do research on Katherine and came across the sun and moon curse, he wondered why he stuck around in Mystic Falls after he realized Katherine was never in the tomb.

The plan was to get Katherine and leave town but it didn't happen and he got caught up in Elena's melodrama, not by choice. He also remembered the night he kissed Elena but really Katherine and poured his heart out to her later on in the boarding house as he knew he really would have taken it all back just for her because he wanted her so bad.

It had been so long without her, why did the stupid bitch not realize that all he wanted was her and no one else but no she wanted Stefan even though he didn't want her until now and that pissed him off so much.

And what hurt more then that was that day when he was at the Lockwood funeral and Elena came over to him all sweetness and light asking him how he was, claming to be his friend when he knew she wasn't, considering the way she always treated him.

She also claimed that he did get hurt but wouldn't admit it and he also knew she was scared Katherine would send him off the deep end but he told her he didn't need her for that looking at her with a look that said I've got you for that but he didn't say it.

Elena also went as far as having the nerve to say she was surprised that he thought she would kiss him back knowing full well that it would hurt him and then when he was with Caroline she still expected him to sit around waiting until she decided he was worthy enough to be with her.

What Elena didn't know was those words she said to him ripped right through him like a tidal wave and it hurt but then all people ever done was hurt him and he wasn't sure if he could take that chance with Caroline.

He was also surprised by Elena's attitude to him after the sacrifice and she couldn't understand why he fed her his blood and she looked at him with complete hatred and he never felt so cold and hurt inside and he swore he was done with her. And then when he was lying on his deathbed after he got bitten she had the nerve to tell him that she likes him the way he is now when she wouldn't even give him five minutes to talk when he went to see her earlier that day.

He knew right well it was only a pity kiss because he was dying and that made him feel even more pathetic then he already did because she wouldn't have done it otherwise and the look on her face when Katherine caught her just said it all.

He actually felt like Katherine might have cared when she gave the cure and while he was surprised she came when she could have ran, she did say she owed him one but he didn't think she would return the favor for when he gave her the vervain when she was stuck with Klaus.

When Katherine left he noticed the look of disgust on Elena's face as she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar and that confirmed it for him that it was a pity kiss because she was expecting him to die and Stefan would never know and with that realization his feelings for Elena started to change. He started to see her as even worse then Katherine since at least with Katherine she just couldn't make a choice and she did love them both as he thought of her words to Elena that she did love them both as he wondered did Katherine really love him at some point but not anymore.

But he knew now Elena was just a cold manipulative bitch who hated him but expected him to change just to suit her and more or less said she would only like him if he fitted into her moral compass, in other words deny his whole vampire nature and live more like Stefan but that wasn't for him.

He also remembered all the times she manipulated him started to become clear in his mind as he thought what he ever seen in her he would never know. But what surprised him the most was Caroline's attitude towards him when she found out he was bitten and nearly died was that she cut all ties with Tyler although she still helped him if he needed it but they were no longer friends.

He knew she came round to the boarding house for blood since she didn't want to keep it in her house incase her mother found it but he noticed the way she always stayed for a while just talking to him instead of just getting a blood bag and leaving the house which he really liked.

And then two months after the sacrifice he thought he had a really good friend in her and he knew she was someone he could just be himself around with none of this judgmental crap he got from Elena.

Even though he was friends with Alaric it was nice to just have someone who he could just be himself with and not have to pretend to be something he wasn't and they knew who he was and they accepted him for who he was.

He knew he felt more then friendship with her and way more then he ever felt with Katherine and Elena put together as a tiny voice whispered in the back of his mind you love Caroline as he tried to resist the feeling. But he thought of the last few weeks he spent with her and it was awesome as he realized she never wanted him to change, she didn't judge him, they even went hunting and killed together.

She understood what it was like to be a vampire and not only that she embraced it and she also admitted to him she loved being a vampire and even liking the killing part which he told her he liked it too .

He thought to himself who was he kidding considering the way he felt right now and the little whisper in his head told him he loved her as he finally realized I'm in love with Caroline as he said more to himself I love Caroline.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch10 is up. Thank you for your reviews and thank you to lovely-vero for giving me some ideas on how to bring Klaus into chapter 9 and 10, I don't think I could have done it properly without you. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>He smiled softly to himself before turning to face Anna exploding in a fury of words snapping "<em>we going to find Caroline now" <em>emphasizing the last word walking ahead of her as the tiny whisper in his mind grew louder as he thought to himself I love Caroline.

He wanted nothing more then to freak out and run away from Mystic Falls and never come back but then eternity was a long time and it was small world, he would run into Caroline sometime and then he would have some serious explaining to do and that's if Klaus didn't kill her first.

He clenched his fists in frustration at this admission swearing to himself he wasn't going down this road again, he'd already been there once and look where it got him and the second time was no better as he decided he was done with this town for good.

He would get Caroline back but she was too close for comfort and it scared the hell out him, he never felt more vulnerable right now then he ever did in his human and vampire life put together and he was not setting himself up to be kicked back down again.

He thought maybe Stefan was right that he wasn't capable of love but then even he didn't think he was capable of love so how could he ever love Caroline and while it seemed like a nice idea, he knew he didn't deserve to be loved and he was better off being hated.

He thought even if it was possible to love her he would never trust her since he was too scared to trust her and he couldn't take that chance as he'd always been made to regret it plus she would never trust him, and even if she said she trusted him he'd only do something to make her hate him.

So he was doing her a favor as he just decided to slowly push her away hoping she would get the message that he was the biggest fucking asshole on the planet and get the hell away from him while she still had the chance before he ruined her and proved everybody's opinion of him to be right.

As he wondered just what did she see in him, he couldn't give her what she wanted as he didn't think himself capable of it knowing he couldn't trust people or love anyone ever.

He was so used to been hated by everyone it was a second skin to him and he expected nothing else from people plus he knew just how much of a unredeemable psychopath and that would never change as he was a vampire and he accepted his nature.

Everyone just saw the surface, they never tried to look past it to underneath the surface and try to understand him as he thought he was just a rolling stone destined to walk the face of the earth alone for all eternity never establishing ties with anyone or anything.

He would be a shadow living in the shadows, lost in the darkness of the night, always unseen but always there watching and waiting for someone to just see him or notice him but he knew both of these were just wishful thinking and it would never happen.

He knew no one would ever understand him since they didn't want to and thought he was just bad to the core as his father always told him along with Stefan and Elena when it suited both of them when they wanted to manipulate him to their own end.

But he knew there was a contradiction there in saying that no one understood him since Caroline was the only person to ever look past the surface and see the real him underneath that hardened exterior he built up from well into the early years of his human life.

But it was still too close as he'd been hurt too many times, he couldn't go there again, not for the life of him, he'd rather face the sun as it would be safer since as least he would only feel the pain of the sun tearing the skin off his bones before turning him into a pile of ashes that no one would miss but at least he'd be free of this misery.

He was so deep in thought he hadn't realized he walked straight into Anna who was now in front of him as she hid behind some trees and bushes after trying to talk to him but she got no response so decided to lead the charge by grabbing his arm and dragging him behind her as he didn't even remember following her but noticing she had her hand on his arm as he thought that would explain how he got there.

She looked back at him putting one finger to her lips signaling to stay silent as she pointed in the direction of the old tomb as he thought Klaus really does like to return to the scene of the previous crime as he listened to see who was there.

They both could smell the blood as they realized Klaus must be there torturing Caroline as Damon kept the switch firmly off as he didn't want to feel anything right now not after his realization earlier. Damon figured if Klaus was in there he would have sensed them by now as he decided to just charge into the tomb demanding for Caroline.

Anna whispered so low only he could hear "_what the hell are you doing Klaus could be in there"_ in a hiss as she ran after him knowing they could be walking into a trap but then this was Damon Salvatore when did he ever do things by thinking things through first.

He didn't really care if Klaus was in there or not he wanted a fight and he was making sure he would get it plus he just wanted to piss Klaus off one more time just because he could as he smirked to himself reveling in having the switch turned off thinking just how much he missed it and enjoyed it.

He also knew it wouldn't last as the adrenaline would wear off and it would come back to haunt him when he's alone as he knew his emotions would come back to whisper how he's all alone and everyone hates him.

He got to the tomb entrance as a vampire walked out to meet him glaring at him and at Anna who was standing beside Damon as he spat "_we want the girl"_ icily.

The vampire retorted "_your not getting her, Klaus compelled me to not let anyone in so no one get in and no one gets out but then don't kill the messenger"_ looking all smug with himself.

Anna tensed up ready for a fight as she thought here we go the tomb vampire has done it now looking over at Damon.

Damon coldly smirked before letting out an eerily calm chuckle tilting his head retorting with sarcasm "_here is the funny thing_" stepping closer to the vampire adding "_I do believe in killing the messenger" _pausing for effect before adding "_you know why" _raising an eyebrow finishing with "_because it sends the message" _glaring coldly.

Anna knew that someone was going to die glancing from Damon to the vampire in front of him.

The vampire stepped out of the tomb squaring up to Damon quipping "_I'm a hundred years older then you, do you think I'm scared of you"_ mockingly.

Anna interjected "_you should be"_ icily.

Damon just glared at the vampire retorting "_and she has got at least four hundred years over both of us so" _shrugging his shoulder.

The vampire just looked Anna up and down retorting "_that little thing, I don't think so" _so smugly Anna moved to rip his head off.

Damon held her back still glaring at the vampire retorting "_she is stronger then she looks"_ knowing he couldn't hold her back even if he wanted to but he had information he wanted from the vampire before killing him.

Anna calmed down but still glared at the vampire as Damon asked questions about Klaus and who tortured Caroline as the vampire told him that both him and Klaus did but wouldn't say any more when Damon and Anna questioned him.

Damon eventually lost his patience before deciding the vampire was useless and knew nothing and stepped aside quipping "_Anna you want to kick him around a bit" _letting out a soft chuckle.

Anna quipped "_my pleasure" _with a smile before throwing the vampire against the tomb wall and picking him off the ground pinning him to wall with her hand around his throat.

The vampire struggled against her grip as a smile spread across her face before laughing as the vampire realized just how strong she really as she slowly crushed his windpipe with her hand wondering if Damon was enjoying it as much as she was.

She looked over to see Damon with an expression that was clearly revealing he was enjoying seeing the vampire get what he deserved as she thought it felt good to be alive again and she also missed putting vampires in their place when needed especially the sexist ones that made comments about her height.

She roughed the vampire up by kicking him and punching him in the stomach before breaking all of his fingers with one hand as the vampire screamed in pain before she retorted "_don't ever call me that little thing again" _pausing "_oh wait you wont, because you not leaving here alive as we want to send Klaus a message"_ letting her face change taking a bite out of the vampires neck painfully.

She turned looking at Damon quipping "_I think I'll let you have some fun" _letting the vampire fall to the ground in disgust and stepping back.

Damon pulled the vampire off the ground before he had a chance to escape and let his face change pinning the vampire to the wall by the throat with one hand and with the other broke the vampire's arms and dislocating his kneecaps with a kick before he punched his fist into the vampires chest putting his hand around his heart giving it a squeeze noticing how the vampires eyes widened before ripping his heart out letting the body fall to the ground along with the heart.

He wiped the blood off his hand on the dead vampires jacket turning to face Anna nodding his head towards the tomb signaling to follow him which she did.

* * *

><p>They walked into the tomb and they both couldn't believe what there were seeing and Anna realized just for the first time what Klaus was capable of as they seen Caroline hanging from the ropes attached to the ceiling.<p>

Caroline was hanging unconscious from the ropes with her hands as they both seen the vervain from the ropes leaving burnt skin from where it ran down on her arms and her abdomen was covered in blood with what looked to be knife wounds and scratches on her face that hadn't healed due to blood loss and vervain.

Damon couldn't believe what he was looking at as Caroline's hair was all streaked in blood as noticed a bite mark on her neck as he growled to himself in anger over the fact that either the messenger he just killed or Klaus fed from her as he figured probably both of them fed from her.

Anna looked at him uncertainly before asking "_this feels too easy to me do you think it was too easy" _hesitantly.

He replied "_it was too easy and I don't like it, we need to move fast"_ as it was what he was thinking and he was glad she felt the same since he had the same thought.

He ran towards her telling Anna to hold her body as he got the ropes free from her wrists using the sleeves of his long sleeve t-shirt to cover his hands as he pulled the ropes off her wanting to kill Klaus and regretting killing the vampire so quickly as he took her from Anna as he told her they need to get away before Klaus comes back as they both sped back to the boarding house.

* * *

><p>Damon just sped upstairs into his room putting her down on the bed pushing her matted blood tangles hair back from her face with his hand as he listened to Anna downstairs filling them in on what happened but he was glad she did as he didn't feel like explaining anything to them he just wanted to be alone right now.<p>

He was also glad Anna didn't tell them about he switched his emotions off but then they would figure it out for themselves eventually especially since he didn't want a lecture from Stefan right now as he had other things like mainly a blonde haired vampire on his mind as he sat on the bed beside her.

A few minutes later he heard Anna come into his room with a more then a few blood bags walking over to him as he softly spoke "_its going be a while before she wakes up, he must have overdosed her with vervain"_ noticing the blood bags in her hand as she sat on the end of the bed facing him.

She placed the bags on the bed before getting up to leave as he looked up at her asking in a whisper "_can you stay" _so soft she nearly missed it.

She nodded replying "_sure" _before sitting back down on the bed. It was a few minutes before he asked "_is Stefan and Katherine here" _softly.

She replied "_no, they left and Bonnie went home before I came up with the blood"_ to which he silently shook his head relieved that they left him alone as he really was not in the mood right now especially to deal with Stefan and Katherine.

A while later Caroline started to come round from her vervain induced unconsciousness as Anna handed Damon the blood bad to which he opened handing it to Caroline as she drank it down in one go before being handed another bag or two before she started to heal as she felt the vervain being flushed out of her system.

She told them what Klaus had done to her, the questions he asked and the answers she gave word for word as Damon never felt happier and also admired her for telling Klaus where to shove it but was beyond pissed when she told him that Klaus fed on her and heard rumors Stefan and Katherine were seen in Mystic Falls as he knew their cover could be blown.

Anna left the room to let them both talk in privacy as Damon kind of wished she didn't leave as Caroline got up taking the bloodied clothes off her walking over to the shower before quipping "_feel like joining me" _looking at him.

Damon wished Anna had never left since he was still reeling from his little realization about a certain blonde vampire. He was saved by his phone ringing and he answered it to find it was Liz asking could she see him over vampire business to which he said he'd meet her in the grill in ten minutes before excusing himself before leaving the room.

Caroline stood frozen to the spot just wondering what the hell was up with Damon and she noticed the attitude change even though she was aware he flipped the switch, he told her he would never have it off around her but this different.

It was more off a brush off and she knew a brush off when she got one but this one was so obvious and she knew if Damon turned down sex there really was something wrong as she slightly shook her head muttering whatever under her breath before going for a shower and getting into clean clothes.

She figured there must be something up with him but she'd ask him about it some other time because she didn't want to come across as insecure or pushy as it would only piss him off more and she was trying not to be that annoying person she was when she was human anymore.

* * *

><p>She went downstairs going over to Anna in the living area sitting across from her on the armchair asking "<em>does Damon seem off to you or is it just me" <em>looking at her.

Anna replied "_I know he flipped the switch" _looking at her.

Caroline replied "_I know he did but something is different" _looking down at the ground trying to figure out what was up with him.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Anna replied "_he's been like that since we went looking for you but if I were you I'd just let him deal with it on his own" _softly.

Caroline looked up at her in confusion and Anna seemed to know what she was thinking as she added "_Damon likes to deal with stuff on his own and right now he's feeling scared and that's why he's shut down the way he has" _softly.

Caroline sighed before replying "_I have to do something" _anxiously.

Anna replied "_just be there for him, talk to him like you did before Klaus kidnapped you and he will open up to you in his own time but he will try to push you away but don't let him"_ looking at her genuinely.

Caroline sighed again adding "_you heard him after you left, he couldn't wait to get away from me just like everyone else" _feeling just like she used to before she became a vampire.

Anna interjected "_he's testing you plus you've gotten too close to him and that scares him especially after the way Katherine and Elena treated him" _softly.

Caroline muttered "_makes sense" _looking off to the side feeling frustrated that Damon was now starting to shut her out.

Anna spoke "_I know Damon a long time and I know the way he thinks and he's pushing you away as he thinks your going find someone better and move on and leave him" _softly. Caroline looked up in surprise replying "_I would never leave, I told him that, I told him he could trust me" _firmly.

Anna replied "_but he doesn't believe that since its what he's used to especially after 145 years of rejection" _looking at the girl she called a friend.

Caroline asked "_how do I get him to believe me" _in a hopeful tone.

Anna gave a soft smile before replying "_you prove it and while you cant make him believe you, he eventually will believe you because you will have proved him wrong and that your not like the Katherine and Elena" _firmly.

Caroline replied _"now that I can do" _giving a soft smile.

Caroline was glad she talked to Anna about Damon as she didn't know what to do but now that she got a bit of insight from someone who knew him a lot longer then she did, she felt confident that she could get her Damon back and even though she knew Katherine would try to create trouble it wasn't going to stop her.

She didn't think Katherine deserved Damon and while she knew that Damon may not think he deserves anyone and expects everyone to abandon him or betray him she was going to prove him wrong that he did deserve her and that would be the end of it.

Caroline wanted some gossip and it was still something she liked as she snapped out of her reverie quipping "_seen anymore of Jeremy lately" _in a light tone.

Anna seemed to sink further back into the soft armchair uncomfortably replying "_no why" _timidly.

Caroline gave her a look that told her she knew something more was going on. Anna recognized the look on her face as she used it when Damon and Caroline tried to tell her they were just friends before replying "_he broke up with Bonnie" _softly.

Caroline's jaw slightly dropped replying "_what when did that happen" _in a surprised tone of voice.

Anna just told her that he broke it off with Bonnie when Damon and Caroline were in Miami because Elena didn't want Jeremy to help Damon look for Stefan and she kept giving out to Bonnie over it and it was causing arguments between Jeremy and Bonnie.

And while Bonnie understood she was never going to convince Jeremy to stay out of it and she knew it was his decision to be involved but Elena didn't want him involved with Damon or Stefan or any other vampire and tried to get her to talk him out of getting involved.

Jeremy told them both that he was old enough to make his own choices and that Damon and Stefan were his friends and he wasn't going to leave them when they would need all the help they could get.

Bonnie and Elena also couldn't believe that he considered them both a friend especially Damon considering that Damon killed him and Elena couldn't get past that and Jeremy thinks that Bonnie still hates and blames him for her grandmother being killed although she has never admitted it.

I told him I was there that night and it was Bonnie that wanted to get the seal down so Stefan could get out but she wont admit that to herself. Jeremy was sick of both her and Elena blaming Damon for everything and I think he was sick of both her and Elena's drama because he doesn't get any drama when he's here with me, Damon and Stefan.

Jeremy also told me Elena still blames Damon for you being a vampire and for Katherine coming back to Mystic Falls as Caroline couldn't believe what she was hearing from Anna. Caroline also knew there was a side to Elena in that she was a complete bitch at times and she expected it and that Bonnie could be so judgmental too but she thought the witch had moved on from all that but it was obvious she still hadn't from what she was hearing from Anna.

Caroline asked her if she would get back together with him but she just told her that she would like to but she would leave it up to him as she didn't want to get on the wrong side of Bonnie and Elena.

* * *

><p>Damon walked into the grill ordering a bourbon before spotting Liz sitting down in one of the booths with what looked like some paperwork before going over and sitting on the opposite side of the table.<p>

They exchanged pleasantries for a while before Liz got straight down to business showing him the file which contained bodies with their throats ripped out that were found in the woods as she told him the body count was on the increase.

He looked over the file looking at all the photos of the dead bodies brutally mauled as he heard her say this isn't just one vampire is it and he knew right well who it was but he wasn't sure if he should tell her but she already knew him and Caroline were vampires and while it took some time she did accept it and she did like Damon.

She also figured if Damon wanted to kill her he would have done it a long time ago and he had done a lot in protecting the town which Caroline filled her in on since Damon wasn't one to brag about the things he done as she was also glad that he helped Caroline after she turned although she didn't know about the way he treated her when she was human.

Liz told him she didn't know how to handle this especially with Carol Lockwood threatening to have her replaced if she didn't do something about it soon. Damon told her he would he would handle that but she knew he meant compulsion and she wasn't too bothered by that for some strange reason and put it down to liking her job too much.

Liz asked him why would he compel Carol to which he just told her she was too good at her job and she was the only one he trusted to do the job properly and he didn't really like Carol as he thought she was a bit snobby which was a trait he hated in people even when he was human and Liz agreed with him saying she never really liked Carol either.

Damon leaned forward deciding to just tell her everything even about Klaus since if they were going to keep the town safe she needed to know everything since keeping her out of the loop might get her and them all killed and Jenna being killed proved that not knowing about it didn't mean you were safe.

He told her everything from when Katherine came back to town right up to when she shot Damon and filled her in on Stefan's deal with Klaus to save his life and how he got Stefan back and she was impressed what lengths he would go to protect the people he cares about. He also told her about the files John had on him and Stefan that were supposed to go to the council but she said she would look for them still not believing just what went down over the last few months.

She got a call on her phone before telling Damon to update her on any important stuff and she would do the same before excusing herself from the table and leaving as he downed his drink in one go before going to compel Carol to let Liz keep her job since she was doing a great one before ringing her and telling her that her job was safe.

* * *

><p>He then went to talk to Bonnie to see if she knew anything about how to kill Klaus since she still had the power of a hundred witches at her disposal. He got to her house and knocked on the door to which she opened the door surprised to see him there and knew immediately something was wrong as Damon only ever called her when something was seriously wrong.<p>

She didn't hesitate before inviting him in which surprised him but she noticed before telling him that she trusted him and not to break it to which he told her he wouldn't as she told him to sit down of the sofa before telling her about what Liz showed him.

He also told her that Klaus had made his move and might know Stefan and Katherine are still alive and walking the streets of Mystic Falls which means the spell that Lucy and Bonnie created is now obsolete and rendered useless as they both agreed it was not good.

Bonnie asked him was there any way to get Elijah back as Damon told her while he didn't trust him he could be useful since he was the only one who could go up against Klaus since he was also an Original.

While Bonnie agreed having Elijah on their side could be useful Damon asked was there any way of tracking him but she told him she wasn't sure but if he had any of Klaus's blood left over she might be able to find him but since Elijah and Klaus are half brothers it will be harder to find Elijah. Bonnie told him if she could get her hands on all the witches books the Martins had it would be easier as Damon told her to come with him.

She looked at him curiously as he just told her they were going to get the books and he meant all of them to which she was very surprised he would do this for her but she wasn't complaining since she would need everything she could get her hands on to deal with Klaus being back.

A few hours later after leaving Bonnie home he was surprised she told him she was grateful for him doing this for her and then he returned to the boarding house. He walked down to the cellar for some blood wondering could they really trust Elijah or would it be another mistake before he sighed in frustration thinking he should have just stayed away telling himself he only came back for Caroline.

* * *

><p>The next day he came back from a blood run at the local blood bank putting it all in the cellar noticing Caroline, Anna, Katherine, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric were upstairs discussing what to do about Klaus as all he could hear was shouting and arguing mainly from Katherine thinking they couldn't organize a piss up in a brewery letting out a sigh before going upstairs.<p>

He walked over to the drinks table pouring himself a drink looking over at Bonnie as she told him she still hadn't found a way to kill Klaus and the fact he was a hybrid meant he couldn't be killed but she hadn't gone through all of the books yet as he just gave her a soft smile in acknowledgement as she told him she would keep looking.

Katherine didn't like this one bit as she spat "_the witch probably didn't even look_" looking at her nails.

Damon just glared at her before retorting at her "_so go and help her look in the books if you want her to find something quicker" _giving her a glare much to everyone's amusement.

Bonnie did say that she had some protection spells that could help protect them from Klaus killing them as she asked "_but if Klaus knew Stefan, Elena and Katherine were alive then why was he still in hiding or just leaving a trail of bodies and torturing Caroline"_ looking from Stefan to Damon to see what they had to say as Anna realized she had a point.

They didn't get a chance to reply as Anna looked at Damon interjecting "_and how did we get Caroline back so easily if he's watching us, you said it yourself that we got in and out of that tomb too easily" _softly.

Realization dawned on Damon as he nearly whispered "_he's taunting us" _as he stared off into a daze taking a drink from the glass.

Damon hated being in this position as he liked to see the enemy face to face and know where they were at all times but this was different since he hadn't a clue were Klaus was but Klaus knew every single one of their movements which meant Klaus was watching them from a safe distance and it unnerved Damon and Anna as well as the rest of them when they realized what Damon meant.

A few hours later the vampires heard Elena getting out of her car as Katherine just rolled her eyes quipping "_did she not get the message" _icily.

They all laughed at her comment as Caroline quipped "_obviously not" _rolling her eyes as she was not in the mood for more Elena drama making eye contact with Katherine noticing they shared the same look of understanding and it was almost as if they read each others mind which they both thought was too weird.

Elena stormed into the house as Katherine just rolled her eyes again as the door slammed and the foot steps got louder as Elena shouted "_why didn't anyone tell me Klaus was back" _icily.

Katherine put her finger to her ear quipping "_vampire hearing don't need to shout" _glaring at the unwanted guest that just stormed in uninvited.

Damon, Caroline, Anna and Stefan just laughed at Katherine's remark as she did have a point about shouting.

Stefan spoke "_how do you know about Klaus" _curiously.

She retorted bitterly _"I do read the papers and watch the news and I know right well it isn't animal attacks which means Klaus is back"_ feeling bitter for being left out.

Damon retorted "_what makes you think he wants you, he already got what he wanted out of you" _since he felt no need to be nice to her anymore realizing he thought she was worse then Katherine which actually surprised him since he didn't think there could be anyone worse then Katherine.

Elena faked a look of hurt looking at Stefan speaking "_Stefan you still care about me" _softly.

He looked at her telling her "_no I don't not anymore and Damon has got a point" _as Katherine let a small smug smile on her face.

Katherine quipped "_I told you I'd get Stefan back" _putting her hand in Stefan's hand deliberately trying to cause trouble.

Stefan just rolled his eyes realizing Katherine would never change even though a part of him didn't want to admit he still had feelings for her but he found he was always less serious around her and everyone else in the room when Elena wasn't there.

Elena bitterly retorted at Katherine "_you always get what you want, we know"_ rolling her eyes at Katherine.

Katherine quipped "_no need to be snarky about it" _icily.

Alaric interjected "_can we focus on the main problem of Stefan and Katherine being found out by Klaus" _as the rest of the group sighed in relief as no one was in the mood for another doppelganger fight.

Bonnie spoke up "_to tell you the truth Elena, I don't think you are in danger" _as Elena was surprised at what the witch was saying.

Bonnie continued "_Klaus wanted Stefan and Katherine and we took them from him so he's coming after all of us but not you because you had nothing to do with getting them back so maybe you should leave town just to be safe" _genuinely as Elena just stood there completely in shock.

Elena let her jaw slightly drop before stuttering "_what is that supposed to mean, what about Jeremy, he wasn't there" _looking at Jeremy.

Jeremy replied sheepishly "_actually I was, they needed my help in tracking them" _looking at his sister.

Elena replied "_why didn't I know about this" _looking at Damon as if he forced him to go.

Damon replied "_well considering any other plan you knew about, you screwed it up because you are too busy thinking about collateral damage and look Jeremy wanted to help so I let him" _shrugging his shoulders still not believing that she was still trying to control Jeremy's life.

Elena just spat "_but he killed you Jeremy, how can you do this" _shocked at what she was hearing.

Jeremy replied "_he helped me with the ghost thing and I wanted to help him get Stefan back" _firmly.

Elena tried to find something else to say finally retorting "_but he killed you, you cant forgive him" _thinking she finally made her point and he would see she was right.

But she was wrong when Jeremy just told her firmly "_look it was me he killed and I'm over it and I forgave him ages ago long before the sacrifice so you don't have a right to hold it over him and use it against him"_ shrugging his shoulders adding_ "anyway he helped me out with the ghost thing so I owed him plus I consider him a good friend and Stefan too" _and Damon was surprised he would say this about him.

Elena still couldn't believe what she was hearing and even worse she was so annoyed that they all thought Klaus would want nothing to do with her as she still felt like her life was in danger but they all dismissed it. She refused to see that Klaus had no use for her anymore even when Katherine pointed it out to her she still refused to see it and Katherine was slowly losing patience with her as she tried to point out that Klaus was back for her and Stefan because Stefan broke his deal and Klaus wanted revenge on her but Elena still tried to make it all about her much to everyone's annoyance.

After a while Katherine was the first to snap spitting at Elena "_look you done your martyr thing and nearly got us all killed in the process and we are all over that"_ as they all muttered their agreements with Katherine.

Elena retorted angrily "_what is that supposed to mean" _defensively.

Damon replied "_what she means is, if you hadn't have been so hell bent on handing yourself over to Klaus we might have had some chance in people not dying like Jenna and John" _walking over to the bottle of bourbon refill his glass.

Katherine smugly interjected "_he's got a point" _before getting up to refill her glass much to Damon's dislike as she tried to pull the bottle out of his hand to which Stefan just told Damon to give her the bottle or else it would break and he would have nothing to drink.

Damon rolled his eyes before pushing the bottle into her hand before walking back over to sit down beside Caroline as Stefan just shook his head realizing that as much as Damon would not want to admit it he still had some moments where he would act like did before he was turned into a vampire.

Elena started to feel like they were all ganging up on her for doing what she thought was the right thing but she still couldn't see how that stubbornness to hand herself over to Klaus was putting everyone in danger.

Katherine told her "_because of you Klaus has broken the curse and now he cant be killed" _in a serious tone of voice.

Much to everyone's surprise Katherine also added "_that's exactly why I chose to become a vampire because I didn't want to be a sacrifice for a psychotic vampire and I chose to run and it was why I faked my death in 1864" _looking at Elena.

She kept her genuine tone of voice adding "_if you had any sense you would have done the same thing and stopped the curse from being broken because now none of us may live at all sinceKlaus is un-killable thanks to you" _glaring at her as a deathly silence fell in the room as they all couldn't help but think Katherine was right.

Elena was stunned as she replied "_your wrong, guys tell her she's wrong" _looking up at them as the looks on their faces told her they all agreed with Katherine. Elena still didn't want to admit the truth to herself adding "_so you all saying its my fault" _as no one spoke to defend her as they couldn't believe Elena was still in denial over her part in the whole thing.

Elena realized that they all blamed her for going through with the sacrifice and she now knew that they all thought they wouldn't be in this mess if she had listened to Damon.

A different voice broke the silence "_hello my lovelies, did you miss me" _in a playful voice as they looked up realizing the person leaning against the doorframe cool as ever with a soft playful smile was in fact Klaus who heard everything as they wondered what the hell he wanted realizing he could kill them before the even got out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: chapter 11 is here. Thank you for your reviews, it really inspires me to get thinking about ideas for this story and this chapter may get a little weird so apologies. I'll keep it short and say enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Klaus pushed himself off the doorframe walking slowly over to where the group was sitting with a confidence that radiated he owned everything and everyone in the room and he knew he could snap them all into two pieces before they could blink.<p>

He knew he wasn't a threat because he was the threat. He stopped where Elena was standing resting his hand on her shoulder moving round to face her as he softly spoke "_I thought I killed you" _staring at her with a calm expression.

Elena licked her lip nervously stuttering to reply but didn't get the chance as Klaus added "_guess we will have to fix that, just incase" _softly smirking deciding to play with the doppelganger by teasing he may just kill her again for the fun of it as he rather enjoyed the way her heart rate went through the roof in fear.

Klaus turned to face Katherine and Stefan as he put on a hurt expression as he spoke "_Katerina, Stefan we were having so much fun together, why did you have to ruin it by leaving"_ putting a hand on his heart for effect as he really enjoyed they way they all looked so tense.

His expression turned serious as he looked at the witch before speaking "_that's the second time you have fooled me, there wont be a third" _glaring coldly at her making sure they all knew just who was standing in front of them and reminding them he could kill them quicker then they could move.

He gave a soft smile quipping "_I knew you were both still alive when my witch informed me of a special illusion spell your witch put on me" _icily.

He looked at Bonnie adding "_I will give you points for that it was very original"_ pausing as he thought of something before adding "_you should come work for me we could make quite a good team" _softly as Bonnie just remained silent.

They all individually thought what the fuck was Klaus playing at as Damon tensed ready for a fight but he wanted to know what Klaus wanted looking over at Katherine who seemed to know he was going to attack Klaus as she discreetly shook her head looking at him signaling to stay put.

Katherine spoke firmly but softly "_what do you want Klaus" _looking at the hybrid.

Klaus looked at her replying "_I want you and Stefan back since you owe me my revenge and Stefan has to pay up his end of the deal" _looking over at Stefan before giving a soft smirk before helping himself to Damon's stash of alcohol.

They all noticed the change in Katherine who wasn't as cocky as she normally was and figured if a 500 year old vampire was scared of Klaus then Klaus was really the real deal and capable of much worse then the sacrifice of the doppelganger.

Damon retorted "_Stefan isn't going anywhere" _in firm voice.

Klaus looked at him replying "_as I remember Stefan came to me for a cure and I gave it to him for a deal and I expect Stefan to uphold that deal or" _pausing for effect adding "or _I could just bite you again" _shrugging his shoulder as Damon glared at him.

Caroline looked from Damon to Klaus expecting a fight to break out as she was really hoping Damon wouldn't start anything as Klaus seemed to not want to start a fight. She looked to Katherine for an answer but Katherine just looked at her silently with a look telling her to stay put and don't do anything.

Klaus laughed to ease the tension before adding "_look you got Stefan back, what I am proposing is Stefan comes with me willingly to repay the ten years he owes me for the cure and that's it and Katherine comes too as I have unfinished business with her" _with a cold unreadable expression.

Klaus looked around the room realizing he wasn't going to get answer before speaking "_I like it here and I think I will stay for a while so think about it Stefan" _turning to leave as he thought just how much fun he would have feeding on the residents as he would do what ever it took to get Stefan back as a Ripper.

He had to admit he didn't expect Damon to get his brother back and that surprised him as he knew it would happen but not so quickly plus he had to give the witch her dues, she was better then he thought she was and considered maybe even getting her over to his side but he was more interested in the Ripper.

* * *

><p>They sat in silence until they were sure Klaus was out of hearing range as Jeremy spoke "<em>what the hell was that" <em>in disbelief that Klaus just showed up and left stating he only wanted Stefan and Katherine back and that was it.

Damon replied "_I should have known Klaus would be watching us" _more to himself then anyone else.

Stefan spoke up "_I should go back with him, its only ten years Damon" _looking at him.

Damon retorted "_no way, do you know what we went through to get you back"_ angrily.

Stefan replied "_yeah but at least this time you don't have a reason to come and get me because I will be going off my own choice and like I said ten years is nothing" _with a serious expression.

Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing that Stefan willingly wanted to go with Klaus.

Caroline couldn't believe the way Stefan had to be the hero as she thought back to what Damon told her in the car realizing Stefan really did have a hero complex.

Stefan interjected "_look I know you didn't want this for me but if its what I have to do then I will" _firmly.

Damon replied "_and Klaus will kill everyone anyway, this is what he wants Stefan" _glaring at his brother for his stupidity in thinking that if he goes off with Klaus then everyone in Mystic Falls would be left alive.

Damon wasn't getting into it with Stefan in front of everyone as he spoke "_Bonnie do you think you can you find anything on how to deal with Klaus and by that I mean kill" _looking at the witch.

She replied "_I still have a ton of books to look through at home maybe there might be a loophole in a spell or something that I can use to our advantage" _hesitantly.

Damon replied "_that's more like it unlike Stefan who want to run off and be Klaus's lapdog for ten years" _with sarcasm rolling his eyes as the group except Stefan gave a soft laugh.

Bonnie stood up breaking the silence as she told them she was going to do some more research as the sooner she gets to it the quicker she might find something and Damon had to admire her work ethic as he wasn't forcing her to help and it was far removed from they way they acted around each other when he first came back to town.

He walked her to the door as she told him she would call him when she found something before asking him "_do you think Klaus is going to come after me" _with slight worry in her voice.

Damon looked at her genuinely replying "_he cant get into your house without being invited and hold on" _before disappearing and coming back with some vervain in a bag and continued "_keep drinking the vervain so he cant compel you and if you think he is outside then call me and I will come over" _softly.

She replied "_thanks Damon" _giving him a soft smile before turning and leaving through the front door.

As Bonnie left in her car she couldn't believe her and Damon had become sort of friends but she thought he must think that of her if he gave her the vervain and she wouldn't voluntarily help him out if she still hated him.

She had to admit to herself that he was okay once you got to know him and she liked the way he never forced that vampire/witch obligation that seemed to be in existence since forever on her, he actually gave her the choice even though they both knew it was Bonnie's choice to do the witch stuff anyway as it was her heritage.

Damon closed the door when the car had gone and turned back for the living area only for Elena to be standing in his way asking him could they talk as he thought he was done with talking since all he wanted to do was go to the grill and get drunk.

He spoke "_what do you want Elena" _impatiently as he glared at her.

She replied "_are we still friends" _hesitantly.

He coldly retorted "_I don't have any friends and if I did, you're not one of them" _adding a smirk.

She replied "_what is that supposed to mean" _looking all hurt.

He retorted "_you made it quite clear it would always be Stefan and that we weren't friends, all you have ever done is manipulate me and only give me the time of day when I do something that meets your moral high standards" _icily as Elena just looked shocked.

Her jaw slightly dropped as he added "_we both know you only kissed me when I was dying from the wolf bite out of pity, especially when that day I tried to talk to you and you practically slammed the door in my face until Stefan told you I was dying and the look on your face when Katherine walked in said it all, you were guilty because you were caught and since you expected me to die, you figured no one would ever know about it especially Stefan" _falling silent just giving her a cold glare and a smirk to match.

Stefan heard all this in the other room and couldn't believe what he just heard and wondered why Damon never told him this but if he admitted it to himself he probably wouldn't have believed him as he was only learning just how manipulative Elena really was since he came back.

Stefan walked over beside Elena and Damon looking at her replying "_is this true" _softly.

Elena paused before trying to deny it as Stefan just told her "_don't even try and lie your way out of it, the look on your face says it all really_" pausing as he shook his head adding "_your even worse then Katherine and don't ever speak to me again, I'm done with you" _with hurt in his voice before turning and walking upstairs to his room as the heard the door slam behind him.

Damon just opened the door telling her to leave before adding "_and also don't ever speak to me either again I'm done with you too" _glaring at her.

As she walked past him he grabbed her by the arm leaning forward to whisper "_if you ever come back here I will personally rip your throat out and I will enjoy it" _threateningly with so much coldness in his voice she hadn't heard him speak like that since he first came back to town.

She ran out the door realizing he had flipped the switch again as she realized that Stefan and Damon along with the rest of them in the room hated her for her manipulating but she thought she would find a way to get on their good side once again and she would do what ever it takes to do it as she left in her car.

* * *

><p>Back in the house Damon was walking into the living area as Alaric was walking towards him stopping to tell him he would be in the grill if he needed him. Damon silently nodded at him giving his a small smile as he walked back into the room thinking he might just join him later as he really wanted to get drunk.<p>

He walked over to the table picking up the bottle or bourbon and drank from it before quipping "_so Katherine shouldn't you off inflicting misery somewhere" _glaring at her coldly giving a sharp smirk to match in her direction.

She glared at him wondering why the change in attitude as Caroline, Anna and Jeremy couldn't hold back from laughing. Katherine just got up retorting "_well I know when to take a hint" _before leaving the room.

Damon quipped "_and yet you still haven't picked up on the one where we don't want you here" _shouting the last four words before throwing back his drink as the laughter just got louder when Katherine slammed the front door behind her.

Damon quipped "_glad you think its so funny" _raising his eyebrows letting them fall before taking another drink and putting the bottle down telling them he was meeting Alaric in the grill telling them with sarcasm "_don't wait up" _before leaving the house as he really didn't want to be around Caroline right now.

* * *

><p>He knew he was pushing her away and while he felt bad about it he figured it was for her own good but another part of him wanted her to leave him before he got hurt as he admitted to himself he was afraid she would find someone better then him and leave him.<p>

But he just couldn't bring himself up for that hurt and rejection as he was sure if it was to happen again it would be the end of him he really would go and take his ring off in the sun maybe like Caroline said she would do it since he felt no one would miss him.

He also felt no one would care that he is gone they would get over him pretty much straight away with the exception of Caroline but she would get there eventually and find someone more deserving of her just once it wasn't his brother. He didn't think he could handle that if she left him for Stefan, even if he was dead and then she went to Stefan, it would just kill him all over again but he could take satisfaction that Caroline chose him first and Stefan second so Stefan would get a taste of what he has been getting his whole vampire and human life.

He walked into the grill sitting at the bar beside Alaric ordering a bottle of bourbon and a glass taking money out of his pocket and paying for the bottle before pouring himself a drink and throwing it back before refilling his glass.

Alaric quipped "_bad day" _curiously. Damon replied "_bad century" _with a short humorless laugh.

He was asked "_I thought you would be with Caroline" _softly.

Damon sighed before replying "_yeah I think we're done"_ in an unsure tone of voice as Alaric looked at him in surprise.

Alaric replied "_why would you do that" _curiously. Damon took a drink from the glass before replying "_I'm doing her a favor and considering my track record with Elena and Katherine she would be better off" _evasively.

Alaric gave him a look telling him he wasn't buying it as he replied "_Damon don't be full of shit" _before throwing his drink back and refilling the glass.

Damon looked at him retorting "_what is that supposed to mean" _icily.

Alaric just replied "_we all know you flipped the switch and I've had enough drunken conversations with you to know you flip the switch for a number of reasons" _knowingly.

Damon raised his eyebrow at him thinking how much does he really know about him.

Alaric continued "_when your hurt, when your defensive and when you want to push people away because they've gotten too close for comfort and its obviously the last one because of the amount of time you've been around Caroline before she got kidnapped and now your practically avoiding her" _before falling silent.

Damon let his jaw drop slightly in shock as he realized just how much his friend actually did listen to his drunken ramblings as he thought he didn't listen to him but he was proven wrong.

Damon retorted with sarcasm "_I need to start compelling you to forget these things" _firmly.

Alaric just laughed retorting "_I'd like to see you try" _as they both just laughed deciding to get as drunk as they could possibly get.

Alaric quipped "_Caroline's a keeper, she is good for you unlike Elena and Katherine who just bring out the worst in you"_ looking at Damon who looked surprised.

Damon just added "_whatever I didn't come here to talk, I came here to get drunk" _knocking back his drink as he didn't feel like sharing anymore and they both knew neither one of them was drunk enough for this conversation.

A while later Alaric finished off his drink getting up to leave muttering something about how some of us have to work in the morning to which Damon just laughed at him as he left the grill leaving Damon alone in his thoughts.

He poured himself another drink from the nearly empty bottle as he thought back to how rose said that he wanted to care but when he did he ran away from it as he admitted to himself she might have had a point considering both Alaric and Anna had noticed he was avoiding Caroline although Anna still never said anything about it.

He knew he cared about Caroline and it was the fact that Klaus nearly killed her that made him realize it but he couldn't understand just how she got under his skin and broke through every defense he had in place so easily.

He knew Alaric was right about the switch thing but what Alaric didn't understand was that when he chose not to feel it was easier to shut people out and when he felt everything he just felt hopeless and it nearly killed him every time.

He broke from his thoughts with a sigh of frustration feeling claustrophobic as he felt the walls start getting closer crushing him in until he couldn't breathe anymore not that he even needed to breathe but he needed to get the hell out of this place.

He finished off the bottle before ordering a fresh one and paying for it before getting up and leaving the grill and walking out into the forest.

* * *

><p>He walked down the empty street drinking from the bottle as he felt the crushing weight leave him as he instantly felt calmer in the cool night air before reaching the edge of the forest hearing all the animals foraging for food as he softly smiled to himself thinking he was the biggest predator in the forest tonight and hoped to hell that Stefan wouldn't be out terrorizing the local forest animals as he just wanted to be alone.<p>

He walked deeper into the forest as he wondered why everyone expected so much from him, why could they not understand he could never be what they wanted him to be and that all he wanted to be was himself but he didn't know who he was.

He eventually came to a small clearing in the forest recognizing it as it was where he always was with Caroline when they wanted time alone wondering why did he come here as he had no intention of coming here to this spot.

He sighed dejectedly before sitting down in the grass placing the bottle beside him before lying flat on his back looking upwards noticing how all the stars seemed so much brighter then when he was human and while he would never say it to anyone he always used to come to this spot when he was human and was glad it was the only thing in his life that didn't change.

He knew as a vampire you had to adapt to change but sometimes all you wanted was some familiarity, something to bring you back to the place you were before you took your first steps into eternity and this place was it for him.

It was the one place he knew would never change as he bought up the land over a century ago putting the forest land under protection of private land so it would always remain in his hands even if he had to change the names and papers to still own it but he knew it was worth it if it meant he had somewhere he could be without anyone even Stefan ever finding him with the exception of Caroline.

He watched the moon drift lazily across the sky as he thought about the time Slater told him what was the point of eternity without having college degrees or something like that as he remembered at the time thinking that guy was crazy and that was wasting eternity but now he found himself asking the same question.

He gave up as he drank some more bourbon since the drunkenness was starting to wear off much to his dismay as he felt another presence at the edge of the forest tilting his head listening for the unwanted presence and then he smelt it even if it was further away then normal but he put it down to the fact he shared a blood link with her and he knew it was Caroline.

He was surprised as he thought she would be talking with Stefan or Anna but she was on her own and he couldn't help wonder why as he thought maybe she likes the night a lot more then she lets people think before he thought she had to know he was here since if he felt her then she could feel his presence.

He decided just to stay put and if she wanted to find him then she would as a small whisper in the back of his mind told him he wanted her to find him but he didn't try to fight it off as he kind of did want her to find him and while he knew it was horrible testing her like this, he knew it was experience telling him not to let people in too quickly.

He lay back down staring upwards as he drifted back into his reverie as a million questions flowed through his mind that he never thought of before as he felt her presence getting closer. He listened to hear she was moving closer to him all the time as her footsteps got louder which he couldn't help but smile as a warning voice told him don't get your hopes up yet but he pushed it away.

It was a few minutes before she came into the small clearing noticing him lying on the grass clearly as drunk as a vampire could get with a half empty bottle of bourbon beside him as she softly smiled at him thinking he looked so adorable noticing just how human he looked with all traces of the cold expression from earlier non-existent.

She walked over to him sitting down bedside him leaning over him grabbing the bottle taking a drink out of it before putting it back noticing he looked to be deep in thought and she knew he had every defense down and she was glad he didn't put the walls back up in front of her.

She lay down beside him following his gaze up towards the stars as they lay in comfortable silence for a while before he whispered "_what is the point of eternity"_ so softly she almost missed it but she noticed it wasn't so much a question but more of a statement.

He continued "_the whole world changes, civilizations rise and fall, religions come and go, wars fought and lost only to be repeated over the same thing a few decades later"_ before falling silent. He thought what to say next adding "_but we as vampires remain a fixed point in time, never changing in appearance but adapting through the decades, centuries and eons"_ with a hint of desolation tone in his voice.

Caroline couldn't believe what she was hearing as she thought Damon was never this deep but she was so intrigued by what he was saying she turned on her side to face him letting her fingers tangle in his looking at him intensively as he continued " _even the stars in the sky change their orbit but its not the stars themselves that move, it's the planet that changes its tilt only by a certain amount of degrees, but even the stars will change, it will just take millions of years to see it and even they will eventually burn up and die"_ with a hint of desolation as Caroline wondered was Damon always like this even when he was human.

He continued "_even the continents will change but a vampire will never change and while it can adapt to everything, its appearance will always stay the same as the day it died and became a vampire" _in a whisper.

Caroline wondered where all this was coming from but had to admit it was a side to Damon she didn't know existed and she couldn't help but see what he meant and for the first time she realized she was truly immortal feeling a cold breeze drift through her.

He fell silent for a few seconds before turning his head to look at her as he continued "_a vampire never lives, they just exist as fixed points watching the world as it changes but they themselves never change because they themselves as a person don't exist and can never be in the world which means a vampire never has any history, that I have no history"_ as a heavy silence fell to be replaced with the stillness of the calm night.

Caroline blinked back a few tears at his words noticing the complete openness and vulnerability in his eyes before she replied softly "_that is where I have to disagree because we are living right now, although you may be officially dead on paper that doesn't matter because you are still living, so you still exist"_ desperately trying to get her point across.

He wiped away a stray tear from her cheek that escaped before replying in a near whisper "_you don't see it because your newly turned and you wont until you have outlived everyone you know, I've lived 160 years I've seen everything come and go but I've watched it all from the outside of society but never being in that society, never establishing roots, never making a difference like humans can" _pausing as he thought what to say next.

He never got the chance as she just told him "_but you did make a difference, you left a war you didn't believe in, you started up race riots and civil rights movements and that made a difference, it changed the world and you were part of it so don't give me that fixed in time but never existing, never changing anything because I don't believe it, don't tell me that a vampire never lives because if you didn't then you never would have fought to get Katherine out of the tomb, never would have fought to get Stefan back or make his life a misery right from when you became a vampire because to me that is living, its finding a reason to live and exist that make a difference and its them reasons that make you want to live"_ putting all the fight she had in her behind her words which surprised him.

With a genuine expression she finished with "_to quote one of my favorite songs 'life is ours we live it our way'" _softly. He softly smiled at her replying "_Metallica"_ as she returned the smile before adding "_nothing else matters and that's exactly why I don't believe that just because we are vampires, we don't exist or are not really living because to me even though we may be officially dead we aren't, we're still here like the phoenix I told you about, we just happen to be immortal and we can go to a new place and reinvent ourselves to whoever we want to be and that is the beauty of being alive and we have all eternity to do it"_ as she finally left him speechless.

He couldn't find the words so all he done was lean forwards to put his lips on hers so softly lingering for a few seconds before pulling back as he thought just where the hell she pulled all this stuff from and wondered had she really thought about all this but he had to admit it did answer all his questions that he thought about for years but never had anyone to talk to about it since they would never understand until now and it was something he thought would never happen.

They lay in comfortable silence before she asked "_was this place always here" _softly.

He replied "_yeah it was, I used to come here when I was human since no one knew about it and about fifty years after I turned I bought the forest and the land the boarding house sits on so I would always have something to come back to when the rest of the world changed" _as he told her the whole story of why he bought it and kept it for so many years.

She paused as she looked at him before asking "_do you think I could come here like you do"_ softly.

He genuinely replied "_yeah you can" _pulling her in closer to him as he quipped "_I didn't think you would have thought about stuff like that" _softly.

She looked at him replying "_I could say the same for you but maybe we are more alike then we think" _as he nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>They sensed the first traces of dawn approaching as they noticed how the sky appeared a little lighter but the stars still remained as bright only to slowly fade as the sunlight slowly reached ever closer to the horizon creating a bluish tinge across the sky as the stars faded away to meet a brand new day as the morning air greeted them.<p>

Damon whispered "_this is my favorite part as well as the night" _softly.

She replied "_I love this but I love the night time too" _as she finally realized she found someone who loved this side of being a vampire as much as she did.

Damon got an idea sitting up as he quipped "_want to see something cool"_ wiggling his eyebrows.

Caroline replied "_always" _looking at him noticing how a fog appeared through the trees creating a ghostly atmosphere to suit the dawn.

She started laughing whispering "_that is so cool I want to be able to do that" _softly.

He replied "_I can teach you sometime" _looking at her.

She replied "_I will take you up on that someday" _noticing how the fog slowly retreated into the trees before disappearing.

He asked "_how did you know I was out here"_ looking at her curiously.

She replied "_I didn't, after you left I went to your room so Jeremy and Anna could talk and I listened to your Ipod to give them some privacy but later on I heard them in her room getting intimate so I bolted" _as she looked at him rolling his eyes laughing.

She laughed before adding "_when I heard it I left but Stefan stayed in his room which was weirder"_ shaking her head adding "_I came out here because I love the night-time, its so peaceful and it gives me time to think about stuff like what I told you earlier and then I sensed you so I came looking for you"_ in a soft voice looking off to the side.

They sat in comfortable silence as she started to think about how they were going to deal with Klaus and wondered would it not be better just to let Stefan and Katherine go with him and why was Damon so adamant that Stefan was not going anywhere with Klaus.

She glanced at him noticing he was just as calm as he had been for the last few hours before she asked "_what are we going to do about Klaus" _with slight worry in her voice.

He told her "_I don't know, he cant be killed so I hope Bonnie finds something" _softly.

She replied "_don't take this the wrong way but could you not just let Stefan go with him and since you got him back you don't owe him anything and Stefan willingly wants to go"_ as a voice in her head screamed she should have said nothing.

He was silent before he replied "_as much as me and Stefan get on each others nerves, I think if he went with Klaus it would kill him and after ten years of it and as well as that we don't know if Klaus will let him go after ten years"_ falling silent shaking his head before adding "_I know deep down he doesn't really want to do it but he feels he has to just to protect everyone and id rather we find another way rather then just let him go with Klaus" _as she shook her head in understanding.

She rested her head on his shoulder letting her eyes close even though she was a vampire she still liked her sleep even if she didn't need it but it helped and he thought he could do with a few hours of sleep himself as he lay back on the grass pulling her down beside him as she lay into his side with her arm across his abdomen where they both fell asleep neither one of them wanting to leave the place to go back to reality just yet.

* * *

><p>A few days later Caroline was in Bonnie's house helping her go through the book as there was dozens of them and she hadn't even gotten halfway through them until Caroline told her she would help her look through them and with Caroline able to read at vampire speed they had gotten through a good amount of the books and were looking through the last few that were left.<p>

They found a good few different things such as protection spells and they came across a spell that the original witches used to stop Klaus from being a hybrid and he would only be a vampire as Caroline told bonnie she would call Damon to which he told her he'd be there in ten minutes and they waited for him to come over.

When he got there Bonnie let him in as she showed him the stuff she found explaining how some spells were created to protect someone from a hybrid but the original spell the witches used to tie the curse into the moonstone is useless since all Klaus has to do is wait for another doppelganger so they need a different tactic to use against him.

She also told him there was nothing in the books about how to kill him as the witches who wrote the spells didn't take into account that he would be able to break the curse plus there was the fact that he couldn't be killed. Damon sighed dejectedly knowing where this was going as he softly spoke "_be honest with me" _firmly.

She glanced at Caroline and then looked at Damon as she softly replied "_I don't know, everything that we have looked at doesn't mention anything about a hybrid and the few we have found all tell us the same thing"_ as she fell silent.

She added "_we cant use the original spell since he will just break it again and I went to Emily for help and she told me that Klaus isn't supposed to exist in nature so there was never any counter spells to kill him if he ever broke the curse"_ softly and Damon knew he hated where this was going.

She also added "_the witches that put the curse on him with the doppelganger for the sacrifice never thought that another doppelganger would ever be alive as Katherine was supposedly the last one so they never planned for him to break the curse" _pausing before she added "_but they did write that if Klaus broke the curse it means that he cant ever be killed" _as Damon's jaw slightly dropped.

He sighed before he spoke "_so what your saying is that we're screwed"_ icily.

She replied "_yeah I am_" looking at him wishing she knew a way to kill Klaus.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 is up. I cant believe im on chapter 12 already. Also I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter so I hope you are still liking it so far and thank you to those who did review. My longest chapter yet, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Damon stood up refusing to believe this as he ranted "<em>nothing is un-killable, there has to be a way to kill the son of a bitch, he needs to die and I'm willing to kill him"<em> as he felt himself get angrier by the second as he thought Stefan may just have to go with Klaus for ten years even if he didn't want it to happen.

Bonnie spoke "_I'm sorry Damon I really did try everything but it doesn't mean I'm going to stop there" _looking at him as she wondered what he was going to do about the Klaus situation as she was fresh out of ideas.

He turned to face her asking "_what about Elijah, if we can find him do we really have any chance" _firmly.

Bonnie replied "_we might since he would know more the I would then what is in these books" _hesitantly.

Caroline interjected "_so we find Elijah and get him back here" _as they all felt a tiny bit of hope that they could get out of this mess once and for all.

Damon spoke "_I still have some of Klaus's blood left over will that work for a location spell" _looking at Bonnie.

She replied "_it might since they were half brothers and it worked when we used Jeremy's blood to find Elena" _as he walked out the front door telling them he would be back soon when he gets the blood from where kept it hidden in his room.

He got to the boarding house running up the stairs sensing no one was there as he went into his bedroom closing the door behind him and taking the painting off the wall removing one of the wooden panels on the wall to reveal a hidden compartment.

He took out the small bottle of blood unwrapping it from the piece of cloth he had it in as he thought this was their only chance hoping to hell it would work folding up the cloth over the bottle. He put the wooden panel back in place and put the painting over it before leaving the house and running at speed back over to Bonnie's appearing right in front of them before they could blink.

He took the bottle out of the cloth looking at them as Bonnie had the map set out and the candles lit as she took the bottle off him noticing a look of uncertainty on his face.

She reminded him that it should work as it worked for Jeremy and Elena since they are half brother and sister too. She poured a few drops of blood on the map muttering a few words from a spell as the blood started move across the map where it stopped when it reached the area Elijah was supposedly being held.

They looked at the map as Caroline muttered "_no that cant be right, its saying Elijah is in Atlanta"_ softly.

Damon snapped "_what" _with a look of disbelief adding "_what do you mean he's in Atlanta, that means he's been right here the whole time and we didn't know it"_ thinking how could he be so stupid to not think that Klaus would keep Elijah somewhere close.

Damon pulled out his phone to call Jeremy and tell him to get over now as they needed him figure out a GPS location as they were going to find Elijah as soon as they could never giving him the chance to ask any questions as he just hung up the phone putting it in his pocket regretting not telling him to not tell Elena.

Bonnie hesitated but thought he needed to know as she told him "_I know you don't care but just so you know me and Jeremy mutually broke up but we are still on friend terms so we can still work together" _as he was about to tell her he knew that already from what Caroline told him.

He just nodded his head after he heard Caroline whisper so low only he heard her telling him that she doesn't know about Anna and Jeremy yet so say nothing but he was relieved that there would be none of this teenage drama shit as he wanted nothing to do with it but was glad they were still able to work together and see the bigger picture then get caught up petty squabbles which was something Elena couldn't do.

It wasn't long before Jeremy arrived as Bonnie told him the location to look for the location on his using the GPSon his phone and when they found it was an old abandoned warehouse they weren't long going off to find Elijah.

They drove to Atlanta in Damon's car as Jeremy told Damon where the warehouse was as well as Damon telling them the plan which consisted of he goes in and gets Elijah and then gets out while they stay in the car.

Caroline shouted "_no way Damon, your going to get yourself killed that way so we are all going in"_ firmly.

Bonnie interjected "_she has a point and you might need a witch on your side" _as he looked at her in the mirror realizing he didn't have a choice in the matter.

He sighed before quipping "_fine but if you all get killed, its on you_" rolling his eyes as he admitted to himself he was sort of glad they weren't just going to let him go on his own since the last time him and Elijah spoke it didn't end on good terms since he more or less told him where to shove his apology.

Damon quipped with curiosity "_hey mini Gilbert, I thought you would have told Elena what we were doing" _coldly.

He replied "_no, I figured after the other night you really didn't want her around anymore"_ as Damon thought just how wrong he had him as he was sure he would have told Elena but he proved him wrong and he thought maybe the kid did consider him a friend as he thought how the hell did that happen.

The weren't long getting to the warehouse which looked abandoned as it was in the middle of nowhere completely surrounded by fields with a laneway leading up to it.

They walked up to the door noticing it was locked at Damon just ripped the lock off the door before swinging the heavy door open as Jeremy thought it was so cool and he was definitely going to turn if things with him and Anna worked out but he wanted to wait a few years before turning.

They went into the warehouse noticing stacks of boxes before coming across a long wooden box and Damon just ripped the lid off it as they all seen Elijah with the dagger in his chest.

Damon spoke "_well me and Caroline cant take that dagger out since it will kill us so one you will have to do it" _firmly.

Bonnie replied "_I'm a witch, how do we know it wont kill me" _hesitantly.

Jeremy interjected "_I'll do it" _as they all seemed to hesitate not sure if they really wanted to do this as it could make things worse but they figured how much worse could things get.

Jeremy spoke up "_do we really want to do this considering what happened last time" _looking at Damon.

Damon replied "_well considering Klaus killed him, he will want revenge and it would be useful to have an Original on our side" _firmly.

Jeremy paused before reaching forward pulling the dagger out adding "_here goes nothing" _as they waited for Elijah to wake up.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the original started to wake up as Damon told Jeremy to keep the dagger at his chest while he told Elijah about Klaus killing him and the deal Klaus made with Stefan and how they got Stefan back and Klaus is back in mystic falls threatening them unless Stefan and Katherine go with him.<p>

Elijah stayed silent for a few seconds as he was livid that Klaus did this to him and seriously regretted not killing him when he had the chance and he looked at Damon as he spoke "_I take it by the dagger being where it is you don't trust me but Klaus betrayed me so I can assure you that you can trust me since I want my revenge on Klaus" _in a cool calm voice.

Damon glared at Elijah for a few seconds thinking were they crazy for doing this but while he didn't trust him he had the feeling they would need Elijah's help as he nodded at Jeremy to move the dagger away from his chest.

Elijah got out of the box and straightened himself up brushing the dust off his suit as Damon looked him up and down doubting his decision.

Elijah asked had they made any inroads as to how to deal with Klaus to which Bonnie told him all about the protection spells and that all the books said he was more or less un-killable. Elijah told them he was afraid of that and that he should have just ended Klaus when he had the chance and regretted listening to him in the first place.

Bonnie suggested they go back to Mystic Falls so she could show him the books and what she found as Elijah told her _"it's better if I don't because if Klaus is around Mystic Falls then he will know that I'm alive and we would lose the advantage over him_"as they all thought it made sense for Elijah to stay hidden.

Elijah continued "_I know you all have no reason to trust me" _looking at Damon adding "_but if I killed Klaus when I had the chance you wouldn't have gotten a cure for the werewolf bite" _as Damon hated to admit it but he knew he was right and he hated it.

Elijah told them he would be in touch as he was going to find some witches he knew that may know something about how to kill Klaus and told them not to tell anyone in Mystic Falls he was alive because if they did they would lose their advantage before leaving them alone in the warehouse wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

><p>They drove back to Mystic Falls in silence as Caroline asked "<em>I don't think we can trust him Damon" <em>looking over at him.

He noticed the uncertainty in her eyes and softly replied "_I know" _looking over at her adding with sincerity "_I don't trust him either but he was right in saying that I'd be dead if Elijah had of just killed him when he had the chance but he's our best chance" _as she sighed in defeat before looking out the window.

He knew Caroline was freaking out as he done before she got kidnapped as Caroline looked out the window thinking they were crazy for ever coming back here and she wished she had listened to Damon when he told her she should stay in Miami and not get involved.

When they got back to Mystic Falls Damon dropped Bonnie at her house as she wanted to try and contact Lucy to see if she knew anything as Damon reminded her to say nothing about you know who meaning Elijah incase Klaus was listening in somewhere.

Bonnie told him she would contact him if she found anything before getting out of the car as Damon told her not to invite anyone in and if she had to let them walk in without inviting them incase they were a vampire as she told him she knew what to do but thanked him for looking out for her much to his surprise.

* * *

><p>They drove back to the boarding house in silence as Caroline was still quiet and when they got to the house Caroline told them she was going to see her mother as she wanted to talk to her before speeding off into the distance.<p>

Jeremy asked Damon was she okay as Damon told her she would be okay as it wasn't really his place to divulge her business and he knew just how she hated people knowing her business as he was the same himself.

They went into the house as Damon quipped "_no one is home for a change" _secretly glad no one was there and so was Jeremy as he really wanted to talk to Damon about being a vampire without an audience and he knew Damon would give him honest answers.

He knew that with Anna back he had started to think about turning again and he also knew if he asked Stefan he would talk him out of as Stefan hated being a vampire.

They sat in the living area as Damon lit the fire before pouring two glasses of bourbon handing one to Jeremy before sitting down on the opposite chair falling into a comfortable silence.

Jeremy decided to just ask Damon some questions about being a vampire as he slowly asked "_you don't have to answer this but why did you decide to turn" _looking over at him.

Damon replied "_are you thinking about coming over the dark side" _with a smirk as Jeremy softly laughed nodding his head as Damon realized he was considering it.

Damon looked at him adding "_I wanted to turn for Katherine but when I was in transition I was told she was dead and then I didn't want to turn but Stefan talked me into it" _as Jeremy was shocked at his honesty.

Jeremy asked "_did you regret it" _softly.

Damon thought about it before replying "_well I did until I found out Katherine was in the tomb and then I figured I should just live my eternity instead of being miserable so no I don't regret it and I love being a vampire although it has its days sometimes" _looking at him with a genuine expression before taking a drink from the glass.

Damon asked "_are you thinking of turning for Anna" _curiously.

Jeremy asked "_did Caroline tell you about us because she was here the other night when I was with Anna but then she left" _softly.

Damon replied "_yeah she did but I would tell Bonnie before she hears it from someone else" _as Jeremy nodded in agreement.

Damon added "_don't rush into it, think about it for a while and if you wait then you will look older" _firmly.

Jeremy laughed as he replied "_yeah I want to wait until I'm the same age as Anna which is about eighteen so next year" _firmly.

Damon replied "_that's a good age"_ tilting his glass at him.

Jeremy added_ "and I will be legal to drink in Europe and here I can just use compulsion" _to which Damon shook his head in approval.

They fell into a short comfortable silence as Jeremy chuckled to himself.

Damon asked "_what" _curiously.

Jeremy replied "_when you were human did you find Katherine wore you out a bit since she was a vampire and you were only a human" _hesitantly.

Damon nearly spat his drink out but managed to swallow it before laughing before replying "_all the time but then I could never could get enough of Katherine when I was human and I have to say I'm glad I'm a vampire now for that reason and vampire sex is awesome" _smirking as they both laughed.

Damon added "_another reason you should turn"_ tilting his glass at him.

Damon also filled him in on the pros and cons of being a vampire to make sure Jeremy was sure about his decision and was surprised that he still wanted to turn even after Damon told him how much he struggled with his emotions over the last few months but it was getting easier especially with Caroline around to help him.

Jeremy asked him why he found it so hard to deal with it as Damon told him that after he left Stefan in 1864 he shut his emotions off since they were too intense and then he wanted Katherine but when he found out she wasn't there it hit him so hard.

That was when he started to feel everything again and when Katherine and Elena told him it would always be Stefan it finished him as Damon told him "_I'm sorry for taking it out on you and killing you" _genuinely.

Jeremy couldn't believe he just got an apology as he wasn't expecting one as he sort of understood why he did it replying "_its okay and I meant what I said that I already forgive you for that" _firmly to which Damon just gave him a soft smile.

Jeremy curiously asked "_will that happen to me" _curiously.

Damon told him "_not if you stay around people like Anna and you deal with what your feeling but you can sort of turn the switch off halfway like I do now and it's a lot easier"_ firmly and Jeremy understood what he was saying.

Damon continued "_but you don't want to let yourself feel too much or you'll end up like Stefan" _rolling his eyes as the both laughed.

Jeremy replied "_I wont and no way am I drinking animal blood when I turn, I want to be more like you are so I can protect myself"_ to which Damon laughed at Jeremy's reaction to his brother's animal blood drinking habits.

They talked some more before Jeremy eventually told him he was going to talk to Bonnie about how he was back with Anna before she heard it from somewhere else before leaving the house leaving Damon on his own.

* * *

><p>He decided to go to the grill figuring Alaric might be there or just get drink on his own after all he spent most of his vampire life getting drunk on his own getting up and leaving the house.<p>

He walked into the grill seeing it was quiet but figured the local party animals would be out later as it was still early enough as he walked over to the bar ordering a bourbon and telling the barman to leave the bottle as he gave him the money for it before sitting down on one of the seats at the bar.

A while later he heard Elena walk in the door as he thought oh crap before picking up the bottle and glass and going over to one of the booths in the corner and sitting there before she seen him.

He also knew she would come over and he really wasn't in the mood to listen to her as he felt she would no doubt get a taste of what a vampire is really capable of when provoked and he didn't want to listen to Stefan berating him for it even if she deserved it.

She walked over to the pool table greeting Caroline's ex and Tyler never noticing he was over in the corner on the opposite side of the room and he was never so glad she wasn't a vampire and not able to sense if he was in the room.

He knew that Tyler being a werewolf would know he was there but he never told Elena that he was there which surprised him and figured maybe the wolf boy wasn't that bad as he scoffed to himself thinking yeah right I nearly died because of him.

He seen Tyler walk over to the bar ordering a drink before looking over and nodding his head discreetly at Damon to which he returned as Tyler whispered "_I wont tell Elena you're here"_ knowing he would hear him before picking the drinks up and going back over to the pool table.

A while later he thought about leaving just as Caroline walked in the door never noticing he was there as he seen Elena walk over to her asking to talk to her to which Caroline walked over to the toilets telling Elena to say what she had to say.

Damon couldn't believe she had the nerve to go and talk to her after the way she treated her figuring she was trying to get in Caroline's good books so she could get back into his and Stefan's good books shaking his head. Elena swallowed a lump in her throat as she spoke "_I'm sorry Caroline"_ softly as Caroline just glared at her.

Caroline couldn't believe she had the nerve considering all she had to do was drag her outside and rip her throat out as Elena continued "_I'm sorry for the way I've treated you over Damon and can we be friends again_" thinking that Caroline would buy it as she really wanted to get back in Stefan and Damon's lives.

Caroline gently raised her eyebrow looking Elena up and down replying "_no Elena, I don't think you are sorry, your just sorry that they've both started to see you for who you really are and I think your lying" _icily.

Elena stuttered "_I'm not lying" _trying to look genuine but failing.

Elena continued "_I really am sorry, I feel bad for the way I treated them especially Damon but he can take it and I was confused it took me a while to see I did have feelings for him, I just didn't want to be like Katherine"_ crossing her arms thinking she really had Caroline fooled with her lies and manipulation as she would do anything to be involved with both Salvatore brothers again.

Damon was listening in on the whole thing as he couldn't believe she was still trying to get her way as he hoped Caroline wouldn't fall for her lies as he fell for them so many times it wouldn't surprise him if she did.

But he did know Caroline was wise to her games as she told him everything about Elena's lying and manipulations and figured Caroline might just see right through them as he noticed Elena's body language was even tenser and more awkward then normal and he remembered her saying that when Elena gets like that and crosses her arms it's a sure sign she's lying.

Elena confidently spoke "_I know he doesn't love you Caroline, he is just using you again, are you really willing to go through that again_" faking a look of concern thinking if she could feed on Caroline's insecurity then she might break up with Damon leaving the way clear for Elena.

Elena knew she didn't love Damon but she wanted Stefan back and she was going to go through Damon to get him and play Katherine at her own game. Damon's grip on his glass tightened as he listened from across the room stealing a few discreet looks over at them as he thought about killing Elena once and for all figuring him, Caroline, Stefan and even Katherine much to his surprise were better off with her dead at the bottom of a ravine somewhere.

He decided on not killing her only because Jeremy would be pissed and she was well known in town and her missing presence would be noticed as he just decided to let Caroline handle it as she could play Elena at her own game and win and since she was a vampire she had a few advantages.

Caroline thought about ripping her throat out but decided not to as she was probably full of vervain and she had enough vervain surprises with being tortured twice to last her an eternity as she coldly glared at Elena.

Elena continued "_is Damon at home I want to talk to him"_ softly.

Caroline replied "_what makes you think he wants to talk to you" _icily.

Elena replied "_because he loves me" _smugly.

Caroline scoffed at her before retorting "_I was there when he told you he had no feelings for you anymore so don't lie about it"_ humorlessly laughing at her.

Elena's jaw slightly dropped before asking "_what happened to you Caroline"_ disapprovingly as she continued "_Damon is a bad influence on you especially now that your drinking human blood"_ as Caroline just raised her eyebrow at her giving her a look.

Caroline added sarcastically "_incase you didn't know, I'm a vampire, I need blood to survive" _coldly.

Elena retorted "_but you could drink animal blood" _firmly.

Caroline just laughed at her before replying "_yeah I'm not going to kill animals just to fit in with your's and Stefan's morality gig"_ giving a sharp smirk that disappeared just as quick.

Caroline continued "_Stefan denied his nature for so long he's out of control when he gets too much human blood and I'm not going down that road plus I love being a vampire and the blood thing it doesn't bother me and for the record I don't kill people, I just take what I need and like Damon I say just snatch, eat and erase" _in a firm voice.

Damon smirked to himself thinking she really had put Elena in her place as he threw back another drink. Caroline knew that her and Damon had killed some people on their hunting excursions out of town but Elena didn't need to know that and she knew it took a long time for her to come to terms with being a vampire and since she started being friends with Damon he really had helped her accept it and get more comfortable with it and she actually saw the perks of being a vampire and rather enjoyed it like he did.

But all Elena thought about vampires was that they were monsters and that Stefan was a real vampire because he drank animal blood and thought a vampire could live like a human if they really wanted too but she didn't understand what it was to be a vampire and as a human she never would unless she turned which she made clear was never going to happen.

Elena glared at her retorting "_well if I cant have Damon I will have Stefan then" _with bitterness.

Caroline shook her head adding "_you really don't see it, you are even worse then Katherine" _icily.

Elena raised her voice retorting "_I'm not Katherine" _as people looked around to see who was shouting.

Elena lowered her voice looking around her as she continued "_I need them to protect me from Klaus and I will do whatever it takes to get them to do it"_ icily.

Caroline hissed "_Klaus doesn't want you he even said it himself so do yourself a favor and stay out of this whole thing"_ firmly.

Elena replied "_but he said he would kill me" _shaking her head in disbelief that Caroline wouldn't see her side of things and help her get back in their good books.

Elena continued "_this is your fault that they both hate me so you need to fix it" _glaring at her.

Caroline retorted "_no Elena you did this all on your own and this is just like you parents all over again, I never forced you to go to that party, in fact I told you not to go because of the weather conditions but no, you had to be Elena Gilbert, you couldn't let people have one night without you incase someone steals your thunder or actually enjoys themselves better without your presence"_ as Elena put on a look of hurt that Caroline wasn't buying.

She just about stopped her face from changing before it was too late adding "_and now your doing the same with Damon and Stefan, you treated them both like crap when all they tried to do was keep you alive and Damon nearly died for it and you still treated him like shit and then expect him to still want to be around you" _as Elena put on the teary eyes look.

It only enraged Caroline more as put her hand on the door frame leaning forward angrily retorting "_I didn't do anything Elena only be a proper friend to them but all you did was manipulate them and even Katherine is pissed off at the way you treated them and the only reason she didn't kill you was because Stefan asked her not to because you weren't worth killing" _as her grip tightened on the door frame.

She loosened her grip before she broke the wood adding "_you don't deserve them Elena and you know what they don't deserve to be treated like you treated them and if Katherine broke them then you were just the end of them ever being speaking terms again but luckily for them they seen you for what you really are before that happened" _as Elena glared at her.

She went to slap her across the face as Caroline caught her wrist adding "_oh you didn't just do that and if you ever try that again and I really will rip your throat out in the most painful way, vervain or no vervain"_ letting just her eyes slightly change quicklyto show she meant it before shaking her head slightly in anger.

Elena coldly retorted "_and then Damon will still just be using you for the shallow useless thing you are"_ adamantly continuing "_I want them both back and I will do whatever it takes to get them and I am sorry for the way I treated them"_ coldly.

Caroline gave a short humorless laugh before retorting "_you might want to tell your heart rate that your not lying" _bunching up her eyebrows as she continued _"you seem to forget I'm a vampire, I can hear your heart rate shoot up when your lying" _before walking bathroom locking the door behind her and staying there until she heard Elena walk away.

* * *

><p>Damon was still over in the corner after finishing the whole bottle as if he didn't he would have went over and told Elena where to go and he was super pissed at what she said to Caroline by calling her a shallow useless thing and that he was only using her for sex which he knew was a lie and Elena was just being a jealous bitch.<p>

He thought if you had told him when he first met her that she had this side to her, he wouldn't have believed it and seeing first hand just what she was like, he never thought she could be like this and decided she was even worse then Katherine.

He was livid at what Elena had just told Caroline through their whole conversation and couldn't believe she thought she had a chance of ever being friends with him again or ever getting Stefan back as he watched her smugly leave the grill and he felt his anger overtake him as he followed her out into the night into the empty car park.

He decided to mess with her mind for a bit as he moved at speed around her laughing at how she started to panic and look around her to see nothing much to his amusement.

When he had her running scared and heard her heart rate go through the roof he pinned her to the wall in the alley beside the grill with a hand on her throat letting his face change speaking in a menacing voice "_what did I tell you about talking to Caroline that way" _menacingly.

She whimpered "_it wasn't me, it was all Caroline" _giving him a please believe me look which he was not buying.

Caroline stepped outside and heard the commotion noticing it was Damon threatening Elena as she wondered he must have been in there all along, deciding not to interrupt as she wanted to hear what Elena had to say and a part of her want to see how he would react.

Damon tightened his grip on her throat adding "_that's not what I heard" _giving her the cold wide eyes expression as Elena realized he was there all along and heard everything. She figured it was now or never as she turned on the tears adding "_I didn't mean it Damon, but I meant what I said about being sorry for hurting you but I was confused"_ pleadingly.

He shook his head in disbelief replying "_I don't believe your bullshit for a second" _in a firm voice as he was glad he was over her.

She added "_but you love me Damon we could be together" _firmly.

He sarcastically chuckled retorting in a menacing whisper "_yeah about that, I don't love you, I never did, in fact you were just a little rebound to help me get over my Katherine obsession and it helped since you looked like her too"_ before smirking coldly at her.

Elena replied "_you honestly cant have feelings for Caroline, no loves her or wants her, even her own parents don't want her" _icily.

Damon slammed her head against the wall spitting at her "_you don't ever talk about her like that or I will kill you myself" _gripping her throat even tighter as she struggled to breathe.

Elena smugly retorted in a whisper "_you cant, I'm on vervain" _giving a cold smug smile at him.

He retorted "_I'm stronger then you and besides there are other ways to kill you without draining you of every last drop" _as she remembered just what he was capable of as she felt both his hands position on her neck as if he would snap it in two giving a knowing smug smile in her direction.

He growled before adding "_not so smug now are you"_ slamming her head against the wall again before throwing her on the ground finishing with "_you've already crossed me once consider this your last warning" _before turning and leaving the alleyway as Elena lay there getting her breath back.

* * *

><p>He turned the corner to see Caroline leaning back against the wall looking at him intensively as he also couldn't seem to find any words to say as he stood in front of her to which she just pushed herself off the wall as they looked at each other neither one knowing what to say.<p>

They both knew things were more awkward between them especially since they admitted to liking each other more then friends and with Elena trying to cause trouble between them wasn't helping things but Caroline couldn't understand why he was so hot and cold with her for no reason.

It made her so mad that he was either one or the other with her and she while she knew he could be unpredictable she didn't think he was this bad but she didn't know that Damon couldn't understand why she was still willing to be with him when he was acting like such an asshole to her.

He tilted his head signaling her to follow him as he walked away which she did as she thought Bonnie was really going to kill them now since Elena would just go and tell her and then their asses would be set of fire courtesy of Bonnie.

While Caroline couldn't believe the way he defended her and while she felt happy that that someone actually cared enough to defend her she knew there would be consequences as Stefan told her that if Damon harmed one more innocent person Bonnie would take him down along with anyone who stood in her way.

When they got a good distance away from Elena Caroline asked him "_what the hell did you do that for" _curiously.

He realized she heard everything looking over at her angrily replying "_she had no right to say that I was in love with her when I'm not so she needed to be filled in on the whole I hate her thing" _before turning and walking away leaving her standing on the spot.

He knew that wasn't the real reason as he could handle what ever horrible thing she said about him as he heard it all his whole life and it was nothing new plus she wouldn't be the first person to say he was just a self serving psychopath and she wouldn't be that last.

He just hated the way she spoke to Caroline like that and that Elena was going to try and get between him and Stefan again as he thought Stefan would probably just believe her apology and it pissed him off even more that she tried to get between him and Caroline and he was sick of Elena creating drama when there was none.

He wasn't far from her as Caroline softly spoke "_you know Bonnie is going to kill us when she finds out" _looking at him.

He turned to face her replying "_I don't care anymore Caroline, I'm done with Elena, I'm done with Bonnie, I'm done with Stefan, Klaus and Katherine and I'm done trying to please everyone when it gets me nowhere and I'm sick of it" _emotion in his voice betraying his expression.

Caroline seen his cold emotionless expression but she would never forget what she saw in his eyes which was full of pain and defeat that she thought if she looked at them any harder she would fall in and drown.

An awkward silence fell as Caroline didn't know what to say to that as she could understand where he was coming from but she just couldn't find the words to say anymore as looked at him hoping he would just let her in and realize that she wanted him so bad.

She knew Damon was pushing her away but since Klaus kidnapped her she knew there was a change in Damon and she knew he flipped the switch as she remembered Anna telling her not to give up on him but he was making it damn hard not to just tell him to go away for good.

Damon looked at her thinking she was going to tell him she was done with him but in truth he would never be done with her because he always wanted her but he couldn't put himself through it again as he just left her standing there before taking off at vampire speed.

* * *

><p>She was about to say something but he was gone before she could say anything as she sighed in frustration as she wanted to tell him something and wondered why the way he was acting bothered her so much as she decided to go for a walk in the woods.<p>

As she walked through the trees feeling more miserable then she ever could or did in her human life Elena's words to Damon about her "_you honestly cant have feelings for Caroline, no loves her or wants her, even her own parents don't want her" _as she started to think maybe Elena was right.

She started to wonder what Damon ever saw in her and thought maybe he was just using her again because that's what's everyone done with her, they used her to get what they want and then they drop her when she's no good to them anymore and truth be told she was way past being sick of it.

She could understand why Damon was done with everyone in this town as she remembered his words thinking did he also mean he was done with her as she thought it was probably a good time to admit what her and Damon had was over.

It was done and while it was nice while it lasted she was stupid to think it could last forever but he really did mean it when he said she could trust him and she did trust him, she just thought if he flipped the switch then them being friends was probably over.

She couldn't help the disappointment at that thought as she really liked Damon and had a great laugh with him over the last few months but there was one problem she wasn't sure if she could get over and it was that she loved him but he would never know that one person on the planet actually genuinely loved every bit of him even when he acted the way he had been over the last few days.

She felt the anger in her rise to boiling point as she snarled in frustration at the thought of Elena worming her way back into his life and she knew Elena would try her hardest to do so and it would probably work but she knew Damon better then that and she believed him when he said he wanted nothing more to do with her.

She heard movement in the forest beside the road as she moved closer spotting someone walking on the road as she heard their heart beat she knew it was human and tonight she was going hunting as she was pissed off over what Elena said.

She moved between the trees at vampire speed running past the person and then behind them as she seen the person start to panic and shout who's there much to her predator's delight.

When she heard the heart beat faster and faster she moved in for the kill running up behind the person putting her hand over their mouth moving their head so she could get at the neck before sinking her teeth into the skin feeling the warm blood run down her throat until every last drop was gone. When she finished she pulled back licking the blood of her lips before walking back into the forest making sure to bury the body as Damon had shown her the last time they went hunting and killed.

She didn't feel guilty over killing the person since she knew she made the choice to kill and Damon told her if it happens don't feel bad about it, its your nature to kill all you can do is bury the body and move on and as a vampire she understood that.

* * *

><p>When Damon left her he ran thorough the forest noticing someone camping in the woods before going and draining every drop of blood from them as he thought he missed this urge to hunt and kill but it didn't get rid of his frustrations as he buried the body before going to a bar outside of town.<p>

His felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he pulled it out choosing to ignore it by switching it off as he sighed before ordering another glass of bourbon as he just wanted to get as drunk as a vampire could get as he thought he may not even go back to Mystic Falls and thought about skipping town and it was becoming more like a great idea as he thought another town with more fresh bodies to maintain a fresh supply of blood with out worrying who is and isn't on vervain.

He smiled to himself at the idea as a small whisper in the back of his mind telling him he'd end up going back due to a certain blonde vampire he just couldn't stay away from.

* * *

><p><strong>don't panic dc is still happening, I just don't find it believable for them to get together so easily considering they both have trust issues especially Damon but they are getting there, I promise just bear with me. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n: ch13 is up and we are halfway through this story. Im hoping for around 20 chapter but that could be wishful thinking but I will try. Thank you for your reviews and alerts. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>A few days later she was in her own house when she got a phone call from Bonnie telling her she was holding a meeting in the boarding house and she wondered if Damon would be there or not and if Elena had told Bonnie what happened in the grill.<p>

Things were still really awkward between her and Damon since every time she seen him in the grill he'd just leave or when she went to talk to him he would ignore her and walk away and he even went as far as hanging up when even she rang him which only pissed her off even more.

She really wanted to talk to him but he clearly didn't for whatever reason as she started to think maybe she should just leave him but then that would only prove him right in that she couldn't be trusted and would leave him like Katherine and Elena did but he wasn't making it easy.

She really didn't want to go to this meeting but she knew she had to as she hoped he wouldn't be there as she was really trying to avoid him as she knew what he was like and she also thought maybe Elena had a point that he only was using her and while she didn't believe it at first she really was starting to think it was true.

She also thought it could be about the two bodies that were found in the woods this morning that was on the news and she knew Bonnie would be raging over it.

Caroline knew it was her that killed one of them and probably Damon that killed the other person and she hoped Bonnie wouldn't figure out it was them but if Katherine, Stefan or Anna knew about it, they would know it was probably her and Damon the killed them.

And she really wasn't in the mood for a lecture from Stefan not with Elena's words whispering away in the back of her mind but she pushed them away as she left the house going over to the boarding house.

She walked in the front door going into the living area where Damon, Stefan, Anna, Katherine, Bonnie, Jeremy and Alaric were sitting as she took the empty seat across from Damon stealing a quick glance at him that he returned as she sat down.

Bonnie spoke up "_there have been two more killings last night and we know its Klaus which means he's getting bolder and trying to be noticed"_ firmly.

Damon and Caroline both knew it wasn't Klaus as they discreetly looked at each other knowing the other was responsible but remained silent.

Bonnie told them that she was still trying to find information on how to kill Klaus and they need to find a way to stop Klaus killing people until he gets what he wants.

After a few hours of discussion realizing they had no option to give Klaus what he wants but Katherine wasn't too keen handing herself or Stefan over to Klaus even though Stefan was still willing to do it as they had no other option.

When they were finished Bonnie left pretty quickly as she didn't want to be around Jeremy and Anna and while she was okay with it and understood why her and Jeremy broke up it still hurt to see him with Anna even thought they both remained friends but she knew she would get over it eventually.

* * *

><p>Later on that day Elena called Bonnie to come over to her house telling her she needed to talk to her about something as she knew Bonnie would sort out Damon and Caroline for her as she couldn't do it herself and she had no hold over them anymore.<p>

When Bonnie came they sat down and Elena told her all about what happened to her since Caroline and Damon got together in the grill and how Damon turned Caroline against her and that Damon and Stefan hated her now and that Katherine tried to kill her but she never mentioned that Stefan stopped her from going through with it.

She also told her about what happened in the grill last night and Bonnie couldn't believe what she heard and she put two and two together and figured out who killed the two people muttering it must have been Damon that killed them.

Elena turned on the waterworks telling her how both Damon and Caroline threatened to kill her as Bonnie held her in a hug telling her it would be okay before getting up to leave telling her she was going to get rid of Damon once and for all as Elena told her she was not to kill him.

Bonnie nodded her head before leaving as Elena smiled to herself thinking this would set her plan in motion and Caroline would have nothing more to do with Damon as he would leave town and she would go with him finally having Damon all to herself as she followed Bonnie outside telling her she was going with her.

* * *

><p>Damon was in the boarding house drinking from a blood bag as he heard the front door slam and the footsteps got closer revealing Bonnie who looked super pissed and Elena who just looked smug as usual.<p>

Damon dropped to the ground as Bonnie pulled an aneurysm on him as he groaned in pain trying to tell her stop but she kept trying to kill him telling him she knew it was him that killed them two people but he tried to tell her it was Klaus that did it but she wasn't buying it.

Caroline was outside as she was on her on her way to talk to Damon again and she heard Bonnie trying to kill him before running into the house as Caroline pushed bonnie over to stop her killing him. Caroline ran over to Damon making sure he was okay before getting him a blood bag and giving to him as Bonnie told her what Elena told her about Caroline and Damon trying to kill her.

Caroline had expected this as she filled Bonnie in on Elena's games with playing both Damon and Stefan against each other to which Bonnie looked at Elena in disbelief also knowing Elena could be the bitchy type but she didn't want to admit it until now.

Elena added "_it was Caroline and Damon that killed them two people, they are vampires Bonnie, who else do you think killed them" _firmly.

Bonnie spoke "_it was probably Klaus as he's been doing it for a while Elena" _looking at her as Elena shook her head in disbelief.

Elena tried to say something else but never got the chance to as Bonnie told her never to drag her into her games again before apologizing to Damon who was now sitting on the chair fully recovered from his aneurysm as he told her not to worry about it since she was misled by Elena's false information.

Bonnie gave him an apologetic smile as Damon nodded at her so she turned and left in embarrassment mixed with fury at Elena for putting her in the middle of her games.

Elena glared at Caroline and Damon before turning and walking out of the house catching up with Bonnie who shouted at her "_what the hell were you thinking, you lied to me, Damon didn't even kill that person and you just accused him and Caroline of doing it"_ as Elena just looked shocked thinking Bonnie was over-reacting.

Elena retorted "_what, so your friends with him, I thought you hated him" _with a cold glare.

Bonnie replied "_I don't hate him anymore and I don't quite know if we are friends but I've seen a different side to him over the last few months" _as Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Elena continued "_but he killed your grandmother" _icily.

Bonnie couldn't believe she was playing this card as she replied "_no Elena he didn't, I did, I was the one that tried to get the seal down so Stefan could get out of the tomb"_ pausing as she couldn't believe she Elena would use her grams as a way to get her to be on her side.

Bonnie finished with "_and don't ever bring my grams into it like this again or me and you are done being friends"_ before turning and walking away leaving Elena just standing there.

* * *

><p>In the house Damon and Caroline just looked at each other awkwardly as they heard Bonnie and Elena fighting out side so Damon told her to go them if she wanted to which she told him she wasn't going anywhere and that he would have to talk to her eventually.<p>

He hated they way she got so close to him and even when he still acted like an asshole to her she still stayed and he couldn't understand why she didn't just run for the hills like everyone else did and he knew he was so hot and cold with her as he took a drink from his glass before slamming into the fire in frustration feeling no relief from the glass shattering and the fire growing bigger as the glass broke with the heat.

He had enough of this and decided on going to another town as he was going hunting tonight as it was the only way he ever felt some sort of relief from this anger he had. He thought it might be because he had flipped the switch but he knew it wasn't that, he knew what the real reason was and he hated himself for it, he swore after Katherine and Elena that he would never care about anyone ever again, he was going it alone for the rest of eternity.

But no Caroline had to get close to him, become his friend and worm her way in through all his defenses before he even knew that she was getting too close for comfort.

He couldn't do this anymore and it was killing him slowly from the inside as he looked at her telling her "_I cant do this friends with benefits thing anymore, I wont let you do this to me" _so softly she almost never heard it as he ran so fast out the door Bonnie and Elena never noticed he left.

He went to the grill first thinking Alaric might be there but when he wasn't he decided on going to another town since it was somewhere he knew he could avoid anyone from Mystic Falls and smiled at the thought of feeding on some sorority girls since it was a long time since he tasted them and they tasted good.

Caroline stood still wondering what the hell was up with him and what did he mean by what he said as she thought did he have a bipolar disorder when he was human and it intensified when he turned as she rolled her eyes in frustration going over to the drinks table and throwing back a shot of bourbon.

She listened to Bonnie and Elena arguing and when Bonnie walked away she rushed out of the house straight past Elena and catching up with Bonnie as she walked home with her.

Bonnie whispered "_I cant believe what she has turned into, I've spent the last few weeks around Katherine and even she is more genuine then Elena is being tight now" _icily.

Caroline pulled her in for a hug putting her arm around her shoulder as they were walking.

Caroline added "_this is what Elena has always been like with me, she just never let anyone see it including you" _looking at the ground before noticing Bonnie giving her a surprised expression.

Caroline added "_did you really blame Damon" _curiously.

Bonnie softly replied "_I did for a long time but then I realized it wasn't his fault and I admitted to myself that it was me that chose to get the seal down so Stefan could get out and that was hard for me to deal with" _as she gave a small smile.

Caroline asked "_why didn't you talk to me, I would have helped you" _softly.

She replied "_I didn't want to bother you since you were dealing with being a vampire and Elena didn't have the time to talk and I was all alone and I figured Damon had gotten through much worse"_ shrugging her shoulder in defeat.

Caroline added "_it nearly killed him and he had no choice to go through it on his own because he had no one else" _looking at her friend adding "_next time you need to talk promise you will come and talk to me because I will always have time for you" _firmly.

Bonnie replied "_I will, thanks for this Caroline" _genuinely.

They got to Bonnie's house as she invited her in for chocolate and movies to which Caroline agreed and Bonnie asked her if she could stay for the night as she didn't really want to be on her own and she wanted to talk about some more stuff.

They never bothered with the movies as they had so much stuff to talk about and Bonnie told her about her and Jeremy breaking up because of Elena always starting fights between them and that her and Jeremy just drifted apart and even thought it hurt to see him so happy with Anna she understood and that she would get over it eventually.

She also admitted the Klaus situation was helping her not think about it as she needed to focus all her attentions on that since she was working with Elijah who wanted regular updates on the situation.

Bonnie asked her about Damon as Caroline just shrugged her shoulders telling her she thinks she blown it with him as she filled her in on the awkwardness between them since he rescued her from Klaus.

She also told her about what Anna said to her as Bonnie also agreed with what Anna said as she told her "_Damon is someone who needs actions for him to believe he can trust you" _firmly.

Caroline shook her head replying "_it was all fine until Elena stuck her nose in and Klaus came back" _dejectedly as Bonnie gave her a hug.

Caroline added "_and Elena said he's using me and I'm starting to think she was right" _softly.

Bonnie replied "_don't listen to Elena, I know for a fact he's not using you, he really does care about you but its scaring him, he afraid to let you in incase you hurt him"_ pulling back from the hug.

Caroline replied with emphasis "_but I've told him that I wont" _firmly.

Bonnie replied "_but he doesn't think that, just like you think he will hurt you again"_ looking at her.

Caroline realized something as she added "_I never looked at it that way" _shaking her head.

She added "_I was so focused on trying to tell him I would never hurt him like Katherine and Elena but I never realized that even though he told me he wasn't using me, I'm scared to let him get close to me and he's scared to let me get close to him" _rolling her eyes as Bonnie gave her a knowing look that said I told you so.

Bonnie added "_you both have been hurt so much in the past and it doesn't help that you've got bad history between you both and along with that you both have trust issues and you need to work on that individually as well as together" _firmly.

Caroline asked "_how do I get him to listen to me" _more of a question then a statement.

Bonnie thought about her answer and after a few seconds she spoke "_you need to figure out how you feel about him and if you trust him and when you get that sorted then go and talk to him" _firmly.

Caroline replied "_thanks Bonnie" _knowing she had already admitted to herself that she did trust him and wanted him more then anything and now all she needed to do was talk to him. B

onnie dragged her over to the sofa where they both watched movies before falling asleep on the sofa halfway through the first film as they were glad they had a good talk and everything seemed so much easier now.

* * *

><p>Elena walked into her house completely frustrated that her plan didn't go the way she hoped as she knew she had not only pushed Damon even further from her she had now also pushed Bonnie away from her.<p>

She walked into the kitchen getting some water from the fridge as she heard a voice behind her quipping "_hello Elena" _as she quickly turned to see Katherine standing in the door way.

Elena replied "_what do you want" _in an aggressive tone.

Katherine walked closer to her adding "_I told you Elena what would happen if you messed with my boys and since no one is around" _icily.

Elena confidently remarked "_I'm on vervain so you cant do anything"_ as smugly as she could which only pissed Katherine off even more but she kept her calm exterior.

Katherine smirked before adding "_no your not, see I switched your vervain for water five days ago so you've just been drinking water all along" _giving a soft smile as Elena's expression fell.

Katherine had heard the whole exchange between Elena and Caroline in the grill as she had been outside when she heard it so she stuck around and also heard what Damon said to her in the alleyway and she was super pissed at her doppelganger.

Elena retorted "_you said you didn't care about them" _icily. Katherine walked closer replying "_I told you when I brought the cure that I loved them both and while I may only love Stefan now it doesn't meant that I don't care about Damon and when you cross him you cross me" _in a chillingly calm voice.

Katherine knew she didn't love Damon anymore but deep down she still cared about him but she would never let him or anyone else know that and she would never let Caroline know that in some way she cared about her too as she nearly ended up on Klaus's sacrifice list.

She also knew Elena would never remember this as she was going to compel her to forget all about this conversation. While she was still the cold, manipulative bitch she always was, she knew it was her way of surviving as she figured she didn't last for five hundred years by caring for people as she knew that caring normally means you will end up dead and she couldn't afford to let people see this side of her as her enemies would use it as a weakness against her and then she really would be dead.

She walked towards Elena quipping "_we've got unfinished business"_ backing her into the wall putting her hand on her throat adding "_but we were rudely interrupted by Stefan last time"_ letting her face change as she compelled her to not scream before sinking her fangs into her neck.

She pulled back licking the blood off her lips before smirking at her as she let her fall to the floor as Elena put her hand to her neck as Katherine added "_don't even try to run, I could snap your neck and do my nails at the same time and you know it" _smirking at her with a cold glare.

Katherine questioned her "_what makes you think Damon still wants anything to do with you" _icily.

Elena rubbed her neck replying "_he still loves me, he just thinks he doesn't" _smugly.

Katherine just laughed at her retorting "_he will never love you, not after the way you treated him and anyway you don't deserve him"_ glaring at Elena who was now standing up against the wall.

Elena bitterly retorted "_neither do you" _icily.

Katherine scoffed with a smirk before retorting "_we aren't talking about me, we're talking about you and you treated them far worse then I ever could" _before sitting down in a chair beside the table crossing her legs.

Elena replied "_I'm still not sorry about it and anyway I still love Stefan and Damon can handle it, he's used to not being wanted or loved by anyone"_ glaring at her.

Katherine shook her head in disgust as she thought she could never treat them the way Elena had treated them even if all she done was have them both at the same time.

Katherine came to see Elena as she was interested in really seeing her descendant but seeing the coldness in the doppelgangers eyes she realized the Elena really was more manipulative and heartless then she could ever hope to be and was ashamed to be her ascendant.

Katherine remarked "_you should be ashamed of yourself, from what I heard you always were a bitch but its seems your even worse then you portray yourself to be and you cant even use Klaus as an excuse for your behavior since I overheard Caroline and Bonnie earlier talking about what a bitch you always were"_ coldly as Elena faked a look of hurt.

Katherine laughed before retorting "_oh don't be pouty, but then they do say the truth hurts"_ giving a playful smirk before adding "_I only had them both because I was bored but you are just plain malicious and you hide it so well and you'd probably make a good vampire if wasn't for your crippling moral conscious"_ rolling her eyes in disgust as Elena started to panic thinking Katherine would turn her into what she hated more then anything.

Katherine laughed again adding "_oh you are so easy to wind up but no way am I going to turn you into a vampire, its bad enough having you alive as a human, I certainly don't want you around for eternity" _raising her eyebrow in disgust at the thought of having Elena around forever.

She cruelly added "_you'd never make it as a vampire since you wont feed on human or compel people and don't deny it because you even give out to Caroline and Damon if they do it" _icily.

Elena retorted "_Damon doesn't kill people anymore and neither does Caroline" _smugly.

Katherine laughed again as she knew something Elena didn't but she decided to keep it to herself just giving Elena a knowing smile as if to say she knew something Elena didn't.

Elena picked up on this as she questioned "_what is it tell me"_ curiously.

Katherine replied "_I think I will let Damon and Caroline fill you in" _giving a sharp smirk as Elena just scoffed hating that she wasn't getting her way like she did with Stefan and Damon.

Elena thought about it as she realized something asking "_are you saying Damon and Caroline are killing people" _in shock.

Katherine clapped her hands retorting "_well done you finally got there, maybe your not as slow as I thought" _rolling her eyes at the same time.

Elena replied "_I need to talk to them" _running for the door.

Katherine blocked her way pushing her backwards onto the floor as she retorted "_what did I tell you about trying to run" _icily.

Elena stood up as Katherine continued "_I'm bored and hell your even more boring then I thought you were" _rolling her eyes.

She added "_I don't know what Stefan ever saw in you" _pausing as she raised an eyebrow cheerily adding "_oh I know, it was me he saw, not you"_ giving her a cold glare.

Elena stuttered "_its not true" _in a hurt tone.

Katherine replied softly "_oh that's not what he told me when he was having his way with me" _winking before laughing at her once again.

Katherine rolled her eyes as she was done playing with Elena as the doppelganger had no idea how to have fun and frankly she was sick of listening to her panicking heartbeat all night and decided to just have another taste pinning Elena to the wall and letting her fangs sink into her neck.

She pulled back puncturing a finger with her fang using her blood to heal the bite mark before compelling Elena to remember her little visit and but forgetting that Katherine admitted to still caring about Damon, Stefan and Caroline along with forgetting that Damon and Caroline had killed people.

Katherine stood outside with a playful smile on her face as she listened hearing Elena's heart rate slow down as she ran to the phone to ring Damon and Stefan and when they didn't pick up she called Caroline and Bonnie who just ignored her call. Katherine left thinking that was her job done for the night in teaching Elena a lesson in messing Damon and Stefan.

Katherine knew the only person who had any right to treat Damon and Stefan like that was her and she was never going to let anyone else do it and if they did then they would have her to deal with and it wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

><p>The next day Katherine and Anna were arguing over the last blood bag as Damon was meant to go on a blood run yesterday bit never did and he was also missing in action as Anna and Stefan knew Damon had gone awol but they didn't know why and when they asked Caroline she just told them he was busy.<p>

Stefan walked into the room pulling the blood bag out of Katherine's hand telling her to go get some from the blood bank as she poured some of the blood into a glass for himself before giving the rest to Anna which she drank down as quick as she could so Katherine wouldn't get any.

When she finished she laughed at Katherine much to her disgust as Katherine hated being laughed at.

She turned to face Stefan pouting as she quipped "_will you give me some Stefan" _as he rolled his eyes laughing at her before drinking some of the blood from the glass as he had better control over his blood lust now that he got used to drinking a good bit of human blood.

Anna retorted "_Stefan don't give it to her, you need that to get some control" _defensively.

Stefan retorted "_she has got a point" _smirking at Katherine who sighed in frustration.

Anna added "_I'm going on a blood run you could come with me" _firmly.

Stefan retorted playfully "_yeah Katherine earn your blood bags because its always me or Anna or Caroline and Damon that always gets the blood bags and yet you never do" _firmly as Anna laughed at her.

Anna added "_actually I think even Jeremy has gone with Damon to get the blood bags even though he just drove the getaway car so if a human can do it then you should definitely have to" _shaking her head walking out the door.

Katherine was fully disgruntled as she followed her cursing at Stefan much to Anna and Stefan's amusement and Katherine was not one to go skulking around stealing blood bags, she much preferred if someone else done it and then she could help herself. But she was slowly realizing that Damon and Stefan were not who they were in 1864, she was realizing they had changed even though she always thought they could go back to how they were in 1864 it was not going to happen.

The two brothers were no longer willing to let her walk all over them and she was going to have to play by their rules if she wanted to stick around and Stefan also made it clear to stop annoying Damon and to stop trying to pit them against each other as they had already sorted out their differences and were over her.

Stefan was willing to give her another chance but he made it clear if she tried to get them fighting again he really would be finished with her for eternity and he meant it so Katherine decided to stop trying to have both of them and cause trouble between them but it wouldn't stop her from sticking up for Damon towards Elena and having some harmless fun with him.

* * *

><p>Klaus was livid that Stefan and Katherine were still alive and had gotten away from him and he wasn't going to let them get away with it now that he had no Elijah to stop him, he was free to do what ever the hell he wanted.<p>

He really wanted to kill Damon and regretted giving him the cure but then he wouldn't have Stefan the ripper if that hadn't happened but he would do whatever it took to get Stefan back. He figured that Damon worked to get Stefan back because he owed him and while he secretly admired that loyalty to someone it was still a thorn in his side and he knew if he killed Damon he would never get Stefan on his side.

He had to try a different strategy as he figured if he persuaded Stefan into thinking he doesn't owe Damon anything and Damon wont owe him anything then he could get Stefan the Ripper on his side and since him and Katherine were back together she would go with him and that would be two birds with one stone. He compelled a random girl to follow him to the boarding house as he set his plan in motion determined to make Stefan fill out his part of the deal as he walked up to the boarding house listening for movement as he heard Stefan inside moving around.

Stefan was in the living area as Katherine and Anna were away getting blood from the blood bank as the two of them just about tolerated each other a lot more then they did at first as he was surprised they hadn't killed each other yet. He sensed someone in the house before Klaus appeared in front of him with a girl that was compelled to not be afraid as Stefan looked at Klaus who just had a soft smile on his face.

An awkward silence fell before Klaus spoke "_remember I said I had big plans for you" _in a soft voice as he added "_well our fun was ruined thanks to your brother"_ icily.

Stefan swallowed a lump in his throat as he knew Klaus was here for him hesitantly replying _"you want me to be a ripper for the next ten years" _firmly.

Klaus replied "_and then I will let you be on your way" _giving a small smirk.

Stefan replied "_and what if I don go" _curiously as Klaus glared at him coldly.

Klaus walked over to him almost whispering "_I come from a time where when you made a deal you honored it, kind of like homage and fealty, do you know what that is" _coldly.

Stefan replied "_from what I've heard its like an oral contact" _before he fell silent.

He grew more uncomfortable which didn't go unnoticed by Klaus as he softly smiled before he replied "_well done, but let me clarify just what it means, you see you gave me your fealty which meant you swore to be in my service as a ripper for ten years" _tilting his head to the side.

He softly smirked as he added "_do I see you in my service" _icily.

Stefan shook his head replying "_no" _softly.

Klaus coolly replied "_and there is the problem" _as Stefan wished Katherine and Anna or Damon would walk through the door right this second but it wasn't happening no matter how much he wished it.

Klaus turned back to face the girl telling her to walk over which she did as he put his hands on her shoulders moving to stand behind her whispering to Stefan "_don't you miss this"_ smelling along her neckline adding_ "don't you want to taste her, she smells divine" _glancing up at Stefan with a mischievous smirk.

Stefan licked his lips growing more uncomfortable as he reasoned he should just go with Klaus as he knew he would kill everyone in the town just to get him and he knew Damon wouldn't have to come after him since Damon didn't owe him anything. He knew Damon only got him back to repay the favor since Stefan was the one that got the cure for him but now he would be free of any obligation towards getting him back from Klaus.

Stefan felt like he should go but he didn't want to leave as he knew bonnie and Damon were working on it and he knew Damon would be super pissed if he just went with Klaus without an explanation. Klaus moved to stand in front of Stefan as he added with enthusiasm "_come on, I want my wingman back, we had such fun together and there will be much more fun if you want there to be"_ giving a suggestive wink noticing Stefan was slightly wide eyed in shock as he added "_come on ,I may be a thousand years old but I can move with the times" _before laughing as Stefan wondered did Klaus just make an innuendo remark at him.

Klaus moved back over to the girl standing behind her before he muttered "_one last chance to get it straight from the source" _winking at Stefan who stood motionless as Klaus shrugged his shoulder before sinking his teeth into the girl's throat draining her dry before letting her fall to the floor licking the blood off his lips.

Klaus was growing frustrated at Stefan's hesitations as he reminded him he held no obligation to Damon or vice versa as he tried to convince Stefan to leave with him as he told Stefan "_I don't want any other Ripper, I want you, I've heard the stories about you for a century and now you're here you think I'm going to let that opportunity pass" _with a serious expression.

Stefan still seemed unsure as Klaus sensed his hesitation before replying "_think about it, I'm not going anywhere for awhile" _before turning to leave as he spoke chillingly "_but the longer you wait more bodies will be piling up" _walking out the front door closing it behind him.

* * *

><p>Stefan buried the body deep in the woods and got back to the house before Anna and Katherine came back as he waited until they were finished putting the blood in the cellar before telling them Klaus appeared trying to get him back to being a ripper.<p>

Katherine freaked as she firmly spoke "_that's it we need to go like now" _hiding the panic in her voice.

Stefan replied "_no we cant" _firmly. Katherine slightly yelled "_Stefan are you fucking thick, he's going to kill us all" _glaring at him as she couldn't believe how stubborn he could be when it suited him.

Anna calmly interjected "_calm down, all we need to do is see if Bonnie comes up with something" _trying to defuse a hostile situation.

Katherine retorted "_that witch bitch isn't even doing anything and if she is, she hasn't found anything" _glaring at Anna.

Katherine was super pissed that they still had no solution on how to deal with Klaus and especially with the way Stefan was relying on Damon to fix the whole problem.

Katherine didn't think it was fair that Damon was off where ever he was getting drunk as she figured it was just as much as his problem as it was everyone else's but then she also figured that she would be long gone if it wasn't for Stefan telling her he cant leave the town unprotected.

Stefan angrily retorted "_look I'm not running, have you not learned anything, if we run he will still come after us, we faked our deaths and he still found us"_ firmly and Anna was surprised to see him lose it like this.

Stefan continued "_I'm not giving up on Bonnie, she will find something she always does, her and Caroline are doing research and checking with Emily and Lucy, something is bound to come up, we cant just give up now" _as Katherine shook her head at him.

Katherine retorted "_is this anything to do with dull as ditchwater Elena" _glaring at him with narrow eyes.

Stefan replied "_no it isn't, I'm trying to keep every single one of us alive and do it in a way that we don't have to run for the rest of eternity" _softening his voice adding "_running got Rose killed, I don't want that for us three or Damon and Caroline not when they didn't ask to be involved in something you started Katherine" _as Katherine looked hurt.

She retorted "_what the hell is that supposed to mean" _icily.

He angrily replied "_you were the one that wanted to hand Elena over to Klaus to free yourself but no you had to come back and don't blame Damon, he didn't know you weren't in the tomb" _glaring at her coldly.

* * *

><p>They were so caught up in their argument they didn't realize Anna had left as she felt it was getting a little more personal and she didn't want to be dragged into it.<p>

She decided to go to Bonnie's house to see if she needed any help with researching a way to kill Klaus as she figured she was involved she might as well do something useful rather then sitting around waiting for a solution to appear out of thin air. Bonnie invited her into the house filling her in on what they had found and what they hadn't found along with the part where they revived Elijah and he was trying to find a way to kill Klaus.

Anna asked her had she heard anything from him to which Bonnie told her he was keeping her updated and Caroline told her that no one knows he is alive so she cant tell anyone and only her, Bonnie and Damon know and that is the way Elijah wants it so he has the element of surprise.

Anna filled them in on Klaus making an appearance with a girl to persuade Stefan to become a ripper again and told him the more he delays the more bodies will pile up. Bonnie phoned Elijah to fill him in on what was happening as he told her he would meet with them in a few days as he had gotten somewhere in his research that could effectively kill Klaus once and for all but he wasn't sure and wanted to double check everything to be on the safe side.

After she hung up she filled Caroline and Anna in as Caroline spoke dejectedly "_you needn't bother telling Damon but then its only me he's ignoring so you might be okay" _shrugging her shoulders.

Caroline asked Anna "_have you seen Damon in the house" _curiously.

Anna told her "_he hadn't been around the house when I was there"_ looking at her with a soft smile.

Caroline sighed in defeat muttering what the hell do I do before saying "_when we are on our own and we've been drinking he always lets his guard down and I see a completely different side to him that no one would believe he has but he does" _as she softly smile at remembering their conversations.

She added _"but the next day he shuts me out and when I try to talk to him he brushes me off saying he had to be somewhere or just left the room"_ shrugging her shoulders in defeat.

Caroline also told her about when she went over to talk to him and Elena and Bonnie came over to kill him he still wouldn't talk to her after Elena and Bonnie left as Anna couldn't believe Damon just outright ignored her without as much as a sarcastic comment but Caroline didn't tell them what he said.

Anna told her "_you have to keep trying with him_" firmly and Caroline knew she was right but she was tired of feeling like she wasn't getting anywhere.

Anna replied "_he wants you to give up but you got to prove him wrong you need to keep trying or you can just confront him" _with a serious expression.

Bonnie added "_she has got a point, I would listen to her since she has four hundred years of life experience over both of us"_ as the three girls laughed.

Caroline looked off to the side as she sarcastically spoke "_so what do I do oh wise one" _looking up at Anna and Bonnie with a smile.

Anna grinned replying "_you confront him" _firmly to which Caroline's jaw dropped.

She retorted "_are you crazy he really wont want anything to do with me after that" _in a doubtful tone.

Bonnie interjected "_she might have a point, just hear her out" _looking at her.

Anna told her "_all this pushing and pulling he is doing is a defense mechanism and its like he is challenging you to have a go at him to see if your worth it" _firmly as Bonnie grinned and Caroline looked surprised and confused.

Caroline's jaw slightly dropped before she replied "_how is that supposed to work" _looking from Anna to Bonnie in disbelief.

Anna simply replied "_all you have to do is confront him to which he will try to push you away but you don't go away, you just keep pushing until he sees that you aren't going anywhere and that he can trust you" _shrugging her shoulders.

Caroline replied "_Damon can easily kill me, he tried to do it twice already, I'm not going to push him into doing it" _skeptically.

Bonnie replied "_what she means is that by you pushing him he will see that he can trust you and he wont hurt you because he cares about you and that's why he's acting the way he is" _softly.

Anna added "_exactly" _as Caroline just silently raised one eyebrow.

Caroline thought they were fucking crazy and they obviously didn't know Damon that well if they thought he wouldn't kill her but another part of her thought they may have a point.

She knew Damon didn't trust anyone and no one ever stayed with him long enough to prove he could trust them and when he did he was always stabbed in the back and made to regret it but she knew she cared about Damon and she wanted him to know she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

She tried it the easy way with the soft approach but it wasn't working and she knew a new strategy was needed and figured Bonnie and Anna wouldn't send her in harms way if they thought Damon would kill her so she decided to confront him.

She was going to make him talk about it and face up to the fact there was one person on the planet he could trust and wasn't going anyway no matter how hard he tried to push them away as she looked up adding "_confrontation it is" _with a smile on her face getting up to leave the house much to Anna and Bonnie's delight.

* * *

><p><strong>I know there wasn't much dc action but there will be in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n: chapter 14 is up. Thank you for your reviews. On with the d/c smut and less talk.**

* * *

><p>Caroline walked up to the boarding house as she heard rock music blaring from the house figuring Damon was home alone and possibly drunk as she stood outside the door figuring it was her last chance to back out as he would either kill her or not kill her and she rather liked being a living dead person.<p>

She thought to her self when do you ever back out of anything straightening herself up before walking through the front door as she heard voices coming from his bedroom.

She made her way up the stairs hearing the music get louder and the voices become more clearer realizing there was three other girls in his room with him and it sounded like there was a party going on as she figured he was obviously feeding on some college students.

She rolled her eyes at the cliché of it all but expected nothing less when it came to Damon feeling the anger in her rise with each footstep at the way she heard the girls fawn all over Damon and she knew he was feeding on them as she could taste the blood on her lips invading her sense of smell.

She was standing outside his bedroom door wondering did she really want to see what she knew she would see as she remembered what she came here for and the thought that he might have the girls here thinking she would catch him and then she would be done with him also drifted through her mind.

She knew he would probably do something despicable just to make her leave him but she knew deep down that whatever it was she wasn't going anywhere and wouldn't be pushed away so easily and she was going to prove him wrong and fight for him even if he didn't want her to.

She opened the door as the music of Metallica blaring from the speakers hit her as she walked into the room to find two girls lying naked on his bed making out with each other while he stood beside the bed shirtless with lowly slung jeans with the other girl in his arms with her back to his chest as he drank from her neck.

It wasn't long before he looked up noticing her as he seductively quipped "_come to join the party, there is always room for one more" _giving her a sinful smirk.

She thought she would happily join but she was on a mission as she just glared at him like she wasn't interested shrugging her shoulder.

She confidently walked over to him stopping when she was standing in front of the girl in his arms looking at him before she leaned forward letting her fangs sink into the girls neck taking a drink before leaning back licking the blood from her lips before glaring at him retorting "_you suck and no pun intended"_ before turning to leave.

She hadn't planned to leave and she didn't want to but she needed to get through to him and she knew the shock value always worked with him as she heard him compel the girls to leave and go home and sleep it off and when they woke up they wouldn't remember anything about him.

She turned in the doorway to face him as the three girls left fully dressed and drunk as Damon sensed she wasn't in the mood for his games as he was really scared he done it this time.

That this would be the deciding thing that would make her hate him and permanently leave and then he could go back to his miserable hollow existence.

She glared at him until she heard the front door close before angrily speaking "_so much for I could trust you and you would never hurt me" _before she slammed the door so hard it shook in the frame.

She stood defensively with her arms by her side glaring at him as he retorted "_what, you didn't honestly believe that did you" _rolling his eyes adding "_come on we all know I'm not capable of trust, ask Stefan he will tell you" _before picking up the bottle of bourbon from the table and drinking from it wishing she would just go away.

She retorted "_well obviously I shouldn't since your hooking up with some sluts which proves you haven't changed at all but then I suppose you get bored of having no one to snack on now that Elena's got you whipped beyond belief" _rolling her eyes.

He retorted "_no I haven't changed, any idiot could see that, anyway I don't have feelings, I don't care about anybody, did the fact I forced my blood down Elena's throat not tell you that" _trying but failing to sound convincing.

She didn't believe a word of it as she narrowed her eyes at him retorting "_you keep telling yourself that but you know as well as I do your talking shit as usual"_ disdainfully.

He turned to face her spitting "_what the fuck is that supposed to mean"_ glaring at her from the other side of the room.

He just coldly glared at her as she added "_we all know you care because you wouldn't have done it if you didn't care and you wouldn't have gotten me out of the tomb or taken a bite that was meant for me if you didn't" _realizing she still felt guilty for him nearly dying over a bite that was meant for her.

He retorted "_I only done that to get the sacrifice delayed for Elena" _giving a cold glare and smirk to match.

She scoffed "_yeah right, tell it to someone who believes you and by the way if you keep telling yourself that you might start to actually believe it and sound convincing at the same time" _rolling her eyes at him in disbelief as they fell silent.

She scoffed shaking her head before adding "_oh come on, your telling me them moments out in the forest, in Miami and when we went out of town and spent whole days getting drunk just to avoid Stefan and Elena wasn't real" _raising her eyebrow giving him a disbelieving expression.

He angrily replied "_no it wasn't, you were just a distraction" _dismissively_. _

She let out a short laugh retorting "_yeah, I'm not convinced" _before moving to the center of the room showing him she wasn't going anywhere so easily.

He ran his hand through his hair retorting angrily "_what do you want me to say, that it was real, that it was nice, well guess what it wasn't real and it wasn't nice, you were just a rebound from Elena"_ icily.

She flinched inwardly as she knew he was going for below the belt. She didn't let him see it hurt her keeping a cold hard expression as she simply replied "_oh I already knew that but at least I didn't replace Katherine by trying to convince myself I loved Elena" _smirking at him as she raised her eyebrow.

He didn't let her see it but her comment hit him hard as he figured he just done the same to her so he deserved it angrily replying "_oh yeah, at least I didn't use Elena as a snack box" _taking a drink from the bottle.

She kept a cold expression as she scoffed before retorting "_are you really going there, I'm so over that Damon but if you want to go that direction so can I" _widening her eyes only just realizing she couldn't hurt him like that by bringing up Katherine and Stefan.

Damon had a feeling what she was going to say as he goaded her "_go on purge, get it out, say it, you know you want to" _glaring at her.

She firmly replied "_as least I wasn't in love with my brothers girlfriend not only once but twice, I mean come on, talk about pathetic, they way both of them had you whipped was pathetic" _rolling her eyes as he tensed up on the spot. hated this, he was trying everything to get her to leave but she wouldn't, she just kept coming back with another hit just like he did.

He retorted "_you are so annoying and its no wonder your never anyone's choice and you really are just a shallow, insecure waste of space" _to which she just laughed at him.

When she stopped laughing she retorted "_tell me something that bothers me and anyway like you can talk, your father hated you, Stefan hates you too, Katherine and Elena chose Stefan over you, so take a look at yourself first before you start telling me I'm nobody choice because no one wants you either" _almost yelling the last few words as they both glared at each other, neither one willing to back down.

Damon knew she had a point as he realized she wasn't like she was when she was human, she was stronger and could take his insults now but she also happened to see through them like glass which bothered him.

He retorted with anger "_why are you even here, I don't want you here so you can just leave" _icily.

Her expression softened before she replied "_no I wont leave, that's what you want me to do" _as he just turned to look out the window drinking from the bottle.

He stared out the window wishing she would just leave, it would save him a whole lot of trouble later on and at least he could cope with it if he got her to leave on his terms but if she left on her own terms he really thought it would be the end of him and he just couldn't go there again not after Elena and Katherine.

Damon retorted "_go back to wolf boy, with a bit of luck he will bite you and I'll finally be rid of you" _disdainfully.

She quipped "_at least he will want me, unlike Elena who hates your guts because you forced her to drink your blood" _with seething anger in her voice.

She felt the anger rise in her as she decided not to hold back anymore letting him have it adding "_what is it with you, your so fucking hot and cold all the time, you have your emotions switched on one minute and then they are off the next, so make a fucking choice and stick to it" _as she thought he was going to kill her for this but she was past the point of caring.

She needed him to realize she wanted him forever as she added "_your such a fucking bipolar personality that's its getting fucking ridiculous and so last century" _as he kept his back to her. She continued "_I know your avoiding me, I'm not stupid and I know your only doing it to make me go away and you know what, it wont work because I'm not going anywhere"_ noticing he had tensed up wondering if he was listening to her.

She kept pushing as she let the anger fade from her voice adding "_I'm not Katherine and I'm not Elena and I'm not every single person who has hurt you in the past so stop trying to push me away because its not going to work" _pausing as she added "_I don't care what I have to do to make you realize this but it's the truth" _before she fell silent.

Tension filled the air awkwardly before he replied "_just go Caroline and do us both a favor" _icily.

She replied "_no I wont" _in a soft but firm voice. He turned screaming "_what the hell do you want from me"_ glaring at her as he felt she was way too close and he hated it.

He didn't know how to make her see that he didn't want her here even though he did, he just didn't want to go down that road with her as he knew how it would end.

She screamed back "_I want you, I keep telling you but you wont believe me" _in a pleading tone.

He retorted "_why, so you can just do a Katherine and Elena down the line" _shaking his head adding "_no fucking way, I'm not giving you that chance, do you think I'm fucking stupid enough to go down that road again" _before pinning her to the wall.

He ranted "_I hate you Caroline so just get the fuck out before I really do kill you" _coldly glaring at her letting his face change as she mirrored his expression as they stared each other down intensively as they both radiated with anger.

There was a tense silence before she retorted "_no, so make me" _icily as he got right in her face.

She let her eyes slightly change and spat with anger "_your just going to have to make me and for the record I still fucking hate you, you egotistical asshole_" before he crashed his lips down on hers.

He realized he was never so turned on by anyone as their anger became replaced with sexual tension as she moaned in pleasure gripping his hair with one hand resting her other hand on his side as he pinned her to the wall even more as she felt his bulge press into her.

He admitted to himself he loved the way she stood up to him and challenged him which was something any other girl never done, even Elena who always seemed to be afraid of him which he hated because she didn't realize he would never hurt her but Caroline pushed him to his limits and was still there in front of him unafraid and glaring at him.

He pulled back adding "_you infuriate me you know that" _as he ripped her top off.

She replied "_I could say the same for you" _as she ripped his t-shirt off running her hands over his muscular chest moving down angrily opening his jeans letting them fall to the floor caressing him in her hand as he let his forehead rest on hers as he moaned.

He hurriedly opened her jeans almost ripping them off her using vampire speed to which she giggled as he retorted "_your so lucky you're a vampire, I'm going to make you pay for this" _huskily.

She replied "_I'm not scared of you" _crashing her lips on his for another scorching kiss.

He mumbles between kisses "_are you challenging me" _as she breathlessly replied "_you know it" _before laughing.

He replied "_your so in for it now" _as he moved his hand to her hips before she pushed his hands off her moving him backwards pushing him onto the bed as she stood between his legs.

He reached up grabbing her arms pulling her onto the bed before he crawled on top of her kissing her neck before moving down over her chest and over her abdomen as she muttered "_I still hate you" _softly.

He laughed retorting "_I hate you too" _before putting her legs over his shoulders and kissing along the inside of her thigh before reaching her wetness as she felt his lips on her.

She moaned as he whispered "_your body doesn't seem to hate me" _to which she pulled his hair with her hand to which he chuckled replying "_someone likes it rough" _as he back arched as the vibrations of his voice and breath on her center.

He kissed her softly making her moan to which he stopped when she was starting to reach her climax as she mumbled "_and you wonder why no one wants you when you do this to them" _looking at him as he moved to her.

He looked at her retorting "_yeah, says the one who is unwanted" _smirking at her as he pushed himself into her.

She moaned in pleasure as she coldly retorted "_says the guy who could be the poster child for abandonment issues" _smirking at him moving against him to which he returned.

He muttered "_just as well you like it slow and hard" _winking at her as she felt herself coming undone as he always had this effect on her even when she was human. She positioned her legs allowing her to flip them over as she straddled him retorting "_I'll show you slow and hard you jackass" _as she moved against him in a slow torturous movement swiveling her hips making sure she pushed down on him hard as he closed his eyes feeling himself coming undone as a moan escaped his lips.

He rested his hands on her hips as she increased her rhythm before slowing down again making him feel like jelly underneath her as she grinned at the effect she was having on him which he didn't miss. He retorted "_cocky much" _in a whisper.

She laughed before retorting "_seeing you like this, then yes very much" _winking at him before he flipped them over moving faster as she let her face change to which he returned before crashing his lips on hers.

They reached their climax as the bit down on each others neck feeling the warm blood flow down their throats before getting lost in a blissful haze of blood and fireworks before licking the blood off their neck. He fell on top of her letting his head fall on the pillow beside her head as she wrapped her arms around him so he couldn't move as they recovered in silence as she welcomed the weight on top of her as at one point she was scared she lost him for good.

Although it wasn't over yet, she thought he could just get up and leave and tell her to get out but she couldn't bring herself to ask him as she knew he would have to want her to stay on his own but she was prepared for the worst even as she knew she would still fight to have him.

He moved his head resting it on her forehead while looking at her before placing a soft kiss on her lips which she deepened before he tried to move only to find she wouldn't let him as he whispered "_I'm not going anywhere" _with a genuine expression.

She looked at him uncertainly which he didn't miss before she let him roll off her lying beside her letting his fingers intertwine with hers as she wondered if she should stay or go before he whispered "_don't go" _looking over at her.

She turned to face him replying "_I wont" _as they fell into a comfortable silence.

She glanced at him staring at the ceiling with such intensity she wondered if he would burn a hole in the ceiling as she let her eyes wonder over his body before looking out the window wondering just what was racing through his mind. She knew he had been hurt before and was probably having a raging war inside himself with one half telling him to get the fuck out of there and the other half telling him to run for the hills.

She knew because she was thinking the exact same thing but she couldn't bring herself to walk away from him because she didn't want to and she just didn't know how to make him see that she wanted him forever as she realized she was out of tactics and if the confrontation didn't work then nothing would as she said all she needed to say and realized it was all up to him.

They lay in silence before he asked her did she kill the person to which she admitted she did as he also admitted to killing the other person as they looked at each other remembering what happened that night.

Caroline spoke first asking "_why did you threaten Elena like you did__"_in a soft voice.

He softly replied _"__I wasn't going to let her get away with what she said to you and don__'__t deny it, I was there, I heard the whole thing and that bitch was lucky the place was full of people__"_as she realized he was serious.

He turned to face her adding "_I heard it all and to be honest if it had of been here that she said it, I really would have killed her for it, she makes me so pissed off and she had no right talking to you like that" _with a serious expression as she just looked at him slowly nodding her head as she realized he was completely serious.

She looked off to the side wondering why the hell he would do that as she figured she would probably do the same for him feeling his eyes on her as she looked at him glancing down at him raising her eyebrow seeing he was ready for the next round before laughing as he lay on his side smirking at her.

He swallowed a lump in his throat before adding "_I didn't actually sleep with them girls, I just made out with them and fed on them but that was it" _looking at her.

He hesitated before replying "_would you have if I hadn't come in when I did" _not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

He stayed silent knowing if he lied she would see right through it and he was never one for lying so he wasn't about to start now replying "_I probably would have but not for the reasons you may think" _to which she looked at him silently knowing she was expecting something like this.

She replied "_I have to admit I kind of thought you would, considering we're only friends and its not that big a deal either since we aren't anything more" _shrugging her shoulders implying she really didn't give a shit what he done but she admitted deep down she would be gutted if he did sleep with someone else.

She also knew she couldn't really blame him if he did sleep with those girls since they were nothing more then friends and she knew that she only wanted him to herself and for no one else to have him but that wasn't her call to make but it wouldn't stop her from staying put when he tried to push her away.

She moved some of his hair off his face as he looked at her silently wondering why the hell she hadn't left as if it were anyone else they would be long gone by now as he started to realized she might have been serious when she said she isn't going anywhere as a voice in the back of his mind told him not to believe that just yet.

He thought maybe she wasn't like Katherine and Elena and maybe she really did want him but he was just to scared to make that move as he realized she done everything to make him see he could trust her and that she really did want him.

He couldn't believe that she stood right in front of him and told him she wanted him and she knew he was pushing her away even though he said really horrible things to her but she gave as good as she got and he never had anyone call him up on his shit before as he thought maybe she really was being serious in wanting him around.

He knew that he really wanted her around and was glad she didn't leave just as she quipped "_we should have fights more often if this is the result" _grinning at him seductively before he moved to lie on top of her again as they spent the day making up for lost time.

* * *

><p>It was dark when Caroline rolled off him muttering something about wanting blood and some human food in that she had quite the appetite as Damon just laughed at her before getting up putting on his jeans as she stared at him while licking her lips much to his amusement.<p>

She watched him walk across the room as he winked at her giving a quick smirk giving her a look of complete seduction before leaving the room as she wondered was always so cocky as she laughed to herself figuring he probably was but with a body like his you couldn't really blame him.

It wasn't long before he walked back in with two heated blood bags hand one to her as he sat beside her on the bed telling her there was no food as she just told him they could go to the grill to which he agreed.

* * *

><p>A while later they were in the grill eating their food talking about where they would go when they left Mystic Falls and Caroline was all for going to Europe but Damon wanted to go to Australia which almost turned into another argument due to the fact they were both so stubborn.<p>

Caroline went to the bar for two drinks as she heard Damon on his phone and when she sat back down he quietly told her it was Bonnie telling him that Elijah wants to meet them tonight at the warehouse where they found him.

They downed their drinks before leaving the grill getting into his car to collect Bonnie and Jeremy who was at the boarding house with Anna who also wanted to go with them before going to meet Elijah as he had news on a way he might be able to kill Klaus.

* * *

><p>The walked into the warehouse were Elijah was waiting for them looking at Anna curiously as Damon told him Anna wanted to help. Anna told Elijah "<em>I wont say anything about you being alive, I just want to help" <em>softly to which Elijah just gave a soft smile and nodded at her.

He paused before telling them "_I believe I have found a way we may be able to kill Klaus" _calmly.

Bonnie responded with a surprised expression "_you did, everything I read said that Klaus couldn't be killed and I took that as that the witches who cast the original spell didn't expect another doppelganger to exist so they never created a counter spell to kill him if he ever did break it" _as she looked off to the side slightly shaking her head.

Damon added "_so how do we kill him" _firmly.

Elijah replied "_I've been in touch with some witches I know that are descendants from the witches back in 1492 and they showed me some research that said if we can weaken him then we may be able to separate the wolf from the vampire"_ as Damon was speechless.

Damon retorted "_that's it, so how the hell do we do that" _in a confused tone. Elijah simply replied "_we need to do it when he's in transition although the fact he can change at will poses a problem but I have witches working on it" _looking at them in cool and calm manner.

Bonnie asked "_do you mean when we split the wolf from the vampire we will have two versions of Klaus" _curiously. Elijah looked at her before replying "_you catch on quick and yes there will be the vampire version of Klaus and the werewolf version of Klaus and we can kill them individually" _as Damon scoffed in disbelief.

Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing as he was sure this was another plan that would go down the drain as he retorted "_and how do we know you wont change your mind this time and then we have two Klaus's on our hands" _as he squared up to Elijah.

The Original calmly but firmly replied "_Klaus killed me, I want my revenge and believe me I will not be changing my mind this time around so you can back off or I will kill you and everyone in this room before you can blink" _glaring at Damon.

Caroline moved forward putting her arm on Damon's shoulder as he continued glaring at Elijah before calming down and stepping back as Caroline asked "_so how can we separate them both" _trying to diffuse the situation as she knew it could turn ugly especially if Damon had anything to do with it.

Elijah calmly replied "_I have witches working on that, you see when Katherine escaped from Klaus he became obsessed with finding another doppelganger and he knew if he succeeded then a witch could easily figure out a way to kill him as a vampire/werewolf hybrid is not balancing nature so he destroyed all the texts that spoke of a way to kill him" _pausing as he thought what to say next.

He never got the chance as Bonnie interjected "_but some obviously survived which means he didn't destroy them all" _in a hopeful tone.

Elijah faced her _replying "exactly, some witches over the centuries heard Klaus was searching for the texts and they kept them hidden since they knew it may be possible he would break the curse someday_" firmly.

Anna whispered "_so the witches saved the day again" _realizing what she just said looking at Elijah thinking he would kill her.

Elijah looked at her as he replied "_yes, witches will do anything to keep the balance in nature but there are some who are so arrogant they thought Klaus would never break the curse so weren't prepared for it and those who expected him to break the curse had spells put in place to kill him" _as a silence fell.

Caroline quipped "_so how do kill him when we split him in two" _with a slight enthusiasm that surprised everyone even Elijah as she added "_he tried to use me as a sacrifice, I'm not going to be nice about it" _firmly.

Elijah chuckled at her comment before he interjected "_I understand" _looking at her as he knew where she was coming from.

Elijah continued "_the thing with this spell is I'm not completely sure how it will work but I assume that since they will be separate identities, the dagger and the white oak ash will kill the vampire and for the werewolf silver will weaken him enough so I can kill him" _as they all looked at each other.

Damon replied "_I still have some of Klaus's blood hidden away so we can use that" _softly.

Elijah gave a small smile replying "_see where not being reckless and impulsive can get you but we can use some of that blood when the time comes" _as Damon thought what the fuck was that all about.

Elijah asked "_Katerina doesn't know I'm back does she" _curiously.

Anna replied "_no she doesn't, Damon filled me in on the way here and I wont say anything to her because we don't trust her" _softly.

Elijah replied "_keep it that way" _looking at her as she slightly nodded her head.

Damon turned to Bonnie asking "_is this even going to work" _skeptically.

She looked at him replying "_I haven't heard anything like it but if the resuscitation spell we used on Elena worked then I guess what he is saying is possible"_ as she herself had trouble believing what Elijah just said.

Anna spoke "_I don't know if I should say it but Klaus came to the house for Stefan trying to talk him into going back as his wingman and told him the longer he waited the more people he would kill" _hesitantly.

Damon glared at her as she added "_he also brought a girl with him for Stefan to kill which he didn't" _softly.

Damon retorted angrily "_what" _looking at them in disbelief. Elijah added "_he's getting bolder, what else has he done" _curiously.

Anna added "_he kidnapped Caroline and when me and Damon went to get her out of the tomb there was only one vampire and we both agreed we got her back to easily and Damon figured he was taunting us and probably watching us all along" _as Damon rolled his eyes in frustration.

Elijah froze before speaking "_he's trying to lure you to fight him so he can kill you because he knows he cant be killed" _wondering just what Klaus was up to.

Bonnie added "_but the witches texts that say he can be killed" _in confusion.

Elijah replied "_that's how arrogant Klaus is, he believes he destroyed all the relevant spells in 1492 when he was getting prepared for the first sacrifice and is so convinced he cant be killed he's forgotten about the spells that have been passed down from generation to generation and that is our gain" _as Damon finally felt like he had the upper hand for the first time in a long while.

Elijah looked at them adding "_well if that's all there is I think that's all we need to discuss for now but I will be in touch with Bonnie over the next few days and she can fill you all in" _looking at the witch as she just nodded her head before he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Damon still wasn't convinced which didn't go unnoticed by Bonnie who told him "<em>I don't particularly trust him either after the last time but he's the best chance we've got, you said so yourself" <em>to which he looked at her silently giving her a smirk that read I hope so.

They drove back to Mystic Falls as Bonnie told them she was still in contact with Lucy as she asked her to help but Lucy told her that after Katherine she didn't want to get involved with vampire problems again but she would help with the research.

Bonnie told them that Lucy hadn't found anything that would help them so they were completely relying on Elijah and his witch to help them which Damon didn't like but they were out of options and he knew that without Elijah the were well and truly screwed.

When they dropped Bonnie off at her house she told him she would ring him if she heard anything more from Elijah and Caroline told her she would come over tomorrow and they could go for lunch in the grill or something before they left.

Anna broke the silence "_Stefan is really considering going with Klaus but Katherine wont let him" _softly.

Damon retorted "_what" _in disbelief.

Anna continued "_Klaus put it to him that you no longer owe Stefan anything so you wont try and get him back which gives Stefan the free choice to hold up his end of the deal for ten years without you being a persistent thorn in their sides for the next decade" _as Damon groaned in frustration as a tense silence fell in the car.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the boarding house Damon stormed into the house spotting Stefan and Katherine in the chair and ran over pulling him off the chair and pinning him to the wall snarling at him as he retorted "<em>what the fuck do you think your handing yourself over to Klaus for" <em>as he had one hand around his throat.

They all stood watching the scene as Stefan replied "_it needs to be done, it's the only way he will leave us alone" _firmly while trying to get Damon to loosen his grip.

Damon pushed him against the wall before letting him go retorting "_are you really stupid, do you really think he wont kill everyone in this town including us if you go off with him" _angrily.

Stefan replied "_but he will do it anyway" _seeing no reason why he shouldn't go off with Klaus.

Damon added "_and what makes you think that when the ten years is up he wont kill you or wont let you leave and what makes you think you will ever come back from being a ripper for so long" _as Stefan stayed silent looking off to the side.

Damon rolled his eyes adding "_exactly, you don't know, which is why our best option is to try and stall him until we find something" _firmly.

He didn't want to say Elijah was alive and kicking and working on a way to kill Klaus once and for all since he couldn't risk Klaus finding out as Elijah was their best chance as he continued "_look, just don't go rushing off to Klaus yet, we might still come up with something" _walking over to get a glass of bourbon.

Katherine caught on as she asked "_if you know something Damon you should tell us"_ glaring at him.

He retorted "_I don't know anything but I just want to give Bonnie a chance she will come up with something" _looking over at Caroline, Anna and Jeremy.

Anna added "_Bonnie said she was still doing research but she hasn't found anything yet" _looking at Damon as he was glad she picked up on the fact he didn't want to give anything away as Elijah specifically told them not to tell anyone he was alive.

Damon picked up the bottle of bourbon looking at Caroline smirking suggestively as he walked past her to which she gave him a knowing smile as he left the room which didn't go unnoticed by Katherine who hated the way Damon looked at Caroline as she thought there was a time he would look at her like that but not anymore.

Katherine realized Damon really didn't want anything to do with her anymore as she snarled "_he'll get bored of you eventually, just like he got bored of Elena but then she was only a replacement for me which means he still wants me" _glaring at Caroline trying to get a fight out of her.

Caroline looked back at her with a cold expression retorting "_that's not what he tells me every time he cant keep his hands off me, if you know what I mean" _winking at her suggestively with a smirk. Stefan, Jeremy and Anna laughed which pissed Katherine off even more as she charged at vampire speed at Caroline who moved out of her way pushing her to the floor sending her crashing into the bookshelf like Damon showed her how to do it.

Damon was upstairs lying back on the bed drinking from the bottle as he wondered where was Caroline as he made it obvious what he wanted her for as he heard Katherine arguing with Caroline listening to what they were saying as he couldn't believe Katherine was using the 'he still wants me' line which Caroline wasn't believing for a second and he loved the way Caroline sent her crashing into the bookshelf.

Caroline looked at Katherine as she quipped "_jealous much Katherine" _letting out a short humorless laugh shaking her head adding "_so much for you only want Stefan but your still going after Damon, its pathetic" _looking at her with disgust.

She looked at Stefan adding genuinely "_are you really sure you want to go down this road again, you really do deserve better then her you know" _leaving Stefan with food for thought as she left the room and going upstairs as she thought she couldn't believe Katherine claimed to be in love with Stefan when she was still going after Damon.

* * *

><p>She walked into Damon's room closing the door behind her as she wondered where he was before he was in front of her pinning her to the door with his body crashing his lips on hers as she deepened the kiss before he leaned back as she let out a small laugh quipping "<em>someone's enthusiastic" <em>rubbing her groin against him as she glanced down before she rolled her eyes and laughed as she rested her hands on his hips.

He winked at her before he slid his hands up her t-shirt crashing his lips on her as he moaned when she moved her hand to massage him to which he quipped "_who is the enthusiastic one now" _wriggling his eyebrows as she pulled his t-shirt off over his head. She let it fall to the floor before she opened his jeans and pulling them off him while she kissed him over his chest and lower abdomen as he stepped out of them to which he just ripped her t-shirt of as she laughed before quipping "_I'll have no clothes left if you keep doing that" _to which he just rolled his eyes.

He kissed along her neck whispering "_wear mine you look so much hotter in them anyway" _pushing himself against her again to which she moaned before he pulled her jeans off her using vampire speed before he attacked her lips again.

He lifted one of her legs pushing himself into her before she wrapped them around him as he moved inside her in a slow rhythm as she tangled her fingers in his hair and rested the other hand on his shoulder as she moved against him as she moaned for him to go harder to which he obliged. As they were near their climax he rested his head on her shoulder letting his face change moaning "_bite me" _to which she let her face change and sank her fangs into his neck to which he bit down on her neck as they drove each other over the edge as her back arched against the door.

When they got their breath back he leaned back to look at her as she wore an expression of well and truly fucked which amused him to no end as he chuckled at her before moving them over onto the bed lying on top of her.

He whispered "_you were hot standing up to Katherine like that and telling her where to go and especially when you pushed her into the bookcase" _looking at her intensively. She gave him a smile thinking he heard the whole thing replying "_well I wasn't going to let her talk about you like that and she needed to know the way she treats you and Stefan is pathetic" _as he was caught off guard by her admission.

To avoid ruining the atmosphere from turning serious he lightly quipped "_do we have to talk about my brother while I'm still inside you" _rolling his eyes comically.

She just laughed replying "_I could say the same about Katherine" _raising her eyebrow and giving him a smirk as he pushed against her to which she playfully bit her lip letting out a soft moan. He flipped them over so she straddled him quipping "_ready for round two" _as he done the eye fuck thing he done so well and that she loved so much before she crashed her lips on his before leaning back resting her forehead on his replying "_for you alw__ays" _as they started one of their many rounds of the night as they thought were grateful for vampire stamina as they could never get enough of each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: thank you for the reviews and alerts**

* * *

><p>It was late the next day when Damon woke to hear his phone buzzing on the table as he looked around to find Caroline lying beside him on her stomach facing him with her arm across his abdomen before getting out of the bed to answer the phone.<p>

It was Bonnie who told him Elijah wants to meet with them in an hour as there was some developments. He turned around to find Caroline looking at him as he listened to see if Stefan and Katherine were in the house but not taking any chances he whispered so low only she could hear it, that Bonnie said Elijah wants to meet with them as there had been some developments.

They got dressed as Damon also took the bottle of Klaus's blood with him before they went downstairs getting some blood before leaving the house as Damon noticed Anna was in the living area reading a book and Jeremy was drawing in a sketch pad as he called "_Anna_" to which she looked at him as he tilted his head towards the door.

She figured it must have something to do with Elijah before getting up and pulling Jeremy with her and following them out to the car as Damon was glad she picked up on his hint as he heard Stefan and Katherine in Stefan's room and he didn't want them knowing what they were doing.

They picked Bonnie up as Damon asked her "_what did Elijah want" _curiously.

Bonnie replied "_he told me that he came across a few witches that had a way to kill Klaus and they were willing to help him so he wants us all to meet to work out a plan" _firmly.

Damon looked at her in the rear view mirror replying "_finally were getting somewhere" _as they all were thinking the same thing. Damon continued "_did he say anything else" _curiously.

Bonnie shook her head replying "_he just said he wants to do the spell on Klaus but didn't want to say any more over the phone until we got there" _evasively. Damon just rolled his eyes thinking why did Elijah always have to be so fucking cryptic but he figured he was the same himself when it suited him so he couldn't really complain.

They walked into the ware house to see Elijah standing beside a table with a witch who was looking through the books for the spell they needed to put on Klaus as Elijah spoke "_have you got Klaus's blood" _softly.

Damon shook it in his hand and smirked replying "_its not something I'd forget" _sarcastically as Elijah just looked at him silently.

Elijah spoke calmly "_my lovely witch here who has been so kind to help has told me of a spell that was passed down to her we can do now using Klaus's blood to weaken him on the full moon and it will also allow us to locate him but the fact Klaus is remaining in Mystic Falls means he shouldn't be too hard to find" _firmly.

He looked at Bonnie adding "_she is also here to help you"_ giving her a quick soft smile as she walked over to the table looking at the books in front of her. Elijah informed them that since the full moon was in seven days they would be able to do the spell now and the fact that Bonnie had the power of a hundred witches at her disposal it would have more chance of being successful.

Elijah's witch and Bonnie got set up for the spell as Elijah told them that the spell will also weaken Klaus by slowing his transition down before the werewolf splits from the vampire and that he would need them to kill Klaus the vampire while he killed the werewolf as the spell would only work if they were both killed at the same time.

Elijah informed them "_when the spell to split the vampire and werewolf in Klaus is done myself, Damon and Anna will deal with it by killing them as we are the only ones strong enough to kill them" _calmly.

Damon still glared at Elijah thinking how much he'd love to kill him again but they needed him to kill Klaus and figured he was lucky they needed him to kill Klaus.

Damon couldn't help wonder what effect the hybrid blood would have had on him as he firmly asked "_I had Klaus's blood, does this mean I could be a hybrid" _curiously.

Elijah looked at him replying "_since you didn't die and didn't have enough of his blood in your system then you are still a normal vampire" _as Damon nodded his head silently.

He was really glad he wasn't going to end up on all fours howling at the next full moon and considering he didn't die and take all the blood then he was staying a vampire as he wondered did Klaus give him a full bottle with the intention of him taking it all and turning into a hybrid.

He pushed away that thought as he knew that probably was Klaus's intention but he was smart enough to know that the blood came at a price and that was Stefan but he also knew Klaus was sneaky enough to try and turn him into a hybrid.

Bonnie and the witch got the spell ready lighting s few candles and putting Klaus's blood into a small bowl as they put what they needed in with it as they muttered a spell before the bowl went on fire as they turned telling them it was done which Damon couldn't help remain skeptical.

Bonnie sensed this as she looked at him telling him "_it worked Damon, most of these spells are really simple, look at the resuscitation spell we done, that was just as simple as this one although different things were needed but it worked" _in a genuine voice as Damon hoped to hell it worked as when it came to magic and witches he always remained distrustful.

Caroline broke the silence asking "_what do we do next" _curiously.

Elijah looked at her replying "_on the night of the full moon when its at its highest point another spell we be made to separate Klaus's vampire and werewolf and then we will have a quick moment of opportunity where he will be weak enough and if we're fast then we can kill him"_ as she shook her head looking over at Damon as he gave her a look of that he didn't think it would work.

Caroline sensed this so decided to ask the unspoken question "_this seems too easy how do we know it will work" _looking at Elijah who was standing beside Bonnie and the other witch.

Elijah paused before replying "_we don't know it will work but its our best chance" _looking up at them adding "_I understand your skepticism but it's the only chance we have and if we can split them both then we have a better chance at killing him like that then the way he is now" _in a firm voice looking at them with a cold expression.

Elijah asked firmly "_if any of you have hesitations or questions, I suggest you tell them right now as there is no going back after tonight" _giving a cold glare letting them know just who they were talking to as the all glanced at each other before muttering 'no' and 'its fine' along with one 'we aren't backing out now' from Caroline and a sarcastic quip "_if it goes wrong its all on you" _from Damon who glared at Elijah.

Elijah turned telling his witch to pack up everything as they were leaving before standing in front of Damon retorting "_as I said before, you talk a big game but you don't know anything so I suggest your use your brain for once and don't screw this up" _icily.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she thought to herself you really done it now because he will do something.

Elijah looked at Caroline before he spoke "_you seem to be the only one he listens to so keep him from screwing up or he will find himself wishing he never got a cure from Klaus"_ giving Damon a cold threatening glare before walking past them telling Bonnie he would be in touch over the next week as his witch left behind him.

When they left and were out of hearing range Damon snapped "_are we really trusting this is going to work, I mean come on, how stupid do we have to be to believe it will work"_ as he growled in frustration as he thought he really wanted to kill someone considering how pissed off he was and it always felt better if he did kill someone.

Anna spoke "_this is all Katherine's fault if she never had come back in the first place when we got the tomb open" _icily.

Damon replied "_if anything she should be helping with this mess_" running a hand through his hair.

Caroline asked "_but can we trust her, you know she only ever looks out for herself" _as they all knew just how right she was but Damon did have a point in that she should be helping.

Bonnie added "_maybe we should just tell her and Stefan, they are part of this too" _knowing it was something they might not agree with.

Damon retorted "_are you fucking serious, there is no way in hell Katherine will help and Stefan will be too busy worrying about collateral damage to be any use to us" _glaring at nothing in particular in frustration.

Caroline added "_for someone who is a ripper I don't understand the complete personality transplant" _in confusion as she looked at Damon.

Damon looked at her replying "_that would be Lexi" _rolling his eyes muttering "_I knew there was a reason I didn't like her back in 1864_" running a hand through his hair.

Caroline asked "_you knew Lexi, Stefan said you hated her__"_curiously.

Damon replied "_I met her in 1864 when Stefan was going through the hospital camps during the civil war picking off whoever was dying and Lexi told him he was a ripper and I left since I was sick of him killing everyone and trying to get us killed__"_not wanting to reveal the real reason why he left and that he couldn't help Stefan but he knew Lexi might have a chance.

Anna quipped "_it explains where the good brother act and morally superior act comes from" _sarcastically.

Jeremy added "_also the complete denial about being a ripper" _in a light tone.

Damon interjected "_as well as the fact he enjoys ripping open someone and feeding on them just for the hell of it" _rolling his eyes as none of them were really surprised anymore about Stefan's ripper nature as they witnessed it for themselves and seen what Damon had to put up with all those years and couldn't blame him for leaving in 1864. Caroline quipped "_can we trust him, Elijah I mean" _looking at Damon.

Damon replied "_I don't trust either of them, him or the witch"_ icily.

He turned to face Bonnie asking "_can you make the dagger we have for Klaus so we can kill Elijah" _curiously.

She shook her head replying "_no I cant, the dagger and white ash is made from a white oak tree from the time of the Originals and it doesn't exist anymore" _with disappointment in her voice and on her face.

Anna quipped "_are we still not going to say anything to Stefan and Katherine" _curiously.

Damon retorted "_hell no because if they find out about it, Katherine will run and Stefan will be too busy worrying about collateral damage so its better if they don't know about it" _in a firm tone of voice.

He continued "_the spell is put in place so all we have to do is wait until the full moon and Bonnie and Elijah's witch can do the spell and then we can kill them and that will be the end of it and then all is right in the world" _giving a sarcastic smirk for effect.

It wasn't long before Jeremy phone rang they could hear Elena on the other end wanting to know where he was as Jeremy told her he went out of town for a few hours with Damon as it was his turn to get blood bags for the boarding house even though Anna had already went but Elena didn't need to know that.

Elena told him she was a the boarding house as she wanted to talk to Damon and Stefan but she needed to find a way to get Damon and Stefan there as she figured if Damon was with Jeremy then the perfect way to get him there was to tell Jeremy that Klaus paid her a visit even though it wasn't true but they didn't need to know that.

Jeremy just told her they would be back as soon as they could before hanging up as looked at Damon asking "_do you think she's lying because I did hear her say she would do whatever it took to be in your life again" _curiously.

Damon grimaced rolling his eyes staying silent for a few seconds before replying "_well if it's the truth and we don't go, then we just look stupid but if she's lying then she will know all about it" _with a cold expression.

Jeremy nodded his head in understanding as he was also pretty pissed off at the way Elena was treating Damon and Stefan when she also claimed to be nothing like Katherine and they all knew Elena was treating them worse then Katherine ever did as they drove back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>They walked into the boarding house as Elena came storming towards them demanding to know where they all were as she was on her own all day and with Klaus around she was sure he was watching her and decided to use this to her advantage.<p>

Elena glared at Damon and Jeremy as she spat "_what are you doing out of town with Damon anyway" _icily.

Jeremy told her "_he was going to get blood bags and I went with him since I had nothing else to do and he isn't the worst company in the world" _as she just glared at him and Damon felt the need for am extra strong drink.

She noticed Bonnie, Caroline and Anna standing bedside Damon and as she looked at Caroline and Anna asking "_how come your with them, Jeremy said it was just him and Damon" _in a bitter tone of voice.

Caroline simply replied "_we were on the way back from the grill and just met them outside" _shrugging her shoulders hoping Elena bought it.

Elena looked over at Bonnie retorting "_and how come your with them considering you broke up with Jeremy" _icily.

Bonnie glared at her wishing she could give her an aneurysm before retorting "_I was at the grill with Anna and Caroline" _defensively.

Elena retorted "_but Anna's with Jeremy, why would you want to hang out with her" _feeling like she just caught Bonnie out.

Bonnie replied "_look Elena since the sacrifice and Damon nearly dying I've realized life is too short for grudges and I'm not going to hold them anymore" _as Elena's jaw slightly dropped realizing she wasn't getting anywhere.

Elena broke the tense silence as she spat "_Katherine tried to kill me the other night, she was in my house and she threatened me so what are you going to do about it" _glaring at Damon.

Damon retorted "_nothing" _giving her a smirk as he felt the anger radiate from her.

She bitterly retorted "_she tried to kill me and you all stand there like its nothing" _icily.

Damon shrugged his shoulders walking past her over to the drinks table replying "_not my problem and I cant make Katherine do anything and if she wanted to kill you, you would be dead already" _widening his eyes adding "_trust me" _before pouring a drink in the glass and drinking it in one go wishing she would go away permanently.

Elena scoffed in disgust turning to Jeremy asking "_are you going let him talk to me like this" _icily.

Jeremy stated "_Elena you need to grow up and stop acting like you're the center of the universe and that you know everything because your not and you don't and he's right, if Katherine wanted to kill you she would have already" _walking over to one of the chairs and sitting down beside Anna.

Elena wasn't ready to give up asking "_then why did she do it" _angrily.

Caroline walked over getting herself a drink and tossing it back before replying "_because she's Katherine, who knows why she does anything" _looking at Elena as Damon let out a short laugh as he wondered the same thing since she made her reappearance.

Caroline continued "_its just the way she is, she gets bored and likes to cause trouble and the best way to deal with it is just do what she says or ignore her until she gets bored and leaves you alone and I find the ignoring part is more effective" _shrugging her shoulder tossing back another drink as Damon started laughing to himself as he knew it was the truth.

Caroline looked over at him as she moved to sit on the armrest of the chair as Anna interjected "_yeah she is right, your better off doing nothing because if you fight back she'll only come back at you worse" _before Elena turned and told her to shut up in a bitter tone of voice.

Anna raised her eyebrow at her retorting "_no need to be rude, I'm only trying to help" _icily.

Jeremy stood up replying "_what the hell is your problem Elena" _angrily.

Damon stood up and grabbed her by the arm asking her was she on vervain and when she told him she had drank some earlier he dragged her down to one of the cells in the basement and pushed her to the ground before going back upstairs.

He could hear her shouting to be let out before he closed over the door to the cellar to muffle her voice before walking back into the living area and sitting down as he quipped "_that's better now we don't have to listen to her if we don't want to" _rolling his eyes as he downed his drink before getting up to get the bottle to refill his glass. He sat back down as Anna replied "_you didn't have to do that" _looking at him.

He looked at her replying "_I did, she had no right saying that to you" _softly. Jeremy asked "_your not going to kill her are you" _looking at Damon as he seriously thought about his answer and Jeremy knew he probably would kill her as he knew Damon well enough to know he probably would.

He knew he wouldn't blame him if he did kill her considering the way she had treated both him and Stefan as Damon replied "_relax, I'm not killing anybody, I'll just wait till the vervain is out of her system and compel her to have no reason to come round here again" _as Jeremy nodded his head in slight relief.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few seconds processing the day before Damon stood up quipping "_I'm going to the grill" _before turning looking at Caroline asking her _"are you coming" _as she silently got up and followed him.

Bonnie asked "_hey could I get a lift home, I don't want to walk, not with Klaus around" _softly. Damon turned to face her replying "_sure" _nodding his head signaling for her to follow him as she said her goodbyes to Jeremy and Anna.

* * *

><p>They got into the car staying quiet and when they were out of hearing range Caroline turned to face Bonnie in the back seat curiously asking "<em>how come you didn't stay at the house" <em>curiously.

Bonnie replied "_was I that obvious" _slightly grimacing. Caroline replied "_on the surface you weren't but I could hear your heartbeat rise when me and Damon were leaving so I knew you were lying" _softly.

Bonnie softly cursed "_damn vampires and super hearing" _rolling her eyes as Damon and Caroline slightly laughed.

Bonnie replied "_that means Anna heard it too" _in a shocked tone of voice.

Damon interjected "_Anna's been around a long time so she gets it, she will understan_d, _trust me she does" _firmly.

Caroline quipped "_he's right" _firmly.

Damon added "_I'm always right" _like it was obvious.

Caroline hit him playfully on the shoulder and Bonnie looked at him in disbelief before they both were laughing.

Caroline quipped "_hey you want to come to the grill with us" _curiously.

Bonnie hesitated figuring Damon would want to be alone with Caroline which Damon sensed her hesitation before replying "_Alaric will probably be there so you might as well" _softly.

She replied "_yeah okay then" _as Caroline smiled at her glad that Bonnie was going with them.

* * *

><p>They walked into the grill as Damon spotted Alaric over by the bar as Damon quipped "<em>you think we should tell him about you know what that came back and about a certain person we are dealing with" <em>evasively.

Caroline replied "_I don't think he would tell anyone" _in agreement.

Bonnie added "_and considering we left Jenna out of the loop and look what happened" _as a silence fell as he thought about it and figured they had a point.

Damon turned to look at them adding "_so looks like we're telling him" _raising his eyebrows before turning and walking over to the bar as they both followed him.

Damon tapped Alaric on the shoulder and was relieved to find he wasn't drunk as it was a conversation that required full soberness as he told him they needed to talk before ordering a bottle of bourbon and four glasses before paying for it and compelling the bartender to forget about Bonnie and Caroline drinking before going to sit in one of the booths.

Damon sat in beside Caroline and Bonnie and Alaric sat on the other side of the table before Damon poured them all a large drink as Alaric thought it must be bad if Damon is going for the large drink as he asked what they had to talk about.

Damon listened for any other vampire presence and since there was none in the vicinity he talked in an almost whisper that Bonnie and Alaric could just about hear as he told them why he was whispering before filling Alaric in on the details about Elijah being back and how they found a way to kill Klaus and he was not to tell Katherine and Stefan or Elena because they would screw it up.

Alaric tossed his drink back before leaning back in the seat as he couldn't believe what he heard as he told them he wished they would have told him sooner as he wanted to help but understood why they said nothing until now.

There was a short silence before Alaric spoke up "_and this happens at the next full moon in a week" _curiously.

Damon nodded his head replying "_yeah" _as he tossed back his drink as Alaric muttered something about having another reason to get drunk as they all laughed wondering if they would ever get out of this mess.

Alaric muttered something about needing a stronger drink before getting up excusing himself and going to the bar as Damon told Caroline and Bonnie he wanted to talk to him for a while as they both nodded their heads at him understanding that he wanted to talk to him alone and were kind of glad as they wanted to talk in private too.

When they got to the bar Caroline poured them another glass of bourbon as Bonnie asked "_does he listen in from over there" _glancing over at Damon who was deep in conversation.

Caroline he replied "_no he doesn't" _shaking her head adding _"watch this_" sitting up straight almost laughing adding "_Damon sucks in bed so much I have to fake it" _as Bonnie's jaw dropped looking over at Damon who didn't even look around or flinch before she started laughing.

Caroline added "_even though we have heightened hearing we only hear stuff when we focus but most of the time we just use regular hearing on a human level and that we also like to give people their privacy well I do anyway" _shrugging her shoulder.

Bonnie shook her head in understanding as Caroline added "_its like when someone is on the phone and you can hear the person on the other end but you don't listen" _rolling her eyes.

Bonnie replied "_got it and good to know"_ before tossing back her drink.

Caroline and Bonnie caught up on all the gossip before Caroline told her about how she confronted Damon and they sorted everything out but she wasn't expecting anything as bonnie told her she was glad they had sorted things out and to give it time.

It was nearly closing time before Alaric left the bar and Damon came back over to the table sitting beside Caroline who was just as drunk as he was and he laughed at Bonnie who was leaning forward on her elbow on the table so much she was nearly lying on it as he quipped "_you tried to keep up with her didn't you" _before chuckling.

Bonnie slurred back "_it was worth it and she has been drinking with you for ages so she has had plenty of practice and I will get there one day just like Alaric" _firmly.

Damon admired her confidence before replying sincerely "_I'm sure you will" _refilling his glass with the nearly empty bottle.

Bonnie knew she was drunk but she really enjoyed her time with Caroline and Damon as she softly spoke "_I'm so going regret this tomorrow but it was so worth it" _before finishing off what was left in her glass.

They talked some more as Bonnie spoke "_I read in Emily's book that she had a thing for you Damon and that you were together before Katherine" _as he shrugged his shoulders saying nothing looking guiltily into his glass before tossing it back.

Bonnie seen right through it adding "_oh my god you did_" before laughing.

Caroline replied _"there is more to it" _in a surprised tone. Damon quipped "_she hates me even though I protected her family line" _rolling his eyes as the hypocrisy of some people especially witches as he thought they were such judgey little things.

Bonnie added softly "_that's not why she hates you Damon" _as he looked up at her when she added "_she hates that you left her for Katherine and that you ignored her after it and that you cheated on her with Katherine" _softly.

Damon's jaw dropped before replying "_I never left her or cheated on her, Katherine told me that Emily didn't want anything to do with me anymore but she didn't know how to tell me so Katherine said she would do it for her" _softly as Bonnie's expression turned serious.

Bonnie whispered "_she didn't know that" _softly.

Damon angrily muttered "_that bitch and I wondered why Emily looked at me like she hated me all the time when Katherine was around" _as his grip on the glass tightened.

Caroline put her around him whispering "_don't let her get to you so much it what she wants" _as he let out a tense sigh looking at her and glancing at Bonnie who noticed the hurt in his eyes and his expression and it surprised her he was like this around Caroline and she knew what Caroline meant when she said Damon is different when they are alone away from all the drama.

Damon refilled their glasses emptying the bottle muttering whatever and he wasn't going to get all broody when he promised them a good time telling Bonnie she was staying in the boarding house tonight and Caroline told her she'd give her some of her blood to get rid of her hangover.

They were the last ones in the grill with all the chairs up on the table as bartender came over telling them they had to go as they were past closing time as the three of them got up and left with Damon driving back to the boarding house.

* * *

><p>They walked into the house noticing the smell of booze and loud music to find Anna, Jeremy and Katherine in the living area drunk and dancing to rock music as Damon shouted "<em>what the hell is this" <em>walking into the room.

Katherine turned and replied "_we're having a party and it was Jeremy's idea but I'm taking the blame so don't blame him for it" _before walking over and dragging Caroline and Bonnie over to dance.

Damon rolled his eyes asking "_where's Stefan"_ icily.

She replied "_talking to Elena probably" _as she danced with Jeremy as Caroline sat down beside Anna helping herself to some tequila.

Damon quipped "_you better watch out Anna, she might try to steal your guy" _in a teasing tone.

Anna laughed before she quipped "_I'd like to see her try" _knowing she could take Katherine any day of the week.

Katherine interjected "_hey" _slightly hurt at the accusation but she knew they had a point as Jeremy took the opportunity to sit down as he wasn't one for dancing.

Damon muttered something about needing more drink walking over to the press taking out a few bottles and walking over to the table sitting down beside Caroline as she leaned over grabbing his face before crashing her lips to his to which he returned before leaning back.

Bonnie mumbled "_I don't think I can drink anymore" _in a slurred tone.

Katherine quipped "_have some vampire blood and you'll be fine" _like it was no big deal.

Bonnie thought about it before she replied "_would you mind" _looking at Katherine.

Damon interjected "_I'll do it" _glaring at Katherine for suggesting the idea. Bonnie moved to sit beside Damon as he asked "_if you don't want it just say so" _looking at her genuinely.

She replied "_I am and I trust you" _as he nodded his head before biting into his wrist and putting it to her mouth and pulling away when she had enough. Jeremy quipped "_can you start to feel it yet" _curiously.

Bonnie told him she was and asking was it always like this to which he told her it was and she was surprised to find that Jeremy had always drank Anna's blood.

Katherine had her arm around Jeremy as Anna glared at her for a few seconds before laughing and was intrigued as Katherine purred "_did you ever feel like that with my blood Damon_" looking over at him.

He retorted "_no, maybe your blood was off" _smirking coldly at her before tossing his drink back as they all laughed except Damon and Katherine who just glared at him. Katherine trailed her fingers through Jeremy's hair as he kept pushing her hand away but gave up as she was stronger.

Anna looked at them as she quipped "_I think Katherine is hitting on you" _in a humored tone.

Jeremy looked at her replying "_well I only want you so she's wasting her time" _firmly while Katherine rolled her eyes knowing she could have him if she wanted him.

Damon tossed a shot of tequila back before quipping "_looks like you lost your touch Katherine, he is not interested in you but then again he is your descendants half sister so he may find it gross" _winking at her as Jeremy, Anna, Caroline and Bonnie started laughing as Katherine just glared at Damon.

He continued "_but then you did sleep with me and Stefan at the same time so incest might not bother you" _as the laughter got louder which only pissed Katherine off even more then she already was as she didn't like someone else getting one over on her.

Katherine glared at him retorting "_I think I preferred you when you were sweet innocent Damon who chased me and willingly drank my blood" _as a smirk appeared on her face.

Damon tossed a drink back before spitting _"oh that Damon is long dead, I actually see you for what you really are now which is a manipulative slut who only loves herself" _glaring coldly at her tossing back another shot of tequila.

Caroline was sitting beside Damon as she looked from Damon to Katherine thinking someone was going to get a heart ripped out pretty soon and she was sure it would be Katherine with the way Damon was glaring at her.

Jeremy tried to break the tension as he quipped "_I willingly drink Anna's blood so its not that big a deal" _genuinely as he moved away from Katherine towards Anna while glancing at Damon hoping what he said would diffuse the situation a bit and maybe Damon would calm down.

It seemed to work as Damon just refilled the shot glasses with a smirk and shot a lustful look at Caroline doing the eye thing to which she softly smiled before he put the bottle down and crashing his lips on hers pulling her leg over him so she straddled him.

She pulled back grinning at him as he winked at her to which she pushed herself against him discreetly before climbing off him swearing she would be dying of embarrassment if she were still human and he done that in front of everyone but she wasn't that person anymore as she figured Damon might have had something to do with it.

Damon leaned forward resting his arm across his crotch area to hide the effect Caroline just had on him but not in an obvious way as they both looked at Katherine who was glaring at them as it seemed to piss her off which was what he intended as they all laughed at Katherine's expression.

They had another round of shots as Damon thought he really wanted to kill Katherine right now but was kind of glad Jeremy said what he did about it being no big deal willingly drinking vampire blood.

Jeremy looked at Damon shooting him a sympathetic look to which Damon softly smiled at him discreetly shook his head as he was surprised Jeremy indirectly stood up for him without being obvious about it and he wasn't expecting it either as he knew he done nothing to deserve it.

He was surprised at the way Bonnie and Jeremy always seemed to be here nearly all the time since after the sacrifice and was even more surprised that they helped him find Stefan since he never asked for their help.

They had another round of shots before Stefan came back from talking to Elena and Damon didn't fancy sitting around for this as he stood up picking up half empty bottle before leaving to go upstairs as he really didn't want to be around Stefan right now incase he said something he shouldn't as he was still pissed off at the way Stefan let Katherine worm her way back into his life when he claimed she compelled his love which was bullshit.

Caroline looked up at him as he walked over to the stairs looking over at her as he pointed up to his room holding the bottle in his other hand which didn't go unnoticed by Bonnie as Caroline wasn't sure if she should leave Bonnie on her own.

Bonnie tapped her on the shoulder whispering "_go up if you want I don't mind staying here" _genuinely.

Caroline softly replied "_I don't want to leave you on your own" _softly.

Bonnie replied "_I don't mind so go, have fun" _winking at her and Caroline knew what she meant before getting up and following Damon upstairs.

* * *

><p>She walked into the room to find him naked on the bed drinking from the bottle as she laughed to herself at the sight of him walking over to him taking the bottle of him and drinking from it as he smirked at her with a look of he knew something she didn't as she looked at him warily.<p>

He took the bottle out of her hand as he quipped "_what do you mean you have to fake it" _with a serious expression as her jaw dropped realizing he heard every word as a smirk spread across his face.

She groaned out of embarrassment "_you heard that, I thought you weren't listening" _as she covered her face with her hand muttering "_and me after telling Bonnie you didn't hear anything we said or would say" _sitting on the edge of the bed.

He looked at her seriously replying "_I didn't listen to anything you both were talking about but" _putting a finger up adding "_I'm a vampire I need to be listening out for threats and considering Klaus and his minions are around then I need to be on alert and me and Alaric were talking about Elijah so I needed to listen out for any vampires and I just happened to hear what you said" _finishing off with a smirk before laughing at her.

He paused before adding "_now about you faking it" _doing the eye thing at her before he leaned forward pulling her onto the bed lying on top of her leaning to her ear whispering "_we'll have to do something about that" _pushing himself against her letting her feel how much he wanted her, leaning back waggling his eyebrows suggestively at her as she laughed.

He quipped "_you're a little overdressed for the occasion but we can sort that out" _in a seductive tone to which she was enjoying every second as he slowly peeled off her clothes for a change.

She really wanted him to rip them off her and when she tried to speed up the process he pushed her hands away quipping "_good things come to those to wait_" as she exploded with laughter as she knew Damon was never one for waiting. When he finally got her undressed she quipped "_you are such a tease" _in a humored tone.

He chuckled before replying "_you haven't seen nothing yet" _looking at her suggestively before he trailed his hand down her body and leaving kisses along her neck, over her chest and down her abdomen.

He put her legs over her shoulders before kissing the inside of her thigh as she felt herself grow wet as he quipped "_someone's ready" _before kissing her center sliding his tongue in and out of her as she started to moan in pleasure.

She grabbed his hair with her hand trying to get him to go deeper with his tongue but it was useless as he wouldn't budge as she felt herself starting to come undone before he moved away and lay on top of her pushing himself into her.

He moved against her as she wrapped her legs around him moving with him before she flipped them over straddling him while moving with him placing her hands on her shoulders. She swiveled her hips slowly as he pushed her down on him with his hands on her hips before he pushed her off him telling her to turn around as she looked at him while laughing as she turned around which turned into a loud moan as he pushed himself into her.

He pushed deeper into her each time as she gripped the headboard moaning each time getting louder and louder moaning his name as she started feeling herself coming undone before he leaned forward biting into his wrist putting it to her mouth as he bit into her neck driving each over the edge before falling onto the bed as he lay on top of her.

He moved off her lying on his side as she still lay on her stomach with an expression that showed she was well and truly fucked as he raised his eyebrow quipping "_don't tell me you faked that one"_ as she narrowed her eyes at him staying silent for a few seconds.

She was smiling at him before replying "_nope, I could never fake it with you" _moving on to her side adding "_I only said it to prove a point Bonnie and I was wrong" _as he grinned at her knowing he had won.

She mumbled "_are you always this cocky" _curiously.

He whispered "_I think everyone heard just how hard I can make you come so I've got a right to be cocky" _winking at her with a smirk as she started laughing at him before pinning him to the bed straddling him and crashing her lips to his which he pulled her closer to him for the next round.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: thanks for the reviews and alerts.**

* * *

><p>Three days later Elena was still in the basement where Damon had put her since he was fed up of her attitude and he was trying to work out what he should compel her to forget.<p>

Caroline sat beside him facing him with her arm behind his neck resting on his shoulder whispering so low in his ear that only he could hear it that he should compel her to do really silly stuff in public like run down the street yelling random embarrassing comments at people to which he couldn't stop laughing.

Stefan glared at them as he quipped "_Damon this is serious we need to discuss why you want to compel her and I don't think we should" _sitting in the chair across from them with a serious expression.

Katherine and Anna were sitting on the other chairs laughing at Stefan being all broody and serious about something as simple as compulsion which seemed to be something Stefan was against and thought it was wrong which was strange considering he was also a vampire.

Katherine suggested they kill her and be done with it to which they all objected to except Katherine and Damon who thought it was the only good idea she contributed so far but decided with the rest of them not to kill her.

Damon broke the silence deciding to be serious for a few minutes if it would shut them all up as he spoke "_we just compel her to have no reason to come over to the house but she can still remember the rest of it" _firmly.

Caroline added "_I can agree with that" _firmly to which Katherine rolled her eyes in defeat.

Stefan went down to the cellar to get Elena and brought her into the living area as Damon said he would compel her standing in front of her as her eyes focused dilated as he told her she wouldn't remember coming to the house three days ago but she was in bed sick and that she had no reason to come around to the house anymore.

She repeated it back to him before he let her go and she walked out of the house when Caroline jumped up running after her and catching up with her and compelling Elena to stop trying to get back in with both Damon and Stefan and to stop manipulating them to get what she wanted before walking back into the room and sitting down beside Damon giving him a mischievous smile to which he planted a wet kiss on her cheek.

Stefan fumed "_what did you do that for" _glaring at her.

Damon straightened up in his seat as Caroline retorted "_what, I done you both a favor, just because she cant come around here anymore doesn't mean she wont try to worm her way back so I saved you both the trouble of having to deal with her" _shrugging her shoulders really not seeing how Stefan could see what she done was so wrong.

Stefan retorted "_it was wrong Caroline"_ glaring at her.

She simply replied "_so is killing innocent animals but you don't hear me complaining and besides you want to be careful PETA don't find out about it because then you really will be in trouble" _as they all started laughing except Stefan who was still glaring at her.

Damon quipped "_yeah Stefan we don't need an animal rights group protesting on our doorstep"_ with sarcasm dripping from ever letter as he rolled his eyes at his brother.

Katherine sat with a smirk on her face thinking maybe Caroline wasn't all that bad as she seemed to have fun in being a vampire.

Stefan added "_what happened to you Caroline, you've changed" _with a patronizing tone in his voice.

Caroline rolled her eyes retorting "_of course I've changed, I'm a vampire so human rules don't apply to me or any other vampire and besides I've decided to go by Katherine's mantra of no rules" _glancing at Katherine who raised an eyebrow in approval as Stefan glared at her disapprovingly.

Damon couldn't hold back his laughter anymore as Anna and Katherine were speechless at the way Stefan was acting as they all knew Caroline was winding him up but Katherine and Anna didn't know how serious she was as it was only Damon who knew that she was being deadly serious.

Caroline leaned back in her seat as Stefan realized something as he spoke "_you flipped the switch haven't you_" glaring at her.

Caroline rolled her eyes retorting "_and so what if I did" _narrowing her eyes at him as silence fell in the room.

Caroline got up to get a glass of bourbon and pouring one for Damon before going back over to sit down as she handed the glass to Damon as Stefan stood in front of her grabbing her by the arm telling her "_this isn't you Caroline, don't flip the switch" _glaring at her pleadingly to which she rolled her eyes at him.

Caroline shook his grip off her and turned to sit down but he gripped her arm again tighter which Damon noticed and quickly stood up grabbing Stefan by the arm telling him to let her go. Stefan turned retorting "_you've turned her into this"_ icily as Caroline pushed Stefan off her before sitting down.

Damon snarled at him before letting go of his arm glaring at him as he sat back down as Caroline retorted "_you know Stefan, not everything can be blamed on Damon so stop blaming him for everything" _defensively.

Katherine interjected "_she has got a point Steffy" _raising her eyebrow as he shook his head and left the room muttering he was going hunting.

Damon tossed his drink back muttering "_I'm getting really bored and impatient; and I don't do bored and impatient"_ looking over at Caroline with a look that read please get me out of here as she smiled at him before tossing her own drink back and putting it on the table along with his glass.

They both got up walking out of the room as Damon looked at Anna quipping "_you coming" _as she looked at them before getting up to follow them out of the house.

Katherine muttered something about being left behind but the three of them really didn't care about her at all and didn't want her around not that she would ever take the hint.

* * *

><p>They got into the car and drove to the grill walking in and sitting at the bar ordering a bourbon as Anna asked "<em>so is this what you guys have disappearing to do since I've been back" <em>looking at them slightly laughing.

They just told her that's what they always did and if it wasn't that they went out of town or to another state as Anna couldn't stop laughing.

It wasn't long before Bonnie walked into the grill walking over to sit beside them as she told them she had been in touch with Elijah who told her he had come across other research that would make it easier to kill Klaus.

She also told them that he wanted to meet with them to go though the plan and make sure everyone knew what they were doing and to make sure there would be no setbacks and Caroline also told her she compelled Elena to stay away from the boarding house.

Bonnies's jaw dropped as she glared at Caroline before asking "_why" _softly.

Caroline replied "_she was asking for it and she always trying to cause trouble between everyone so I done us all a favor"_ shrugging her shoulder as Damon couldn't believe she never told Bonnie it was his idea and he was the one that compelled her.

Bonnie went to say something but never got the chance as Caroline added "_look at it this way, she is much safer since I compelled her to have no reason to go to the boarding house or to be around Stefan or Damon or want to be around them" _and Bonnie figured she had a point.

Caroline was glad Bonnie decided to let it drop since while she could lie a little bit, she couldn't keep it up indefinitely like Damon as she shot him a glance of relief as Bonnie sighed before going to the bar for a drink.

When she was out of hearing range Damon quipped _"why did you not tell her it was me that compelled her" _looking at her.

Caroline replied "_because she might set your ass on fire and if I say I done it she will let it drop so its better if she doesn't know it was you and then me" _before shrugging her shoulders.

Bonnie came back over sitting down telling them she couldn't believe that Caroline compelled Elena but she could understand it and she admitted she was glad Elena wasn't pestering her anymore about how they are dealing with Klaus as Anna told them that was why Jeremy was spending all his time at the boarding house just to get away from her constant questions.

Anna told them Jeremy thinks Elena knows she was compelled and Damon and Caroline looked surprised as she added "_he told me she finds it weird that before she was sick she was always trying to find a reason to talk to you and now she doesn't want to talk to you anymore and the fact she knows vampires exist she thinks she was compelled" _shrugging her shoulder.

Damon rolled his eyes tossing back his drink muttering that he didn't care once she wasn't around annoying him all the time as Caroline and Anna agreed with him since there were the ones who had to listen to her when she was there.

* * *

><p>It was a while before Bonnie's phone rang and after she answered it she told them they had to go see Elijah as he wanted to talk to them about the spell and what everyone has to do before they got up and left the grill getting into his car before Bonnie dropped the news that Elijah wanted to see Stefan.<p>

Damon turned to face her replying "_what" _in a surprised tone of voice.

She replied "_that's what I thought but Elijah thinks he can be used to lure Klaus out since Klaus wants him so badly" _as he punched the steering wheel in anger thinking he tried so hard to stop his brother from handing himself over to Klaus and now it was all for nothing.

He rolled his eyes in defeat before phoning Stefan telling him to meet him at the grill without Katherine right now as they waited for Stefan to appear in the car park ten minutes later. Stefan got into the car as Damon and Bonnie told him everything about Elijah being alive and they had a way to kill Klaus but Elijah wanted to use him to lure Klaus out but Damon told him it was the only way to get rid of Klaus and he was not to tell Katherine.

Stefan told them they were crazy for trusting Elijah after last time but Bonnie told him that he was their only chance and things couldn't get any worse as Damon turned to face Stefan telling him to toughen up or deal with Klaus chasing him for the rest of eternity.

Stefan decided to go along with their plan and they went to talk to Elijah as Bonnie told him how the spell would work to which Stefan started brooding. Damon told him to quit thinking about collateral damage since it was the only way to get rid of Klaus forever and do the world a favor at the same time.

Stefan wasn't convinced teeling them "_you should have told me" _with a serious expression.

Damon rolled his eyes retorting "_and what would you have done, oh wait I know you would have sat around thinking about collateral damage and any plan you knew about you ruined it because you were too busy worrying" _in an angry tone of voice.

Damon added "_we need to do whatever it takes to get rid of Klaus and if you want out then get out" _stopping the car in the middle of the road.

Stefan hesitated before replying "_I'm in and I wont screw it up" _as the car sped off again with Damon threatening that if he told Katherine he would personally stake him himself. When they got to the warehouse Elijah looked at Stefan as he spoke "_I take it they filled you in" _coolly.

Stefan shook his head replying "_they did and I'm in, I will do what ever it takes" _sincerely.

Elijah replied "_good because if you screw this up, I will kill you myself as its our last chance to end this" _with a cold expression.

Stefan curiously asked "_what makes you think that Klaus will fall for this" _looking at Elijah.

Elijah paused before replying "_Klaus is arrogant enough to think he cant be killed and he thinks he destroyed all the relevant information centuries ago but he missed a few that were put into hiding so that is our advantage and if this fails then he will be expecting someone to kill him" _in a serious tone of voice.

Stefan slightly shook his head replying "_what do you need me to do" _softly.

Elijah replied "_since he wont believe you at first you need to convince Klaus you changed your mind and get him to the site of the sacrifice since Klaus likes to return to the scene of the previous crime, he finds it symbolic" _in a cold voice.

Stefan replied "_will I have to kill people" _hesitantly.

Elijah added "_you will have to convince him so you might" _as Stefan swallowed a lump in his throat thinking he might not come out of this so easily but it was better then running for eternity.

Elijah spoke "_since the full moon is in two nights, I want you to phone Klaus in two days and tell him you changed your mind" _firmly. Stefan looked around him as he realized just what he had to do.

Caroline asked "_what about Katherine, should we tell her" _curiously.

Elijah thought about it before replying "_no, I don't trust her to not screw it up" _giving her a soft smile as she nodded her head silently at him.

Elijah told them he would meet them in Mystic Falls in two days to go through everything again an made it clear that they could not afford any mistakes as they all knew the risk of what would happen if they failed.

Damon told Elijah he could go to the boarding house as Elijah replied "_too risky, if Klaus sees me there its all ruined and the game is up" _firmly.

Bonnie added "_you can hide out at the witches house but will Klaus sense you" _looking at Elijah.

He just replied "_he would smell me from a mile away, I need to be somewhere inconspicuous where he wont think to look" _as he thought about it.

Bonnie replied "_what about my house" _as Damon tensed up telling them both it was never going to happen and made it clear he didn't trust Elijah.

Bonnie looked at Damon about to say something but never got the chance as Elijah added "_there is a spell I know of that can revoke an invited vampires invitation into a house so she can use that after we deal with Klaus" _firmly.

Bonnie added "_and that is what we will do" _looking at Damon seriously with a look that told him she already knew that.

Damon replied "_you knew about this"_ with a furrowed expression in disbelief.

She replied "_I only found out the other day but its not something I want everyone to know so it stays in this room"_ almost glaring at him.

Damon quipped "_well if he comes to kill you, its all on you" _rolling his eyes in frustration as thought she was smarter then this.

They eventually agreed to meet at Bonnie's house in two days to set the final preparations before Elijah left the warehouse.

Damon turned to face Bonnie asking her loudly "_are you crazy" _glaring at her.

She replied "_it's the only way and we've got the spell to use after it" _glaring back at Damon neither one of them backing down.

Damon snapped "_we're testing it out first and I'm not taking no for an answer" _before walking past them out to the car.

Caroline told Bonnie she would talk to him as they walked out to the car.

* * *

><p>They drove back to Mystic Falls and went to Bonnie's house as Damon was adamant they were checking to see if the spell worked. Caroline and Damon volunteered for Bonnie to use the spell on them since they were already invited in.<p>

Bonnie stood inside her door before muttering the words to the spell as they all stood there until she finished and told Caroline to try and get in to which she put her hand up and tried to walk into the house as an invisible barrier stopped her as she quipped "_well it works" _in surprise.

Damon rolled his eyes not completely convinced as he walked into the house but was stopped by the same thing Caroline was much to his dismay as he just rolled his eyes in sarcasm as Bonnie invited them both back into the house.

Damon got a phone call from Alaric wanting to meet in the grill as Damon excused himself before leaving as Bonnie asked "_you think he's convinced about the spell working" _hesitantly.

Jeremy laughed before adding "_this is Damon, when is he ever convinced that anything works, especially if its magic" _as they all muttered in agreement before laughing.

Bonnie asked them to stay for a while as they caught up and watched movies for the rest of the day before Caroline got up telling them she was going to talk to Stefan and see was he okay with the plan as Bonnie told her to be careful as she left the house.

She walked through the forest with all her senses on high alert as she really didn't want another run in with Klaus since the last time was enough to do her for eternity thinking the sooner he was dead the better for everyone but like Damon she wasn't convinced they could kill him.

She got closer to the boarding house as she heard voices inside realizing it was Stefan and Katherine and she really didn't want to be around Katherine deciding to go the grill wondering why they were even together as they were complete opposites and she thought Stefan deserved so much better and was glad that Damon realized that he also deserved better then Elena or Katherine.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked into the grill noticing Damon over by the bar on his own sneaking up behind him and putting her hands on his shoulders to which he snapped his head around glaring at her as if she were a threat to which she started laughing remembering the other night.<p>

She said "_I thought you were always on alert" _sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes retorting "_I knew you were there the second you walked in" _rolling his eyes and smirking at her.

She looked at him in disbelief before laughing sitting down beside him replying "_yeah right" _before ordering a bourbon as he knew she caught him by surprise but he wouldn't admit that to her as he mentally slapped himself for letting his guard down.

Caroline tossed her drink back as he quipped "_I thought you were with Bonnie" _looking at her.

She replied "_I got bored and I went back to the house but Katherine and Stefan were there so I changed my mind and came here but I didn't think you'd be on your own"_ as he tossed back his drink.

He refilled his both glasses with the bottle adding "_Alaric left just before you came in and I was going to go home but then you came in so"_ giving her a smirk. She whispered "_feel like going hunting" _winking at him.

He smiled at her replying "_with you, always" _finishing off their drinks as he lifted the bottle before leaving the grill.

* * *

><p>They drove to another town not far from Mystic Falls walking into the bar and ordering a drink as Caroline quipped "<em>we should decide how the other will feed on" <em>playfully.

Damon looked at her like she grew two heads as she added "_I pick who you should feed on and you can pick who I will feed on" _raising her eyebrow before tossing back a shot of tequila.

He nodded his head with a look of approval replying "_I'm up for it" _before tossing back a shot.

He looked around whispering "_I take it we aren't killing tonight" _in a low whisper.

She softly replied "_option is there" _raising her eyebrow.

She looked around noticing one or two people before tossing back another shot as he thought he couldn't love her any more right now when she was in hunting mode.

They looked around as Damon broke the silence quipping "_over there"_ pointing over to a girl in jeans and a sleeveless top with long black hair.

Caroline looked at him narrowing her eyes replying "_okay" _as she didn't care if it was a girl or guy as blood was blood and that was it.

Caroline looked around the room locking her eyes on the guy the was talking to the girl Damon picked out as she mischievously smiled at him as he realized who she picked for him as she reminded him that he told her he had experimented with guys in the past.

They walked over to the two people compelling them to follow them outside behind the building where they wouldn't be seen as Damon grumbled that they guy wasn't even good looking while the girl was and Caroline laughed at him much to his dislike as if he was going to bite a guy he had to be good looking.

Caroline compelled the girl not to be afraid before she stood behind her moving her hair back and letting her teeth sink into her neck as Damon watched as she took what she needed before pulling away and wiping the blood of her lips.

He also compelled the guy not to be afraid before drinking from him never taking his eyes off Caroline before pulling away and puncturing a hole in his thumb using his blood to heal the wound as Caroline done the same with the girl.

They compelled them both to go back inside and forget about being out here with them as they walked away from them to which Damon crashed his lips on Caroline as she pinned him against the wall to which he put his hands on her hips pulling her into him as she moaned against him.

Damon told her she looked hot pinned up against the wall to which she laughed before telling him she could say the same for him before crashing their lips together only to interrupted by a voice "_well look what we have here" _mockingly.

They stopped and looked to see Katherine looking at them as she leaned against the wall with ankles crossed over and her arms folded as she smiled at them gleefully knowing she caught them as Damon coldly glared at her and Caroline stood beside him wondering what the hell she was doing here.

Damon spat at her "_what do you want and how did you even know we were here" _icily.

Katherine let out a small laugh before replying "_I knew you killed those people in Mystic Falls so I just followed you to see if my suspicions were right and looks like they are"_ as Caroline's jaw slightly dropped.

Katherine rolled her eyes adding "_I didn't tell the witch if that's what your worried about although Elena figured it out but I compelled her to forget about it after I fed on her" _shrugging her shoulders as if it was nothing.

Damon tensed up moving towards her in a threatening stance.

Katherine giggled "_calm down lover" _pausing before adding "_I knew you both were feeding on humans and I wonder what Stefan would say about that" _curiously.

Damon retorted "_so why didn't you tell him" _nonchalantly as Katherine remained silent.

Caroline interrupted "_you didn't tell him because your feeding on humans too but your putting up the pretence that you've switched to blood bags but your still going straight for the source" _curiously.

Katherine looked at her before adding "_wow your smarter then you look and your right" _shrugging her shoulder.

Damon pinned her against the wall with his hand on her throat to which Katherine laughed again adding "_I mean it Damon I will take you back and I'll even share you with Caroline"_ raising her eyebrow.

Katherine added "_look we both have secrets, I'm just suggesting we both keep it on the quiet" _pushing Damon off her before grabbing a passerby and taking them round to the side of the building and feeding off them before compelling them to forget they were even here.

Katherine wiped the blood off her lips and Damon and Caroline looked at her silently before she told them "_what Stefan and the witch don't know wont hurt them and we get our daily excursions of straight from the source human blood so its win-win" _shrugging her shoulder.

Damon and Caroline hesitantly agreed to keep it quiet but they didn't trust Katherine who just smirked at them before leaving.

Caroline whispered "_I don't think we can trust her" _slightly shaking her head.

Damon looked at her adding "_you think" _rolling his eyes in frustration.

Caroline added "_I cant believe she told Elena but I'm kind of glad she compelled her to forget about it" _softly.

Damon added "_it just means she has got one over on us now" _disdainfully.

Caroline replied "_not if we hint it to Stefan first that's she's drinking straight from the source" _raising her eyebrow.

Damon felt another plan form in his head and he really couldn't understand why Stefan wanted Katherine around.

He told Caroline "_I don't care if she tells Stefan we're drinking from humans, we're vampires its our nature" _before throwing his arm over her shoulder.

Caroline added "_neither do I actually" _as they both started laughing before going back inside for a few more drinks.

* * *

><p>A few hours later they drove back to Mystic Falls in comfortable silence and Caroline was surprised he kept his hand on hers the whole way back as she looked out the window thinking just what exactly Katherine's game was following them and then hinting she would spill the beans but never said a word.<p>

Damon kept looking over at her and even though she could feel his eyes on her she was deep in thought before asking "_what is Katherine's game"_ looking over at him adding "_she obviously knows what we've been doing all this time so why hasn't she said anything" _as he shifted in his seat.

He gripped the steering wheel before looking at her replying "_I don't know but you cant let her get to you its what she wants"_ with a genuine tone of voice.

She replied "_I think she wants you back and that's why she is doing it, so she will succeed because she knows that I know that she can kill me any time she wants" _as he noticed the vulnerability in her eyes.

He stopped the car in the middle of the road turning to face her telling her "_don't let her get to you, its what she wants, she messes with your head and lies all the time"_ pulling her in for a hug giving her a kiss on the forehead.

He pulled back looking at her "_remember when you got her into the room at the masquerade ball and when you said what you said to her" _raising his eyebrows adding_ "I thought that was hot"_ to which she laughed.

She replied "_I thought you looked hot with the gun when you shot her" _giving him a soft smile as he just smirked at her doing the eye thing she always loved.

They both heard a car in the distance as he rolled his eyes at the moment being ruined before he started the car and drove off as he thought if that car hadn't been coming he would have had her there and then on the seat as she muttered something about the stupid car ruining the moment before they both laughed.

She added "_you know I have to say you really did look hot when you nearly staked her too and you want to know what I thought" _falling silent as he looked over at her visibly swallowing a lump in his throat.

She huskily added "_well lets just say I had a racy dream about you that night and it wasn't about a wooden stake" _glancing downwards at his crotch as she noticed his grip tighten on the steering wheel.

He looked over at her noticing she was biting her lip playfully as he swallowed a lump in his throat asking "_what did I do in the dream__"_but it came out as more of a stutter which he mentally slapped himself over the head for.

She seductively replied "_why don__'__t I show you instead__"_winking at him as he slightly growled in lust at her speeding to the boarding house.

* * *

><p>When they got there she got out of the car to find herself pinned to the side of the car as he crashed his lips on hers before pulling her by the hand into the house and when she shut the door behind her he pinned her to it with his body crashing his lips on hers moving his hands up and down her sides as she tangled a hand in his hair resting the other one on his lower back.<p>

They were interrupted by a voice "_Caroline_ _we need to talk" _to which they stopped realizing it was Stefan in his usual broody mood once again Damon regretted getting him back from Klaus as he always seemed to interrupt when he was trying to have his way with Caroline.

Stefan walked back into the room as Damon rolled his eyes and Caroline laughed at the situation whispering "_your brother is a cock blocker_" to which he laughed before turning and walking into the living area as she followed him into the room.

He went to the drinks table pouring himself a large bourbon before sitting down and pulling Caroline down on top of him as she looked at him quizzically putting her arm behind his neck and put her legs over the side of the armchair as he pulled her closer into him as she felt him against her winking at him trying not to giggle but gave a knowing smile at him.

Stefan glared at her as she took the glass out of Damon's hand taking a drink from it giving it back to him as Stefan who glared at her retorting "_can you two not be serious for five minutes" _icily.

Katherine giggled while Damon rolled his eyes replying "_no, because you can do it for us" _nonchalantly before Caroline started laughing.

Stefan asked "_where the hell were you anyway" _glaring at them as a silence fell in the room. Katherine gave a soft laugh adding "_wouldn't you like to know" _thinking she could just let Stefan know exactly what they were up to.

Damon beat her too it replying "_if you really want to know we went out of town to get some blood" _shrugging his shoulder.

Stefan replied "_but there is blood bags here" _as Damon rolled his eyes at him for being so slow.

Stefan remained silent as the three of them could see the thoughts form in his mind as Damon quipped "_get there faster" _rolling his eyes.

Realization dawned on Stefan who muttered "_you've been feeding on humans" _disdainfully.

Caroline whispered "_finally he gets there and Katherine has been doing it too" _raising an eyebrow before looking at Damon as he let out a short laugh.

Stefan turned to Katherine telling him "_they got me on that one" _raising her eyebrow.

Caroline and Damon looked surprised she actually admitted it but she did and they all heard it.

Stefan turned to Caroline "_I expect this from the other two but you cant feed on innocent people or kill them Caroline its wrong" _firmly.

Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes replying "_no Stefan, its our nature and like you can talk about killing people and don't think I didn't hear about your ripper signature of tearing them apart and putting them back together" _raising her eyebrow.

Stefan retorted "_this is your fault Damon" _icily.

Caroline shook her head while Damon rolled his eyes expecting it and Katherine enjoyed the whole scene unfolding in front of her.

Caroline retorted "_get over it Stefan, I made it clear ages ago i wanted nothing to do with the animal diet and I chose to drink human blood so you don't get to blame Damon for this one" _glaring at him coldly.

Stefan just looked at her not believing that she would willingly make the choice to drink human blood.

Katherine drawled _"come on Stefan, you cant expect her to miss out on all the fun after all it was me that made her" _raising her eyebrow.

Damon spat "_it was my blood in her system, you just killed her because Bonnie let it slip that my blood was in her system" _coldly glaring at her.

Caroline quipped "_he's got a point" _glaring at Katherine wishing she was strong enough to kill her once and for all.

Caroline was over the fact that Katherine killed her in fact she went as far to admit Katherine done her a favor since she loved being a vampire but she wasn't going to admit that to her in any way and while she didn't care if Stefan or Katherine knew she liked being a vampire she sure as hell wasn't going to deny her nature just because Stefan thought she should.

Katherine interjected "_lay off her Stefan she is only doing what you want to do but you cant because your so crippled by your ripper side" _rolling her eyes.

She was really tired of Stefan's behavior as she added "_you know when I took you back I didn't think you'd be this boring" _disdainfully.

Caroline held back a stifled laugh as Damon nearly choked on his drink.

Stefan glared at Katherine before retorting "_actually I think it was me that took you back although I'm starting to wonder why"_ icily.

Damon stifled a chuckle at Stefan's remark to Katherine who for once was speechless just as Jeremy and Anna walked into the room.

Anna heard they whole thing as they both looked at Caroline with an amused expression as Caroline looked at her before telling them she would fill them in on what happened later as they both sat in the other chair watching the whole scene unfold in front of them.

Katherine crossed her legs as she smirked looking over at Damon lustfully.

Stefan remarked "_so you want Damon too" _still glaring at her shaking his head in disgust adding "_Damon doesn't even want you and you only want him because he's with Caroline" _with bitterness in his voice.

Anna whispered to Jeremy that it was like 1864 all over again as they two of them broke into fits of laughter.

Katherine coolly smirked at Stefan giving nothing away in her expression as she really didn't care what Stefan thought as she admitted to herself that she probably did only want Damon because he wanted nothing to do with her and she seen it as a challenge.

Damon added "_I made it clear Katherine, I want nothing to do with you and I'm over you so move on" _coldly glaring at her before looking at Stefan and telling him to get a grip of himself and stop being so paranoid since his attitude was just annoying everybody.

Katherine rolled her eyes getting up off the chair and leaving the room as Stefan remarked "_shouldn't you be at home with Elena Jeremy" _icily.

Anna told him to shut up as she glared at him to which he just walked out of the house to go hunting in the forest.

Jeremy quipped "_what the hell was that all about" _with an amused expression.

Caroline filled them in on the whole scene that they walked in on halfway through as Jeremy and Anna started laughing.

Anna quipped "_it really is 1864 all over again only its just Stefan this time around" _before laughing.

She got up for a glass of bourbon adding "_at least you have more sense this time round Damon, you got over the bitch"_ pouring two glasses before sitting back down handing the other glass to Jeremy.

Damon softly smirked rolling his eyes before tossing back his drink really not wanting to talk about it as he quipped "_so what brings you here mini Gilbert, anyone would think you live here" _with sarcasm.

Jeremy replied "_well apart from Anna, I just want away from Elena she is asking too much questions for my liking plus I like being here" _looking at Damon.

Damon just tossed back his drink before replying "_so stay here then, I don't care but it means you will have to put up with Stefan and Katherine" _shrugging shoulders.

Jeremy replied "_okay thanks" _not sure if Damon was being serious.

Damon wasn't in the mood for this, he wasn't in the mood for this drama anymore he wanted it over and done with so he could get the fuck away from here but he was in too deep, he knew he had to see it through even if he hated every second of it.

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration before getting up and picking up a fresh bottle of bourbon before leaving the room as Caroline and Anna heard the back door close knowing he had left the house for what ever reason which they didn't know as you never could tell with Damon.

* * *

><p>He walked out into the cool night air going deeper into the forest not understanding why Katherine claimed to still want him just because he didn't want her. He hated that he wasted 145 years trying to get her out of the tomb remembering how Anna told him she knew where he was and what he was trying to do but she didn't even want to find him and didn't care so what changed in her having an interest in him now.<p>

He also hated that when she came back, he even told her he would forget the last 145 years and take her back but she chose Stefan and then when she set him up with the dagger to kill Elijah so she could get out of the tomb she admitted she knew he would die.

He was surprised Caroline hadn't come and found him but then he did tell her he likes his space so he understood that it was probably the reason she didn't come find him as he pulled out his phone sending her a message that he was in the forest and he wanted to talk in privacy.

Caroline got the message on her phone and made her excuses before leaving the house and going to find Damon and when she found him she sat beside him so silently he almost didn't hear her sit down as she waited for him to say something.

She was about to start but never got the chance as he added "_why does she keep doing this, Katherine I mean_" looking down at the bottle sitting between his legs.

He added "_you know, when she came back I told her I would forget the last 145 years, then she tells me she never loved me and it was always and would always be Stefan but when I don't want her she tells me she wants me back" _scoffing in disbelief.

He continued "_then when she told me about the dagger to kill Elijah and after Alaric killed him I asked her did she know it would kill me and she admitted she did and that she made a deal with John to keep Stefan alive but she didn't care if I would be killed" _in a hurt tone.

Caroline put her arm over his shoulders moving closer to him feeling like she could really kill Katherine right this second.

He looked up at her not hiding the pain and hurt in his eyes _"and then she claims she still loves me and want me back" _before tossing back a drink from the bottle as Caroline didn't know what to say.

She never got the chance as he continued "_145 years I looked for a way to get her out of the tomb and she knew I was looking for her and knew where I was which means she was watching me all along but she didn't care" _pausing before adding "_do you even know what that feels like, to know someone doesn't care, to always be nobody's choice" _with desperation in his eyes as he hoped someone would finally understand where he was coming from.

He spent so long without anyone it was killing him, all he wanted was for someone to care, to want him and to not hate him without even giving him a chance, he just wanted to be accepted for who he is as he explained all this to her as she felt a part of her die inside for him but it wasn't out of pity.

It was out of understanding and while she didn't have it as bad as he did she knew what it was like to be misunderstood, to have no one care about you and be nobody's choice as she wondered what was the best way to answer this and she knew he didn't want pity because if there was one thing he hated, it was pity.

He was still looking at her as she replied "_I do and I care about you even if no one else does or that you don't believe I do and I know what its like for people not to care and I know how it feels to be so alone that you think if you died no one would miss you or even care you were gone" _she paused realizing she was talking more about herself now but figured it was too late to stop as she placed her other hand on his where he was resting it on top of the bottle.

She softly continued "_I know what its like to see someone else have something that you so desperately want but you know deep down you will never have it because you feel so worthless and like you don't deserve it, that you deserve to be hated and alone" _falling silent as she felt she had revealed too much of herself and it scared her as she never opened herself like this to anyone before.

He noticed she tensed up slightly and he knew it was because she felt like she revealed too much of herself and he knew it scared her since he was feeling the same way.

He softly added "_you know like you, I do and say what ever I want but I just want to be accepted for who I am" _softly as she looked up at him staying silent.

She nodded her head whispering "_me too but I don't think its ever going to happen especially with Stefan's attitude to me all day" _rolling her eyes and looking back down in defeat.

He replied "_I care about you and accept you as you are even if no-one else does and don't listen to Stefan he just thinks all vampires should be humans with fangs but he fails to realize we're not" _rolling his eyes at the last few words.

She looked up at him replying "_I know I might have said it before but Katherine doesn't deserve you and one of these days I will say it to her and gladly rip her heart out because she deserves it and I would do it for you even if it meant probably being killed in the process but it would be worth it"_ as he realized just how serious she was as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

He didn't know how to react to this as no one would ever go to these extreme lengths for him ever until now as she noticed his reaction softly replying "_don't be so surprised to know that I feel this way but I thought you already did" _looking at him as he really was surprised she would go to these lengths for him.

He replied "_how long have you felt like this" _curiously as she softly smiled at him knowing her answer.

She replied "_since Katherine came back and started her flirty advances on you and it pissed me off the way she thought you would go running back to her and expected you to do it, but you didn't" _with a serious expression.

He couldn't find the words to say as their whole conversation left him well and truly broken on the floor but in a good way if that was possible.

They really didn't know what else to say as they fell into a comfortable silence for a while drinking from the bottle as Caroline kept her arm around his shoulders while he leaned into her resting his head against hers as their words sunk in before he lightly quipped "_you know I'll kill you if you say any of this conversation to anyone" _looking at her.

She laughed before retorting "_and I will kill you too if you say what I said to anyone" _in a light joking tone taking the bottle out of his hand and taking a large drink from it.

He silently looked at her before quipping "_I think we're both bi-polar" _as they both started laughing.

She quipped "_me too"_ before falling into another comfortable silence in the cool night air sharing the bottle of bourbon.

She wanted to say those three little words but she just couldn't do it as she new it would make him defensive again so left it for another time as she knew one day soon he would know exactly how she felt about him, she just wasn't sure how he felt about her and was waiting for him to make the first move.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank for reading.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: thanks for the reviews and alerts.**

* * *

><p>Two days later it was day they were going to kill Klaus once and for all as Damon, Anna, Caroline, Stefan and Jeremy were in Bonnie's house waiting for Elijah to arrive and it wasn't long before Alaric showed up at the front door.<p>

Damon had deliberately left Alaric out of it but he made a habit of getting involved as he asked Bonnie "_why the hell didn't you tell me this was going down tonight_" firmly.

Damon rolled his eyes wishing for once Alaric would leave it alone and stay out of it retorting "_how did you find out anyway_" curiously.

Alaric replied "_Stefan let it slip by accident when I rang earlier to ask some questions_" hesitantly.

Damon glared at his brother and if looks could kill Stefan would be dead on the spot and Caroline noticed Damon tensing up on the spot.

She looked at Alaric telling him "_we didn't tell you it was tonight since we knew you'd want to be involved and we think its too dangerous_" softly.

Alaric replied "_Jeremy is doing it and I need to be involved, when you do the spell your going need someone to take him down with a weapon and I can do that_" firmly as Caroline sighed in defeat.

Damon replied "_fine you can do the weapons with Jeremy but if you get killed its on you_" with sarcasm rolling his eyes. Alaric retorted "_shut it Damon that crap doesn't work on me anymore_" glaring at him.

Damon just gave up trying to convince Alaric not to be involved and he really didn't want to bring up Jenna as it was still a sore topic.

Caroline added "_don't listen to him but honestly we didn't tell you because its too dangerous, it only takes a split second for Klaus to get the upper hand and kill you because he will use you as a weakness against us and we all need to be on full alert without worrying about you_" genuinely as he just gave her a soft smile showing he got it.

Damon also threatened to compel Alaric say behind as it was too dangerous and threatened to make him forget that vampires didn't exist and he wouldn't know who any of them were but it didn't work as Alaric told him he was on vervain and he wasn't taking no for an answer, he was going and that was it.

Another voice broke the silence "_Caroline is right in what she said, we need everyone to be focused on what they have to do without worrying about the other persons safety so both Jeremy and Alaric need to be on their guard if they are going to be involved_" as they looked to see Elijah who heard everything walking into the room.

Elijah continued "_Klaus is sneaky, if he spots a weakness he will not hesitate to use it against us and we cant afford to give him that opportunity_" looking at Alaric firmly as he understood it was their only chance and they couldn't screw it up.

Damon was also pissed off that both Alaric and Jeremy wouldn't stay out of it but since he didn't want to compel them either he decided to let them go with them figuring the more help they had the better chance they might have but he really wanted to keep everyone alive this time around.

Elijah paused before asking "_I take it Elena doesn't know about this considering she is not here_" curiously.

Damon quickly told him "_I compelled her to stay away from us for her own safety_" shrugging his shoulders glancing at Caroline.

Elijah just nodded his head saying nothing as he felt the doppelganger was a liability and wasn't surprised she had to be compelled to stay away.

Elijah got straight down to business which was something Damon actually liked about him as he explained that the spell they used with Klaus's blood in the warehouse was only the beginning as it only changed Klaus's blood into two different types of blood rather then hybrid blood.

He told them they needed to create another spell which would split Klaus into two separate entities one a vampire and the other a werewolf which would give them a small window of opportunity to kill them both before the two entities merge back into the one body where he is a hybrid.

Bonnie sighed "_no pressure huh_" as she looked around noticing everyone else was more or less thinking the same thing.

Elijah added "_we can do this if we know what we have to do and I also have another witch that will be with us to help us so that we are prepared if anything goes wrong_" firmly with a cold expression.

Stefan interjected "_do you really think he wont get suspicious if I mention the where he done the sacrifice_" skeptically.

Elijah coldly retorted "_as I have said, Klaus finds beauty in the symbolic, he likes to return to the scene of the crime if there is a link to situation_" as Stefan remained silent not convinced at all it would work.

Elijah told Stefan to call Klaus now which he did and Klaus picked up on the third ring "_Stefan I was hoping it would be you, have you thought about my offer_" firmly.

Stefan swallowed a lump in his throat replying "_I will finish my ten years_" firmly.

Klaus fell silent before replying "_that__'__s the spirit_" with enthusiasm in his voice.

Klaus added "_we might as well start now, I will come for you tonight_" before pausing.

Stefan asked "_one condition, not at the house, I don't want Damon to know_" as he looked over at Damon.

The line fell silent and Elijah glared at him while Klaus chuckled "_where would you suggest_" curiously.

Stefan thought here goes nothing and it better work replying "_the site of the sacrifice since that's where you turned into a hybrid and how I got the cure for Damon_" swallowing the lump in his throat hoping to hell Klaus bought his story.

Klaus stayed silent for a few seconds which felt like an eternity for the rest of them as he coolly chuckled before replying "_returning to the scene of the crime, I like it, then we shall meet there tonight_" before falling silent.

Klaus coldly added "_and Stefan, we will have so much fun and I'm glad you chose to be my wingman_" letting out a chuckle before hanging up to which Stefan hung up putting the phone in his pocket.

Stefan broke the silence as he spoke "_you think he bought it_" softly.

Elijah replied "_I hope so but he didn't__'__t sound like he was suspicious of anything_" with an emotionless expression.

Damon added "_well here goes nothing_" rolling his eyes as they all knew the ball was set in motion and if they screwed it up they would all be dead.

Elijah asked them if they had any questions and if any of them wanted to back out then now was the time to do it which they all remained silent as Elijah just nodded leaving the dagger on the table before telling them he would be back tonight and left the house.

* * *

><p>Stefan told them he was going hunting but Damon told him to go back to the boarding house and get some human blood in him to keep up his tolerance to it as he walked out the front door.<p>

Alaric broke the silence asking "_are we really trusting him_" curiously.

He looked at Damon adding "_I mean he double crossed us before and if he does it again we could end up with more then we bargained for_" firmly.

Damon knew he had a point but he just didn't want to say it out loud because that would mean facing up to it.

Damon looked at Bonnie asking "_will this work_" curiously.

She felt all eyes on her wishing she would melt into the ground under all the pressure as she hesitantly replied "_as far as I know it will" _softly.

Bonnie cleared her throat adding "_when I talked to Emily she said it should work and the fact that I have the power of a hundred witches it makes it more likely that it will work but she warned the small window of opportunity we have is by seconds, so we have to be fast or we've lost our chance_" looking at Damon wishing she had a better answer.

Damon was feeling really pissed off as he just wanted the whole thing over with as he asked Bonnie "_have you any bourbon_" to which they all laughed.

Bonnie just smiled at him before leaving the room and come back with a bottle of malt whiskey and a glass as he told her to get more glasses which she did.

When she came back he filled them all up handing one to her and to everyone else in the room so they all had a drink and toasted to surviving the night.

Damon quipped "_and if we don't, at least we went out fighting_" to which they all laughed at his remark.

Bonnie told them to finish the bottle when she finished her drink as she wanted to be on the top of her game for tonight and Damon told her they would leave it for when they all came back alive after killing Klaus.

He told them no one was going to die this time around and they all agreed to come back here alive and in one piece. Later on Elijah came back to the house with a witch so Bonnie invited them in and they went over the plan thoroughly looking for loopholes and weaknesses as they really didn't want to be surprised and caught off guard as it could result in no one coming out of it alive.

The final plan was for Bonnie and Elijah's witch to do the spell while Elijah and would kill vampire Klaus and Damon told them he would kill the werewolf.

Caroline curiously asked "_is a werewolf not stronger then a vampire_" curiously. Elijah looked at her replying "_you are correct but that's only when they have changed into a wolf but an Original has more speed and power to overcome the werewolf's strength so an Original can kill any werewolf but since the spell will create two separate entities he wont have transitioned yet so we can kill him before he changes into the wolf_" as she nodded her head in understanding.

Damon wasn't too happy about dealing with another werewolf as he had enough of them to do him a million eternities but he figured him and Anna were the stronger then Caroline and he wasn't going to leave her on her own dealing with a werewolf even if it was weakened by a spell and he knew Elijah could take care of himself.

But he knew if anything happened to any of them he would personally find a way to kill Elijah or put the dagger in his chest himself even if it meant being killed in the process.

With all the plans set in place it was now up to Stefan to get Klaus to where he needed to be as Elijah told him to go and meet him at the site and when he left Bonnie used a location spell using some of Klaus and Stefan's blood to show when they were in the same location and waited until it was time.

Elijah wondered where Stefan was as he was meant to be here glaring at Damon who just told him Stefan went hunting for animal blood and to get some human blood back in the boarding house as he took out his phone to ring Stefan.

When there was no answer Damon looked at them quipping "_we've got a problem_" putting his phone adding "_Stefan's gone MIA_" softly.

Elijah coldly glared at him adding "_lets just hope he doesn't screw this up or I will kill you Damon and everyone in this room_" icily with a cold expression.

Damon swallowed a lump in his throat knowing he would kill Stefan himself if he screwed this up.

Bonnie told them that they could just go wait at the site of the sacrifice since she could create a spell that will leave them completely unnoticeable and Klaus will never see them coming.

Elijah acknowledged her for having a back up plan before looking at Damon quipping "_at least someone is prepared_" dismissively. Damon silently glared at him thinking its not like he had any control over Stefan.

* * *

><p>Stefan was on his way back from the boarding house and walking towards the grill as he noticed someone standing in the middle of the street. When he got closer Klaus stepped out of the shadows quipping "<em>hello my lovely, come with me<em>" with a soft cold smile pointing to the grill before walking in the door.

Stefan followed him into the grill noticing the place was empty with only a few people at the bar as Klaus told him they were all compelled to not notice anything and Stefan thought this couldn't be good.

Klaus went to speak to someone at the bar and Stefan followed where Klaus told him the man in front of them was a werewolf and was a test for Stefan to pass. Stefan asked "_you want me to kill him_" looking at Klaus.

Klaus remained silent as he coldly smirked before replying "_no, that is too quick_" turning back to face the werewolf.

Klaus offered the werewolf a deal asking "_I've got a bit of vampire and bit of wolf, so I want to create more of me_" as the wolf tried to run.

Stefan held him still as he thought Klaus was really persistent in his plans as he realized Klaus was planning to create a race of hybrids. Klaus told they guy he wanted to know where his pack was but he never got an answer but all he was told was that he wanted nothing to do with Klaus's plans which didn't go down well with Klaus as no one ever said no to him and lived to tell the tale.

Klaus looked at Stefan who was standing behind the guy knowing what he was capable of as he lightly quipped "_over to you_" with a knowing smirk.

Stefan thought here goes nothing before he ordered a scotch on the rocks and Klaus gave him some wolfs bane.

Klaus told him "_I want you to torture him with that drinking game you liked so much, that you called werewolf truth or wolfs bane" _taking some wolfs bane out of his pocket and putting it into a glass of bourbon on the bar.

Klaus quipped "_this is going to be fun and I've missed this_" smirking at the wolf.

It wasn't long before Klaus lost patience with the wolf chaining him to the wall with his head against the dartboard for his refusal to see things Klaus's way as Stefan stirred the darts in the glass of scotch mixed with wolf bane and throwing them at the wolf's neck who snarled in agony much to Klaus's amusement.

Stefan kept up his assault of the darts until Klaus got bored and told him put the darts down and let the wolf go to which Stefan pulled the chains off his arms and when the wolf ran Klaus stood in front of it snapping its neck as Stefan compelled the people in the bar to forget they were there.

Klaus told Stefan to follow him to the woods and take the body with him and when they got to the site Stefan noticed two girls compelled to stand in the same spot as he let the body fall to the ground hoping to hell he didn't screw this up knowing if Klaus didn't kill him first, then Damon definitely would.

* * *

><p>They went into the forest and Stefan didn't know Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Anna, Jeremy, Alaric, and Elijah were already there, they were just hidden by a crafty spell Bonnie had created as Klaus told him to come over to where he was standing with the two compelled girls.<p>

Klaus walked to where Stefan was standing as he whispered "_so I've got my Ripper back__"_with a soft smirk on his face.

Klaus added more firmly "_I'm glad your seeing things my way and we will have so much fun together_" icily as Stefan figured it was too late to back out.

Klaus continued "_that whole thing with the werewolf in the bar, I thought we__'__d start early with a trip down memory lane_" before turning to lead one of the girls over to him before biting down on her neck and draining her dry.

He wiped the blood off his lips with a finger adding "_now the other one is for you_" letting his face go back to normal. Stefan swallowed the lump in his throat wondering where the hell were the rest of them and what was keeping them as he slowly stepped towards the girl.

He knew he could drink a small amount of human blood but he still lost control if he got too much as he let his face change leaning down to the girls neck and just before he was about to bite her he heard Klaus fall to the ground in pain as he thought its about damn time they came.

Bonnie and Elijah's witch came out of the tree line as Bonnie gave him an aneurysm with the power of a hundred witches behind her at the two witches spoke the words of the spell with Klaus screaming in agony as he felt him rip apart on the ground from the inside out.

Elijah walked out into the clearing as Klaus looked at him as he thought how the fuck did he escape from where he was holding him but his question was answered as he saw Damon, Caroline, Anna, Jeremy and Alaric standing behind Elijah waiting for the signal when to kill him as he looked over at Bonnie and another witch who were speaking some spell he never heard of.

Klaus managed to channel the pain of being ripped apart glaring coldly at Elijah as he spat "_et tu Elijah" _as another spasm ripped through his body as he groaned in pain fighting the urge to scream in agony as the atoms in his body tore themselves apart.

Elijah glared coldly at Klaus retorting "_you betrayed me so you deserve it_" his voice cold but seething with anger at Klaus killing him.

Elijah added "_I would also bet you were lying about taking me to our family and you had no intention of ever telling me where they are_" as Klaus chuckled in pain.

Klaus retorted between a spasm "_you were stupid enough to believe me and you will regret doing this to me_" another spasm tearing through him as he felt the pain increasing at the spell was working as he heard the witches words getting louder.

Klaus added _"if you stop this I really will take you to them but if you kill me you will never find them_" pleadingly.

Elijah coldly chuckled retorting "_I've got all eternity to find them and the world is a small place so I don't think so_" pausing before adding "_fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me_" glaring coldly at Klaus who was on the ground writing in pain pleading for them to stop.

Elijah remained silent as he had nothing more to say to his betrayer of a half-brother and Klaus couldn't hold back his screams of agony any longer as they watched in surprise at the way Klaus seemed to pulling apart from his own body like something out of a horror film about aliens growing inside humans and busting out of them through their stomach.

Bonnie and the other witch kept chanting the spell as Bonnie used the power of a hundred witches to keep Klaus incapacitated in pain as they watched and waited until Klaus was split into two entities one a vampire and the other a werewolf.

When the separation was complete they wasted no time in doing what needed to be done as Elijah pinned the vampire Klaus to the ground by his throat as he struggled under his grip trying to find a way to convince Elijah not to go through with it.

Damon wasted no time pinning down the werewolf and ripping his heart out never giving Klaus any opportunity to get the upper hand. He let the heart fall on the ground looking at Elijah thinking he had changed his mind about killing him as he thought he was really going to kill Elijah if he didn't go thorough with it but his doubt was removed as he saw Elijah rip Klaus's heart from his chest letting it fall to the ground before telling Bonnie and the other witch to set both Klaus's on fire which they did.

Damon watched Elijah who was staring into the flames with a look on his face that was almost human which was wildly uncharacteristic for Elijah as he was always so expressionless and cold in his voice and manner but this was different as he watched Klaus disintegrated slowly among the flames knowing he would never see him again.

Damon noticed the rest of them were watching the flames but never noticed the look on Elijah's face and he was surprised Elijah actually went through with it as he himself thought about killing Stefan loads of times but could never go through with it.

It also surprised him Elijah actually went through with it because he wasn't expecting Elijah to finish it once and for all. Damon figured that Elijah might want to be alone as he turned to Caroline tapping her on the shoulder to which she looked at him as he tilted his head to Elijah who was silent as she looked over at him and realized what Damon was trying to do as she stepped away from the flames as Damon told them there were leaving.

Caroline walked past Elijah to which he blankly looked at her as she gave him a small smile before she walked away before he looked back to the flames glad that they left him alone as he finally realized that Klaus was dead and they had killed him once and for all.

All that was left now was to find the rest of his family as he remembered what he said to Klaus about having all eternity to find them but he knew he had just killed his one chance of ever finding them but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

* * *

><p>Back in Bonnie's house they were sitting in the living area drinking the bottle of whiskey as they felt a sense of relief that the threat was over especially Stefan who really did not want to be a ripper for ten years and felt glad he waited until Damon found a solution rather then doing what Klaus wanted or going on the run like Katherine kept telling him they should do.<p>

Stefan softly spoke "_I cant believe he's really dead_" his eyes looking down at his glass he was holding in his hand distantly swirling the amber liquid around the glass.

Bonnie added "_we finally done it but I'm surprised Elijah went through with it_" sipping her drink.

Damon looked up from his glass at her adding "_you and me both honey_" raising his glass at her.

Caroline quipped "_I knew you and Bonnie would come up with something_" looking from Bonnie to Damon as he gave her a short discreet lustful look to which she returned as she thought if the rest of the gang weren't here she'd have him there and then on the table.

They fell into a comfortable silence replaying what happened in their heads and it wasn't long before Elijah knocked on the front door as Bonnie got up and let him walking to the living area as he remained silent before spotting the bottle of whiskey on the table politely asking _"would you mind if I could have a drink I feel I need it_" in a firm voice.

Bonnie smiled at him replying "_sure, feel free to sit down_" to which he did as she poured him a glass and handing it to him before sitting down.

They sat in silence before Elijah spoke "_I would like to say thank you for your help since you had no reason to trust me_" looking around the room.

He continued "_Bonnie if you would like to do the invitation revoke spell now_" tossing back his drink before getting up as she nodded her head following him out of the room along with his witch.

The three of them stood at the front door as Elijah thanked her for her help and she thanked him in return telling him she could leave the revoke spell but he told her it was safer if she done it and she should also be careful who she invites in since the fact Klaus had vampires and werewolves loyal to him it may mean when they find out Klaus is dead they could come looking for revenges on those who killed him.

When Bonnie done the revoke spell and Elijah insisted on showing her it worked telling her if any of Klaus's enemies showed up don't hesitate in contacting him for help and in return Bonnie told him if he ever needed help she would be of assistance to which he accepted before he left and she closed the door going back into the living area and sitting down.

Bonnie told Damon that Elijah told her about vampires, werewolves or witches loyal to Klaus may come looking for revenge to which he said they heard everything.

Bonnie asked "_do you think it will happen_" curiously.

Damon grimaced "_probably but we'll be ready for them_" looking at her giving a soft smile before sipping his drink hoping to hell it wouldn't happen.

But he also knew how vengeful some vampires and werewolves could be so was expecting it and was surprised Elijah offered to help if they had any more trouble and to lighten the mood Damon sarcastically quipped "_so Stefan if you hadn't of waited you be off being a rRipper right now_" sarcastically.

Stefan rolled his eyes at Damon letting out a short humorless laugh knowing Damon would eventually say something sarcastic to him as they all laughed. It wasn't long before Stefan's phone rang as the vampires in the room heard Katherine demanding to know where he was as Stefan told her he would explain later before hanging up on her as they all laughed at him when he just rolled his eyes.

Damon quipped "_she has you so whipped_" in a humored tone.

Anna added "_its 1864 all over again_" as they all started laughing except Stefan.

Anna curiously asked "_why did you take her back anyway_" looking at him.

He replied "_honestly I don't know, I think she made a point when she said I was replacing Elena for her, so for myself I wanted to see was if she right_" looking at her. Anna replied "_and was she_" curiously.

Stefan fell silent thinking about her question before replying "_I think so but she makes it damn hard to want to be with her since she is so infuriating at times_" before standing up not wanting to talk about especially with Damon in the room as he felt Damon would go after Katherine which he didn't want to happen.

Damon sensed this as he rolled his eyes retorting "_don't be paranoid Stefan, I told you I don't want Katherine, you can have her, I'm done with the Petrova line_" in a firm voice.

Damon looked at Caroline adding "_besides I've moved on to bigger and better things_" raising his eyes brows at her flashing her a genuine smile that no one else noticed.

Stefan made his excuses about having to fill Katherine in on Klaus being dead and left the house as he still didn't really believe Damon had moved on and was sure he was only using Caroline until he got bored or he changed his mind about not wanting Elena or decided to go after Katherine again like in 1864.

* * *

><p>Later on when Damon, Caroline, Anna and Jeremy walked into the boarding house they could hear Stefan and Katherine having a blazing row in the living area as Katherine was yelling that they should have told her about Klaus and Elijah being back from the dead.<p>

They walked into the room and getting a glass of bourbon before sitting down as Katherine and Stefan never noticed them in the room until Damon quipped "_trouble in paradise_" every word dripping with sarcasm to which Jeremy, Anna and Caroline were nearly laughing out loud as Damon sipped his drink glaring coldly at Katherine and Stefan.

Katherine glared at Damon as she spat "_why didn't you tell me about the plan to kill Klaus_" icily.

Damon looked her up and down before he coolly replied "_don't mistake the fact we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust and that's why we didn't tell you_" raising his eyebrows and letting them fall before taking a sip from the glass.

Damon also added "_do you really think we would tell you anything when all you've done is prove you cant be trusted_" disdainfully.

She retorted "_don't forget I bought you the cure so you owe me_" glaring at him.

He shook his head before coldly retorting "_as I remember it you owed me so you don't get to hold that over me_" before tossing back his drink.

He got up to refill the glass deciding to take the bottle with him as he wondered why Katherine and Elena always thought they could hold something over him and use it to their advantage and while it may have worked, it wasn't anymore as he knew he was through with both of them.

He refilled Anna and Jeremy's glass before sitting back down beside Caroline refilling her glass deciding just to drink from the bottle as he felt he would need a lot more then just a glass to deal with Katherine as he asked "_why are you even still here, Klaus is dead so the way I see it, is you got no reason to be here so do us all a favor and go away and inflict misery on someone else_" taking a large drink from the bottle.

She just glared at him in disgust remaining speechless as he turned his head to face Caroline looking at her lustfully and kissed her right in front of Katherine just to piss her off which worked as when they looked at her she was fuming which amused them both to no end as Caroline couldn't help but smile at Katherine's reaction.

Caroline knew she was once afraid of Katherine but not anymore and with Damon around she knew he would never let Katherine anywhere near her and he would kill her if she even tried and she would do the same for him as she added "_its not like we want you here_" glaring at Katherine with narrow eyes really hating Katherine so much for the way she treated Damon and wished she would leave or even better just die so she wouldn't have to look at her for the rest of eternity.

Katherine bitterly retorted "_like I said, he will get bored of you_" glaring at her before looking at Damon silently mouthing 'I love you' smirking at him to which he rolled his eyes thinking she really couldn't take the hint he didn't want her anymore.

Katherine added "_kiss me, Damon you know you want to_" so seductively Caroline rolled her eyes.

Damon retorted in disgust _"I'd rather poke my eyes out_" glaring at her.

She mocked "_but they're such pretty eyes_" giving him a lustful glare.

She walked over to the table and picked up a glass before walking over to Damon reaching over to get the bottle of bourbon and pouring herself a drink to which he pulled the bottle from her hand just as quick as she added _"if you take me back Damon it can be the three of us together just like old times with having one brother who loved me too much and the other who didn't love me enough_" looking between Damon and Stefan.

Damon scoffed in disgust as he retorted "_and the evil slut vampire who only loved herself and still does_" rolling his eyes tossing back a drink.

She glared at him replying "_what happened to you Damon you used to be so sweet and polite_" sounding hurt.

Caroline interjected angrily "_he met you that what happened_" glaring at Katherine with narrow eyes.

Damon couldn't believe Caroline just defended him as he glared at Katherine adding "_like I said before that Damon died a long time ago_" in a drawling tone.

Katherine paused before adding "_good, he was a bore but your different now so I want you and you know I always get what I want_" with a smug smirk on her face.

Caroline was pissed off with Katherine as she retorted "_not this time your not_" glaring at Katherine.

Katherine looked at her retorting "_are you seriously still here, your nothing to Damon and does the fact he used you as a walking blood bag when you were human not tell you that unless you really are that insecure you don't even want to see it_" smirking coldly.

Caroline just laughed at her telling her "_speaking of desperate you're the one still hanging around here when Damon told you on so many occasions he doesn't want you but you still wont take the hint and that tells me you got big time rejection issues or do you get off on being rejected all the time, obviously you do or you still wouldn't be panting after Damon who has made it clear he hates you_" raising her eyebrow giving her a smirk to rival Damon's smirk as Katherine glared at her.

Caroline knew what game Katherine was playing as she was using Caroline insecurities against her to drive her away from Damon but she wasn't falling for it as she had a lifetime of people using her insecurities to their advantage and she knew the signs when she saw them as well as the fact what Katherine was trying to do was so obvious.

Damon also knew Katherine was trying to get Caroline so pissed off she would leave for good and then the way would be clear for Katherine to make her move but he was glad Caroline was seeing right through what Katherine was trying to do as it wouldn't be Katherine if she didn't cause trouble wherever she went.

Stefan also seen through it angrily adding "_you know what Katherine, we're done, we're finished, I've had it with you, just like I've had it with Elena_" glaring at her as he added "_your both are the same manipulative people and you've ruined me and Damon and I'm not going to let you do it again so get out_" as Katherine was stunned silent while Damon and Caroline looked at them both in surprise.

Katherine recomposed herself replying "_you don't mean that you said you love me_" turning on her innocent look that he noticed Elena used all the time.

Stefan replied "_no, I said I would give you a second chance and I did and I realized I don't love you Katherine so get out before I really do kill you_" glaring at her threateningly.

She looked at Damon who was smirking as he thought finally Stefan saw sense and Katherine decided to leave as she glared at both of them adding "_you wont kill me, you love me too much and I will have both of back_" before leaving the room.

Damon quipped "_enjoy eternity alone Katherine you deserve it_" sipping his drink as Katherine slammed the front door behind her fuming that they kicked her to the kerb and were done with her.

Caroline noticed Jeremy and Anna had discreetly left the room during the argument and she wasn't surprised as she knew they both hated confrontations they weren't involved in as they didn't want to be dragged into it so she understood why they left when they had the chance.

Caroline looked from Damon to Stefan as she softly spoke "_I don't think we've seen the end of her_" looking down at the ground.

Damon rolled his eyes adding "_she'll be back I'd put money on it_" tossing back a drink from the bottle before Caroline took it out of his hand to refill her glass and gave it back to him as Stefan left the room.

Damon put the bottle resting between his legs and putting his hands behind his head before letting out a defeated sigh.

Caroline softly quipped "_at least Klaus is dead for real this time_" looking over at him as he remained silent before letting out a soft laugh and looking at her. She decided to flirt with him a little as she flirtatiously quipped "_you know that racy dream I had, feel like being shown what happened_" looking at him with a sinful smile to which he softly smiled at her before laughing.

Sensing he wasn't in the mood she moved closer to him as he put his arm around the back of her neck resting it on her shoulders she leaned into him resting her head on his chest as felt herself wonder if he did still care about Katherine considering he was in love with her for a hundred and forty five years and feelings just don't disappear overnight.

She decided not to ask him since she wasn't sure if it was just her own curiosity or insecurities rearing their ugly head as she felt him wrap his arms around her pulling her closer as he wondered why did Katherine want him back now that he wanted nothing to with her.

It infuriated him that she was still getting under his skin when Caroline clearly showed she didn't let the manipulative bitch get under her skin but he figured Caroline didn't have a century and half's worth of history with Katherine.

He thought back to when he found out Klaus had her as he wondered why he cared so much that Klaus may have killed her but yet Stefan didn't seem to care at all that she might be dead but he knew he didn't love her and if anything she just pissed him off all the time.

He also wondered was Caroline right about her having rejection issues as she kept making unwanted advances on him and he was pissed off at the fact that when he wanted her she didn't want him but the minute he moved on to someone else she was interested again.

He was tired of thinking of her as he decided to start making plans on leaving town before any of Klaus's enemies decided to make an appearance and he ended up in the thick of it again with everyone expecting him to deal with the problem before he made a mental not to inform Liz about Klaus being dead.

He finished off the rest of the bottle moving out of her hold as she looked at him getting up to put the bottle on the table and walking back over to her as he took her hand to go upstairs.

Caroline wondered why he was so unusually quiet but figured he would tell her in his own time as she realized she wasn't in the mood for talking or doing anything as all she really wanted to do was sleep. He closed the door behind them as they silently got undressed getting under the covers as she lay on her side facing him as he moved closer to her putting his arms around her which she returned before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Unknown to them Katherine already had a plan to get them both back and she was going to use Elena to help her as she walked into Elena's house finding her sitting in front of the television walking over and switching it off as she quipped "<em>I've got a problem, so here's the thing, you're going to help me get Damon and Stefan back and if you don't I will kill you<em>" glaring at Elena who shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Elena straightened up retorting _"what makes you think I will help you and anyway I want both of them back and they compelled me to stay away from them or at least I think they did so I cant go anywhere near them_" glaring at Katherine.

Katherine glared back retorting _"then your no use to me_" rolling her eyes before leaving the house.

Katherine felt a strange sense of relief after five hundred years on the run from Klaus and now that he was dead she was free to live her life without looking over her shoulder all the time making sure no one connected to Klaus was watching her but everything had now changed as she finally felt free for the first time in five hundred years.

Katherine knew Stefan didn't want her anymore but she would make sure he changed his mind to and if he wouldn't then she would have Damon and now that Klaus was dead she could stay around them for the rest of eternity.

She would do whatever it took to have both of them back and make sure Elena and Caroline wanted nothing to do with either of them anymore. She also knew that Elena was compelled to stay away from them which worked in her favor as all she needed to do was get rid of Caroline to have Damon back.

Katherine hated that neither of them wanted anything to do with her anymore and she couldn't understand why they hated her but then she always believed hate was the beginning of a love story and while anyone else would think that was a load of rubbish, she didn't see it that way.

Katherine knew she loved to play games with people, especially with Damon and Stefan since they were so fun to play against each other and it always resulted in them hating each other for decades and it never failed to amuse her in any way.

She also thought that Damon was only using Caroline as a replacement for her and if she removed Caroline permanently by killing her then Damon would have her back in a heartbeat but she needed to do it in a way like getting her on her own so that both Stefan and Damon wouldn't know she was the one that killed Caroline and if she couldn't do it that way then she would kill Caroline herself.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: thanks for the reviews and alerts.**

* * *

><p>Late the next day Damon and Caroline went to her mothers house to update her on the situations as they told her that Klaus was dead and would no longer be a problem and the council could relax.<p>

They didn't tell her about Klaus having vampires loyal to him that may come looking for revenge as Caroline told him not to say anything since her mother was already under enough stress.

Luckily for her Damon also seemed to agree with her so they kept it quiet as it might not even happen and Bonnie and Alaric were well able to deal with it if it happened and Bonnie also told them she would be keeping a watch to see if any do come for revenge.

Caroline was talking to her mother as Damon's phone rang and he left the room to answer it before coming back and telling them both that Alaric wanted to meet him in the grill as Liz thanked him for helping her keep her job and sorting out the Klaus situation although she wished he would have come to her for help.

Damon told her it was safer for her if she was left out of it and the whole thing happened under secrecy from Elijah and it was keeping it quiet that made it successful. She told him she understood as in her line of work certain things needed to remain secret.

Damon asked Caroline was she coming with him but she told him she wanted to stay for a while and she would meet him later before he left the house to go to the grill as a feeling dread washed over him thinking something bad was going to happen as it normally always did when he got this feeling.

He shook it off as he walked into the grill sitting beside Alaric at the bar who already had a drink ordered for him as Damon told him he filled Liz in on the fact that Klaus was dead and that he was resigning as head of the council and he put Alaric's name forward as a suggestion to which he looked at Damon like he had two heads. Damon tossed his drink back before he scoffed replying "_what" _slightly glaring at Alaric.

Damon continued "_I'm not sticking around anymore, I'm planning on leaving town because I've had it with all the drama from Klaus, Elena and Stefan and knowing my luck something else will happen so I'm getting out while I still can" _finishing off what was left in the glass before ordering another bourbon but telling the barman to leave the bottle.

Alaric cleared his throat realizing he was serious before replying "_when are you leaving" _tossing back a drink.

Damon replied "_whenever Caroline wants to" _shrugging his shoulder.

He tossed back another drink before adding "_and it will probably be for good since we cant come back here for at least fifty or more years because of the no aging thing" _looking over at him as he realized Alaric actually looked gutted he was leaving which surprised him a lot more then he thought was possible.

Damon lightly quipped "_careful, you look like your about to say you will miss me and you don't want me to leave" _letting out a soft chuckle.

Alaric replied seriously "_actually, I will miss you and I don't want you to leave but if you feel you need to, then that's what you have to do" _looking at him genuinely.

Damon rolled his eyes muttering "_whatever, anyone would think you care" _with sarcasm.

Alaric replied firmly "_I do care, I'm your friend Damon and you don't have any friends" _sounding almost hurt glaring at him before tossing back a drink as he realized he actually did consider Damon his only close friend.

Damon sighed before replying "_you could always come with us" _looking at him.

Alaric laughed as he added "_yeah right, I'm not going to be the third wheel on your little adventure around the world until I get old and die" _rolling his eyes in sarcasm as he couldn't believe Damon would think he would want to be the third wheel.

Damon quickly replied "_you could always turn and be a vampire and hang around with us for eternity and we could find you your own vampire so you wouldn't be the third wheel" _firmly to which Alaric's jaw slightly dropped.

He didn't think Damon would want him to turn and he never thought about being a vampire before as he had no reason to tossing a drink back before he replied "_are you actually serious" _looking at him in surprise.

Damon looked at him before adding "_yeah I am, who else am I going sit in a bar drinking bourbon with for the rest of eternity with" _as they both started laughing.

Alaric looked at his glass silently before asking "_can I think about it" _seriously.

Damon replied "_yeah but I wont force you into it if you don't want to do it and anyway you can always come visit in whatever part of the world I'm in" _before tossing back another drink.

They stayed silent for a few seconds as Damon thought Alaric really seemed to be thinking about it as he stood up telling him "_look, think about it and let me know what you want to do, no pressure" _clapping him on the shoulder with his hand before leaving the grill to go back to the boarding house.

Damon walked back to the boarding house surprised that Alaric actually considered him a friend as he never really had any friends in like ever even when he was human.

He was even more surprised that he offered to turn Alaric and be serious about his offer at the same time but now he just had to tell Caroline and he wasn't sure how she would take it but figured she might be okay with it or at least she would be okay with it.

* * *

><p>He walked into the boarding house getting a blood bag from the cellar and heating it up before putting it in a glass and going into the living area taking one of the books from the bookshelf and starting to read it and found he was enjoying it until he heard Katherine coming in the front door.<p>

He tossed back the glass of blood finishing it all licking off his lips as Katherine stood in front of him looking like she was up to something which he knew from experience wasn't good as he ignored her going back to reading his book hoping she would go away.

Just like he knew it would happen she didn't take the hint and leave as she quipped "_I'm bored" _noticing the finished glass of blood.

She added "_no blood for me" _with a pout.

He retorted "_you're the unwanted house guest get it yourself" _in a bored uninterested tone of voice as he continued reading his book lying across the sofa.

She went and got a blood bag for herself in the cellar before coming back and sitting down in the opposite chair staring at Damon drinking from the glass of blood as she thought of an idea to get Damon back before moving over to where he was sitting and ran a finger down his arm much to his annoyance but he just kept reading.

She got really pissed off he was ignoring her as she quipped "_you know its not like anybody wants you or loves you" _glaring at him.

She didn't realize Caroline was outside listening to the whole thing as she added "_you should be glad I want you this time Damon" _firmly.

He continued to ignore her hoping she would go away but it didn't work as she continued "_I'm the only one that loves you Damon" _and this caught his attention.

He snapped the book shut putting it on the table behind the sofa as he scoffed before retorting "_funny way of showing it" _glaring at her before pushing her off the edge of the sofa onto the floor.

He got up getting himself a glass of bourbon standing at the table as he tossed back a drink before refilling telling her " _are you thick, what makes you think I want you back, all I've done is tell you I don't want you, I don't love you anymore Katherine" _glaring at her coldly with a defensive stance.

She stood up and giggled before retorting "_hate is the beginning of a love story" _giving him a smirk.

He rolled his eyes telling her "_your full of shit Katherine, the only person you love is yourself" _tossing back another drink.

He refilled the glass seriously considering killing her as he didn't want to put up with her for eternity and its not like anyone would miss her either.

She laughed before replying "_that's not what you were saying in 1864 and what was it you said that night after the Lockwood ball" _pausing before adding "_is my love not enough, yeah that was it, well guess what, it wasn't then but is now" _as he rolled his eyes at her letting out a scoff before tossing back another drink from the bottle.

Katherine glared at him in disgust as she added "_you were pathetic then, following me around like a little lost puppy all I had to do was feed you a few lines and you fell for it hook, line and sinker so don't pretend you never felt anything for me because you did and you know it" _with a tone of disgust in her voice as she glared at him.

She angrily added "_you know you ruined everything for me, it was your fault Klaus found out about the doppelganger being alive since word got out that I was still alive and Klaus came looking for me" _icily.

He bitterly retorted "_oh don't worry, if I had known you were never in the tomb I wouldn't have wasted a hundred and forty five years on you" _tossing back a large drink from the bottle as he couldn't believe he wanted to turn for her.

She glared at him adding "_you weren't meant to turn, it was only supposed to be Stefan but no you had to be all heroic and save me but when in fact it was all part of the plan since I compelled a guard to not put me in the tomb that night" _icily. Damon inwardly flinched at her coldness but hid it so well she never noticed as he glared at her coldly.

She further added "_you didn't honestly believe I cared for you did you" _scoffing in disbelief before adding softly "_but I always did care for you, even more now since you've toughened up a bit and aren't so pathetic especially since your not around Elena anymore" _finishing with a cruel smile.

He glared at her retorting "_yeah if you really cared and knew where I was like Anna told me, then you would have come looking for me but obviously you never cared for me at all so I'm not buying your game of manipulation this time" _taking another drink from the bottle fighting the urge not to rip her heart out but his patience was wearing thin quickly.

Katherine angrily retorted "_you know you still want me and the little blonde your using just like you used her when she was human will see you for the truly pathetic person you are that no one wants or loves and everyone hates eventually and when she does I'll be waiting for you since I'm the only one that will have you, so you cant get rid of me that easily" _smugly smirking at him thinking she was right.

Damon coldly glared at her and willed himself to kill her but he was frozen by her words as the only person to say stuff like that to him was his father when he found any excuse to ridicule him back when he was human as unwanted memories started to drift through his mind but he pushing them back as hard as he could but failing miserably.

He was broken from his thoughts as Katherine coldly spoke "_you don't honestly believe that little blonde loves you do you" _with curiosity.

She added "_come on, she can do so much better then you and find a person who didn't treat her as a blood bag, unless she is just as pathetic as you are" _as she couldn't help but wonder why Damon stayed with Caroline.

Katherine eyes him suspiciously adding "_she will never love you, at least not the way I did or do, whatever you prefer"_ shrugging her shoulder as if it were no big deal in crushing everything he ever felt for anybody for the first time in his whole life.

Katherine hated the way Damon didn't want her anymore and she was determined to make him feel like he wasn't deserving of anything as she told him that he was so worthless, unlovable, that everyone hated him, even Stefan and no one would ever want him and if they ever did, it was only because they felt sorry for him and drop him when they realized just how pathetic and hopeless he really was.

She took everything from him and shattered it on the ground so hard that he wished the ground would open and swallow him into a black hole of oblivion and put him out of his misery and it was bad enough he always felt like this but she had to go there and exploit it to her advantage just to make him feel even more worthless then he already felt.

Katherine glared at him coldly laughing before adding "_if you think she will ever love you, your just fooling yourself and your even more pathetic then I thought" _just as she felt a hand punch through her back and fingers wrapping around her heart gripping it.

Caroline snarled in her ear before retorting "_I told what would happen if you didn't leave Damon alone and just so you know, he isn't pathetic and he never was or will be, he just made the mistake of getting involved with you" _tightening her grip on Katherine heart as she stood frozen on the spot.

Caroline let her face change as she hissed "_and for the record I do love him even when he's being mean or depressed because he can also be funny, sarcastic and impulsive or downright evil along with every other thing you can think of and even then, I still love him, which is more then I can say for you" _spitting the words in her ear in disgust at the stuff she said to Damon.

Katherine never got the chance to say anything as Caroline simply ripped her heart out through her back letting her body fall to the floor holding Katherine's heart in her hand looking up at Damon who swallowed a lump in his throat as he couldn't believe what she done and that she done it for him as he remembered her telling her she would kill Katherine for him but he didn't think she was serious.

He couldn't find the words to say as he lost all sense of speech feeling the walls closing in on him as the urge to get the hell out of the room screamed inside him so he left the room in speed.

Caroline was expecting him to react this way thinking he must have finally realized she was serious when she said she would kill Katherine if she laid one finger on him or said one more hurtful thing to him.

She let the heart fall out of her hand as it landed on Katherine's desiccated body as she thought good riddance bitch before turning and leaving the room going to one of the bathrooms to wash the blood off her hands.

She sensed Damon was still in the house upstairs in his room probably driving himself crazy so she decided she was going to talk to him even if he didn't want her there. She dried her hands and went upstairs walking into Damon's room hearing a glass shattering against the wall, noticing the lamp and table broken in the corner of the room as she looked to find him staring into space as he paced the room with a bottle of bourbon in his hand.

She closed the door behind her walking into the room and leaning against the sink in front of the bath waiting for him to say something or anything as she would even settle for him shouting at her telling her to get out as she hated seeing him like this.

After what seemed like a long silence he stopped in the middle of the floor looking at her as he whispered "_I cant do this Caroline" _looking at his hands on the bottle adding "_I hate that you come into my life after I treat you like shit and then after the sacrifice you__'__re all nice to me and you don__'__t have anything to do with Tyler anymore and you start coming over for blood and you actually talk to me for a while instead of getting what you need and leaving like you used to" _pausing for a second.

He walked over to her sitting in front of her on the edge of the bath adding "_and then two months later we start getting drunk together and then it turns into something more and it scares the fuck out of me__"_looking at her desperately.

She noticed the vulnerability in his eyes as he continued "_and then you__'__re the opposite of Elena who wants to change me but you don__'__t, you accept me for who I am, a vampire, a killer, a predator and you see right through all my defenses, you__'__ve crawled right under my skin and I hate it because I've built them walls long before I became a vampire and I hate that" _furrowing his eyebrows wishing he didn't feel like this.

He added " w_e've even hunted and killed together, I only ever got to do that with Katherine and I was human at the time but for me and you to do it together, it reminds me of that time with Katherine and what I didn't have with her and it makes me realize I love it with you, its so easy with you" _falling silent.

Caroline just wanted to hold him and let never him go but she knew he needed to say this so she stayed where she was.

He continued "_And you__'__re the only one I've ever done that with and I know if Elena found out about it she would hate it and she would never do anything like that as a human or a vampire and it scares me because you accept me as a vampire, just like you accept yourself as a vampire and then there is the blood link which makes everything more intense so you see my point" _looking up at her hoping he was getting his point across as she nodded in agreement.

She was really hoping he wasn't going with this where she thought he was going as she really didn't want to be without him but she listened to the pain in his voice as he added "its w_hy I cant do this with you, you__'__ve gotten too close and I hate it and worse you did it without me even knowing about it" _as she felt her heart break at the pain and vulnerability in his eyes and voice.

He paused looking back down before looking back up "_And even worse you don__'__t look at me with that look of hatred, disapproval, disappointment and every other negative thing under the sun and I'm not used to it since I'm so used to being hated and I know I'm everything Katherine said"_ shaking his head before taking a drink.

He picked at the label at the bottle looking back down at the bottle adding "_no one ever looks past the surface, they never try to understand me but again you have to go and prove that you do understand me and its not something I've ever had and I just cant bring myself to trust you or let myself be happy for half a second" _raw emotion breaking through his voice.

He hesitated before he continued "_because of I do, I'm afraid it really will be the end of me" _pausing to look at her before adding "_but I want to and I do trust you, even more then that I love you and it scares the hell out of me even more then when Tyler bit me and then you go kill Katherine which__"_completely lost for words falling silent.

Caroline froze on the spot as he finally said it to which she looked up at him.

She took the bottle out of his hand taking a long drink from it before telling him "_I was completely serious when I said that" _as he kept looking off to the side.

She moved to put her hand on his chin moving it to face her as she added "_I meant every word of it and I hate the way she treated you and everything she said down there is a lie and I also mean that with every part of me" _firmly.

He swallowed the lump in his throat furrowing his eyebrows realizing she meant every word of it.

She kept her eyes on his wishing she could make the look in his eyes go away forever putting one hand on his shoulder as she softly spoke "_I love you and I will never get bored of you, or want anyone else and I meant everything I said before I killed her" _hoping he believed her.

She added "a_nd I don't think your pathetic, she was lucky to have you spend 145 years trying to get her out of the tomb, hell I wish someone would do that for me because if they did, I would love them forever, and I really don't care what you did to me when I was human but you know what" _as he looked up at her knowing she meant it.

He looked back down as she leaned back against the sink adding "_I'm so over that and I will never think your pathetic or get bored of you and yeah I see you for what you really are but its not for the reasons she said, it's the reasons I told her before I ripped her heart out that I see you for but no one else sees or wants to see but I do and that's all that matters" _taking a drink from the bottle before putting it on the sideboard of the sink.

She looked at him not able to look away from his eyes adding "_I know you think you don't deserve anything but you do and I really wish you would see that, but I also know how hard it is to believe something you don't think is true and you know what, I would gladly kill her again for what she said and my only regret is not dragging it out longer" _as he wished she didn't know him so well.

He eventually found his voice as he spoke so softly she nearly missed it "_no one has ever felt that strongly for me and I really thought you weren't serious when you said you would really kill her since no one has ever defended me like that" _looking at her as she noticed the emptiness in his eyes from being alone for so long.

She hesitated before asking "_can I ask you something and you don't have to answer if you don't want to" _softly.

He shook his head up and down slightly signaling a yes so she asked "_what did she mean by everyone hated you before she met you and no one loved you" _as she only knew he didn't get on with his father from what Stefan told her.

He looked off to the side as he brokenly whispered "_she was right in what she said because it was true, my father used to ridicule me, take his frustrations out on me whenever he felt like it, even looked for me so he could beat me with a horse whip sometimes even for something that Stefan done that I didn't know about and I told Katherine about it and I told her how pathetic I always felt because of him and she used to use it against me telling me she would compel him not to do it if I done something for her but she never did and then she used it against me today just to hurt me and it worked" _raising his eyebrows. Caroline was so angry she wished she could bring Katherine back just to kill her again only more slowly.

She moved to softly put her hand on his head running her fingers through his hair replying "_don't think about them anymore, they were wrong about everything they said about you, they're dead don't waste eternity letting them have a hold over you and you know what they suck" _as he looked from the ground to meet her soft expression.

She added "_I know you think I'm going to get bored and leave you but I'm not and I meant it when I said it and that I really do love you and I know you've never been anyone's first choice but you're my first choice" _as he looked at her seeing the sincerity in her eyes and noticed a look that he had never gotten before not even with Katherine as she moved back to lean against the sink.

He was tired of talking as he just told her he loved her more then anything and he needed her now more then anything as he stood up so quick he had her pinned to the sink before she knew it crashing his lips on hers to which she gladly returned but couldn't help smile at the same time.

She put her arms around him pulling her closer to him as she felt him hold her like if he let go he was afraid she would disappear as he moved his hands under her t-shirt pulling it over her head and kissing her neck line before she put her hands under his t-shirt as he let her take it off him. She opened his jeans letting them fall to the ground noticing he wasn't wearing underwear as she rolled her eyes knowing it was such a Damon thing to do as he pulled her jeans off her using vampire speed to she looked at him lustfully.

He was completely naked in front of her as he pulled her underwear off and throwing it on the floor mumbling about how she wore too much clothes before crashing his lips down on hers letting out a soft moan. He moved her so she was sitting on the sink where he stood between her legs pushing himself into her as she wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer into her pushing herself into him harder each time as he moved with her in a rhythm as they got closer to their climax.

She felt herself coming more undone as she put an arm around his lower back and tangling the other hand in his longish hair as she pulled him closer into her with all her strength but he happily obliged as he thought he couldn't get any deeper if he tried resting his head on her shoulder kissing her neck line.

He leaned back resting his forehead on hers as she closed her eyes in pleasure but he told her to open them and keep looking at him as she noticed complete openness in his eyes and it wasn't anything she seen before and this was different since in all the other times he always had some sort of expression or guard up but this time there was nothing but complete openness.

He was finally letting her in, seeing him with every weakness exposed to which she knew he must have really hated but she loved that he was finally trusting her and she swore she would never betray him in any way as she realized she couldn't even if she wanted to.

She couldn't help the moans that escaped her lips as he drove her further into a pleasurable oblivion as he softly moaned her name before they reached their climax as he let his head fall on her neck getting his breath back not that he needed to breathe but he always liked to breathe as it made him feel less dead if that were possible before he leaned back looking at her again as she softly smiled at him before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

He went to step away but she wouldn't let him out of her hold so he decided to just put his hands on her bum sliding her off the sink carrying them over to the bed still inside her as he crawled into the middle of the bed before lying onto of her as she whispered "_I'm not going anywhere" _pushing back a bit of hair that fell over her face as she silently nodded at him.

He didn't know what he had done to deserve someone like this and figured he was pretty lucky as a whisper in his mind told him to be careful but he pushed it away as he rolled them onto their sides still inside her and legs tangled as they lay in silence as there really was nothing to say.

It was a while later when he spoke "_I asked Alaric if he wanted to turn and come with us when we leave" _looking at her with a serious expression.

She slightly laughed replying "_your serious" _with a raised eyebrow falling silent realizing he was totally serious .

She added "_well I don't mind but he's going be the third wheel" _softly. Damon replied "_he's going to think about it, I told him there is no rush" _softly.

She silently nodded at him as she also couldn't stop laughing when he told her about how it came up in the conversation.

When they heard voices downstairs and Stefan yelling for Damon as he looked at her slightly startled as he really didn't want to deal with this.

She whispered "_I'll deal with it, you stay here" _placing a kiss on his lips to which he returned before she pulled away getting up and quickly getting dressed and went downstairs to deal with Stefan who was looking at Katherine's dead body.

* * *

><p>Caroline came into the room as Stefan turned to face her nearly shouting "<em>what the hell happened" <em>glaring at her while pointing at the bloody mess that was Katherine on the ground as she looked at him thinking what to say.

She settled for "_she was asking for it, she pissed me off, I wanted her dead"_ not wanting to give the real reason as she thought it wasn't any of his business anyway.

Stefan moved closer to her yelling "_you cant just go killing people or vampires because they deserve it or because they pissed you off" _looking at her with disappointment.

She rolled her eyes at him as he added "_where's Damon, did he put you up to this, I would expect something like this from him but not you Caroline" _firmly. She retorted "_Damon didn't put me up to anything, he wasn't even in the room when I killed her, besides I done you both a favor, did you really want her around for the rest of eternity, I know don't" _glaring coldly at him as she couldn't believe Stefan's attitude.

He retorted "_maybe you need to think about going on the animal diet" _in a patronizing tone.

She scoffed at him retorting "_I don't think so" _disdainfully.

He replied "_think about it, it could be a person you kill next time because you let your rage get the better of you" _firmly and she felt he was looking down at her and judging her just like Elena always did.

Stefan bitterly told her "_your just like Damon, he's turned you into this, I knew he was a bad influence on you and I warned you to stay away but you wouldn't listen" _icily.

She quickly snapped back "_Damon isn't a bad influence, he lets me make my own choices unlike you who seems to want to force me into the animal diet just because I killed Katherine and anyway like you can talk, you killed far more people then Damon ever did" _as she couldn't believe he was pulling the morality gig on her.

She didn't realize Damon was listening to the whole thing and he couldn't believe Caroline lied about him not being there when she killed Katherine as well as Stefan still blaming Damon for everything Caroline done.

He growled in anger at the fact Stefan hadn't realized Caroline was capable of making her own choices although he did admire her retorts to Stefan.

He decided he couldn't leave her there on her own to deal with Stefan as he couldn't tolerate Stefan when he was like this so how could Caroline do it so he got up and got dressed before leaving the room putting all the walls and defenses back in place before he got to the bottom of the stairs.

Damon walked into the room with a cold glare quipping "_she's got a point brother" _smirking at him coldly. Caroline was glad normal Damon was back as she knew he could deal with Stefan more then she could considering he had over a century and a half of dealing with Stefan.

Stefan retorted "_did you know she killed Katherine" _glaring at Damon.

Damon looked over at Caroline giving her a quick smirk before looking at Stefan retorting _"well I walked in on them and it looked like Caroline was handling herself just fine, obviously" _nonchalantly.

He looked at Katherine before adding with bitterness "_sucks to be you but you deserved it" _before looking back up at Stefan with a killer smirk as he thought he was short of smoke coming out of his ears.

Damon walked over to Caroline who was trying not to laugh at his comment about Katherine, winking at her before throwing his arm over his shoulder facing Stefan as he added "_the bitch is dead, Caroline done us both a favor, its just a shame she got there before I did because I wanted to kill her" _actually sounding disappointed.

Caroline lightly quipped "_maybe we can get Bonnie to bring her back so you can kill her again" _so sarcastically he started laughing and she wasn't long following him as they felt Stefan glaring at them.

Stefan retorted "_and what are we going tell Bonnie and them when they ask about Katherine" _firmly.

Damon shrugged his shoulder adding "_I don't know, tell them she slipped and fell on a stake or her ring fell off in the sun, whatever works" _as he walked over lighting the fire and dragging Katherine's body with Caroline's help who was trying not to laugh and putting it into the fire.

Stefan went to ask another question but Damon interrupted with "_look she's dead, get over it and look on the bright side, we're free of her, no more walking around for eternity wondering when she's going pop up to ruin our lives anymore" _getting himself a drink.

Caroline added "_he's got a point" _giving him a soft smile hoping he would let it drop.

Stefan rubbed forehead deciding to let it drop as he realized Damon had a point in that they were free of her forever as he softly told Caroline "_she could have killed you" _looking at her genuinely.

She replied "_well I was fast, she never saw it coming, I got the drop on her and you both were the ones that taught me to fight so I knew what I was doing" _as Damon handed her a drink and also gave one to Stefan before sitting beside Caroline on the sofa.

Stefan replied "_it was still dangerous, you don't go up against a vampire that's older and stronger then you" _softly.

She laughed before pointing out both of them were older then her as he replied "_that's not what I meant" _as they both started laughing at them.

Stefan looked at them curiously as he noticed them give each other a knowing look as he asked "_please tell me this is the first time you've done this" _curiously.

Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes while Caroline looked at the floor sipping her drink trying but failing not to look uncomfortable and like she was caught in the act.

Stefan shook his head as he laughed before replying "_you have done this before" _shaking his head again.

Damon quipped "_she had to learn sometime and I never put her in any dangerous situations where she was going to lose and if she was struggling in the fight then I took care of it and anyway they always say the best way to learn is by hands on experience"_ shrugging his shoulder before tossing back a drink.

Stefan rolled his eyes putting his head in his hand replying "_I knew it, you're both as insane as each other" _shaking his head in disbelief before taking a drink from the glass.

Damon and Caroline laughed at his reaction as Stefan added "_do I really want to know what other trouble you've been getting up to" _curiously.

Caroline and Damon looked at each other knowingly before quipping "_nope" _and _"not really" _before tossing back their drink watching Katherine body burn in the fire.

They sat in silence deep in thought as Stefan wondered why he wasn't really bothered she was dead and figured he never really felt anything for her at all since he didn't seem to care she was dead and wondered if he ever felt anything for her at all or was it all just compelled like he thought it was.

Caroline was just glad Katherine wasn't able to cause any trouble anymore and was glad she had the balls to stand up to her and follow through on her threat even though she wasn't sure she could do it but she did and she knew she done it for Damon and was glad he knew it too.

Damon stared into the flames still feeling shocked Caroline killed Katherine and he was also still reeling from Caroline's admission she killed Katherine because she hated the way she spoke to him and treated him like dirt and even more she also told him she loved him which had him more confused.

He couldn't understand why she done it for him or why she loved him the way she said she did as he was always told he wasn't capable of love and he believed it to be true and he vowed after Katherine and Elena telling him it would always be Stefan that he would never love again and never let anyone get that close to him.

But here he was again as he felt another sense of deja-vu only this time part of him actually wanted to believe it and he did believe it but he was so scared to do this again and he knew she would never pick Stefan over him as she told had him she had no interest in Stefan in that way as he was too boring for her.

When she told him this he found it to be very amusing as everyone always gushed over Stefan and he spent his whole life wondering what people ever saw in his brother that was so exciting but not Caroline as she found Stefan to be too serious, dull and boring where she liked to party and have a good time and Damon knew he could definitely show her a good time.

It wasn't long before Jeremy and Anna came into the room as Jeremy quipped "_what is with the burning flesh" _curiously.

Anna added "_yeah I could smell it from outside" _sitting down in one of the chairs in the room.

Damon quipped "_we're having a roast featuring Katherine" _pointing at the fire before adding "_like literally" _with so much sarcasm Jeremy actually laughed as he knew it was a reference to the celebrity roast comedy show and he wasn't surprised Damon would watch that as they both shared the same sense of humor. Damon looked at Jeremy replying "_so you watch it too" _curiously.

Jeremy replied "_yeah I do and good joke by the way" _as he looked at him. Damon tilted his glass to him in approval nodding his head at him as Stefan asked "_what is the celebrity roast" _with a quizzical expression as they all laughed at him.

Caroline told him it was a comedy show where celebrities are a guest on the show where their friends and comedians come onto the show and take the piss out off them in every offensive way possible.

Anna added "_I only heard of it when Jeremy told me about it but I love it, its so funny" _looking at them.

Caroline looked at her replying "_I always watched it but Damon is the only person I know that watches it too and now you two and here's me thinking I was the only one that watched it" _before tossing back a drink.

When Damon told her he watched it too it was a regular thing for them to do together as they would get some booze and blood and watch it in his room and they thought it was so funny.

Damon told her he didn't think she would watch something like that but he was certainly surprised that she did but he thought it was nice to have someone to watch it with since they shared the same sense of humor not that he would admit that to anyone.

Jeremy curiously asked "_so how did Katherine end up dead" _curiously.

Caroline looked at him replying "_I ripped her heart out" _shrugging her shoulder looking over at her as if it were nothing.

Anna uncomfortably laughed before replying "_what, how the hell did that happen but its not like she didn't have it coming to her" _in shock as she couldn't believe Caroline done what they all wanted to do but she figured if anyone had a reason to do it, it would be Caroline.

Caroline didn't want to tell them the real reason and decided to simply reply "_she got on my last nerves and pissed me off at the wrong time and got what she deserved" _tossing back a drink.

Damon glanced at her feeling grateful she didn't tell them the real reason but he also knew she wouldn't do that to him as she really could keep a secret even though people thought she couldn't keep a secret.

Stefan got up telling them he was going hunting as he hadn't fed all day before leaving the house and when he was out of hearing range Damon told Anna and Jeremy that him and Caroline were leaving Mystic Falls soon.

Anna asked them when to which Caroline replied "_I don't mind when we go so its up to Damon really" _looking over at him for an answer. He looked at her replying "_how about next week" _curiously.

She replied "_okay, that's good for me, gives me time to tell my mom and Bonnie I'm leaving" _softly.

He quipped "_good" _before getting up and refilling his glass.

He looked at Anna asking "_are you gonna leave or stay" _curiously.

She just replied "_I'm not sure" _falling silent as she knew Damon, Caroline and Jeremy were the only reason she was still in Mystic Falls.

Damon took the bottle with him as he sat back down telling both her and Jeremy they could go with them too if they wanted but they told them they would think about it.

Caroline was surprised he would say this but she also had a feeling Anna might not go with them as she didn't want to be the third wheel but if Jeremy went with them and Alaric turned then things could be very different but she really wanted Damon all to herself for a few years before going anywhere with other people.

But she knew she was being selfish and she didn't care since she knew she would miss Anna if she was to leave her behind but she also knew she would see her again at some other time but for now all she wanted was Damon.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: thanks for the reviews and alerts.**

* * *

><p>It was a week after Katherine was killed and the whole atmosphere in the house was actually happy and not tense like it was when Katherine was around inflicting misery and making everyone pissed off and depressed.<p>

Stefan actually stayed in the house now since Katherine wasn't around anymore for him to avoid and Anna and Jeremy also seemed to be in the house for the same reason along with Damon and Caroline as Katherine was always trying to create rows and tension where there was none.

Ever since that day Caroline knew that her and Damon had grown way more closer then they were a few weeks ago and Damon knew it too as he spent most of his time trying to get her into his bed or shower which she had no problem with as she found herself always in the mood especially if it was for Damon.

She also couldn't believe just how much she actually loved him and figured she was pretty damn lucky that he got over his Elena obsession or else she would still be second best but she knew with him there was no way she was second best although she still had that inkling of doubt whispering away at the back of her mind but she always ignored it.

Damon still had to almost pinch himself to remind himself that Katherine was dead and gone for good and she would no longer be an unwanted persistent thorn in his side for eternity as he thought he would never be rid of her unless he killed her but he could never quite get around to killing her.

Just when he thought he got the nerve to kill her Caroline goes and does it for him but what surprises him more is that Caroline actually followed through on her threat and killed her for her attitude to Damon.

When it all sank in he realized that Caroline really did love him after she admitted to him that she killed her because she hated the way she treated him but he also couldn't believe someone felt that strongly and protective of him that he couldn't get his head around the idea that someone cared about him that much.

He knew it was a first in someone going to extreme lengths for him and while he might have done it for Elena, no one ever done it for him except Caroline and that was when he realized she really did love him like she said she did.

He knew it was a strange feeling but he eventually got used to it realizing he really did trust her and for the first time ever he didn't feel like she was going to turn round and stab him in the back at any given second because she proved to him she wouldn't do that.

He also knew she was the same as him when it came to trust and they both were never anyone's choice but they somehow managed to find a common ground and their whole relationship grew from there and he knew that he found not only his best friend that he could talk to about anything but he found someone who finally accepted him for who he is and never wanted him to change and also told him he shouldn't have to change and he was already perfect.

* * *

><p>Caroline started to wake up in Damon's bed stretching an arm out to find he wasn't there as she opened her eyes looking around the room spotting him in the bathroom sitting in the bath that was full of water and bubbles to the top as the sunlight streamed in over him as she never thought he looked so sexy.<p>

She noticed a trail of suds over his arms and wet shoulders drinking from a champagne glass left there from the night before as he just tilted his glass to her with a lustful gaze. Her mind flooded with memories of the hottest sex she ever had from the night before feeling a lustful growl form in her throat escaping her lips as she noticed him now smiling at her from her reaction to him in the bath.

He gave her a sinful smirk as she felt herself grow wet again as she thought after last night she didn't think it was possible to want him again as he quipped "_morning lover" _with a smirk.

She couldn't hold back from laughing at him before lying back on the bed rubbing her eyes as she wondered how he always seemed to make her laugh at the most inappropriate of times or even when she wasn't in the mood for laughing.

She sat back up the sheet covering her chest as he lightly quipped "_I've seen you naked, no point in hiding now" _to which she rolled her eyes at him while laughing.

He added "_we're out of champagne" _with a disappointed tone in his voice.

She thought the disappointed look on his face was cute and funny but she would never tell him that as she knew you didn't tell Damon he was cute and live to tell the tale but she knew one day she would tell him he was cute and she didn't care because to her he was cute and so much more.

She also thought he was as sexy as hell but she also wouldn't tell him that as his ego was already the size of Antarctica so there was no need to make his ego any bigger but she did involuntarily moan out just how good he was in bed much to his satisfaction as he told her he would get her to admit just how good he was someday.

She knew there was a whole other side to Damon then what he let people outside his bedroom see and she was glad he trusted her enough to let her see that side of him and even though he tried to push her away she was determined to stay put and it worked because he finally let her into his world that never seen the light of day and that no one knew existed in him.

She looked at him softly replying "_no, your out of champagne because I don't drink in the morning, so get it yourself because I'm not your slave" _as he faked a look of mock hurt before putting the empty glass up on the shelf.

She lay back down on the bed hearing him move so she sat back up looking at him getting out of the bath in all his wet naked glory as he walked over to the door letting her eyes slowly drag over his body as he walked towards the door.

He walked as slowly as he could without making it obvious staring at her as he felt her eyes drag over his body not that he was complaining but he loved the way she stared at him and the effect he always had on her but she didn't know the effect she had on him.

She cleared her throat looking at him as she added "_your dripping all over the floor" _laughing at him.

He softly replied "_mm hmm" _looking over his shoulder at her walking out the door as she put her hand to her forehead in disbelief still laughing at him as she listened to see if anyone was downstairs that would see him.

It wasn't long before he walked back into the room closing the door behind him with the bottle of champagne and looking a lot drier then he was when he left the room. He looked at her as he walked over to the bath putting down the bottle before turning to look at her mischievously but she read his mind and told him not to do it and if he did he would be sleeping alone for eternity but he wasn't deterred as he coolly walked over smirking at her pulling her our of the bed and towards the bath.

She tried to push him away from her much to his amused expression to which she couldn't stop laughing him as she pleaded with him to let her go so he gave her a hurt expression. He had her beside the bath proving her struggle was useless as he stepped into the bath dragging her with him as he laughed at her playfully sitting down.

She stepped into the bath full of hot water and he pulled her down on top of him between his legs with her back to his chest as he quipped "_its suddenly not so cold in here anymore" _putting his arms around her waist and running his finger lightly over her pubic bone and in between her thighs.

She felt herself grow wet again and it wasn't the water as she leaned her head back putting suds in his face replying "_I hate baths"_ as he moved his hand gently against her as she moaned under his touch.

He lustfully replied "_you don't be saying that when I have you nailed to the wall in the shower" _raising his eyebrows and smirking as he kissed her neck.

She moved herself against him causing him to moan replying "_that's different, your not lying in your own dirt" _before laughing as he tickled her sides with his fingers.

He seductively purred in her ear "_I'm not dirty but I can be if you want me to be" _in a low whisper.

She slapped his shoulder playfully replying "_you know what I meant, now where is that champagne" _looking to the side grabbing the bottle to open it.

He stopped her quipping "_ah, thought you said you didn't drink in the morning" _taking the bottle out of her hand.

She rolled her eyes turning to face him replying "_a girl can change her mind, beside its five o clock somewhere" _before crashing her lips to his deepening the kiss as a soft moan escaped his lips to which she softly laughed.

He couldn't help but wonder just how he managed to finally have someone like Caroline as she pulled away leaning back against him as she moved her hand behind her back and rubbing her hand on his bulge that she could feel pressing into her.

He moaned again as she moved her hand away as he huskily replied "_that's my girl" _before opening the bottle and filling the two glasses from the night before and handing it to her leaving a wet kiss on her cheek before taking a drink from the glass.

When they finished the glass and Caroline refilled both their glasses much to Damon's amusement as she softly spoke "_cant believe we're finally getting out of Mystic Falls" _softly.

He trailed his hand up and down her arm replying "_I thought we'd never get out of here, I only came back for Katherine and ended up getting caught in Elena's drama" _as she angled her head on his shoulder to look at him.

She knew he didn't meant anything by this replying "_but then we never would have happened and I'd still be human not that I want to be, not knowing who I am now" _softly.

He looked at her asking "_you don't regret being a vampire even though you never asked to be one" _with a surprised tone of voice and expression.

She shook her head replying "_not at all because it made me see the bigger picture and grow up and realize that not everything is about a school event going properly and that being successful is a matter of life and death" _looking off to the side as she thought what to say next.

She took a drink from the glass before leaning back to look at him adding "_being a vampire is that, it is life and death because I could kill someone in a instant if I felt like it and I have done it and we can only control that so much, so yeah its made me grow up a realize there are more important things in life, but personally, its changed me from what I was when I was human and that is the reason why I love being a vampire" _taking another drink from the glass.

Damon looked to be thinking about what she said before replying "_good point and you have changed for the better and I love you for it" _before putting his lips to hers.

She deepened the kiss before leaning back asking curiously "_are you going to compel Elena to forget about vampires all together" _curiously.

He shook his head replying "_as much I would love to she'd be safer if I didn't because then she would be aware" _nonchalantly.

Caroline shook her head in understanding and figured he had a good point. She was surprised he didn't want to compel Elena considering the trouble she caused between both of them and Stefan in the last few months and a part of her felt pissed off about it as she thought she might just have to go and compel Elena herself since she knew once Elena found out they left then she would follow them to try and find them and cause more trouble.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Damon, she just didn't trust Elena not to find them and try to screw things up between them and she didn't want that as a small voice in the back of her mind whispered that Damon would eventually get bored of her so she just decided to flip the switch on that part of her emotions.

She was tired of feeling even more insecure then she did when she was human and it was at times like these she really hated the heightened emotions so she did what she always done and flipped the switch and shut them out forever or until she wanted to feel them again.

She was broken from her reverie when Damon remembered something as he seductively whispered in her ear "_what was that racy dream you had about me that you told me about that night in the car" _trailing his fingers along her thighs, over her pubic bone and down into her center as he mentally slapped himself for forgetting about it.

Caroline softly moaned under his touch glad to have her thoughts broken as she giggled "_oh you finally remembered, I was beginning to think you never would at least in this century" _in a husky voice putting a hand behind his head tangling her fingers in his long hair.

She moved her other hand on top of his under the water moving slowly against his hand as he kissed along her neck line letting his fangs graze over the vein in her neck as he let out a soft moan of her pushing back against him.

He whispered "_so show me" _as she stopped moving against his hand and moving back a bit so she was sitting right on him as she pushed him into her with her hand as he placed his hand on her hips to hold her there as she straddled him earning a moan from him to which she giggled at him.

She moved against him as he snaked an arm around her abdomen and she took his free hand moving it down to her center and rubbing it against her with her hand as she used her other hand to pull his head down to her neck as he started to leave kisses on her neckline. He pushed her down on him harder as she moved against him before he let his fangs sink into her neck for a taste as he knew she was driving him into oblivion not that he minded as he felt himself getting closer to the edge as she softly moaned letting her head fall back on his shoulder.

When he finished drinking from her licking the blood from the wound as some of it ran over her chest and down her back mixing with the water giving it a tinge of red as she took his hand off her hip and placing his wrist to her mouth leaning slightly forward letting out a soft moan moving against him. When she reached her climax she bit into his wrist as she felt her orgasm drive her over the edge as he pushed himself deeper into her as soon followed her before she fell back against him resting her head on her shoulder.

He was still kissing her neck trailing his fingers across her abdomen, across her thighs and slipping his hand to her center as she softly moaned grateful for vampire stamina as she thought if she were human she would be dead from sensory overload not that she was complaining considering he always had this effect on her and he knew it.

She figured he was ready for the next round as he started to move her hips to which she stopped much to his dismay as he tried to protest to which she softly laughed at his lack of control telling him to have some patience and good things come to those who wait.

She changed position to face him noticing him looking at her lustfully realizing no one had ever looked at her like he was right now as she crashed her lips on his tangling her hands in his hair. She straddled him pushing him into her with her hand putting her free arm around his neck as he pulled her closer to him softly moaning in pleasure.

She moved against him as he pulled her closer to him even more gripping her hips and pushing her down on him as she moved in a circular motion driving each other to the edge as she told him to let his face change which he did as she crashed her lips to his letting her face change and when they were near their climax she moved her mouth to his neck biting down as he came inside her to which he bit down on her neck driving her over the edge.

She rested her head on his shoulder getting her breath back feeling his fingers trail up and down her spine as he softly asked "_if that was the dream it was the hottest sex I ever had" _sounding well and truly fucked.

She laughed to her self replying "_that was it" _as she felt a wave of triumph knowing she sent him over the edge completely.

He leaned his head back against the edge of the bath as she leaned back to look at him but couldn't hold back the small laugh that came out at seeing his expression that matched his voice as she trailed her fingers down his chest before filling up the two glasses with champagne and handing him one as he took it off her and drinking it in one go.

He put the glass to the side as she just grinned at him as he quipped "_cocky much_" to which she smirked before replying "_very much" _raising her eyebrow grinning at him to which they both laughed at the memory of where those words were said before when she was human.

She tossed the drink back in one go before crashing her lips to his moving against him teasingly before she realized the water was cold and got up off him to which he moaned again to which she laughed again getting out of the bath all wet and covered in suds as he quickly got out of the bath wrapping his arms around her and before she knew it he was lying on top of her on the bed as they started all over again.

When they finished the room looked more like a swimming pool with the bed sheets all wet from their wet bodies and the floor over by the bath to the bed was covered in water as Damon moaned about having to clean it all up as Caroline told him he was the one who made the mess to which he told her he regretted nothing as she laughed at him before getting up and dried off and dressed.

He watched her the whole time and she was surprised she didn't mind it as if it was anyone else she would find it creepy but this was different, there was nothing creepy about it, it was like he was taking her in but she found she couldn't take her eyes off him the whole time as he lay there naked on the bed just looking at her but she couldn't stop looking at him.

When he got dressed they tided up the room and put dry sheets on the bed and dried the floor with the towels before going downstairs for some blood and food as they has worked up quite an appetite.

They were glad Anna, Jeremy and Stefan had left the house as Damon made pancakes for breakfast although it was more like lunch since after their morning activities it was late afternoon.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Alaric came round to the house wanting to talk to Damon as Caroline excused herself telling them she was going to her own house for some things she wanted to take with her as even though she knew what it was about she wanted to give them their privacy and left the house. They both sat in the living area as Damon quipped "<em>so you made up your mind yet" <em>looking at him.

Alaric thought he didn't waste any time in getting down to business as he replied "_I've thought about it and I don't want to turn_" softly.

Damon was surprised he felt slightly hurt but quickly got over it as he figured Alaric had his reasons.

Alaric added "_the reason I don't want to turn is because of Jenna and Isobel and the fact that I'm too old" _as they both laughed at the last few words.

He added "_but seriously I cant go through eternity feeling like this, not after losing Jenna and when you said emotions are heightened then I'm not going to do it now because it will kill me" _softly to which Damon nodded his head in understanding.

Damon got up going over to the bourbon and pouring two glasses and handing one to his friend before sitting down in the opposite chair replying "_well if you change your mind, the offer is still there although you don't want to wait too long" _smirking at him.

Alaric replied "_hey, I'm only a few years older then you so shut it and enough of the age jokes" _before tossing back a drink telling him he was glad him and Caroline worked things out.

They had a few drinks as Damon told them he was planning to take Caroline on a road trip all around America in his car but he didn't tell her because he wanted it to be a surprise and that she also told him she didn't care where they went once they were together and to surprise her with a destination.

It wasn't long before Stefan came back as looked at Damon quipping "_you finally crawled out of your love den" _sitting down adding "_it literally drove me out of the house" _rolling his eyes.

Damon retorted "_paybacks a bitch" _glaring at him.

Alaric laughed and Stefan realized he was having a dig at him over Elena so he let it drop.

Damon asked "_so are you leaving Mystic Falls or staying" _curiously Stefan replied "_I'm going stay for a while and help Bonnie incase any of Klaus's guys come looking for revenge" _getting up to get a drink.

Damon just glared at him retorting "_I don't think that's a good idea Stefan, if they know you had something to do with his death and chances are they do then they will come for you so your better off leaving" _as Stefan sat back down.

Stefan replied "_I cant just leave Damon, this whole mess is my fault" _firmly.

Damon rolled his eyes sarcastically muttering "_always with the hero complex" _tossing back a drink.

Stefan told him "_I'm only going stay for a year and move on and I need to get some control over this drinking human blood thing once and for all and it helps knowing if I go on a rampage Bonnie will set my ass on fire" _firmly.

Damon laughed telling him he had a point and that should keep him off the killing spree.

Alaric asked "_when are you leaving Damon" _looking over at him.

Damon replied "_tomorrow" _firmly.

Alaric asked "_I got a phone call today and you really did tell Liz to put me in charge of the council didn't you_" in a surprised tone.

Damon looked at him replying "_I did and did you take it" _smirking at him_. _

_Alaric _replied "_I did and thanks Damon but you didn't need to" _genuinely to which Damon shrugged his shoulder as if it was nothing before he tossed back his drink.

It was a while later that Alaric excused himself and left the house telling Damon to keep in touch as he might change his mind after he gets over losing Jenna. Damon told him he would nodding his head at him as he turned and left the house passing Jeremy and Anna coming into the room.

Anna grinned at Damon giving him a knowing wink as she accidentally heard him and Caroline this morning before leaving the house and dragging Jeremy with her.

Anna quipped "_where's Caroline, don't tell me you wore her out already" _sarcastically as Jeremy and Stefan broke into fits of laughter.

Damon rolled his eyes adding "_grow up, I've heard you two plenty of times so don't act all innocent because nobody is, not in this house anyway" _tossing back a drink as the three of them laughed except Damon.

Caroline walked into the house dropping her bag of clothes on the floor before going to sit beside Damon as they all looked at her as she started feeling really uncomfortable in her seat asking "_what" _as Anna laughed at her.

Caroline looked at them curiously before she realized why they were laughing and buried her face in Damon's shoulder dying of embarrassment.

Damon put his arm around her quipping "_look I said it to them and I'll say it to you, we've all heard them plenty of times so no one here is innocent in this house, no matter how much they pretend to be" _as she leaned back rolling her eyes muttering I know under her breath as she took the drink out of his hand and took a sip from the glass before handing it back to him.

She really wanted to change the conversation as she looked at him asking "_when are we going" _curiously.

He replied "_tomorrow morning" _with a smirk. She couldn't help ask "_so where are we going" _smiling at him really hoping he'd would tell her but it wasn't happening.

He looked at her tossing back a drink before he quipped "_you wanted it to be a surprise remember" _evasively.

She rolled her eyes at him knowing he would never tell her but then she knew she wanted it to be a surprise and that once she was with Damon then she didn't really care where they went.

Caroline asked "_are you leaving too Stefan" l_ooking at him.

Stefan replied "_no, I'm staying for a year to help Bonnie and then I will move on" _firmly.

Caroline gave him a look of disbelief adding "_this has nothing to do with Elena has it, because you deserve better then her" _firmly.

Damon thought finally someone asked the question he didn't want to ask but he was thinking it.

Stefan knew they both had a point but it wasn't the truth as he replied "_no strangely enough even though I still care about her but I'm getting over her and fast but I want to help Bonnie" _genuinely.

Caroline paused before replying "_okay" _letting it drop but she wasn't convinced it had nothing to do with Elena but she wasn't going to say that.

She looked at Anna asking "_so are you both leaving too" _curiously.

Damon got up for the bottle of bourbon as Anna replied "_yeah in a few days when Jeremy convinces Elena he's really leaving but we're going on our own as we don't want to cramp your style" _grinning at her as Caroline knew what she meant and Damon was relived when he sat back down.

Damon was hoping they wouldn't go with them and regretted asking them when he did, but not because he didn't want them there and while he did like them he just wanted Caroline all to himself for a couple of decades but he didn't know she was also glad they were going off on their own as she also wanted Damon all to herself for a few decades.

Stefan lit the fire as they all sat around it drinking as Damon, Stefan and Anna told stories of what they got up to in the last hundred and forty-five years and what could get up to for the next hundred and forty-five years and Caroline couldn't wait to just experience it all for herself.

She also couldn't help think what Damon had in store for her and it was killing her that he wouldn't tell her as she wished she could compel vampires so he would tell her but at the same time she could understand why he wouldn't tell her as he wanted to surprise her in a way of not knowing where you are going makes it more like an adventure.

She couldn't wait for it as she knew he would make it a good adventure by constantly surprising her and it also made it more real and that was what she really wanted so she didn't care if he wouldn't tell her and gave up asking him and decided to just go with it and enjoy it.

She also knew Damon would definitely take her to all his favorite places along with going to the places she wanted to go and see and he also told her if she liked somewhere they could stay there for as long as she wanted but she knew she didn't want to settle down in one place as she wanted to see the world and experience all of it.

* * *

><p>The next day Damon and Caroline were leaving Mystic Falls for good as Damon told Stefan they should sign the house over to Alaric considering they trusted him and they both didn't want Elena's name on it anymore and Stefan agreed with him much to Damon's surprise.<p>

When they told Alaric he moved in straight away when he realized they were both serious and Stefan didn't mind having the company plus it saved Alaric a fortune on rent for some other place but Alaric also told Damon and Stefan it was still their house even if it was his name on paper and he expected them to be back in his lifetime.

Caroline threw hers and Damon's bag of clothes into the car and came back into the house to see Damon walking towards her with several bottles of his best bourbon and a cooler full of blood bags as he winked at her walking past her to which she just laughed at him.

Damon came back into the house walking into the living area as he told Alaric who was sitting in the chair "_there's some bottles of bourbon in the press if you want it and the offer is still there" _genuinely.

Alaric laughed replying "_thanks and don't tell Stefan but I will enjoy drinking your bourbon but I will miss the company with it and I will think about that offer some more" _just as Stefan walked into the room asking about what offer.

Damon rolled his eyes quickly replying "_I offered to compel him a free tab for life in the grill but he said he would think about it" _smirking at Stefan.

Alaric was relieved he lied about offering to turn him as it was only Caroline and Damon that knew and he wanted to keep it that way so he could think about it and make the decision on his own without interference from Stefan who would try to talk him out of it.

Damon actually really wanted Alaric to turn because he got on so well with him but he understood why he might not and he didn't want to force him into something he would regret so he decided to be happy with whatever decision Alaric made.

Anna, Jeremy and Bonnie came into the house to say good bye as Bonnie hugged Caroline when she stood up telling her "_you have to ring me everyday and come back to see me sometime" _firmly.

Caroline told her "_you can always come and visit us" _knowingly and Bonnie smiled at her telling her she definitely would be.

Anna told Caroline she would definitely keep in touch and she would certainly be visiting giving her a hug as the all said their goodbyes to each other and to whoever they needed to. Stefan looked at Damon telling him "_don't be inflicting misery everywhere you go and Caroline" _looking at her adding "_just because he says its fun, don't do it if you don't want to" _firmly.

She rolled her eyes replying "_sure thing Stefan" _giving Stefan a hug knowing full well she would do whatever Damon done but he didn't need to know that.

Damon retorted to his brother "_well Stefan, it looks like your out of my hair finally, any more drama you want to tell me about" _pausing before adding "_no wait don't tell me"_ rolling his eyes with a smirk while Stefan glared at him while the others laughed.

Stefan replied "_no, there is nothing else you need to know" _firmly.

Damon replied "_good" _giving him a quick smile and walking to the front door.

Caroline followed him as Damon added "_and brother" _turning to face him before adding "_I don't ever want to see you for at least a hundred years" _falling silent thinking what to say next.

He titled his head quickly before adding "_fifty years at minimum but leave it a one hundred" _before turning and walking out the door as he heard Stefan laughing at him muttering whatever as Damon got into the car.

He looked at Caroline giving her a mischievous smile which she returned and closed the door but was stopped as Stefan put his hand on the door to which Damon firmly quipped "_what did I tell you about fifty years Stefan" _looking up at his brother.

Stefan swallowed a lump in his throat before adding "_I just wanted to say thanks for getting me back from Klaus" _looking at him.

Damon replied "_I owed you Stefan, that's all it was" _before closing the door and driving away as they both knew it was more then that.

Stefan walked back into the house as they both knew they would never admit to the fact that deep down somewhere they did care about each other when they weren't fighting over a girl but it looked like them days were over as Caroline made it clear she only wanted Damon.

She also made it clear to both of them that she would never play them against each other the way Katherine and Elena did and that she would only be friends with Stefan and nothing more and he understood her reasons for making it clear but he also pointed out he only saw her as a good friend and he wouldn't try to come between her and Damon.

He couldn't help think that while Katherine split them against each other and Elena nearly destroyed them again it was Klaus that in a twisted ironic way brought them back together again to work together to protect the town and he knew this time he might actually see Damon again and they wont want to kill each other for a change.

They got out onto the main road and Caroline knew when Elena found out her and Damon had left Mystic Falls she would find a way to track down Damon and worm her way back into his affections again as that's what Elena always did, not that anyone ever wanted to see that.

Caroline glanced over at Damon as she realized she couldn't take the chance of losing him to that bitch of a doppelganger as Elena always got what she wanted and she didn't care who she had to take down to get it even if the person she was hurting was supposed to be her friend.

Caroline knew Damon would never leave her for Elena but she knew Elena well enough to know that Elena would do what ever it took to drive a wedge between her and Damon and she couldn't risk it knowing if she lost Damon, it would kill her and she knew she couldn't do this eternity thing alone so its why she needed to do this.

She decided not to tell Damon what she was going to do as he would probably try and talk her out of but that really insecure part of her screamed at her to do what needed to be done and she always trusted her instincts as anytime she ignored them it all blew up in her face leaving her to regret it so she wasn't taking any chances.

So she decided compulsion was necessary as she remembered Katherine telling her a few days before she killed her that she swapped Elena's vervain for water and she also knew Elena was arrogant enough to stop drinking vervain now that Klaus was no longer a threat to her as Caroline mentally laughed at Elena's stupidity.

She knew Elena was stupid enough to think that no vampire would dare attack her because Damon and Stefan would come running to her defense even though both Damon and Stefan told her they wanted nothing more to do with her but then that's how deluded Elena was about things.

Caroline rolled her eyes looking out the window as she thought how could anyone be as stupid as Elena in thinking that just because Klaus is dead that it meant there wont be anymore vampires coming looking for revenge or thinking that Klaus is still alive and doesn't know about the doppelgangers existence.

She looked over at Damon asking could they go by Elena's house first as she wanted to have a few words with her to which Damon looked at her curiously.

She looked at him adding "_relax, I'm not going to kill her, even if she deserves it, I'm just going talk to her" _softly.

Damon shook his head slightly not quite believing her as he knew you cant lie to someone who knows all about lying.

Damon was curious as to why she wanted to see Elena and he believed her when she said she wouldn't kill her but he also told her he wasn't going to compel her to forget about vampires but figured maybe she just wanted to see her one last time even though he didn't care if he never saw the two faced manipulative bitch ever again.

He looked at Caroline who was glaring coldly out the window still wondering why she wanted to see Elena as he told her he didn't want Elena but he recognized the look on her face.

He knew that look because it was the same one he wore for a century and a half and he knew she had shut down which meant she had fully flipped the switch and he knew no good could come from this which meant Elena would probably end up dead.

He knew if he still had his emotions turned off he'd probably kill Elena himself but he knew she wasn't worth the time and energy in killing as he thought he had better things to do with his time like his girlfriend smirking to himself at the thought.

But what surprised him more was he wasn't going to stop Caroline because it was what she needed to do and he also knew there would be no stopping her when she had her emotions firmly switched off.

He only hoped when she was done with Elena she would turn her emotions back on again as that was what he loved most about her and he really didn't want to see her go down the same road he did but if she chose to keep her emotions switched off then he would still stay with her and help her through it or just switch his own emotions off.

He was hoping he that wouldn't have to flip the switch since he was only starting to get used to having his emotions back on and he also knew if he flipped the switch, it was staying off for permanently forever.

He also knew there was no way he could go through the misery of feeling everything all over again after leaving the switch off for so many decades or centuries but he would do it for Caroline because he didn't want to be without her.

He knew she didn't want to go through the eternity gig all alone and if it meant him flipping the switch then he would do it but he was willing to do whatever it took make sure that it didn't end up that way as it was a horrible existence he wouldn't wish on her since she didn't deserve it just because of Elena.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This is the last chapter of the story since I feel like its run its course and if I put anymore to it I think it will ruin it so ive sadly decided to end it where it is. I want to say thank you to all my readers that put it on their alerts and went to the time of reviewing it, it really meant so much. The epilogue is also in this chapter.**

**Thank you for your reviews and alerts.**

* * *

><p>He stopped the car in front of Elena's house as Caroline listened for a heartbeat realizing she was there as she turned facing him telling him "<em>you don't have to come in, if you don't want to" <em>as he just told her he would wait in the car.

She nodded before getting out of the car and walking into Elena's house never bothering to knock on the door and walking straight into the kitchen seeing Elena at the table eating a sandwich as she chillingly spoke "_hello Elena" _glaring at her as Elena looked at her in surprise asking her what she was doing here.

Caroline knew once Elena found out Damon had left town it wouldn't stop her from following him to try and find him and she now hated Elena more then she ever did and there was no way she was going to leave Elena trying to mess up what she had with Damon for the next fifty years.

Caroline knew she shouldn't let Elena make her so insecure like this but she had a history with Elena and it always ended with Elena taking everything from her and she couldn't risk it this time knowing if Damon left her then she would take off the her ring and walk into the sunlight.

She knew it was an extreme measure but she couldn't face up to living for eternity alone knowing Damon left her for Elena or that Elena broke them up by playing them both against each other as she knew Elena loved to manipulate people just so she could get what she wanted.

Caroline thought maybe her parents dying might have made her less selfish but it didn't, it only made her more selfish and determined to get her own way and it was almost like Elena felt the whole world owed her something when it didn't owe her anything.

Caroline was actually starting to understand why Katherine always looked out for herself but while she knew she could never be as selfish as Katherine, she couldn't risk losing Damon and was willing to do what ever it took to make sure Elena was safely out of the way from being a threat to her and Damon as she knew Elena would find a way to get between them both eventually.

She knew it was her insecurity over Elena always getting everything as history always repeated itself where Elena was concerned and she knew she had the means to put a stop to it and decided to just compel her to never leave Mystic Falls.

She wanted to kill her but she couldn't do it, so she settled for compulsion as Elena stood up moving to stand in front of Caroline but was pinned to the wall be her throat as Caroline asked her was she on vervain.

Elena's eyes widened as she arrogantly added "_I haven't been drinking vervain since Klaus and Katherine are dead which means I'm no longer in danger and if I am then Damon and Stefan will help me" _smugly.

Caroline rolled her eyes thinking there's that Elena arrogance thinking everyone will lay their lives down for her coming out again. Caroline couldn't believe Elena was so stupid to think Klaus didn't have allies and when they found out Klaus was last seen in Mystic Falls they wouldn't put two and two together and realize Klaus was dead and they would be coming for revenge.

But then she figured while Elena's arrogance was her own downfall it worked to her advantage of compelling her as she glared at Elena coldly smirking adding "_works for me" _icily.

Elena realized what she was going to do she started to panic and struggled under Caroline's grip on her throat and her panic only amused Caroline who tightened her grip on her throat as Elena begged her not to kill her.

Caroline quipped "_its not like you don't deserve it, considering all you ever done is take everything I ever wanted or had and I'm not going to let you take Damon from me, not this time Elena" _glaring at her as Elena faked a look of innocence asking her what she meant by that.

Caroline scoffed retorting "_you know exactly what I mean, all you ever done was play Damon and Stefan against each other even when Damon saw you for what you really are, you even said to me that if you couldn't have him then no one else could especially me" _before letting Elena go but compelling her to stand still and not move.

Elena tried to say something but couldn't as Caroline spat at her "_what did I ever do to you Elena, I've always been second best to you and you know it, but you couldn't even let me have Damon even when I was human, no because god forbid someone might pick me over you and you couldn't have that because no one ever picks anyone, especially me over perfect fucking Elena Gilbert" _gripping her throat.

She felt the anger rise in her letting her eyes slightly change adding "_well you know what, Damon chose me not you so you can just deal with it and leaves us alone" _roughly pushing her head against the wall as Elena felt a sharp pain at the back of her skull.

Caroline hated the way Elena was still trying to make it look like she was innocent in all this as she glared at her before rolling her eyes impatiently figuring she wasn't in the mood for listening to Elena's excuses deciding to just do what she came here to do and get the hell away from this hellhole of a town before she looked Elena directly in the eyes and started compelling her.

Caroline figured the reason she didn't want to kill Elena was because she thought death was too kind for her and she had something far more unbearable in store for Elena that she rightly deserved even if Bonnie might kill her for it but its not like the witch would ever find out and Damon wasn't going to tell her about Caroline compelling Elena.

Elena's eyes dilated as Caroline spoke "_Since we both hate you, me and Damon are leaving Mystic Falls forever, you will remember everything good and bad you done to Damon since you__'__ve known him and Stefan too" _softly.

Caroline continued _"you will remember the way you played them both against each other all the time and that you were far worse then Katherine ever was and you were the reason Stefan and Damon hate you and are leaving town. You will remember this for the rest of your life and you will always want to find them but you will never leave Mystic Falls because your too afraid to. You will always be in love with both of them but since you don__'__t ever want to leave Mystic Falls or become a vampire, you will spend the rest of your life alone right up until you die and you wont kill yourself either if you want to put yourself out of your misery because you don__'__t have the guts to do it. _

_You will never want anyone other then Stefan and Damon and you will never get over them knowing that they both hate you and will for the rest of your life. You will basically die alone, unwanted and unloved for the shallow useless thing you are and that you deserve it and you will spend your whole life knowing it but will never be able to do anything about it. __You will never talk to anyone about it and you will always remember I was here today and that this is my revenge but you will never speak a word of it or that I was here, to anyone_" letting the compulsion take hold before letting Elena go and disappearing out the door using her speed and not feeling one bit guilty for doing what she done and she didn't care because she hated Elena so much.

* * *

><p>Damon was sitting in the car hearing everything Caroline said when she was compelling Elena and he realized just how much she really hated Elena and he was so afraid she had fully flipped the switch as he had been down that road and it nearly killed him.<p>

He didn't want her to go through that and knew he had to talk to her before it was too late but he didn't know how to as he didn't think she hated Elena as much as he thought she did but this proved she really did hate Elena.

And while he did think Elena really got what she deserved he had to admit that Caroline must have really planned this out and had been thinking about it for a long time as he never thought of compelling someone like that but instead he just ripped their heart out, snapped their neck or just used them and fed on them until they were completely drained of blood.

He knew inflicting this kind of torture on someone was a fate worse then death and it was the reason he put Katherine in the tomb in the first place instead of killing her and while he was slightly proud of Caroline for compelling Elena he also knew it was cold, even for him especially when he had his emotions switched off.

Caroline got into the car glancing at him silently as he drove off as he knew he just needed to say it as he pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car looking at her thinking about what to say.

She looked at him quizzically as he furrowed his eyebrows before softly asking "_why did you compel Elena the way you did" _softly.

She silently looked past him with a cold expression not sure what to say to his question.

She never got the chance as he softly added "_I knew you hated her but I didn't think it was that much" _turning in his seat to look at her properly.

She turned to face him as he added " _I know you flipped the switch because I've been there Caroline, but if you leave it off it will destroy you, when you hate one person it eventually becomes hating the whole world along with yourself" _as she still coldly looked at him.

He wasn't going to give up taking her hand in his adding "_remember what I was like when I first came to Mystic Falls, that's what happens eventually and I don't want it for you and Elena isn't worth becoming what I was, so don't let her do this to you" _in an almost whisper.

She noticed the softness in his voice that was almost like a plea and thought about it realizing she asked him not to switch his emotions off in Miami and he didn't, so she couldn't do it to him even if she wanted to as she let out a sigh letting her emotions back on much to his relief pulling her in for a hug.

She put her arms around him before he leaned back asking "_how long have you hated Elena" _looking at her.

She replied "_since that night in the grill when you bashed her head into the wall and its got worse since then" _giving a small smile that quickly faded looking off to the side.

He pushed some of her hair out of her face asking "_why do you hate her so much" _curiously.

She paused before replying "_she always gets everything she wants, and she told me that if she couldn't have you, then no one could, especially me and she's always been like that with me, I've always been second best to her, I'm never anyone's choice Damon and she knows that" _feeling the anger rise in her.

Her voice rose in anger as she looked at him adding "_she knows everyone always picks her over me, no one ever chooses me and I know it sounds stupid, childish and jealous and blame it on stupid heightened vampire emotions or whatever but she brings it out in me and its even worse then it was when I was human, its makes me want to rip her throat out so I just flip the switch when I'm around her or when her name comes up because its easier" _as the anger left her voice she looked off to the side in defeat.

She couldn't hold back the pain in her voice and it nearly killed him to hear it as she added "_no one ever wants me and I don't mean it like that, I mean to want me for me, not for what I should be, you know what I mean" _looking at him hoping he would understand as it was all she wanted.

He knew she hated sympathy as he softly smiled at her knowing where she was coming from as it was everything he ever felt about Stefan as he replied "_I get it, I really do and as you know I know exactly what that feels like and its not stupid and I understand" _putting his hand on her chin turning her face to look at her.

He hated seeing her like this softly adding "_I choose you, and I would over her any day and I would choose you every time because you drive me crazy in every way I never thought was possible and even though you infuriate me at times in a good way" _in a humored tone to which she softly laughed looking at him.

He raised his eyebrow slightly adding "_I still would always choose you because you get me in some strange weird fucked up way I never thought was possible, you get me and I know I get you too because I wouldn't be here if I didn't" _with so much sincerity in his voice she swallowed a lump in her throat as she realized he was serious.

She searched his face for any doubt in his expression but it wasn't there as she felt herself drown in his blue eyes before she crashed her lips to his which he returned deepening the kiss as she realized he really did want her and no one else.

He pulled back adding "_I love you" _staring at her.

She could just about whisper "_I love you too" _looking at him before softly adding "_even though you infuriate me at times too" _to which he rolled his eyes giving her smirk as he let out a short laugh.

He turned back in his seat starting the car quipping "_last I checked we still haven't left Mystic Falls" _with sarcasm to which she laughed looking at him as they drove off thinking she was glad she had this conversation with him as it really confirmed some doubts she had in her head.

She kept glancing over at him figuring he was right in saying that she shouldn't let Elena get to her so much and thought they were both a right pair in him letting Katherine get under his skin and her letting Elena getting to her but she wasn't going to let it happen anymore.

She knew since she killed Katherine Damon no longer let her have any effect over him as she told herself now that Elena was no longer around she wasn't going to let her insecurities she had over Elena ruin what she had with Damon.

Caroline softly smiled at him as she turned on the radio in the car and turned it up as Damon looked over at her and she seen him looking at her as she quipped "_so where are we going" _grinning at him.

He remembered something she said to him the other day replying "_patience, good things come to those who wait" _as she rolled her eyes at him to which he laughed at her response.

He quipped "_well you said it to me first" _raising his eyebrow looking at her.

She decided to just lightly quip "_whatever" _shrugging her shoulder before ruffling his hair with her fingers as he mumbled don't touch the hair which only made her laugh at him. He give her a look of mock hurt which made her laugh at the speechless look on his face as he gave in telling her "_ok fine, I thought we could go travel around America first before we going anywhere else" _softly.

She looked at him replying "_sounds good to me" _genuinely smiling at him.

She leaned back in the seat before reaching back taking a blood bag out of the cooler and sipping from it as he looked at her thinking she never looked so hot when she was drinking from a blood bag or from a human as she looked over at him and started laughing as he took the bag out of her hand taking a drink from it.

She leaned her head back into the seat as she looked at him wondering just how the hell she managed to get Damon considering Elena had her claws hooked into him from the start and figured she was pretty lucky.

Damon looked at her noticing she was deep in thought before he quipped "_what are you thinking about" _curiously.

She looked at him softly for a few seconds before replying "_you" _genuinely smiling at him.

He rolled his eyes quipping "_cant be helped and you've seen me naked, I'm a work of art" _shrugging his shoulder passing her the blood bag.

She laughed at him in disbelief replying "_your so damn cocky" _drinking from the blood bag.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her remarking "_I know" _smirking at her to which she rolled her eyes laughing at him.

She replied "_were you always so cocky" _looking at him adding "_no wait, you probably were even in 1864" _sarcastically.

He scoffed retorting "_I'll have you know, I was a perfect southern gentleman with high 1864 standards" _to which she started laughing much to his surprise. He looked at her with an expression of mock hurt as she replied "_oh come on, you're not offended by that are you" _raising her eyebrow.

He laughed replying "_hell no, but I was only like that after I turned" _smiling at her.

She paused before replying "_so you always were cocky and since it was 1864, you had to act all proper so you couldn't be as smutty as you are now but when you turned it got magnified, so you turned into a man whore" _smirking back at him as he rolled his eyes before laughing at her.

He replied "_something like that" _shrugging his shoulder looking over at her doing the eye thing before looking back out the window as she thought she never wanted him to ever change considering it was another part of him she loved to bits and if he didn't act that way he wouldn't be Damon.

They were driving down a quiet country road as she kept looking at him and when he felt her eyes burn into him he suddenly slammed on the brakes as she started laughing at him for stopping in the middle of the road before he turned to face her crashing his lips on hers and pulling her over on top on him.

She deepened the kiss slowly moving against him while moving her hand down and feeling his bulge in her hand before climbing off him and getting back in to her own seat as he lustfully moaned looking over at her which caused her to laugh at his expression.

She grinned at him mischievously to which he rolled his eyes driving off as he mumbled "_your such a tease" _dejectedly.

She laughed at him replying "_you started it not me" _raising her eyebrow looking at him.

He looked at her with a look of disbelief letting his eyes drag slowly over her as she added "_anyway I'm only a tease if I don't plan to follow through on what I started" _pausing looking down at his bulge softly adding "_and I plan on finishing what I started" _winking at him with a confident smirk before turning to look out the window.

He laughed to himself knowing full well she would follow through on her promise or threat depends which way you wanted to look at it since he knew he would never get fed up or bored of her for the rest of eternity.

But he also knew she was only starting out as a vampire and while he believed her when she said she would never get bored of him, he knew what eternity was like in terms of wanting to experiment by having sex with other people or vampires then he would gladly let her do it as he done it himself.

He knew he was only okay with this because she only wanted him and no one else but he wasn't going to make her live an eternity without getting to experience the benefits of being a vampire and that came hand in hand with sex.

He also wasn't going to refuse her if she wanted to have sex with other people or vampires as he hoped it would be a threesome with him involved as he had plenty of experience in that department.

He also had a feeling if she had enough alcohol in her she might just be up for it after a few more months of being in his company as a small smile crept on his face as the thought of it all.

Caroline glanced at Damon noticing he was smirking and figured he must be up to something as there was always a definite thing she knew about him and that was he always had some diabolical master plan in the works but she had a feeling she was somehow involved in this one not that she minded or was complaining as she loved getting up to no good with him.

She also had a feeling he would make things a lot more interesting as she remembered thinking just after she turned that she wasn't really looking forward to eternity alone considering it nearly killed Damon and she didn't want to go through that at all and that he would be so wrapped up in Elena he would forget all about her and Stefan would forget about her too.

But Damon really surprised her although it took him nearly dying to realize that Elena was just another obsession and she was finally glad someone picked her over Elena for a change and it was about time too as she could never understand what everyone saw in Elena.

She was also glad she would never have to see Elena ever again and she had no intention of ever going back to Mystic Falls which was why she didn't tell her mother or Bonnie she would be back so instead she told them they could come visit and she would pay for the flights.

She didn't want to go back to that hellhole of a town with its magnetism for trouble and drama that nearly got her served on a platter for a millennia old sacrifice and even though Klaus was dead, there was too many bad memories from when she was human and vampire in that town that she didn't want to relive and strangely enough, she knew none of these bad memories included Damon.

She hated the fact Elena still judged him for the way he treated her when she was human and had the nerve to say he compelled her to sleep with him when it wasn't true and she knew she would never forgive Elena for saying that about him and what she was also implying.

Caroline knew when Damon found out that Elena said he had to compel girls to sleep with him it really hurt him that she would say that about him and even though he threatened to kill Elena it took Caroline a long time to convince him she really was over it and she didn't think Elena was right.

Caroline hated that Elena just couldn't let her be happy with Damon and even though Elena herself didn't want Damon, it also meant she didn't want anyone else to have him especially Caroline but Damon dealt with Elena just nicely by compelling her to stay away from him with Caroline's input on the compulsion part.

Damon couldn't help think how so much stuff had changed since he came back to Mystic Falls to get Katherine out of the tomb and it sure had been an eventful few months and if you told him what would happen he wouldn't have believed it for a second.

He thought about how he had been so driven to get Katherine out of the tomb and she wasn't there and he felt like it was the end of the world for him but then Elena who was the double of Katherine and was actually the opposite of Katherine.

She turned out to be her doppelganger and then he thought he was in love with her but it took him a long time to see he wasn't in love with her and that it was a just another obsession replacing Katherine that swallowed him whole and literally nearly killed him.

It took him a long time to see her for what she really was which was worse then Katherine could ever be and at first he couldn't believe Elena could be so cruel, manipulative and calculating but then he figured she was related to Katherine, so what else could you expect from that.

Then there was Caroline, the girl first girl he spoke to since he came back, she actually spoke to him like she wanted to talk to him but he was so caught up in Katherine he treated her like shit and when she got dragged into this whole mess and became a vampire, not by her choice she seemed to tolerate him.

It surprised him more when she found out he nearly died from the werewolf bite she came to him wanting to know how he was doing and actually started to hang out with him when she came to the house for blood and they got to know each other.

Then two months after the sacrifice he started to realize he was never in love with Elena and that she was merely a replacement for Katherine although he was coming to that conclusion himself she helped him realize it sooner.

What surprised him more was she also started hanging out with him more at the grill or in his house or out even out of town and he found he actually enjoyed her company and she did too which he couldn't really understand but she done her best to make him realize she was his friend and so much more.

Even when he tried to push her away she still kept coming back for more proving she wasn't like Katherine, Elena and everyone else who took advantage of him or left him or tried to change him by tearing him down emotionally.

He started to smile to himself as he actually felt like she accepted him for who he is, never asked him to change and loved him for who he is and he never felt like that before and even better she killed Katherine for him which he admitted to himself never felt so good.

He glanced over at her as she was staring out the window taking in the scenery of another part of the country as he thought to himself he finally got the girl who was worth a billion Katherine and Elena's put together as rolling his eyes at the lameness and cliché of it all but he didn't really care.

What made it even better was she never chose Stefan, she chose him warts and all, she was his first choice and she said it too as he admitted to himself it felt pretty damn good and he wasn't letting her go not in a million billion years.

He was keeping her forever as he felt a sense of triumph over getting something Stefan didn't for once in his life and that someone finally chose him and not his brother.

He looked over at her again taking her hand in his as she looked at him wondering what was wrong but she smiled when she seen him smiling at her as he kept her hand in his looking back out the window going wherever the road took them and they had all of eternity to do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue:<strong>

Jeremy and Anna left Mystic Falls about a week after Damon and Caroline had left and found them over in Florida and stayed with them for a few days before going off on their own and they met up with Caroline and Damon every few months since then.

Anna turned Jeremy about two years after leaving and Bonnie gave him a daylight ring as a going away present which they had all the time.

Stefan also left a year later like he said he would when he was sure there was no longer a threat to the town and Bonnie convinced him to go since no one came looking for revenge over Klaus and before the council got suspicious about him being a vampire.

He decided to be on his own for a few years to get control of his bloodlust figuring he could do it on his own as well as that he knew Damon didn't want anything to do with anymore for at least a hundred years.

Alaric left a few months after Stefan left as he realized he missed Damon and oddly enough Caroline, Jeremy and Anna too and went to meet Damon in South America and told Damon he wanted to be turned and he also got Bonnie to make a daylight ring for him before he left and Stefan didn't know he was turning into a vampire much to Damon's amusement.

The house was still in Alaric's name when he and Stefan left Mystic Falls and Bonnie went to college but she was still in touch with all of them and when Damon found out from Caroline she might have to drop out of college because she couldn't afford it Damon paid all her fees for her and told her not to worry about paying it back.

When she lost her grandmothers house to developers he told her she could move into the boarding house but told her not to take his room which she found funny and she was also grateful for him letting her stay there.

Elena wasn't speaking to Jeremy anymore since she made him choose between staying with her and leaving with Anna because she hated the idea of him becoming a vampire and he chose Anna and it was a decision he didn't regret to this day.

Elena was also pissed off at him for not telling her Damon and Stefan were leaving and he wouldn't give her their contact numbers as Damon, Caroline, Stefan had changed their phone numbers so she couldn't contact them and Bonnie wouldn't give her their numbers either so she stopped talking to Bonnie.

And when Jeremy, Anna and Alaric left they also changed their phone numbers but the only person who had all their new numbers was Bonnie so she could contact them if there was any trouble in Mystic Falls and she really needed them but while she always kept in contact every few days with at least one of them she never once called them back to the town.

When Stefan left town he didn't talk to any of them at all deciding to get a proper control over his human blood intake and was still on the animal diet but he was getting there slowly.

While he did kill sometimes he remembered Damon telling him that when that happens to not feel any remorse over it and it also helped him get some sort of control even though it was hard to not go on a killing spree but he was able to not do it.

Even though he was still drinking animal blood he always had a small amount of human blood too and also realized just how much he missed Damon's constant antagonism towards him since the last time he saw him they were getting on better then they ever did since they turned into vampires.

He couldn't believe he actually missed Damon but it still wasn't enough to make him get in contact with Damon as he knew his brother well enough to know that if he said he didn't want to hear from you then he really meant he never wanted to hear from you for what ever length of time he said and probably even longer.

He also had no way of getting in contact with any of them as he had no contact number for them and figured if he was meant to see them he would run into them eventually as the world really was a small place.

While at times he felt like calling Damon he remembered Damon telling him he didn't want to hear from him for a hundred years at minimum fifty years so he left them all alone not knowing where they were or what they were doing but they were always in his thoughts and he knew he'd see Damon and Caroline someday but that wouldn't stop him from enjoying his freedom from Mystic Falls and Elena.

* * *

><p><strong>5 years later<strong>

Damon, Alaric, Bonnie and Caroline were sitting in a bar somewhere in Italy waiting for Anna and Jeremy to come meet them as the last time they saw them was a few months ago in Australia.

The five of them met up every few months in a new country as Jeremy and Anna liked traveling on their own and Damon and Caroline also like traveling on their own.

Alaric traveled with Damon and Caroline until he got some control over his blood cravings and when he did he sometimes traveled with Anna and Jeremy for a while or he would go off on his own for a while until they all met up in some random place in a different country.

One time when Damon and Caroline were on their own somewhere in Amsterdam they both decided to eat a whole chocolate hash muffin each and got stoned before going to a punk rock club and feeding on some people but leaving them alive until Caroline told Damon she wanted to bring a really good looking girl she had been feeding on back to their hotel room for a threesome with her, the girl and Damon.

Damon couldn't believe it and just about heard it in his stoned haze and practically ran both of them back to the hotel room before ravishing both of them for a weekend before compelling the girl to leave and while she would remember them she would forget they were vampires and fed of her even though she told them she would never tell anyone about them but Damon wasn't willing to take the risk as it had backfired on him before.

Damon and Caroline always remained in contact every few weeks by phone to catch up with Anna, Jeremy and Alaric and Damon always reminded them when they all met up that in 1864 that wouldn't happen as there was no phones then.

They would point out it was all letters to communicate to which Caroline, Alaric and Jeremy would make fun of them for sounding so old all the time and it was not cool in any way, shape or form. Anna and Damon would shake their heads muttering something about young people before they would all start laughing at each other.

Bonnie had met up with Damon, Caroline and Alaric when she finished college and decided to go traveling in Europe for a while with Caroline and Damon even though she knew Alaric could be with them for a while, she didn't mind at all because she really did miss them.

Bonnie was also thinking about turning but she still had her doubts and she didn't know if Damon or Caroline would turn her and she also knew if she turned she would have the power of a hundred witches and she thought no vampire should have that amount of power at their disposal even if they only use them for good or bad since it was still an unbalance in nature.

She also knew they wouldn't turn her if she had doubts as they both had their choice taken away from them and they would never force her to turn which she was grateful for but she didn't say anything to them yet as she wanted to think about it for a while longer to be fairly certain.

Damon still hadn't heard any word or even seen Stefan since he left Mystic Falls and even though they all asked him if they should be worried they hadn't heard from Stefan, he would remind him that he told Stefan that he didn't want to see him for at least a hundred years.

He would also tell them it was normal for Stefan to fall off his radar for about fifty years and then appear in front of him one day to annoy him for a few months but even that didn't have them convinced. He would also tell them sarcastically that Stefan could probably be holed up in a Tibetan monastery somewhere getting his chi sorted to help with the bloodlust and that it might be good for him if that is where he was.

He couldn't understand why they were so worried about Stefan as he knew his brother could take care of himself and would make himself known to them when it suited him but even when he explained that to them they hesitantly let the matter drop and figured if anyone really knew Stefan's patterns it would be Damon.

But they didn't know when Damon was awake in bed at night with Caroline tangled to him sometimes he would think about Stefan and hope he was okay considering he fell off the wagon before he left Mystic Falls.

He never really thought about Stefan that much in the last five years until Caroline and the others started wondering where he was and had anyone heard from him and he couldn't help be slightly worried about him considering he was drinking small amounts of human blood.

And Damon knew Stefan was more likely to end up being a ripper again from being on his own but he seriously didn't think Stefan would take the never wanting to see him for a hundred years thing literally but he also knew he would see him again some day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, again thank you to all my readers, reviewers and anyone who read it anonymously, I really hope you enjoyed reading it as I really loved writing it. Its unlikely I will be doing a sequel to this story because if I start another story I want it to be a different idea to this one.<strong>


End file.
